Irresistível
by Ly Black
Summary: Lyra ama Sirius, que é melhor amigo de Tiago, que ama Lílian, grande amiga de Samira, que namora Amos Digory, Mas ama Remo Lupin...grandes rolos, confusões e é óbvio, muitas risadas...
1. Guarde minhas palavras

**Oi gente, Meu nome é Amanda Murcia, e eu sou nova por aqui, já li diversas fics, principalmente as sobre os marotos, mas esta é minha primeira fic, e a historia dela já estava pronta dentro da minha cabeça há muito tempo, mas só agora eu criei coragem para pô-la no papel. Eu já tenho novos projetos de fics, também sobre os marotos, sendo que um deles é a continuação desta fic, que terá uns trinta capítulos acho... Sei lá o que dizer de mim, só sei que eu espero que gostem da fic, e quero que deixem reviews para mim seja para elogiar, seja para perguntar, seja para dar sugestões ou seja para dizer "isso está uma droga, tenha a decência de nunca mais postar nada" huahuahuahua Afinal, não se pode agradar a todos, eu acho que estou fazendo um bom trabalho, espero os reviews de vocês como um incentivo...**

**Sem mais enrolações, vamos à fic...**

Irresistível

Podiam dizer que ela era elegante, pois tinha pernas alongadas e o corpo esbelto.

Podiam dizer que ela era sedutora, por Ter um jeito, um charme, que atraía muitos garotos.

Podiam dizer que ela era bonita por Ter aqueles doces olhos azuis(que também sabiam olhar cheios de malícia quando queriam), por Ter um rosto bem desenhado, com lábios cheios e rubros, e por Ter aqueles longos cabelos loiros que desciam como uma cascata até os quadris.

Podiam dizer que ela era atraente por Ter o corpo cheio de curvas, os seios fartos e os quadris largos.

Mas para ele, ela sempre seria _irresistível._

--Ah não Tiago, você não vai me deixar sozinho aqui para ir falar com a Evans...

Tarde demais, Tiago Potter já havia saído em direção à garota de cabelos vermelhos que conversava alegremente com Alice Kingstone, deixando-o sozinho.

--Ah Sirius! --Uma garota com longos cabelos castanho acobreados estava agarrada ao seu pescoço, beijando-lhe a face—Ai que saudades eu tava de você!—continuou ela ainda abraçada à ele.

--Eu também estava com saudade de você, Lyra.

--Boas férias?--indagou ela.

--pela primeira vez na minha vida as minhas ferias foram realmente boas. Estar livre é ótimo!

--como assim?

--Fugi de casa—respondeu ele completamente indiferente

--Como assim?

--Fugi! Fugi por que não agüentava mais minha mãe enchendo o saco, falando bosta na minha orelha. Imagine só, voltei para casa, e minha mãe me veio com a notícia de que já tinha arranjado "_a noiva ideal para o Sirinho_" então eu fugi. Fugi na primeira semana, para a casa do Tiago.

--Que bom que você ainda não tem uma noiva, assim eu sei que ainda tenho chances de me casar com você—riu ela dando um beijo na ponta do nariz dele. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, e por um momento imaginou-se em lua-de-mel com ela...

"_Até que não seria ruim_" , pensou, enquanto imaginava-se com Lyra nos braços. Em seguida deu uma risadinha maliciosa e chacoalhou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos sórdidos com a melhor amiga.

Tiago vinha andando na direção deles meio chateado, mas ainda assim sorridente.

--Mais um fora da Lily para a minha coleção...

--Olá para você também, _Potter..._—ela disse essas palavras com um tom de censura.

--ohhhh Lyyyyy, meu amor!—ele abriu os braços para ela, que se jogou em cima dele, os dois se abraçaram por um longo tempo, e quando se separaram, Lyra perguntou:

--Boas férias Pontas?

Além dos marotos, Lyra era a única que também, utilizava esses apelidos.

--Boas e as suas? Como foi lá na França?

--Ah ótimas, desenferrujei meu francês, falando com minha avó Evelline e com meus primos da Beauxbeatons, nós nos divertimos muito nas praias do sul...

--Ahhh por isso que você está mais moreninha...—disse Sirius malicioso—Tem marquinha do biquíni?

--haha Tem, depois eu te mostro—respondeu ela piscando, num tom de falsa provocação, dando outro beijo na ponta do nariz dele... essa era uma mania dela que Sirius adorava, beijar a ponta do nariz dele. Eles também tinham mania de ficar fazendo falsas provocações um para o outro o tempo inteiro, o que acabava por irritar Tiago.

--Haha Almofadinhas, olhe lá, a Winbourn vem vindo para cá.

--Ah não...—Gemeu Sirius

--O que houve?—perguntou Lyra.

--Houve, que o Garanhão do nosso amigo Sirius, ficou com ela, que é minha vizinha, e agora ela acha que eles estão namorando—respondeu Tiago

--é, e pela cara dela—continuou Sirius—Ela esta vindo tirar satisfações por estarmos abraçados Ly.

--haha, boa sorte garanhão—disse ela rindo com Tiago.

Ashley Winbourn era uma septuanista da corvinal, que sempre fora caída por Sirius Black, mesmo sendo um ano mais velha que ele. Ela era loira e alta, com olhos caídos, que lhe davam um ar de constante tédio. Ela não fazia muito o tipo de Sirius, era muito magra, além de muito alta, tendo quase a altura dele, e geralmente ele preferia as mais Baixas e cheias de curvas(o que não quase não havia em Ashley Winbourn)_"preferia alguém como... Lyra..." _Sirius chacoalhou a cabeça novamente afastando aqueles pensamentos.

--O que você Estava Fazendo com aquelazinha da Bellaqua? –disse Ashley acentuando cada palavra e respirando com força.

--Conversando—respondeu Sirius dando ombros.

--VOCÊ ESTAVA SE AGARRANDO COM ELA SIRIUS BLACK!

--E Daí? O que você tem a ver com isso?

--Eu? Ora Sirius, não está obvio, estamos namorando, eu tenho o direito de questiona-lo quanto a outras garotas.

--Não, Ashley, não , nunca namoramos. Nós só ficamos, e por que eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

O.k., aquilo fora cruel, mas aquela garota já estava passando dos limites.

--Tudo bem então Black--Disse a garota por entre lágrimas—Bem que me disseram, VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA!

--obrigada!--Disse Sirius com um risinho debochado.

Metade dos bruxos que estavam na plataforma 9¾ olhavam para os dois. Aquilo seira assunto para Berta Jorkins e Rita Skeeter comentarem o ano inteiro.

Sirius voltou para junto de seus amigos. Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew haviam se juntado a Lyra e Tiago.

--mais um fora bem sucedido...—comentou Sirius rindo—vamos procurar um vagão gente?

--Você não fica com peso na consciência de fazer isso com as garotas...?—perguntou Lyra, entre o riso e a reprovação, ao que Sirius respondeu em tom de conversa:

--só as vezes... você vai no mesmo vagão que a gente Ly?

--Ahhh Sirius, responda decentemente vai..., você não tem um pingo de remorso?

--Até tenho, mas a Ashley mereceu Ly. Imagine, a gente fica uma vez e ela vem com aquele papo de "estamos namorando"... que bobinha... imagine só Ly... eu... namorando!

Sirius ficou rindo-se feito bobo. Quando ele finalmente parou, Lyra olhou-o e disse:

--Sabe Almofadinhas, você ainda vai me pedir em namoro, e eu vou rir da sua cara... guarde minhas palavras...

Sirius parou perplexo e a encarou, ela riu e deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. Em seguida ela se sentou no banco da cabine escolhida e recostou-se com as costas apoiadas no braço dele e jogou os pés para cima do banco.

**E aí gente, esse é só o primeiro capítulo, e está bem curtinho... os próximos serão mais longos prometo... E por favor deixem Reviews _please_! **

**Beijos à todos...Fui**


	2. Avisos

**Bem gente, como o primeiro capítulo estava muito curto, resolvi postar dois de uma vez... por favor comentem...**

**É só... Beijos, fui!**

Capítulo 2: Avisos

Depois que a mulher com o carrinho de doces passou, começaram as "visitas". Vários colegas que passaram pelo vagão pararam para conversar.

Dentre eles Frank Longbotom e Alice Kingstone., que finalmente estavam oficialmente namorando; Samira Urashima, que era artilheira da Grifinória e grande amiga de Lyra; John Finigan e Edward Grown, dois quartanistas, batedores da Grifinória; Lílian Evans, que veio apenas para cumprimentar Remo e Lyra, mas acabou dando outro fora em Tiago; Susan Fenwick, a goleira do time; e Faye Princetean a garota sedutora e fútil da sala deles.

Até ai estava tudo bem, até que chegaram as "visitas indesejadas".

Belatriz Black, Rodolfo Lestrange, Lúcio Malfoy, Vicent Crable e Andrew Goyle Chegaram com sua "banca" de sempre:

--Olha, olha—começou Belatriz—vejam se não é meu priminho fujão! Você não tem vergonha Sirius, de fugir de casa, repudiar sua família e andar com gente dessa _laia_? --Belatriz olhou com desdém para Remo.

--hum... deixa eu ver... não! Sirius riu da cara de Belatriz.

--Você ainda vai se arrepender Black. Começou Rodolfo—de Ter repudiado sua família. Certamente, se estivesse escolhido o lado certo, _e você sabe do que eu estou falando_, você seria valoroso para o Lorde... vem de uma boa família e é um bruxo habilidoso. Pense nisso Black, ainda há tempo.

--Cale a boca Lestrange!—Foi Lyra quem respondeu

-- E você também Bellaqua, também vem de boa família, só está com as _pessoas erradas. _

--Vocês verão quem é que está com as pessoas erradas. Quando o poder do _lorde_ de vocês cair, e um a um vocês forem mandados para

Azkaban vocês verão—Tiago retrucou com ferocidade.

Belatriz riu com gosto. Os outros acompanharam-na rindo também. Os marotos e Lyra estavam cada vez mais vermelhos de raiva.

-- Você ainda vai se arrepender de fazer parte desse grupo nojento Belatriz!

Lyra levantou-se com tudo. Belatriz apontava a varinha para ela, e ela apontava a varinha para Belatriz. As duas se encaravam.

--olhe como fala sua cadela! Caçoou Belatriz.

--dobre a língua para falar dela Belatriz!—Defendeu Sirius, também mirando em Belatriz.

Lestrange apontou a varinha para Sirius, Tiago mirou em Lestrange, Mafoy tomou parte na briga mirando em Tiago, que entrou logo na mira de Remo. Crabbe e Goyle apenas olhavam embasbacados assim como Rabicho. O clima estava tenso demais .Belatriz olhou para as duas varinhas apontadas para ela. –Vamos embora!—falou ela, ainda sem desviar o olhar dos dois que miravam nela.

O grupinho estava se retirando quando Belatriz se virou e encarou Sirius e depois Lyra. –resolveremos isso depois. Um sorriso maldoso riscou a boca dela, enquanto os olhos claros dela brilhavam. Ela virou-se os cabelos negros dançando atrás das costas e saiu.

--quem... eles... pensam... que... são? Sirius largou-se no banco, com a mão na frente dos olhos.

--calma Almofadinhas

--Calma? Você me pede calma pontas? É impossível Ter calma quando o assunto é minha prima!

--Sirius...—Lyra começou a falar, mas não sabia como continuar, então apenas alisou os cabelos negros de Sirius.

O resto da viagem seguiu normalmente, Sirius dormia com a cabeça no colo de Lyra, que conversava com Tiago e Remo, enquanto Pedro roncava à um canto, babando. Logo eles ouviram os freios sendo acionados, e a excitação dos estudantes era audível. Entraram numa das carruagens Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e Lyra. Remo ficou para ajudar os mais novos, que era seu dever como monitor.

A seleção para as casas foi demorada, mas logo após o término, Dumbledore se levantou imponente e disse com aquela voz solene:

--Sejam bem vindos! Tenho muitos avisos para dar à vocês, mas deixemo-los para depois da comida, pois creio que não sou só eu que estou com o estômago roncando de fome... Bom Apetite!

Todos os pratos se encheram magicamente. Os rostos dos calourinhos brilhavam de surpresa.

--será—começou Rabicho—que ele vai falar alguma coisa sobre... vocês sabem, tudo o que está acontecendo lá fora?

--eu acho que sim... O nome de Dumbledore está sempre aparecendo no Profeta diário por causa das providências que ele tem tomado contra esse tal de Voldemort. Acho que ele não deixaria de comentar alguma coisa com a gente...

--é Aluado... vocês ficaram sabendo?—perguntou Lyra

--o que?

--Os pais de Melissa e Dédallo Diggle, da corvinal, foram mortos esse verão... eles eram aurores... agora eles moram com a avó...

--que horror... isso está ficando cada vez pior.—comentou Tiago.

--é... e a minha _querida priminha_ e aquele noivo nojento dela são parte disso tudo... Meu irmão também... E minha família os apoia totalmente... Deprimente!

Depois de todos terem finalmente se empanturrado de tanto comer , Dumbledore se levantou, e todos os ruídos no salão cessaram.

--Boa noite queridos aprendizes! É bom vê-los aqui, reunidos mais uma vez, são e salvos. Como eu já disse eu tenho alguns avisos para dar. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de avisar os alunos do primeiro ano, e lembrar aos outros alunos—os olhos dele faiscaram para os marotos—que a floresta nos terrenos é proibida a qualquer estudante. Segundo, os corredores da escola são proibidos aos alunos depois das 9:30 hrs da noite.—novamente o olhar dele recaiu sobre os marotos—E por último, todos vocês sabem que um mal vem se levantando, levando de nós amigos... parentes—ele olhou para os irmãos Diggle, abraçados na mesa da corvinal—vizinhos, colegas companheiros, espalhando discórdia, tristeza e dor, afetando à todos nós direta e indiretamente. E para enfrentar esse mal, devemos combater a discórdia com a união, a tristeza com o amor, e a dor com a amizade, formando laços com aqueles que permanecem ao nosso lado, e agarrando-se uns aos outros para que a força dessa maré negra não nos arraste, e somente desta maneira conseguiremos triunfar nesses tempo difíceis. É só o que tenho a dizer... Vão para vossas camas agora e tenham uma boa noite de sono, porque o dia amanhã será longo.

O som de pessoas conversando começou exatamente após Dumbledore sentar-se, ao que Lyra cochichou para os marotos:

--vocês viram... Belatriz e sua turminha permaneceram de costas para Dumbledore durante todo o discurso dele!

--é Ly, minha prima e seus amiguinhos já escolheram o lado deles, aqueles lá não tem mais volta.

Chegando na sala comunal, Lyra despediu-se dos marotos e subiu para o quarto junto com Samira e Lílian. Ela deitou-se em sua cama, pensando... aquele não fora nem de longe um bom início de ano letivo... Longe disso.

O dia amanheceu sonolento, os marotos desceram para o café, encontrando as garotas já sentadas conversando animadamente.

Tiago sentou-se e passou a encarar Lílian. Logo que Frank Longbotom desceu e Alice foi sentar-se ao lado dele, deixando um lugar vago ao lado de Lílian que foi rapidamente ocupado por...

--O que quer Potter?

--Dizer bom dia para a minha ruivinha linda!

--Não sou sua ruivinha Potter!

--por enquanto Lily!

--é Evans pra você Potter, tenha mais respeito comigo!

--Ah, qual é Lily vai dizer que você não fica toda derretida quando eu te chamo por esses apelidos carinhosos—Tiago enlaçou-a pela cintura, e falou ao ouvido dela—qual é Ruivinha, sai comigo, você não vai se arrepender...

--Ah é Potter...

--é sim Ruivinha, me dá uma chance, que daí eu vou te mostrar do que um Potter é capaz...

Lílian virou-se para ele, ficando à centímetros da boca dele. Tiago podia sentir a respiração dela, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ela encostou a face na dele, com a boca próxima do ouvido dele.

--Vamos ver então Potter...

Lílian tateava a mesa atrás de Tiago, ela pegou um copo com suco de abóbora. Ainda distraindo Tiago, sussurrando coisas ao ouvido dele ela ergueu a mão com o copo de suco e virou todo o conteúdo sobre a cabeça de Tiago, levantando-se rapidamente e dizendo:

--se liga Potter! Eu nunca sairia com você, ponha isso na sua cabeça cheia de titica!

Ela saiu andando rapidamente, passando pela professora Minerva e pegando o horário das aulas.

--Outro fora Pontas! Você não aprende hein? Não é assim que você vai conquistar a Lily!

--Cala a boca Ly! Porque em vez de me criticar você não vai lá e diz para aquela cabeça dura da Lílian que eu mereço uma chance?

--Por que você não provou que merece uma chance! Assim que você mostrar para mim que vai ser um cara legal com a Lily eu te ajudo!

Ela riu, acompanhada de Samira. A professora entregou os horários, e lançou um olhar de censura para Tiago que ainda pingava suco de abóbora. Tiago se limpou com um aceno de varinha e começou a observar o horário.

-- Bom dia meninas—disse Sirius que havia acabado de se juntar a eles juntamente com Remo e Pedro --Que lixo, poções com a sonserina logo de manhã!—reclamou.

--Calma Sirius, não vai ser tão ruim assim, veja bem você pode azarar o Ranhoso logo de manhã!—Exclamou Samira. Sirius abraçou Lyra e Samira, sentando-se entre elas.

--Já disse que eu amo vocês?—falou ele—pois é eu amo vocês duas!

--olha que eu fico com ciúmes hein!—brincou Lyra

Samira afastou-se e olhou para os dois:

-- um dia vocês ainda vão casar sabia!

--não fale besteiras Sami... você sabe que somos somente bons amigos!—respondeu Lyra, intimamente desejando que não fossem só bons amigos como ela dizia, desejando que as palavras de Samira verdadeiras, mesmo não percebendo isso dentro de si mesma.


	3. Quase

**Oi Gente... obrigada por terem comentado viu... eu estou muito empolgada com essa fic, e os elogios de vocês me impulsionaram a continuar. aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem.**

**Comentem plz.**

**Lolli Black: que bom que você gostou da fic, continue lendo, que ainda tem muita história pela frente. O seu review foi o primeiro que recebi, e fiquei muito feliz.**

**Feh Black: eu adorei você Ter deixado um review pra mim também, e eu vou continuar acompanhando sua fic, que está demais.**

**Luci E. Potter: Nossa obrigada por comentar na minha fic, adorei seus **

**Reviews, de verdade moça. Realmente você tem razão, "guarde minhas palavras" ainda vai dar muita história. E se você achou os sonserinos malas, você ainda não viu nada... eu estou acompanhando sua fic. E logo vou deixar um review para você viu, não se preocupe.**

**Bem gente é só obrigada pelos reviews... curtam o capítulo (se ele estiver bom, se não, podem comer meu fígado.)**

Capítulo 3: Quase...

A semana correu normalmente...Marotos azarando Ranhoso aqui, Pontas tomando um fora de Lily ali, pessoas até de madrugada fazendo lição na sala comunal, Pontas tomando foras de Lily, Filch ralhando com os marotos, Pontas tomando foras de Lily, Lyra e Samira fazendo alguma loucura. Pontas tomando foras de Lily... enfim, uma semana completamente normal, para os padrões daquela turma lógico.

No Sábado vários sextanistas estavam sentados na biblioteca fazendo seus deveres, quando Tiago chegou:

--Almofadinhas, Ly, Sami, eu acabei de falar com a professora Minerva e amanhã será nosso primeiro treino de quadribol do ano.

--Já Pontas, não é muito cedo?

--Não Almofadinhas, é o momento exato, sabe como é né, quero manter o status de "time imbatível" ...—Exclamou Tiago fazendo vários corvinais que passavam torcer o nariz.—então Lily, quando vai sair comigo?

--Nunca Potter... e é Evans para você!

--Calma Lily, vem, vamos para o quarto.—chamou Lyra.

As três saíram em direção a sala comunal. Chegando no dormitório as três se atiraram na cama do canto que era a de Lyra.

--Ly –Começou Samira—Posso fazer uma pergunta?

--Claro...

--Sabe o que é... é que... sei lá... eu e a Lily estávamos pensando...

--pensando em que?

--sabe o que é... Ah fala você Lily!

--é que a Samira acha...

--Nós achamos! -- Corrigiu Samira

--é nos achamos... que...

--Falem logo porcaria!

--Tá bom!—Falou Samira—Nós achamos que o ... o Sirius tá meio... sei lá... ele tá meio diferente com você... eu acho que ele tá... tá meio que querendo... que... que role alguma coisa entre... entre vocês...(N/a Caramba nunca vi tantas reticências num trecho tão pequeno huehue)

--Esqueçam isso meninas, o que vocês estão falando é uma grande bobagem.

--E se não fosse... e se ele realmente quisesse alguma coisa, o que você faria Ly?—indagou Lily—Você ficaria com ele?

Lyra ficou aparvalhada. Nunca havia pensado nisso. Sirius... Sirius era tão íntimo tão amigo, ele conhecia cada detalhe de seus pensamentos, e ela nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade. E se ele realmente estivesse com segundas intenções para cima dela... talvez aquela afinidade tão grande entre os dois pudesse proporcionar um relacionamento praticamente perfeito... ou não, qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre eles poderia destruir a amizade deles... Será que ela jogaria uma amizade pro alto se ele quisesse algo a mais? Será que ela correria o risco de se magoar com seu melhor amigo só com a possibilidade de Ter algo a mais com ele?

--Não garotas, é risco demais, botar em jogo uma amizade dessas em jogo só por causa de uns beijos não é? E com Sirius Black, duvido que eu consiga qualquer coisa mais do que uns beijos...

--Ou não Ly—falou Samira—O amor muda as pessoas. Você sabe muito bem disso.

--Muito bem meninas, vocês tem treinos amanhã cedo. Acho bom irmos dormir se não amanhã vocês não levantam.— Falou Lily.

--você vai no treino com a gente amanhã Lily?

--lógico que não, se eu for aquele paspalho do Potter vai ficar todo convencido, achando que eu fui para vê-lo.

--Ótimo, então fique aí fazendo companhia para a Faye.

--Como assim Ly? Eu vou fazer companhia para o Remo.

--Remo vai assistir, e Pedro também.—falou Samira

--Ótimo! Se é para escolher entre Faye e o Potter, eu fico com o Potter. Vou assistir o treino de vocês.

Nenhuma das garotas suportava a companheira de quarto Faye Princetean. Era uma garota muito bonita, mas que também era muito fútil, e já havia ficado com a maioria dos garotos de Hogwarts, e sempre que alguma garota tentava conversar com ela acabava ouvindo um monólogo de Faye, contando suas sacanagens com os garotos de Hogwarts. Nesse caso, Lily preferia passar um dia inteiro com Tiago do que meia hora com Faye Princetean. E é lógico que as garotas haviam usado esse argumento só para convencer a ruivinha a ir ver o treino de seu amado Potter.

As três conversaram por um tempo ainda antes de caírem no sono.

--Ly... Ly! Acorda! Anda Ly levanta sua preguiçosa! Lyra!

--Ah... o que? É Domingo Samira, deixa eu dormir!—ela cobriu a cabeça com a coberta.

--Ly, o treino!

--Ah é! Nosso querido Pontas fez o favor de marcar um treino para as 7 da manhã em pleno Domingo! Babaca! Ele já levantou Samira?

--Não sei...

--Então vamos lá acordar ele de um jeito bem desagradável!

--Vamos! Respondeu Samira estreitando os olhos e sorrindo maliciosamente.

As duas correram para o dormitório masculino, seguidas por Lily. Quase arrombaram a porta, então Samira se jogou na cama de Tiago, e Lyra na de Sirius. Enquanto Lílian ficou encostada no batente da porta rindo. Elas fizeram um escarcéu tão grande que acordarem remo e Pedro também.

--o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?—Perguntou Tiago sonolento.

--Acordando nosso querido capitão para o treino de uma forma bem desagradável.

As duas formaram um perfeito uníssono.

--Desagradável?—indagou Sirius—Ser acordado por duas ou melhor três, das maiores beldades de Hogwarts não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de desagradável... desagradável e ser acordado com a carona horrorosa o Pontas me encarando!

Todos riram. Realmente Sirius tinha razão. As três eram realmente beldades de Hogwarts, Cada uma bela ao seu modo.

Samira tinha uma beleza louca... antigamente ela costumava usar cabelos longos e lisos no mais perfeito estilo oriental, mas ela havia voltado das férias de natal do ano anterior com os cabelos muito curtos, cortados por ela mesma e totalmente despontados, com a ponta de cada mecha tingida de verde berrante. Agora os cabelos dela já estavam na altura dos ombros ("crescem como mato" era o que ela dizia) ainda totalmente despontados, e ainda com as pontas verde berrantes. Ela tinha a boca pequena, mas lábios carnudos, e as pálpebras semicerradas ocultavam olhos extremamente verdes.

Lílian tinha uma beleza exótica, com a pele clara, e sardas delicadas no rosto, um rosto extremamente bonito, bem desenhado com lábios cheios, um narizinho meio empinado ("perfeito" segundo Tiago), e duas esmeraldas brilhantes em seus olhos amendoados. Emoldurando o rosto vinham cabelos muito rubros que desciam até o meio das costas, e formavam cachos delicados nas pontas. As mãozinhas miúdas com dedos finos terminados por unhas sempre perfeitas.

Lyra tinha a beleza clássica. A pele clara, as faces rosadas, doces olhos azuis, o nariz arredondado, e os lábios convidativos, coroados por uma longa cascata de cabelos louros que caíam ondulados pelas costas lhe conferiam um aspecto angelical, mas de anjo ela não tinha muito. Ela tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, e medidas que poderiam ser consideradas perfeitas por muitos garotos. Com um temperamento explosivo e um talento para se meter em confusões, ela viva sendo detida com Samira, apesar de ir muito bem nos estudos. Os garotos pareciam gostar daquele temperamento dela, e ela vivia sendo convidada para sair pela maioria deles, o que causava um certo ciuminho em Sirius.

Sirius ainda mirava-as sonolento. Em seguida pegou na mão de Lyra que estava sentada na borda da sua cama e puxou-a para si dizendo:

--Ly, esquece o Pontas e vem dormir comigo...(N/a que frase duplo sentido huehue).

Lyra caiu na cama e Sirius cobriu-a com a coberta, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco Tiago veio e arrancou as cobertas da cama de Sirius.

--Ah Pontas da um tempo cara!

--Não, não e não! Vamos, já são sete e vinte... Todos vão se trocar... vocês duas podem chamar a Susan para mim?

--Pode deixar—respondeu Ly.

As duas saíram do quarto e foram se trocar.

Logo todo o time da Grifinória descia pelos gramados com as vassouras nos ombros. Depois de Tiago passar as instruções para o treino, sete vassouras subiram aos céus. Desde que aquela formação havia entrado em vigor no ano retrasado, o time não havia perdido nem um jogo sequer, e por isso era conhecido como time imbatível. Lyra, Samira e Sirius formavam o trio da artilharia. Susan Fenwick, uma quintanista era a goleira. John Finigan e Edward Grown eram os batedores, também quartanistas. Tiago era o capitão e apanhador. O desempenho do time era fantástico, os artilheiros trabalhavam em perfeita sintonia, com passes rápidos, e jogadas executadas com perfeição, tudo no mais puro sincronismo; Susan por sua vez era uma excelente goleira, seus olhos atentos não perdiam a goles de vista, e seus reflexos rápidos raramente falhavam; Os batedores eram um páreo duro para os balaços... E Tiago... excelente apanhador, tinha um talento natural para coisa, além de bolar jogadas geniais, foto que o tornou capitão do time de quadribol. Graças à isso o time sempre ganhava com folga, o que não fazia Tiago relaxar, pelo contrario, fazia-o treinar sempre com mais vontade, fazendo com que o time somente evoluísse mais e mais.

Durante o treino, Tiago passava a maior parte do tempo se mostrando para Lily, fazendo todo tipo de acrobacias perto dela, apenas para se decepcionar com as caras de censura que ela fazia.

Depois de um treino exaustivo todos subiram novamente, indo almoçar.  
Tiago estava estranho durante a volta. Lyra aproveitando que Sirius ia à frente com Samira, contando piadas, e Lily estava mais atras conversando com Remo, perguntou:

--O que foi Pontas, você está tão calado...

--não é nada Ly.

--Ah cala a boca!—riu ela – você ainda acha que me engana? ...É a Lily não é? Você não se conforma com o fato de que ela é a única garota que você já tentou impressionar que não se derrete por você.

--é Ly, você realmente me conhece. Por que Ly? Por que a garota que eu mais quis na vida não está nem aí para mim?

--porque ela é Lílian Evans, Tiago, ela não é qualquer uma ela é diferente! Ela não gosta desse seu jeito... Ela acha que você chama atenção demais...

-- mas tudo o que eu quero é chamar a atenção dela!

--'tá aí o seu problema Pontas... ela não gosta disso.

--Droga... porque vocês mulheres são tão complicadas?

--nós não somos complicadas Pontas... vocês é que são burros demais para entender a gente...

Tiago não respondeu a provocação, apenas ficou encarando o nada à sua frente.

--Você gosta mesmo dela não é? Indagou Lyra.

--Gosto... o pior é que gosto dela... e muito! No começo, era só um desafio sabe, conquistar a Ruivinha linda que nunca me deu bola... mas depois Ly, depois, a coisa mudou, não é mais só um desafio. É uma necessidade. Ter a Ruivinha junto de mim virou uma obsessão...

--nossa, Tiago acho que está na hora de eu te dar uma mãozinha nisso... Quer um conselho? Pare de chama-la de nomezinhos carinhosos, chame-a de Evans como ela pede. E principalmente, pare, ouviu bem PARE de tratar as garotas como se fossem descartáveis, eu acho... que ela só não saiu com você ainda porque acha que você fará com ela o mesmo que fez com todas as outras: descartou.

--Ai Ly...

--então, você faz a sua parte, que Eu faço a minha, e dou uma amolecida no coração da ruivinha opor você.

Lyra deu uma piscadela para Tiago. E apressou o passo, logo alcançando Sirius e Samira. Ela abraçou Sirius, o que obrigou Samira a comentar:

--Ah não é possível, vocês não se desgrudam, vocês deviam _casar_ logo de uma vez!

--Cala a boca Samira larga de ser mal-amada!—retrucou Sirius, arrancando gargalhadas até mesmo de Samira.

Todos almoçaram juntos, e para a surpresa geral, Tiago não ficou azarando Lily, como era de praxe, mas sim comeu em silêncio, conversando de modo _civilizado—_ o que não era nem um pouco comum se tratando de Tiago Potter. Todos estranharam, apenas Lyra ostentava uma expressão satisfeita, com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Depois do almoço os marotos saíram dar uma volta no castelo. Estavam num corredor do quinto andar quando...

--Ranhoso!—berrou Sirius –Como vai seu nariz hã?

Snape virou-se para sair.

--Nã nã nã não Ranhoso, você ainda não respondeu... Parado aí, responda!— Disse Tiago debochado.

Um grupo de terceiroanistas parou para observar o Show.

--Ora já sei como fazê-lo falar!—riu Tiago—_Falantus_!

_--oh, você perguntou como vai meu nariz?—_falou Snape com uma voz fina e falsa—_meu nariz vai muito bem obrigada... deve Ter crescido uns dez cm este verão, de modo que está melhor do que nunca!_

--Credo Ranhoso!—Sirius continuou em tom de conversa -- então... quanto tempo faz que você não lava o cabelo?

--_Lavar o cabelo? E8 nem sabia que cabelo se lavava!_

--que nojo, é por isso que você nunca conseguiu uma namorada!

--_Não, não, eu nunca namorei por que eu não quis mesmo, até teve uma louca que quis namorar comigo, mas eu dispensei ela, sabe como é né, minha fruta é outra! _

Enquanto Snape falava, ele gesticulava e acenava a varinha furioso, e a cada palavra que Tiago fazia-o falar, sua expressão ia se tornando mais e mais indignada.

--Gay Ranhoso? Você é Gay?

_--Sim, gay! Até estou de calcinha quer ver?_

À um aceno da varinha de Rabicho a calça de Snape começou a descer revelando uma tirinha de renda vermelha. Era um espetáculo e tanto. A platéia toda ria-se, dobrando-se por cima dos joelhos. Pontas e Almofadinhas tinham lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Aluado estava encostado à uma parede rindo-se tanto que havia perdido o fôlego. Rabicho já havia largado-se no chão. De repente uma voz severa, muito conhecida pelos marotos chamou:

--Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew!

A professora Minerva estava parada, lívida de raiva. Rabicho levantou-se do chão de um pulo só. A platéia toda ficou muito silenciosa.

--Os quatro na minha sala. Agora!

Ele se dirigiram para a sala - já conheciam o caminho de cor – com a professora atras deles, fungando com força. Entraram na sala, a professora conjurou cadeiras desconfortáveis para cada um deles, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, encarando-os:

--Bem senhores... podem começar!

--Bem professora...— falou Pontas – o Remo não tem nada a ver com a história, ele não fez nada demais!

As garotas estavam na sala comunal, em frente à lareira conversando.

-- Ah Lily, conta vai!—Lyra tentava cumprir a o que havia dito para Tiago mais cedo, amolecer o coração de Lily, e devia admitir não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil, mas ela não desistiria. –é impossível você não estar interessada por ninguém!

--é Lily! Conte pra gente vai, somos suas amigas!—pressionou Samira, que parecia Ter entendido o jogo de Lyra.

--não estou interessada em ninguém!

--haha então vou começar a te chamar de Lily coração de pedra!

--Cale a boca Ly! –riu Lily.

--Vai confesse Lílian Sarah Evans! Você é completamente cada por Tiago James Potter!

--hoho Samira Aoyama Urashima agora é legilimente!

--Não precisa nem ser legilimente para perceber uma coisa destas.

--Uau, agora Lyra Cristine Bellaqua é especialista em comportamento!

As três desataram a rir, quando o buraco do retrato se abriu, e por ele passaram quatro marotos meio cabisbaixos.

--Merda!

Foi tudo o que Sirius disse antes de desabar numa poltrona

--Detenção? – perguntou Lyra perspicaz

--Três noites Ly, três, por causa de uma brincadeirinha inocente com o Ranhoso!

--Ai meu Merlin, dai-me forças... – brincou Samira – o que vocês fizeram dessa vez?

Os marotos começaram a contar o que havia acontecido para as garotas...

--... e então, Eu falei: "Gay Ranhoso, você é gay?", " Sim Gay, até estou de calcinha quer ver?" aí,-- terminava Sirius com lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir—o Rabicho fez o favor de transfigurar a cueca dele em calcinha, e abaixar a calça dele... – pausa para as risadas -- j.. já tava aparecendo uma alcinha de renda vermelha – mais risadas – o ranhoso não sabia onde enfiar a cara, tava todo mundo rindo... ai a Minerva chegou, eu só escutei: Potter, Black, Lupin, e Pettigrew! – Sirius ainda ria – ai eu pensei "fudeu" , só que aí fudeu mesmo... –terminou Sirius torcendo o nariz.

--Eu falei pra Minerva que o Remo não tinha feito nada.

--"Mas ele é monitor, devia Ter repreendido vocês!" Falou Sirius imitando a voz da professora Minerva.

--eu acho que vocês deviam parar de ficar azarando as pessoas por aí – disse Lílian em tom reprovatório.

--Lily querida—disse Sirius—Eu acho que você devia por o seu orgulho de lado e assumir que gosta do Pontas... aliás todos nós achamos, e nem assim você admite, então por que você acha que nós vamos parar de azarar as pessoas só por sua causa?

--Rabicho...—Falou remo que estava pensativo—quando foi que você evoluiu tanto em transfiguração?

--É! Rabicho, foi uma transfiguração e tanto cara, você não estava tão bom assim ano passado...

--...Eu estava meio inspirado naquela hora – Respondeu Rabicho dando ombros.

O dia seguinte passou rápido demais para os marotos que tinham uma detenção para cumprir a noite.

Depois do jantar os quatro marotos despediram-se das garotas e se dirigiram para a sala da professora.

--Bom garotos – começou ela – as detenções de vocês serão separadas. Sr. Lupin irá polir troféus. Pettigrew tirará pó e organizará meus livros. Potter lavará comadres na ala hospitalar. Black, o senhor ajudará Slughorn a organizar o estoque de poções dele. Podem ir.

--Ly, você fez o dever de poções? – Perguntou Lily desconfiada

--Que dever? Pra quando?

--Pra amanhã cabeção! –Disse Samira

--Ai eu nem sabia que tinha! Vou fazer agora... sobre o que é o trabalho?

--Poção da Euforia. Eu peguei uns livros na biblioteca eu empresto pra você fazer o trabalho Ly.

Lily foi até o quarto buscar os livros. Voltou com cinco volumes grossos, e depositou-os em cima da mesa. Logo Lílian e Samira foram se deitar, e Lyra ficou sentada na sala comunal fazendo o dever. O tempo foi passando e Lyra cada vez mais enrolada com o dever, não estava conseguindo se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Um a um os marotos iam voltando das detenções.  
Remo com os braços doendo, depois Pedro espirrando muito, Tiago com dor nas costas, e por último Sirius, que em vez de subir pro quarto sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou observando a garota fazendo o dever. Depois de um tempo ela levantou os olhos dizendo:

-- fala amor da minha vida... como foi a detenção?

-- Horrível Ly, Péssima, cansei de ver frasquinhos na sala do Slugue. Meus olhos estão até doendo de ler aquela letrinha miúda com nomes esquisitos.

--Oh... Coitadinho dele! Quer colinho quer?

--Eu quero!

--Não Sirius não, eu tava brincando!

Tarde demais Sirius já havia se jogado para cima da garota. A cadeira dela virou para trás e os dois foram ao chão rindo.

--Seu bobo! – riu ela.

Os dois ficaram ali rindo, e aos poucos os rostos foram se aproximando e as risadas cessaram... Estavam muito próximos agora... Lyra fechou os olhos esperando o contato dos lábios quando lembrou-se da sua conversa com as meninas, poucos dias antes: _..."é risco demais, botar em jogo uma amizade dessas em jogo só por causa de uns beijos não é? E com Sirius Black, duvido que eu consiga qualquer coisa mais do que uns beijos..."_

Ela abriu os olhos de súbito e virou o rosto

--Ei vocês dois o que está acontecendo aqui?

Era Tiago parado olhando perplexo para a situação dos dois.

**Huahuahua deixem reviews beleza?**

**Beijos Fui!**


	4. Resoluções

**Bem gente aqui está mais um capítulo da fic irresistível. Pessoalmente esse capítulo é um dos que eu menos gosto, embora ele tenha saído no fim melhor do que eu Esperava.**

**Eu já tenho a fic pronta no papel, mas eu ainda preciso digitá-la inteira, é por isso que eu demoro de postar, a medida que eu vou digitando, eu vou postando. Desta vez eu fui rápida (um dia!)**

**Adorei os Reviews que recebi, que embora poucos, mostram que a fic pelo menos está agradando.**

**À vocês que deixaram reviews, muito obrigada, muitos beijos, vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz de ver os reviews de vocês. Agora eu vou responde-los:**

**Luci E. Potter: é Luci, quase que foi mesmo, porque você sabe né, como a carne é fraca (que frase mais escrota) se não fosse o Tiago, provavelmente a Ly teria cedido ao cachorrão. Quanto a cena do ranhoso, eu adorei escreve-la, foi muito divertido. Pode Ter certeza de que haverão outras como esta.**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: fiquei muito feliz de você Ter gostado da fic, e principalmente da Lyra, sabe, ela foi feita especialmente pro cachorrão(Sirius) e eu amo ela. Continue acompanhando a fic, fiquei muito contente de ver que você gostou.**

**Lolli Black: eu também gostei muito do capítulo passado, espero que você realmente continue acompanhando a fic.**

**Continuem acompanhando meu trabalho, e deixando suas opiniões, eu realmente fico muito feliz quando vejo os reviews de vocês.**

Capítulo 4: Resoluções

"_Sami, preciso te contar uma coisa"_

Era o que estava escrito no bilhete que Lyra havia empurrado para a mão de Samira durante a aula de poções.

"_o que, Ly?"_

Ly _"o Sirius quase me beijou ontem Sami"_

Sami _"o QUE?"_

Ly _"é Sami, ontem eu estava fazendo o dever de poções quando ele voltou da detenção. Aí eu brinquei com ele, perguntei se ele não queria colo, e ele se jogou para cima de mim, e a gente virou a cadeira... aí ele foi chegando perto, perto, e eu desviei o rosto."_

Sami _"Uou! Mas por que você virou?"_

Ly_ "nós já conversamos sobre isso Sami, você sabe muito bem por que eu não deixei."_

Sami _"eu sei mas" _Lily _"o que ele tentou te beijar?"_

Ly "_Depois a gente conversa!"_

Pontas _"espera ai almofadinhas deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Você quase beijou a Ly ontem?_

Almofadinhas _"é Pontas."_

Pontas _"você Está LOUCO?" _

Almofadinhas _"não pontas."_

Pontas _"você tentou beija-la, mesmo ela sendo a sua melhor amiga na face da terra, você, Sirius Almofadinhas Black, ia mesmo beija-la, correndo o serio risco de se afastar dela por causa de uma burrada, e ainda quer me convencer de que não está louco?"_

Almofadinhas _"Não é bem assim pontas... é que sei lá, na hora, eu nem pensei no que eu estava fazendo... a boca dela ali, ai que boca Pontas... aí e eu fui chegando perto... perto, aí você chegou!"_

Aluado _"você quer dizer ainda bem que o Pontas chegou, Almofadinhas, imagine a tragédia, você sem a Ly é que nem empada sem azeitona, e se você realmente quer alguma coisa com ela, tem que realmente querer, se é que você me entende, é levar a sério, e não brincar e jogar fora, que nem você trata as outras."_

Almofadinhas _"Eu sei disso Aluado."_

Rabicho _"se liga Almofadinhas, com a Ly você não tem chance."_

Almofadinhas _"Cala a boca Rabicho, você sabe muito bem que eu consigo a garota que eu quiser. E além disso, não sou eu que suspiro pela Princetean desde o ano passado."_

Rabicho ofendeu-se e guardou o papel no bolso.

Na hora do almoço as garotas sentaram-se juntas, longe dos marotos, para poder conversar sobre o "Incidente Bizarro", que era como Samira se referia ao que havia acontecido entre Lyra e Sirius na noite anterior.

--Então você virou o rosto na hora que vocês iam se beijar...?—perguntou Lily, após Lyra contar a história para as amigas com detalhes – Esquisito, Black dando em cima de você, eu sempre achei que vocês eram só bons amigos, como você sempre fazia questão de lembrar-nos quando falávamos qualquer coisa.

--eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

--Não aconteceu nada Samira.

--Correção loirinha, não aconteceu nada ainda. Sirius definitivamente está querendo alguma coisa com você, embora eu suspeite que o cabeça de vento ainda nem saiba exatamente o que ele quer, mas que ele quer ele quer.

--Para de falar besteiras Samira, provavelmente foi só um lapso, tanto dele como meu, por que Merlin, nos quase nos beijamos... mas na última hora eu voltei ao normal.

--Graças a Merlin que aquele traste do Potter chegou, se não, eu tenho certeza de que você teria cedido Ly.

--e eu tenho certeza de que vocês deveriam fazer especulações sobre a minha vida amorosa!

--Está bem Ly, você venceu. Nós paramos de fazer especulações sobre a sua vida amorosa.—falou Samira – por enquanto! –acrescentou ela bem mais baixo, de modo que somente Lílian ouviu.

Os marotos que estavam sentados no oposto da mesa, _por mera coincidência_, tinham o mesmo assunto.

--Olha Almofadinhas, eu só vou te dizer uma coisa: você vê lá o que você faz. Eu não quero ver a Ly magoada por sua causa, você se conhece muito bem, você sabe que você não presta, e não me olhe com essa cara—acrescentou Tiago ao ver a expressão do amigo – tenha cuidado, por que se você acabar fazendo com a Ly o mesmo que fez com as outras, você vai acabar perdendo a amizade dela. com certeza, você não ia gostar nada disso ia?

--Lógico que não Pontas. Eu adoro aquela garota.

--nós sabemos cara – respondeu Remo, ao que os outros dois marotos assentiram – o problema é se essa adoração passar a atração as coisa podem não acabar bem.

--eu sei Aluado.

--Cuidado cara, tudo o que nós não queremos é que você se de mal.

Após essas palavras de Rabicho Sirius apenas olhou pra frente, ficou calado e não comeu mais nada.

A noite, Lyra se deitou em sua cama, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono de jeito nenhum. Ficou pensando no que acontecera entre ela e Sirius na noite anterior. Lembrou-se do repentino arrepio que sentira quando ele havia se aproximado demais, da sensação da respiração morna dele batendo e, seus lábios, então ela se deu conta do quanto queria experimentar o sabor daquela boca. Queria de uma forma insana, de modo que nada do que suas amigas lhe falassem, lhe faria mudar de idéia quanto à essa vontade. E ao mesmo tempo, tinha tanto medo de acabar perdendo aquele amigo tão íntimo, que tinha que segurar aquele desejo insano o máximo que podia. E se esse máximo que ela podia não fosse suficiente, e ela acabasse cedendo? E depois se arrependendo? E se ao contrario do que ela esperasse, ela não se decepcionasse, e se ao invés disso, ela se surpreendesse? E se eles começassem a namorar? "Não Ly" disse uma vozinha, extremamente parecida com a de Lily para ela mesma "lembre-se de que Sirius Black não namora!" ..."mas o amor muda as pessoas Ly" disse outra voz, desta vez parecia a de Samira, sem duvida ela iria acabar enlouquecendo ali. Sem nem pensar ela desceu as escadas do dormitório, e na sala comunal estava... Sirius. O.k. quem ela menos queria encontrar. Ela devia Ter adivinhado que ele estaria ali, devia Ter acabado de voltar da Segunda detenção. E o pior, ele já a havia visto, e ia ficar ridículo ela olhar na cara dele e subir as escadas novamente, então ela só sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira, encarando o fogo. Logo Sirius levantou-se e sentou ao lado dela. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que iria falar. Tinha certeza que ela estava ali pelo mesmo motivo que ele. E realmente, ela estava; a situação que havia se instalado entre eles desde a noite passada estava incomodando a ambos, uma situação estranha demais para ser simplesmente ignorada. Ele sentiu a cabeça dela pesando em seu ombro, e em instantes o delicioso perfume dela invadiu suas narinas, entorpecendo seus sentidos. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que não iria precisar falar mais nada, então simplesmente passou o braço pela cintura dela e recostou a cabeça na dela.

"_Assim parecemos um casal de namorados... pena que não é assim tão fácil"_ pensou Lyra consigo mesma. _"O.K. Lyra, admita para si mesma, você também caiu no charme de Sirius Black. E mais do que isso, está completamente apaixonada por ele!" _Lyra sentiu o peito apertado ao chegar a essa conclusão, não queria que as coisas entre eles mudassem, mas estavam mudando. Ela simplesmente abraçou o amigo o mais forte que pode. Uma ou duas lagrimas escorreram de seus olhos, imperceptíveis a meia luz da sala comunal. Ela beijou o rosto do maroto, que sorriu para ela. Em seguida ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele, como sempre costumava fazer. Já que não era para mudar, ela faria de tudo para que as coisas voltassem a ser as mesmas. Uma hora tudo voltaria ao normal. Ou não.

Lyra levantou-se do sofá, desejou boa noite para ele, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório, colocando a cabeça no travesseiro e finalmente conseguindo dormir.

No dia seguinte, os marotos e as garotas não puderam deixar de reparar que o clima estranho que havia surgido na entre Sirius e Lyra havia desaparecido.

--vocês conversaram ontem a noite?—perguntou Samira no intervalo entre a primeira e a Segunda aula.

--Não por que?

--porque vocês já estão se falando normalmente agora, e eu vi quando você saiu do quarto noite passada.

--Não Sami nós não conversamos.

--é por isso que eu digo que vocês deveriam se casar. Vocês se entendem sem nem dizer uma palavra.

--Não fale besteiras Samira!—Lily interveio—a Ly não tem nada a ver com o Black.

--Não vejo por que não Lily. –respondeu Samira

--Ai Sami, não é obvio, o Sirius é um Viralata tenho certeza de que a Ly consegue coisa muito melhor.

--Lily, o Sirius só é viralata, porque ainda não encontrou uma mulher que realmente balance o coração dele. É que nem o Tiago. Ele também não prestava, até se apaixonar perdidamente por você.

--Samira, você só fala besteiras. Desde quando Tiago Potter é apaixonado por mim? Ele é só um imprestável que inventou que vai me conquistar e não me deixa em paz. Tenho certeza que para ele eu apenas represento um desafio.

--Lily querida, você já deu tantos foras nele que eu tenho certeza de que se realmente fosse só um desafio, ele já teria desistido.

--Ai Samira vá caçar sapos, vá!

--Lílian Sarah Evans quantas vezes eu vou Ter que te dizer que já esta na hora de você deixar de ser tão orgulhosa e admitir que gosta do Tiago.

--EU NÃO GOSTO DELE SAMIRA!

--Calem a boca vocês duas pelo amor de Deus! – pediu Lyra.

Discussões entre Samira e Lílian eram freqüentes, e uma sempre ficava de birra com a outra até que Lyra pedisse pelo amor de Deus para elas pararem de brigar, então elas viravam e respondiam que não estavam brigando, e imediatamente voltavam a ser amigas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os marotos Também não puderam deixar de reparar que as coisas entre Sirius e Lyra haviam se normalizado. E também perguntaram se eles haviam conversado sobre o ocorrido. A resposta que obtiveram de Sirius foi:

--Não precisamos conversar para nos entender.

Um sorrisinho maroto e os outros três nem perguntaram mais nada, pois sabiam que não iam receber nenhuma resposta a mais que isso.

Parecia que os dois preferiam guardar para si mesmos aquele momento na sala comunal, e não comentaram isso com ninguém.

A noite chegou, e com a ela a última detenção dos marotos.

Novamente eles se despediram das meninas e se dirigiram à sala da profª. Minerva. A professora informou-os de que naquela noite cumpririam a detenção em pares: Tiago e Pedro, Sirius e Remo.

Na manhã seguinte os quatro marotos estavam acabados. Afinal, três noites sem dormir direito, apenas cumprindo as "detenções malignas da Tia Mími" não faziam bem a ninguém.

Naquele final de semana Tiago marcou treino novamente, Desta vez no Sábado, ao invés de Domingo, e, graças aos protestos do time, no Sábado a tarde.

À noite as garotas se reuniram no dormitório, como sempre, e conversavam animadamente:

--Lily... você não acha que já está na hora de confessar que gosta do Tiago?

--Eu não gosto do Tiago Samira.

--Então de quem você gosta?

--de ninguém, e pare de me encher Samira.

--não é possível você não gostar de ninguém.

--Samira, então me diz, de quem você gosta?

--De ninguém.

--Samira não é possível você não gostar de ninguém.

--Desisto Lily, você não tem jeito. E você Ly? Já se decidiu a respeito do Sirius?

--Samira, me faça um favor... Cale a boca vai! –respondeu Lyra já de saco cheio das perguntas insistentes da amiga.

--Ora sua...—Riu Samira, jogando um travesseiro na outra.

--o que? Eu te pego Samira!

Lyra jogou um travesseiro no rosto de Samira, esta tentou devolver o ataque, mas como Lyra se esquivou, o travesseiro acabou acertando Lílian, que acabou entrando na batalha também. Logo Alice entrou no quarto e consequentemente, na guerra. A batalha só parou quando Faye entrou no dormitório e olhou-as com desdém como que diz "que bando de crianças". Samira, que, como todas as garotas, não suportava Faye, fez questão de acertar um travesseiro nela e dizer bem falsamente: "desculpa eu não tive a intenção" , e logo que Faye saiu do dormitório todas as outras riram como loucas.

Setembro estava passando rápido, na metade do mês, os marotos levaram mais uma detenção, e no final, Remo teve que se ausentar pois "sua mãe estava doente". Além dos marotos, apenas Lily sabia do segredo do lobinho, e as outras, embora achassem estranho o fato de Remo viver se ausentando, nada suspeitavam (aparentemente). No início de outubro um aviso surgiu no mural da sala comunal, avisando que o primeiro passeio à hogsmead seria no final do mês, do Sábado do Dia das Bruxas. Nessa mesma semana, Lyra e Samira tomaram uma detenção por terem feito Filch escorregar com uma azaração logo após ele Ter ralhado com elas.

Na noite da detenção Samira e Lyra se dirigiram à sala do Filch, e lá descobriram que teriam que limpar todo o corredor principal do 4º andar, e voltaram para a torre da Grifinória com dor nas costas. Com a aproximação do primeiro jogo de quadribol, que seria contra a Corvinal, Tiago passou a marcar treinos duas vezes por semana, somando isso aos deveres dava... nenhum descanso para o time, principalmente para os sextanistas.

Uma manhã, duas semanas antes do passeio a hogsmead, Fábio Eldwich, septuanista, Batedor e capitão dacorvinal, aproximou-se das garotas no café da manhã:

--hum... Bellaqua, posso falar com você?

--claro Fábio. – respondeu Lyra na mesma hora

--em particular.—disse ele, e Samira deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Lyra.

--hum... o.k..

Os dois levantaram-se e afastaram-se um pouco da mesa da Grifinória.

--Bellaqua você quer ir a hogsmead comigo neste final de semana?

Lyra olhou para Samira sentada a mesa da Grifinória, que lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e fez que sim com a cabeça.

--Ah, é... é claro que sim Eldwich.

--bem, então te vejo no dia das bruxas. --O garoto abriu um imenso sorriso, deu um beijo no rosto dela e saiu.

Sirius observava Lyra conversando com Eldwich, e não podia negar que suas entranhas estavam revirando de ciúmes. Ele sempre tivera um pouco de ciúmes da amiga, mas aquilo já era demais.

--Safado! – disse ele –ele a convidou para sair!

--E qual o problema Almofadinhas?

--nenhum, oras... – disfarçou ele.

--Almofadinhas, você está com ciúmes?

--não Pontas!

--Sei...

Não adiantava negar, ele realmente estava morrendo de ciúmes por que Lyra havia aceitado sair com Eldwich –ele percebera isso pelo sorriso do garoto. Ele começava a suspeitar que seu interesse por Lyra passava da amizade. "Não seja ridículo! A Lyra é sua amiga e nada mais, você não está alimentando desejos com relação a ela." Dizia uma voz dentro de usa cabeça.  
A voz tinha razão, ele não estava alimentando desejos com relação à ela. "Não mesmo!" tornou a dizer a mesma voz "você está completamenteapaixonado!"

--Cale a boca! –murmurou Sirius.

--o que você disse Almofadinhas?

--nada Pontas.—mentiu ele

**Comentem please!**


	5. A ida fatídica a hogsmead

**Gente eu estou postando muito rápido, mas isso não significa parem com os reviews ok?**

Capítulo 5: a ida fatídica a Hogsmead.

No dia do passeio à Hogsmead as garotas levantaram- se cedo.

Lyra tomou um banho e se vestiu com cuidado especial, afinal ela iria sair com Eldwich, e não queria fazer feio. Vestiu uma bonita saia preta, uma bota estilo coturno, uma blusa roxa, e um sobretudo, também roxo.

Samira como sempre se vestiu de verde. Uma calça jeans, uma blusa de frio verde limão e tênis verde limão nos pés. Lílian se vestiu mais normalmente. Com uma blusa vermelha normal, uma calça jeans e botas pretas.

Chegando ao pátio, Lyra encontrou-se com Fábio e os dois saíram juntos.

--hum... Bellaqua, onde você quer ir?—perguntou ele assim que chegaram no vilarejo.

--Podemos ir ao três vassouras? Estou querendo tomar alguma coisa.

--Claro que podemos... eu achei que você iria querer ir ao Madame Poodifoot.

--Aquela casa de chá? Não, sou muito mais o três vassouras...

--Que bom, porque eu também prefiro o três vassouras.

Chegando no bar os dois sentaram-se numa mesinha e Eldwich pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas.

--Então Bellaqua...

--Me chame de Lyra.—disse ela sorrindo

--Certo, Lyra. Você já decidiu o que gostaria de fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

--Já, eu pretendo ser Auror... embora meu pai ainda não tenha se conformado com essa decisão minha... ele esperava que eu assumisse a parte britânica dos negócios da família.

--Quais são os negócios da sua família?

--Meu pai é dono da M.I.P. conhece? A mentes Insanas Produções?

Fábio olhou-a assombrado. Era lógico que ele conhecia a M.I.P.. não havia ninguém no mundo bruxo que não conhecesse a M.I.P. uma das maiores empresas do mundo mágico, a M.I.P. produzia todo tipo de coisas, de vassouras a aparelhos bizarros para facilitar a vida bruxa.

--É claro que conheço a M.I.P...

--Então, meu pai queria que eu administrasse a parte britânica da empresa, já que a parte francesa já é administrada pela minha irmã.

--hum... Eu pretendo trabalhar com magizoologia, assim como a minha mãe. Meu pai ficou decepcionado, ele esperava que eu seguisse a carreira do quadribol.

Madame Rosmerta trouxe as cervejas deles. Por um tempo eles beberam em silêncio

--sabe Lyra... – começou Fábio – eu fiquei muito feliz de você Ter aceitado sair comigo... fazia muito tempo que eu queria sair com você.

Não que lura não estivesse acostumada com elogios, mas era uma reação natural corar. Fábio deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela.

Neste momento Sirius entrou com Erice Parker no bar. Ele segurava a mão da garota, que ostentava os lábios avermelhados (provavelmente por causa dos beijos de Sirius) e um grande sorriso. O olhar dele recaiu sobre a mesa em que Lyra estava sentada com Fábio. Ele sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver que Fábio deslizava a mão pelo rosto de Lyra, e que pelo sorriso dela ela estava gostando de todo o romantismo de Fábio.

--Olha Erice! –Disse ele – Tem um lugar vago ali com a Lyra e com o Eldwich.

--Mas Sirius tem outras mesas livres! –Protestou a garota

Sirius nem ouviu, puxou-a pela mão até a mesa de Lyra.

--Oi!—disse ele com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha—a gente pode sentar aqui?

Fábio tirou a mão do rosto de Lyra. Esta por sua vez lançou um olhar fulminante, ao que ele se fez de desentendido.

--P...pode Black. –respondeu Fábio.

--ótimo!

Ele se sentou no lugar vago ao lado de Lyra, e Erice sentou-se ao lado de Fábio, de frente para Sirius.

--E então, o que fizeram de bom hoje? – Sirius Perguntou, ostentando novamente aquele falso sorriso de orelha a orelha

-- na verdade, --disse Lyra um pouco azeda—acabamos de chegar a Hogsmead e viemos ao três vassouras, estávamos conversando, isto é, até você chegar!

--É eu vi. – foi a reposta de Sirius.

Fábio estendeu a mão e pegou a de Lyra que estava em pousada em cima da mesa. Ela sorriu para ele e em seguida lançou um olhar significativo para Sirius como que diz "se manda!".

--você é um amor Fábio!—Lyra falou.

Foi a vez de Sirius olhar feio.

--imagine Lyra. Você é que é um amor.

-- me chame de Ly.

Sirius encarou-a novamente.

--Isso já é muita coisa em Eldwich. Ela só deixa os íntimos a chamarem assim, não é _Ly._

--É Sirius.

Erice, que não estava entendendo nada, falou:

--Sirius querido, acho que era legal se nós deixássemos os dois sozinhos.

--Obrigada Parker, mas eu estou muito confortável aqui.

A garota fez uma cara de desagrado ao ouvi-lo chama-la pelo sobrenome.

--que bom que está confortável Sirius. Pode ficar aí, eu e Fábio vamos dar uma volta.

Ao dizer estas palavras Lyra levantou-se e disse:

--Dá lhe cachorrão. Mais uma para a sua coleção não é?

O queixo de Sirius caiu. Erice olhou-a indignada. Fábio perplexo. E Lyra, bem Lyra apenas deu uma piscadela e fez um gesto como que diz "cata logo", pegou na mão de Fábio e saiu do bar.

--O que ela quis dizer com "mais uma para a sua coleção"? É isso que eu represento para você?

--Se manda Erice! – respondeu Sirius ríspido.

A garota olhou-o ofendida e saiu do bar.

--Ei Ly, o que foi aquilo lá no bar? –Perguntou Fábio.

--Não me pergunte.—foi o que ela respondeu.

Em seguida ela riu, puxou Fábio pela mão, e os dois subiram até a casa dos gritos.

Quando chegaram no alto do morro, Fábio abraçou-a, dizendo ao ouvido dela:

--Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você ouviu? Muito!

Ela sorriu para ele, mas não conseguiu dizer para ele que também estava feliz por estar ali com ele. Não que Fábio não fosse legal, nem bonito, mas é que o que ela realmente queria era estar ali com outra pessoa. Falando na _outra pessoa_ quem ele pensa que é para se meter assim no meio dela e de Fábio. Ela não se metia nos rolos dele. Ah mas isso não ia ficar assim. Não mesmo. Epa, era melhor ela tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça porque hoho! Fábio estava beijando-a!

Sirius voltou para Hogwarts soltando fumaça. Chegou e subiu direto para o dormitório, largou-se na cama e ali ficou.

Quando Lyra voltou para o castelo, bem mais tarde, contou tudo para Samira e Lílian, ainda nos jardins, sob a grande Faia à beira do lago.

--Sirius só pode estar se mordendo de ciúmes de você Loirinha, é só o que posso imaginar. Que outra explicação teria?

--Não sei Samira, sinceramente eu não sei. Muito estranho isso. Ou talvez ele só não goste de Fábio.

--nahn não acho que seja isso. Eu ainda acho que seja ciúmes. Eu estou falando Ly, as coisas estão mudando naquele vira lata.

--mudando como Samira?—Perguntou Lílian.

--Não sei... mas que estão mudando estão.

--Mas quanto a você e o Eldwich?—perguntou Lílian –rolou alguma coisa?

--Rolou... depois que eu saí com do Três Vassouras com o Fábio, nós fomos até a casa dos gritos e... bem, não preciso nem dizer né...

--E ele beija bem?—Samira sempre indelicada.

--Ah... gente, já está quase na hora do banquete, vão indo que eu vou subir para por minha blusa lá em cima.

Lyra saiu sem nem esperar resposta das amigas.

--Lily querida... você reparou...

--que quando nós perguntamos se o cara beija bem ela deu um jeito de escapar? Sim eu reparei.

--Isso podem ser duas coisas. Ou ele beija tão bem que ela não quer nem contar para a gente...

--Ou ele beija mal!

As duas riram e começaram a andar em direção ao castelo.

Chegando a sala comunal Lyra encontrou Sirius, que aparentemente estava descendo para o banquete. A garota olhou-o friamente, olhar o qual ele devolveu.

--Por que você fez aquilo Sirius? – perguntou ela friamente.

--Aquilo o quê?

-- se meter no meio de mim e do Fábio!

--Ah aquilo... Eu é que te pergunto, por que você resolveu sair com ele?

--Por que? Porque eu estava a fim horas! Que eu saiba eu tenho esse direito.

--Tem, tem sim... mas não é por isso que você deve ficar saindo com qualquer um! –Respondeu ele com ferocidade.

--Você é idiota ou o que Sirius?

-- se você continuar desse jeito vai acabar virando rival da Faye!

--Olha como você fala comigo!

Lyra já estava vermelha de raiva, Sirius andava de um lado para outro.

--Olha como eu falo uma ova! Você esta saindo com qualquer um! Ainda mais com o Eldwich, ele é capitão do time da corvinal, provavelmente só estava saindo com você para ver se descobria alguma coisa do nosso time!

--Ele nem tocou no assunto quadribol Sirius!

--Aposto que só não tocou no assunto porque você não deixou, não é mesmo? Como é que ele ia perguntar alguma coisa sobre quadribol com a sua boca colada na dele? Você estava se jogando para cima dele! "Ai você é um amor Fábio" ou então "pode me chamar de Ly!". Não era assim que você estava?

--Quer saber, era, mas foda-se, o que é que você tem a ver com isso? Nada você não tem nada a ver, você não pode falar nada de mim! Cada semana você esta com uma garota nova para lá e para cá, e eu nunca falei nada, mesmo achando isso uma atitude idiota, eu nunca falei nada! Já você, eu saio com o Fábio e você já vem falando desaforos para mim. Você quer saber? Eu estava muito feliz, mas você conseguiu estragar o meu dia!

--Eu estraguei o seu dia? Você é que magoou a Erice hoje, você viu o jeito que você falou com ela?

--Eu só falei a verdade! Mas de qualquer maneira, você ia acabar magoando ela mais cedo ou mais tarde, não é?

--E se eu estivesse realmente gostando da Erice?

-- E Eu estava realmente gostando de sair com o Fábio!

--Mas eu não magoei o seu precioso Fábio!

--Ah Sirius me poupe! Isso é o que você faz com todas elas! Você usa, ouviu bem USA! Depois anota na sua listinha e depois joga fora! Quantas já devem Ter na sua lista Black? Umas... 50? Não mais né... mas eu não posso sair com um garoto que você já se acha no direito de ESTRAGAR O MEU DIA! Mas você pode fazer lista, coleção! E ai de quem falar qualquer coisa!

--Ah então é esse o problema, a minha "lista"?

Sirius avançou até ela e... beijou-lhe a boca. No começo amargo, duro, mas depois foi se tornando mais suave, e com um quê de apaixonado. Ele prensou-a na parede, ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, que agarrou-a pela cintura, e beijou mais ainda. Então ele afastou-se e disse:

--Pronto? Satisfeita? Não era isso que você queria? Fazer parte da minha lista? Pronto, você conseguiu!

Ele virou as costas e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato. Lyra somente deixou-se deslizar até o chão, chorando.

--Eu esperava isso de qualquer um...—Sirius parou para ouvi-la, Sentiu o coração dolorido ao perceber, pela voz dela, que ela estava chorando—menos de você Sirius. Eu achei que você fosse meu melhor amigo, que você me entendesse em todos os sentidos. Mas pelo o que eu vejo eu me enganei. VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA Black!

Sirius saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

-- que discussão hein?—disse a mulher gorda assim que ele saiu

--Cale a boca!—respondeu ele.

**Capítulo curto eu sei, mas o próximo vai estar maior prometo!**


	6. Senhor Sirius Cabeça dura Black

**Bem Gente, aqui estou eu novamente depois de muiiito tempo sem postar... quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora... é que eu fui para a praia logo depois do natal e só voltei ontem Segunda Feira, então eu me apressei em digitar muito e aprontar esse capítulo. Sinceramente... eu detesto esse capítulo... esse clima que ficou depois da senhora cagada do Sirius não é nada legal e eu detesto, mas como vocês sabem o Sirius é muito cabeça dura...**

**Feh Black: que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Espero que goste desse também!**

**Miss Jane poltergeist: realmente a Ly não merecia isto, o Sirius foi muito idiota... mas se prepare para ficar com mais raiva dele ainda... que bom que você gostou da fic, eu adorei o seu review... depois de muita demora aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que goste... e fiquei muito , mas muito feliz de você Ter colocado a minha humilde fic nos seus favoritos... **

**Miss.H.Granger. realmente o Sirius é um retardado, mas o que posso fazer, eu amo ele... de paixão! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Lyra e da fic... **

**Camillagurjão: você gostou do beijo? Que bom pelo menos uma, sabe eu também gosto desse beijo apesar de Ter muita raiva das atitudes toscas do Sirius... e realmente esses dois são demais...afinal eles foram feitos um para o outro (ou pelo menos a Ly foi feita pro cachorrão né hehe)**

**Morram de ódio do Sirius! Huahuahuahua **

Capítulo 6: Senhor Sirius Cabeça dura Black

Nem Lyra nem Sirius apareceram para a festa de dia das bruxas.

Lyra subiu direto para o dormitório, deitou-se na sua cama e ficou chorando baixinho. Um tempo depois escutou as amigas entrando no quarto.

--Ly?—chamou a voz de Lílian.

Lyra não respondeu, fingiu estar dormindo.

--Acho que ela está dormindo Sami...

--Eu acho que não. Lyra Cristine Bellaqua! Pare de ser boba, abra logo essas cortinas e nos conte o que aconteceu. Por que você não desceu para a festa?

Lyra abriu o cortinado e olhou para as amigas, com os olhos muito vermelhos e o rosto todo molhado pelas lágrimas.

--Ah meninas...—começou ela para depois cair no choro novamente—Eu e o Sirius discutimos, foi horrível!

--Eu sabia! Por isso que aquele cachorro não desceu para a festa! Mas o que aconteceu exatamente?

--Ah Sami, eu perguntei para ele o porque daquela bobeira toda no três vassouras e ele me disse que eu estava saindo com qualquer um, que logo, eu iria estar competindo com a Faye!

--Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim com você? Olha só, ele falando que você estava saindo com qualquer um! Sendo que é ele quem sai com qualquer uma!—revoltou-se Lílian

--Eu disse isso pra ele, e disse que eu não podia sair com um garoto que ele já vinha falar merda pra mim mas ele podia fazer lista de meninas... ai ele... ele...

Lyra caiu num choro sentido e recostou-se no colo de Samira.

--Ele me beijou! Me beijou e depois disse que era aquilo que eu queria... que eu queria fazer parte da lista dele, e que agora eu devia estar satisfeita. Ai ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Lyra caiu no choro de novo. Samira acariciou os cabelos dourados da amiga.

--Olha Ly, vamos dormir, amanhã a gente resolve isso...

--Sirius! Onde você estava? Porque não desceu para a festa do dia das bruxas?

--Aconteceram... umas coisas aí, e eu achei que não tinha clima descer para a festa, só isso Pontas.

Sirius deu ombros e pegou o pijama para vestir.

--Nós vimos a Erice sozinha na festa... e com cara de poucos amigos.—Disse Remo.—foi alguma coisa com ela?

--não, que dane-se a Erice... não foi nada com ela.—Sirius enfiou o pijama na cabeça.

Remo olhou significativamente para Tiago

--E então Aluado—disse Sirius tentando parecer animado, assim que sua cabeça emergiu da gola do pijama—Como foi seu encontro com a Heart? Você saiu bem nessa hein? A Loirinha até que é bem bonitinha!

--Meu encontro foi legal, mas... Sirius , você quer parar de fingir e contar pra gente o que aconteceu?

--Não aconteceu nada Aluado! Nada de mais...

--Sirius... a Ly também não apareceu para o banquete... tem alguma coisa a ver com ela?

--Nós discutimos Pontas, só isso...

--Só isso Sirius, só? Como assim só? Meu, discutiram por que?

--Pontas, dá um tempo que eu quero dormir beleza?

Sirius se atirou na cama e fechou o cortinado. E Seus amigos sabiam que não adiantaria nada tentar descobrir mais alguma coisa porque ele não falaria. --Ele fez burrada. –disse Pedro se metendo debaixo das cobertas—quando Sirius não conta pra gente o que aconteceu, e foge assim do assunto é porque ele fez burrada.

--Amanhã a gente pergunta para as garotas o que aconteceu.

Tiago também se meteu sob as cobertas. Remo fez o mesmo.

Na manhã seguinte os marotos desceram para o café tardiamente, já que era Domingo. Depois de tomarem café se dirigiram aos jardins, e avistaram as três garotas conversando enquanto davam uma volta em torno do lago

--Aluado, vamos falar com as garotas?—sugeriu Tiago

--vamos...

--Eu vou ficar aqui com o Rabicho.—disse Sirius

--Não Almofadinhas, você vai ficar aqui sozinho, eu também quero falar com as meninas.

--Tudo bem... Sirius se dirigiu a um grupo de Corvinais do quinto ano, e, galanteador começou a conversar com elas.

Os outros três marotos correram para alcançar as garotas.

--Bom dia meninas!—disse Tiago animado

--Bom dia-- disse Samira. Lyra ostentava um olhar tristonho e acenou com a cabeça. Lílian apenas revirou os olhos para Tiago.

--hum... Lyra... o que aconteceu entre você e o Almofadinhas ontem?

--Ai Pontas!--A garota levantou os olhos para ele, que reparou que os olhos da garota se enchiam d'água.

--Vem Ly, vamos dar uma volta!

Tiago puxou-a pela mão.

--Vamos, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, me diz, o que é que aconteceu?

--Ah Pontas é aquele inútil do seu amigo, o _Black. _Você viu que eu fui a Hogsmead com o Eldwich, da corvinal. Bem, eu Estava com ele no três vassouras e aquele retardado do seu amigo chegou com aquela insossa da Parker, e sentou na mesma mesa que a gente, e ficou nos infernizando.

Eu sai com o Eldwich do bar, a gente subiu para a casa dos gritos e ele me beijou. A gente ficou um tempo lá, quando eu voltei pra cá e subi pra torre da Grifinória, guardar meu casaco, e o Sirius estava lá, nós discutimos feio e—duas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da garota— eu disse umas verdades pra ele aí ele me disse que eu estava é tendo problemas com a listinha dele—Lyra parou e suspirou enquanto mais lagrimas rolaram por sua face—aí ele me beijou Pontas, me agarrou e beijou, e eu fui tola o suficiente para retribuir o beijo, continuar beijando, até o momento em que ficamos completamente sem ar, ai ele me soltou e olhou nos meus olhos... E eu fui burra o bastante para pensar que ele diria alguma coisa meiga, alguma coisa decente... Sabe o que ele me disse? O retardado disse: "Pronto? Satisfeita? Não era isso que você queria? Fazer parte da minha lista? Pronto, você conseguiu!" exatamente assim pontas e virou as costas e me deixou ali chorando que nem uma retardada, e quando eu disse que esperava isso de qualquer um menos dele, sabe o que ele fez? NADA! Ele só saiu da sala comunal e me deixou ali. Ai Tiago, eu não sei o que fazer, estou me sentindo completamente perdida, eu perdi meu melhor amigo, você sabe que eu sempre fui muito grudada com o Sirius, mais do que isso pontas, ultimamente, eu tenho meio que sei lá, não sei nem por que eu estou dizendo isso pra você, eu não disse isso pra mais ninguém, mas eu tenho meio que.. esperado algo mais do Sirius...

A garota desmanchou-se em lágrimas novamente, e Tiago abraçou-a dizendo:

--Vamos, bote pra fora... me diz o que você está sentindo Ly, eu estou aqui pra te ajudar!

--Tiago eu acho, acho não, tenho certeza, eu estou completamente apaixonada pelo Sirius, não consigo parar de pensar naquele beijo... mas quando eu lembro do que ele fez comigo...

Ela pôs a mão no peito e suspirou sem dizer nada, apenas se desmanchando em lágrimas mais uma vez. O corpo dela era sacudido por soluços violentos, ela se agarrava nas vestes de Tiago, com o rosto enterrado no peito dele. Tiago nada podia fazer a não ser alisar aqueles cabelos loiros dela enquanto ela chorava. Alguns minutos depois ela foi se acalmando, em seguida secou as próprias lágrimas com violência e lançou a Tiago um olhar ameaçador:

--Não ouse contar isso a ninguém em Pontas!

--Claro Ly, isso fica entre nós, palavra de Maroto!

Ela deu um sorriso meio tristonho e uma piscadela.

Os dois passaram o resto das manhã juntos conversando. Tiago tentou distrai-la, e até evitou que ela visse que Sirius estava rodeado de Garotas mais novas que suspiravam por ele, mas na hora do almoço foi inevitável, já que Sirius sentou-se entre as amigas de sua prima Andrômeda, todas do quarto ano da Grifinória, e parecia bem a vontade entre elas. Lyra sentada ao lado de Tiago encarava-o, sem nem ao menos comer. Sirius abraçou uma das garotas, e fazia elogios a ela quando a taça de suco de abóbora a sua frente simplesmente estourou sem mais nem menos. Tiago olhou para Lyra assustado. Ela ostentava uma expressão assustada, então levantou-se e saiu apressada em direção a torre da Grifinória. Subiu para o dormitório, se jogou na cama e ali ficou. Pouco depois Lílian e Samira entraram no quarto e sentaram-se ao lado dela.

--O que houve Ly?—Perguntou Lílian preocupada

--Eu só me descontrolei um pouquinho... Que raiva daquele Black retardado! Meninas, eu vou fazer meu dever de transfiguração que eu ganho mais.

Lyra pegou uns livros, umas penas e uns pergaminhos e desceu para a sala comunal, sentando em uma mesinha e tentando se concentrar no dever. Logo lhe veio à mente que havia sido naquela mesma mesa, a mesma cadeira que ela e Sirius haviam virado durante uma "brincadeirinha inocente". Molhou a pena no tinteiro , leu novamente o título da redação que ela tinha que fazer, então abriu os livros textos e passou a le-los, tendo sempre que voltar duas, três vezes na mesma linha para conseguir entender alguma coisa. Pouco tempo depois ela havia desistido de escrever qualquer coisa, apenas pousava o olhar vago sobre as paginas amareladas e vez ou outra rabiscava qualquer coisa no pergaminho.

--Sirius!—disse Tiago ao encontrar o amigo num corredor, finalmente ela havia se livrado daquele bando de garotas e estava sozinho. Parecia um tanto quanto confuso, meio triste... coisa que ele não tinha demonstrado até então.

--Sirius, porque você fez aquilo com a Ly?

--Aquilo o que?

--não seja estúpido cara. Você sabe muito bem o que você fez...

--...

--Você brigou com a Ly sem mais nem menos!

--Nem vem pontas, foi ela quem começou.

--Ah é? Começou como? Sirius, tudo o que ela fez foi sair com o Eldwich, mas sei lá o que deu na sua cabeça cara...

--Olha Tiago... nem eu sei... quando eu entrei no três vassouras e vi ela ali, sentada com o Eldwich... pior, ela toda vermelhinha e sorridente, só porque ele fazia carinho no rosto dela... quando eu vi ele fazendo carinho no rosto dela... me subiu uma coisa... inexplicável, aí eu tive que arrastar a Erice até lá, e sentar com eles, eu tinha que fazer o Eldwich parar de... Aí ela ficou toda invocada porque eu sentei lá com eles sabia? Me lançou cada olhar de se manda que deu até medo!

--é lógico! Pensa Sirius, ela estava no meio de um encontro, e então o melhor amigo dela chega e fica empacando...

--Mas ela estava se jogando para cima dele! "oh Fábio, você é um amor..." "me chame de Ly"! Então ela sai toda nervosinha, E ainda faz questão de estragar meu encontro com a Erice, dizendo na cara dela que ela era só mais uma! E quando eu topo com ela, ela ainda tem a pachorra de perguntar "por que você fez aquilo Sirius"

--Sirius... Por que você fez aquilo?

--Ahhh Qual é pontas, dá um tempo cara, até você?

-- não Sirius, sério que você acha que você não fez nada?

--não. Eu fiz... Eu fiz cagada, eu sei.

--Fez cara, e bota cagada nisso, a Ly tá super magoada com você! E não é só isso... Porque você beijou a Ly?

--Não sei... eu não ia beijar mas... sei lá, foi inevitável... era como se alguma coisa mandasse eu ir até ela, e quando eu cheguei perto o suficiente para sentir aquele cheiro... doce que ela exala, foi como se...

--Como se o cheiro dela invadisse suas narinas e entorpecesse seu cérebro, e fizesse com que seu estômago dançasse um sapateado irlandês com direito a todas as piruetas possíveis, então você fica completamente embasbacado e seu cérebro para de funcionar completamente, aí você é obrigado a pensar com a "cabeça" errada.

Sirius parou encarando o amigo... nem ele mesmo teria arranjado uma definição tão precisa para o que havia acontecido entre ele e Lyra na noite Anterior.

--É exatamente isso que eu sinto cada vez que chego perto da Lílian... --disse Tiago com um sorriso tristonho--Sirius, você precisa pedir desculpas para a Ly!

--Não! Eu não vou pedir desculpas pra ela enquanto ela não vier falar comigo!

--Sirius...

--Não Tiago!

--Caramba Almofadinhas, será que você não pode engolir o seu orgulho pelo menos uma vez na vida? A Ly está muito magoada, foi um golpe tremendo pra ela, você destratou ela daquele jeito, ele me contou tudo se desmanchando em lágrimas, Cada vez que ela falava do que aconteceu ela se descontrola e chora... Falando sério, você não vai esperar que ela venha amigavelmente falar com você, por que se for, pode esperar sentado meu amigo, porque vai demorar muito!

--Pontas, eu não vou pedir desculpas...

Sirius virou as costas e saiu. Subiu até a torre da Grifinória soltando fumaça quando chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda, esta lhe disse

--Sabe Rapaz, você devia pedir desculpas Para aquela garota de ontem... ela parece tão tristinha...

--Ora, Cale a boca! Olhar do basilisco!

O retrato girou e Sirius entrou na sala comunal. Logo avistou Lyra sentada numa cadeira, _"Aquela cadeira" _pensou ele. Ela parecia tão distante do que era antes, faltava aquela alegria... por um momento ela olhou para ele e os dois se encararam. Sirius esperou dela um olhar raivoso, mas o que veio o machucou muito mais: um olhar tão magoado, tão ferido que ele sentiu o coração doer. Ela desviou o olhar sentindo que ia chorar. Sirius sentiu falta do sorriso, que normalmente ela lhe lançaria de longe, era tão lindo aquele sorriso! Por um momento Sirius pensou em ir até ela e pedir desculpas, mas desistiu e subiu para o quarto, se jogou em sua cama e ficou lá pensando... Foram tantos momentos bons com a Ly... como na festinha de comemoração pela taça de quadribol do ano retrasado em que ela havia tomado tanta cerveja amanteigada que havia ficado meio "alegre" e rido por horas seguidas das coisas sem sentido que ela mesma falava... e também aquela vez em Hogsmead em que ele havia dado um fora na garota enjoada com quem saíra e acabara por passar a tarde com Lyra... E a vez em que ela havia passado um dia com ele e Tiago na casa dos Potter durante as férias... ou quando eles se encontraram por acaro no beco diagonal, e Lyra tomou 5 choconoses na Florean... e aquela vez em que haviam azarado Lúcio Malfoy, deixando-o cheio de perebas verde pulsantes... e a vez em que os dois passaram uma tarde jogando truco, um jogo com o baralho trouxa que a Lílian havia ensinado... Sirius virou-se na cama, encarando as cortinas. As palavras de Tiago ecoaram em sua cabeça: _"Caramba Almofadinhas, será que você não pode engolir o seu orgulho pelo menos uma vez na vida?". _Sirius levantou-se: estava na hora de engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas a sua amiga... melhor amiga, afinal, como aluado havia dito, ele sem a Ly era como empada sem azeitona! Já estava quase chegando a porta do quarto quando esta se escancarou e uma garota ruiva irrompeu por ela.

--Lílian?

Lílian andou até ele e meteu o indicador no peito dele:

--Escute aqui se safado idiota, eu sei lá que espécie de merda você tem na cabeça, eu só sei que você é um completo débil mental, eu nunca vi a Lyra tão triste, e tudo por SUA causa, você é um garanhão, um cachorro idiota, que vive para magoar as pessoa, e nem a sua melhor amiga você teve a decência de respeitar... você simplesmente NÃO PRESTA!

--Lílian... eu não queria magoar a Ly desse jeito...

--Cala a boca, depois do que você fez, você não tem direito nem de chama-la pelo primeiro nome, quem dirá pelo apelido! Não que você queria ou não, o que importa é que você a magoou profundamente, e que se alguma outra vez você magoa-la daquele jeito, EU TE QUEBRO A CARA, de modo que nenhum curandeiro vai conseguir conserta-la, quem sabe assim você para de brincar com os corações das garotas!

Lílian virou-se e saiu do quarto. Sirius apenas voltou para a sua cama e se deixou cair, e, sabendo que cada palavra de Lílian era verdadeira, sentiu-se tão sujo que nem ao menos conseguiu se levantar para tentar pedir desculpas para Lyra, e depois das palavras de Lílian, ele não tinha muita certeza se ela iria aceitar as desculpas dele.

**O.K, O.K, aqui quem fala não é a Amanda a autora da fic e Sim Samira Urashima, e estou aqui para fazer um apelo para vocês... sabem o botãozinho roxo aí embaixo? Aquele escrito Go? Pois é cliquem nele e deixem um review... não só para a Autora da fic, mas para o Meu amigo cabeça dura que será obrigado a comentar junto comigo e com a Amanda no próximo capítulo... ou seja, xinguem ele de tudo quanto é nome porque depois do que ele fez com a Ly, ele merece... hoho eu já vou indo, mas espero os Reviews de vocês... Beijos pessoas, até o próximo capítulo...**

**Fui!**


	7. O Plano

**Oie! Obrigada pelos Reviews...**

**Sami: Oi povo! Aqui quem vos fala é a Samira Urashima... bem como eu disse semana passada, aqui está o Senhor Sirius Cabeça dura Black.**

**_Sirius: Oi minhas fãs... Sami, você errou meu nome, é Sirius Nicholas Black, e não Sirius não Sirius Cabeça dura Black._**

**Sami: Haha como você é engraçado Sirius...**

**_Sirius: Bem Sami, você falou que eu ia Ter que responder os comentários das minhas fãs... cadê os comentários._**

**Amanda estende um papel para Sirius e Samira, a medida que Sirius lê seu queixo cai, e Samira acha cada vez mais engraçado. **

**_Sirius: Fazer o que né..._ **

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: Bem pode Ter certeza de que o Sirius vai sofrer... fique sossegada.**

**_Sirius: Ei que papo é esse de me fazer sofrer?_**

**Sami: Sofrer, Sirius, você merece!**

**_Sirius: Como assim? Safado sem vergonha, canalha, arrogante, galinha, prepotente, estúpido, grosso, cachorro, metido, idiota, egoísta... Não penso em ninguém a não ser em mim mesmo... O.K. Eu já assumi que fiz burrada, vocês não podem voltar a me amar? Que mais vocês esperam de mim?_**

**Sami: Que você peça desculpas pra Ly, Babaca.**

**_Sirius: Olha Miss Jane... a única parte que eu concordo desse seu xingamento é a parte do Cachorro... isso eu sou mesmo._**

Samira bate em Sirius. 

**Sami: Miss Jane querida, obrigado pelo seu Review...**

Pode Ter certeza de que ele vai sofrer, porque a Ly realmente não merecia... o capítulo veio mais rápido neah? Obrigada por Ter comentado Xuxu! Beijusss 

**Sami: Beijinhos!**

**Luci E. Potter: Olá meu Xuxu! Adorei seus Reviews! Realmente foi engraçado a crise de ciúmes do Sirius**

Sirius: Ei! Eu não tive crise de ciúmes nenhuma! 

**Cale a boca Sirius! Então Luci... eu também adorei a parte em que a Lily xingou o Sirius.**

**Sami: eu Também!**

Sirius: Pois eu não 

**Cala a boca Sirius! Ou melhor... responda o recadinho que a Luci mandou para você...**

**_Sirius: Er...Você ficou sem fôlego com o beijo que eu dei na Lyra... Pois é ela também!_**

**Sami: Sirius não ignore as ofenças, você esta aqui para pagar seus pecados!**

**_Sirius: O.k. você tem toda razão em ficar com raiva de mim... eu fiz burrada eu sei... mas olha, eu vou pedir desculpas... até a mulher gorda já me falou para pedir desculpas... agora só não se vingue de mim em Míopes Cupidos! Não quero ficar sem nenhuma personagem original, não!_**

**Sami: Luci, eu é que te agradeço por me ajudar a fazer o cahorrão a pagar os pecados...Beijinhos querida! Ah de quem eu gosto, é segredo viu...**

**É nada, nesse capítulo você terá uma pista de quem a Sami gosta...**

**Ah... eu esqueci de colocar no review que eu deixei para você... meu msn é (md)(pelo)arroba(hotmail)(.)(com)...**

**Beijossssssss pra você meu Xuxu! **

**Miss H. Granger: Obrigada pelo review moça!**

**Sami: Sirius responda ao comentário dela.**

**_Sirius: ah... hum... bem... que droga, eu vou me desculpar eu juro! Parem de me odiar! Please!_**

**Sami: O.k. Sirius já chega...**

**Bem... vamos a fic que é melhor.**

Capítulo 7: O plano.

_Sentada aqui sem nem ao menos saber o que fazer...Nessa cadeira, você se lembra do que aconteceu aqui?_

_Provavelmente sim, mas acho que para você não faz a mínima diferença, afinal, você não se apaixona, você não namora, e você não hesita em brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas... com os meus sentimentos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo de amizade, de tanta coisa que passamos juntos, do quanto rimos, brincamos, jogamos, e até choramos (eu chorei e você me consolou Lembra?)... por que? Quando foi que a gente deixou de rir e brincar, pra brigar e chorar? Porque as coisas não podiam simplesmente ser iguais a quando nos conhecemos (no expresso de Hogwarts, logo no primeiro ano, lembra? Lembra que trocamos cartões de sapos de chocolate?... até parece que foi ontem...)?_

_Eu não sei quando foi que as coisas mudaram entre a gente, eu só sei que mudaram... embora eu não queria que mudassem... não desse jeito..._

_Não sei nem se realmente foi você que mudou, ou se fui eu que passei a te querer de uma forma que não deveria, eu só sei que não queria que a gente tivesse se afastado, não queria que a gente tivesse parado de andar abraçado por aí, não queria que eu tivesse parado de beijar a ponta do seu nariz fazendo você rir, ou que você tivesse parado de me fazer falsas provocações como tem sido desde... putz... nem sei quando essas manias bobas começaram!_

_Eu não queria que você tivesse me beijado daquele jeito, não que eu não queria que você me beijasse, mas não daquele jeito, eu queria que tivesse sido uma coisa meiga... e que depois que você me beijasse, você olhasse nos meus olhos e dissesse que me amava... ou até mesmo um simples 'quer namorar comigo'... queria tanto andar por aí de mãos dadas com você, e beijar a sua boca, sem Ter que chorar depois... mas obviamente, isso é uma utopia... Você não se apaixona, você não namora... e eu que achei que era imune ao seu charme, engraçado não? Acho que no fim, você tem razão, você é _irresistível _e ninguém, nem mesmo eu, resiste a você... Ou talvez a verdade seja que eu sou tão tola a ponto de me apaixonar por você, e inocentemente imaginar que eu também poderia ser irresistível pra você, e que a gente pudesse ficar junto e ser feliz... acho que no fim, não foi você quem me magoou, fui eu quem me magoei, esperando de ti o que eu sei que nunca você vai poder me dar..._

--Caramba Ly...—Exclamou Tiago depois de ler o pergaminho que a amiga havia lhe empurrado quando ele lhe perguntou o que era aquilo. Ele e Samira trocaram olhares cheios de pena—Eu não sabia que você escrevia...

--esse é o problema Tiago, ela não escreve, a não ser que esteja imensamente deprimida. —começou Samira--Olha Ly, eu tenho certeza de que logo você e o Sirius se acertam de novo. Você só não pode deixar sua vida de lado por causa disso Loirinha!

--Não mesmo Ly, você tem que erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente...

Nesse momento a porta do Dormitório masculino se escancarou e depois bateu novamente. Uma Lílian quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos desceu as escadas bufando. Quando ela chegou na mesa junto deles ela guinchou um "que ódio".

--o que houve?—perguntou Tiago.

--antes de você chegar, Lily leu também.—respondeu Samira indicando o pergaminho—então ela resolveu ir falar com o Sirius. Confesso que eu também faria o mesmo, mas como meu auto controle não é tão bom quanto o de vocês, e eu tenho noções básicas de karatê, eu temo pela vida do seu amigo Black.

Lyra deu uma risada abafada.

--Sabe eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...

Os amigos encararam-na.

--Oh! Que Lindo! Lyra, você riu! Você está voltando a ser a Lyra! Por Merlin, minha amiga está voltando a vida! Está deixando de ser aquele ser inanimado que escreve coisas melancólicas, deixando de ser aquela figura chorona! Glória Senhor!

Tiago se jogou no chão aos pés de Lyra, que, juntamente com Samira e Lílian riam das palhaçadas do amigo.

--Pontas... Menos querido... –riu Lyra--Onde está o Remo

--Com a Heart...

--Quem?

--Patrícia Heart, quinto ano, lufa-lufa... namorada do Aluado.

Os lábios de Samira se crisparam quase que imperceptivelmente, coisa que não escapou a Lyra, mas esta decidiu não comentar nada. Pelo menos não agora.

--Sami?

--Diz Tiago.

--Vamos... hum... dar uma volta?

--Vamos.

Os dois se levantaram. Samira seguiu Tiago em direção ao buraco do retrato. Os dois passaram e andaram pelos corredores um tanto quanto frios do castelo. Depois de um tempo Tiago virou-se para a amiga e perguntou:

--Olha Sami, você não acha que temos de dar um jeito de fazer esses dois se entenderem?

--Sabe que era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando Tiago?

--Nós precisamos de um plano...

--Olha, porque você não marca um treino de quadribol?

--O que tem o quadribol?

--Oh anta metaplásmica... pense, raciocine comigo... Ly joga quadribol... Ly é artilheira... Sirius joga quadribol... Sirius é artilheiro... eles não vão conseguir jogar se não interagirem um com o outro... aí nós damos um jeito de fazer eles fazerem as pazes!

--Sami, você é um gênio!

--Menos Potter!

--Ei! Desde quando você me chama de Potter?

--Certo delete isso Tiago.

--O.k., mas como exatamente vamos juntar esses dois hã?

--Precisamos de um plano...

--Jura gênio?

--Cala a boca Potter!

--Potter de novo?

--Estou tendo problemas com o seu sobrenome hoje.

--hum... por que será? Acho que é a situação estranha que estamos passando... ou seria a sua convivência com o meu anjinho ruivo?

--Tiago, sabia que se você não calar a boca, eu não tenho a mínima chanca de bolar um plano?

--desculpa aí gênio.

--Sabe Potter, estou começando a entender porque a Lily te considera tão burro.

--Ela me considera burro mesmo?

--Ela diz que sim, mas eu ainda insisto na idéia de que na verdade ela é completamente apaixonada por você.

--que legal!

--Potter, se você não vai me ajudar a fazer a merda do plano, pelo menos não atrapalhe!

--Certo, mas pare de me chamar de Potter, você nunca ficou me chamando de Potter... é esquisito sabia?

--Potter!

--Está bem o plano...

--Que voltinha demorada essa de vocês hein?

--Evans meu anjo... nós estávamos tratando de assuntos muito importantes!—respondeu Tiago com uma piscadela para Samira.

--Não sou seu anjo Potter.

--Se você diz...

Lílian encarou Tiago.

--Como assim se você diz? Você não vai insistir com os elogios de "meu anjo Ruivo", ou "minha pimentinha", "meu bebê", "meu lírio" ou coisas do gênero?—perguntou Lílian espantada.

--Não. Você não gosta não é mesmo? Então eu paro de insistir.

--Oh Merlin! Obrigada, até que enfim obtive algum progresso em tentar enfiar nessa cabeça extremamente grande e cheia de titica do Potter que eu não o amo!

--Nossa Evans... como você é grossa!

--Grossa? Eu? Potter eu...

--Evans, você reparou que em momento algum eu te destratei? E porque então você me ofende dessa maneira, eu não fiz nada demais sabia?

--Ora Potter...

--não vem com essa não Evans... desde eu não sei quando, eu te elogio e você me destrata... sabe, eu acho que você devia aprender a ser um pouco mais amável com as pessoas... Simplesmente agradecer quando se recebe um elogio é uma opção muito melhor do que gritar e xingar sabia?

Tiago levantou-se e saiu em direção ao dormitório masculino, enquanto Lílian somente olhava boquiaberta:

--Ora Potter... –Tentou argumentar Lílian depois que ele já estava nos primeiros degraus.

--Lily querida... sinto muito, mas dessa vez ele estava certo! Você xingou ele sem ele Ter feito absolutamente nada!

--Até tu Samira? Ly eu estava certa não estava?

A loirinha somente sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, fazendo Lílian bufar de raiva e subir para o quarto.

--Temos treino amanhã a noite. Tiago acabou de marcar

--Que ótimo.

No outro dia pela manhã Lílian ainda estava enfurecida com as amigas por elas não terem lhe dado razão na briga com Potter. Como Sirius havia se sentado com Pedro, longe de Tiago, Samira aproveitou a deixa para falar com o maroto sobre o "plano". Estavam conversando a sussurros quando escutaram o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando. Imediatamente os dois se viraram para Lyra. Esta tinha os olhos arregalados, olhado diretamente para um a jarra de suco de abóbora reduzida a cacos. O olhar dos dois amigos correu imediatamente para Sirius, na tentativa de encontrar uma explicação para o descontrole de Lyra. O motivo estava obvio. Ao lado de Sirius estava sentada Faye Princetean, que olhava assustada para a jarra quebrada. Já Sirius apenas desviou seu olhar para o prato de bacon a sua frente, sem nada dizer.

--Lyra!—exclamou Lílian!

--Eu não tenho culpa—sibilou a amiga

--Tudo bem, vem vamos para as estufas.

--Certo.

As duas se levantara e se dirigiram a entrada do castelo. Chegando aos jardins gélidos.

--Droga Lily! Eu não agüento mais!

--O que?

--Não agüento mais Lily! Isso está horrível! Eu nunca briguei com o Sirius desse jeito... eu queria tanto poder ir falar com ele, mas eu sei que se eu tentar falar qualquer coisa para aquele cabeça dura nós só vamos brigar mais entende?

--olha Ly... eu sei que o Sirius é um cabeça dura... e que você está muito magoada com ele. Mas eu sinto que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês estarão bem de novo.

--Não sei não Lis. Acho que eu nunca mais vou ficar bem com ele de novo.

--Não fale bobagens, o Black é retardado mais nem tanto.

--mas...

--nada de mais mocinha!—disse Lílian autoritariamente com as mão na cintura.

--você esta parecendo a minha mãe Lily.

As duas riram e terminaram o caminho para as estufas.

Tiago e Samira passaram todas as aulas da parte da manhã discutindo o "plano". Na hora do almoço, os dois chamaram Lílian para uma "conversinha" particular, para coloca-la em dia com o plano, afinal, iriam precisar dela para a execução do mesmo. Lyra, para não ficar sozinha sentou-se ao lado de Remo e começou a conversar com ele sobre a namorada nova dele, Patrícia Heart.

Sirius sentou-se de frente para Remo, ao que Lyra imediatamente se calou. O almoço seguiu nesse clima tenso até que finalmente Lily voltou para junto da amiga com um risinho estranho.

--o que foi Lily?

--nada ué!

--Como nada, você acaba de voltar de uma conversa com o pontas e está sorrindo! Alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo com você!

--Ora fique quieta Ly! Vamos até a biblioteca comigo?

--Que raios você tanto faz naquela biblioteca Lis?

--Oras... a qual e Ly, você vem ou não?

--Tudo bem Lily.

Lyra se levantou e seguiu a amiga.

--Por que você não fala com ela Sirius?

--Quem?

--oras não se faça de desentendido, você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando...

--Ah isso? Qual é ela nem está me parecendo tão mal quanto vocês insistem em dizer que ela está.

--Ah não Sirius? Bem, pois se ela não está tão mal não é porque você a ajudou melhorar não é mesmo?

Não foi Remo quem respondeu, e sim Samira que havia acabado de chegar juntamente com Tiago. Sirius olhou-a com uma expressão indecifrável e levantou-se resmungando que iria pegar alguma coisa no dormitório.

Na aula seguinte (defesa contra artes das trevas) Sirius sentou-se com Tiago, e Lyra com Lílian e Samira. Enquanto a ruivinha lia entretida o que o professor havia passado para ela ler, as outras duas somente conversavam. Em vários momentos a ruiva lançava olhares de censura para as duas, já que o professor Wayne estava sentado em sua escrivaninha cochilando. Samira rasgou uma tira de pergaminho, enrolou-a formando um canudinho, e com uma risada abafada, enfeitiçou o "canudinho" , fazendo-o flutuar na direção do professor adormecido. O canudinho passou a cutucar a orelha do professor, fazendo-o dar tapas em si mesmo, como se tentasse matar um mosquito. Samira ria-se silenciosamente, fazendo o canudinho perturbar ainda mais o professor, que estava babando com a boca aberta. A esse ponto a sala toda já observava a cena. Alice e Frank, que estava se beijando atras do livro de Alice agora olhavam a cena divertidos .Até mesmo os olhos verdes de Lílian espiavam por cima da capa do livro que ela estava lendo. Logo Lyra havia aberto sua mochila e tirado de lá o par de luvas de couro de dragão que ela havia usado na aula de herbologia. Samira olhou para ela.

--O que você pretende fazer com isso?

--você verá Sami!

Lyra tocou a luva com a varinha. No mesmo momento a luva se aprumou, como se houvesse uma mão por dentro dela. A luva pulou no chão e saiu andando desengonçadamente na direção do professor adormecido, escalou a escrivaninha e acariciou os cabelos dele. O professor sorriu, no que a sala inteira se conteve para não rir alto e acorda-lo. A luva acariciou a face dele.

--Brenda...—disse o professor Wayne.

Mais risos contidos. Samira e Lyra já tinham lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Lyra deu mais uma estocada com a varinha, e a luva acariciou os lábios do professor. Ele fez bico como se esperasse beijar alguém.

--Brendinha meu amor...

--quem é Brenda?-- Perguntou Lyra.

Lílian a encarou.

--Eu acho que sei quem é Brenda... A prof.a Briefs, de aritmância! O nome dela é Brenda Briefs!

Lílian disse alto o suficiente para que a sala escutasse. A partir daí foi extremamente difícil para os alunos não darem risada do professor. A cada carícia da luva ele sorria mais e murmurava "amor" ,"Brendinha" e "bebê" mais o auge foi o momento em que ele murmurou:

--Chuchuzinho!

Lyra olhou para Tiago de Relance e o viu jogado em cima da mesa chorando de rir. O lugar de Remo estava vazio, pois esse se encontrava sentado no chão rindo, Pedro escondia o rosto nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa. Sirius ria-se também inclinando a cadeira nas duas pernas de trás. Lyra sentiu uma contração estranha no estômago quando os dois se encararam. Sirius sorriu para ela, por um momento esquecendo-se que eles haviam brigado, mas ela só desviou o olhar, como se não tivesse visto o sorriso do maroto. "Merlin, como ele pode Ter um sorriso tão lindo?" pensou ela. Em seguida voltou a concentrar-se no professor Wayne, que agora estava agarrado a um pesado livro entitulado " Defesa e proteção, um apanhado dos mais úteis feitiços e azarações do mundo bruxo", e alisava a capa do mesmo com uma expressão terna no rosto.

--Sami, vamos...

--O que...

--Deixar ele bonitinho...

As duas sorriram de uma maneira assustadora. Lyra acenou a varinha na direção do professor. A luva correu de volta para a mochila dela, e a um novo aceno de varinha os lábios do professor se cobriram por um batom rosa muito forte. Samira acenou a varinha também, fazendo as bochechas dele se tornarem rosadas. Lyra acenou a varinha mais uma vez, e uma Sombra muito verde apareceu nas pálpebras do professor, juntamente com longos cílios postiços.

--Agora o toque final...—sussurrou Samira, acenando mais uma vez a varinha, fazendo aparecer uma pintinha na face esquerda, acima do lábio do professor—me inspirei em você!—sussurrou ela para Lyra indicando a pintinha na face esquerda, acima do lábio da garota.

As duas riram admirando a obra prima que havia ficado o professor, quando a sineta tocou, sinalizando o fim da aula. O professor acordou e espreguiçou-se dispensando os alunos, sem nada perceber. Todo o sexto ano saiu da sala rindo, e ainda estavam assim quando chegaram na sala da prof.a Minerva, para a aula de transfiguração. Já estavam na metade da aula quando foram interrompidos por um grito no corredor.

--Ahhhhhhhhh!

A professora Minerva ainda encarava a porta intrigada, quando a mesma foi quase arrancada dos batentes por um ser furioso, extremamente maquiado.

--Quem foi?—gritou o professor Wayne, apontando para o próprio rosto. Samira e Lyra afundaram nas cadeiras rindo.—Foram vocês não foram?—Perguntava o professor apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para os marotos—confessem!

--Não foram eles professor.—começou Lyra tentando ficar séria—Fui eu!

--E eu!—acrescentou Samira sorrindo.

O professor girou nos calcanhares para encará-las.

--Vocês?—perguntou ele perplexo.

--Sim!—responderam as duas em uníssono.

--Me empresta as duas um segundo Minerva?—questionou ele virando-se para encarar a professora.

--Er... claro... hã... professor Wayne.

Até Minerva parecia estar contendo o riso.

Lyra e Samira levantaram-se e seguiram o professor. A porta sala a beira do riso elas ainda acenaram, e fecharam a porta. No momento em que esta bateu ouviu-se uma explosão de risos vindo de dentro da sala. As duas quase riram também, mas conseguiram se manter em silêncio, evitando se encarar durante todo o trajeto até a sala do professor. Finalmente chegando na sala do homem elas entraram e se sentaram-se nas cadeiras a frente da escrivaninha dele.

--Vocês duas tem noção do que vocês aprontaram?

--Sim! –respondeu Samira sem nem ao menos se fazer de arrependida.

--vocês terão três detenções, contando a partir de amanhã, já que hoje eu estarei... Er... Ocupado. Isso para aprenderem a não brincar mais com um professor dessa maneira!

--entenda ocupado por "fazendo sacanagens com o meu Chuchuzinho"—sussurrou Samira.

Lyra e Samira tiveram que fazer força para não rir.

--onde já se viu, maquiando um professor, deixando os outros alunos rirem dele a vontade. Se aproveitando da distração de um pobre ser...

--Ele quis dizer cochilo ao invés de distração.—sussurrou Samira

--O que disse Senhorita Urashima?

--nada não professor.

Lyra quase não agüentava mais segurar o riso, e o sermão do professor sobre decência e bons modos continuava.

Assim que elas Fecharam a porta da sala dele, 10 minutos depois, caíram na gargalhada. Voltaram ainda rindo para a sala de aula. Assim que entraram foram saudadas por um salva de palmas e assobios. Samira descaradamente agradecia as palmas rindo e fazendo gestos de vitória. As duas sentaram em seus lugares ainda rindo. A professora Minerva fez a sala calar-se para continuar com a matéria.

No jantar Andrômeda e suas amigas vieram correndo na direção dos marotos.

--Sirius você não tem noção do que aconteceu!

--O que Andrômeda?

--quando nós entramos na sala de defesa contra Artes das Trevas—a narração de Andrômeda era observada por todo sexto ano—o professor Wayne...—ela parou para rir.—bem o professor Wayne estava todo maquiado!

O sexto ano explodiu em gargalhadas. Andrômeda olhou para todos sem entender. Ficou observando os alunos sem dizer nada. Até que as risadas começaram a cessar e ela encarou Sirius.

--O que...—ela não terminou.

--é que... bem a maquiagem dele foi feita durante a nossa aula.—Falou Sirius.

--Foi você!

--Não. Foram aqueles dois Gênios ali—falou Sirius indicando Lyra e Samira, que riam apoiadas uma na outra. Lílian lançou um olhar de censura para as duas. Andrômeda riu também.

--Parabéns--disse ela estendendo a mão para Lyra e Samira. As duas apertaram a mão dela rindo—vocês são verdadeiros Gênios. Vocês não imaginam...—Andrômeda continuou—o Wayne estava lá todo maquiado, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. A sala toda se segurou para não rir né? Realize a surpresa que a gente teve em encontrar o Wayne travestido, dando aula animadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido—a esse ponto toda a Grifinória escutava o relato de Andrômeda—Bem, como vocês podem imaginar, a gente não estava mais conseguindo segurar a risada. Bem o Wayne percebeu isso.—nesse momento Andrômeda fez uma imitação muito Gay do professor Wayne com as mãos nos quadris—"como é turma, estão me achando com cara de que?" ele perguntou. Bem eu tive que abaixar a cabeça para aquele ser do inferno não percebesse que eu estava rindo dele. Eu e toda a sala devo acrescentar—comentou Andrômeda arrancando mais risadas. Agora imaginem, que num determinado momento da aula, ele passou na janela, e... bem ele viu o reflexo dele e sabe o que ele fez?—pausa para as risadas—ele Gritou, gritou, gritou... até o retardado perceber que aquele ser estranho na janela era o reflexo dele.—Agora as pessoas nas outras mesas olhavam para Andrômeda, e o professor Wayne já estava vermelho de vergonha.—quando a criatura percebeu que era ele que estava daquele jeito sabe o que ele fez? Bem, ele gritou de novo, sai correndo e gritando, quando ele abriu a porta da sala e ele berrou "eu mato!" e continuou correndo, correndo, correndo...

--é--começou Samira.—a partir daí creio que eu posso assumir a história. Ele continuou correndo, e gritando, e foi assim que ele entrou na nossa sala de aula... em plena aula de transfiguração.—Samira fez uma cara sonhadora—lívido de fúria ele gritou "quem foi?" apontando para a própria cara. Daí ele passou a acusar seu querido primo e os amigos dele. Então, a Ly levantou e disse "fui eu", tentando parecer séria... foi um dos momentos mais engraçados da minha vida, quando eu levantei rindo e falei "e eu também" então o Wayne fez aquela cara de horrorizado sabe tipo, "não acredito!"—Samira arrancava mais risadas da platéia com as imitações de professor Wayne enraivecido—aí ele virou para a professora Minerva e disse "Minerva me empresta elas um segundo?". Bem, aí a Minerva "emprestou" a gente e a gente foi atrás dele. Chegando na sala do energúmeno, ele virou pra gente e deu um sermão daqueles... com a cara toda maquiada. Foi lindo, foi poético... vocês deviam Ter visto... e eu quase me matando para não rir na cara dele. Pegamos três noites de detenção, mas se quer saber... Valeu a pena! Principalmente quando voltamos para a sala da Minerva e recebemos uma salva de palmas.

Andrômeda encarou-as rindo.

--Vocês são demais.

--Senta aí que a gente te conta o resto!—Falou Lyra.

Andrômeda sentou-se entre elas.

--Bem antes de mais nada, sou Andrômeda Black.

--Lyra Bellaqua.

--Samira Urashima.

--Bem você falou de Resto? Que resto, vai dizer que tem mais história?

--Bem, tem a história antes...

Samira e Lyra contaram a Andrômeda tudo o que haviam feito com o professor Wayne, até os resmungos dele de "Brenda" e "Chuchuzinho".

Ao fim do jantar Andrômeda ( meia Grifinória que havia ficado de ouvidos bem atentos) já estava a par de tudo. As debateram se Wayne tinha um caso com a professora Briefs, ou se ela era só uma utopia para ele quando Tiago levantou-se e chamou a equipe de quadribol para o treino. As duas se despediram de Andrômeda, e de Lílian, mas esta apenas sorriu e disse

--eu vou com vocês.

Assim que Lyra não desviou o olhar, Lílian deu uma piscadela para Samira. Era hora do plano.

**Hey povo! Aqui estou eu de novo... esse capítulo era para se chamar PLAFT, mas como ele ia ficar muito grande... eu dividi ele em dois... aí ficou "O Plano" e o próximo será PLAFT! **

**_Sirius: PLAFT? Desde quando PLAFT é nome de capítulo?_**

**Sami: desde o momento em que você está nele, afinal, você merece muitos PLAFT's hehe... não é Amanda?**

**Realmente Sirius, você está merecendo muitos PLAFT's**

**_Sirius: O que é PLAFT? _**

**Você verá cachorrão...**

**Sami: Ah! No próximo capítulo eu vou comentar junto com o Tiago... Portanto, se quiserem dizer alguma coisa pra ele... cliquem no botãozinho roxo aí em baixo... se não quiserem dizer nada pra ele... cliquem no botãozinho roxo e digam alguma coisa para mim...**

**Ou para mim...**

**Pessoas...**

**Beijosss **

**Espero os Reviews... Não me desapontem PLEASE!**


	8. PLAFT!

**Oi pessoas! **

**Sami: Oi Gente! Hoje, como eu prometi, veio comigo**

**_Tiago: Eu, o irresistível, lindo e maravilhoso, Tiago Potter!_**

**Sami: só faltou o modesto né?**

**_Tiago: não, eu não sou modesto mesmo._**

**Sami: pelo menos ele admite. Chega de enrolar, e vamos lá. Obrigada quem comentou:**

**Miss Jane poltergeist: Missa Jane, eu já falei que adoro os seus comentários? Pois é eu amo. Obrigada por deixar um review xuxu...**

**_Tiago: Sai pra lá, deixa eu responder!_**

**Sami: não! Eu vou responder primeiro! Missa Jane, que bom que você adorou o que a gente fez com o pobre Wayne, foi muito bom! Bem... você cansou de xingar o Sirius? Huahua, eu também... começo a pensar que não vale a pena gastar saliva falando dele (ou nesse caso, os dedos, digitando sobre ele). Você ama o Remo? Eu também acho o Remo uma graça... **

**_Tiago: Credo, o que vocês vêem no Aluado? Well Miss Jane, eu sei que eu sou da Lily, mas se você quiser me amar eu não me importo viu...?_**

**_Beijos Linda!_**

**Sami: Beijos Miss Jane! **

**Beijinhos! **

**Miss H. Granger: Oie! Realmente falar durante o sono é um grande problema... eu não falo, mas minha irmã conta histórias inteiras, e até pensa ser um tigre e ameaça me comer (dormindo!). Totalmente hilário.**

**Sami: Sua irmã pensa que é um tigre? Que estranho!**

**Nem fale!**

**Sami: Hey, obrigada por comentar viu? Amei seu review. Sabe, apesar de você dizer que eu e a Ly temos cabecinhas ocas, eu concordo com você... Se não fosse a Lily a gente já tinha sido expulsa! E realmente PLAFT no Sirius, ele merece!**

**_Tiago: oiiii! Realmente, a minha resposta pra Lily foi demais... Eu sou demais, não acha?_**

**Cala a boca Tiago. Bem Miss H. Granger... Obrigada pela sua review... Beijinhos, xuxu!**

**Sami: Beijos, querida!**

**_Tiago: Beijos Linda!_**

**Mamy: esse eu respondo sozinha! Mamãe obrigada por Ter a paciência de ler huehue! Eu sei que eu te encho a paciência ficando sentada no PC dia e noite... Beijinhos mamãe!**

**Bem gente, eu queria agradecer a Renata (a Senhorita Black, autora de entre apostas e amores), que betou o capítulo pra mim... Re! Valeu, te adoro moça, beijos!**

**Bem... aqui está a fic gente... Enjoy! **

Capítulo 8: PLAFT!

No caminho para o campo, Lílian e Samira aproveitaram que Lyra estava distraída e saíram bem de fininho para perto de Tiago. Quando Lyra finalmente se tocou, estava andando ao lado de Sirius e este a observava de soslaio. "Ótimo!" pensou ela " Aquelas traidoras largaram-me aqui com o Black... se pelo menos esse traste pedisse-me desculpas"... ela continuou caminhando ao lado dele, sentindo que era observada. Ela já estava ficando irritada com aquela situação, mas continuou firme, afinal, pulsava dentro dela uma esperança de que ele se desculpasse, e como esperança é a última que morre...

Samira e Lílian alcançaram Tiago.

--Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa idéia?—Perguntou Lily temerosa

--Absoluta!—respondeu Tiago

--Eu não sei não...

--Ah Samira, vai amarelar na ultima hora?

--Não _Potter, _eu não amarelo... mas eu acho que tenho razão em ficar com um pouquinho de medo não é? Afinal, posso acabar com o nariz quebrado.

--Samizinha minha querida, é pelo bem do plano!

--Se esse plano não der certo eu corto suas bolas, Potter...—respondeu Samira perigosamente.—eu não quero quebrar meu nariz à toa. E se meu nariz não voltar ao normal, eu corto suas bolas, e também _outra_ coisa que você preza muito.

--Sami, essas são ameaças vazias, minha cara. Por que 1º: o plano vai dar certo e 2º: o seu nariz não vai acabar quebrado. E 3º:se ele acabar quebrado, Madame Pomfrey vai fazê-lo voltar ao normal, relaxe! Confie no poder da mente de um maroto. É pelo bem dos nossos amigos não é? E outra, quando eu falei desse papo do nariz, você aceitou.

--De qualquer forma, eu não vou amarelar agora. Vocês sabem muito bem que quando começo alguma coisa vou até o fim.

--Sami, tem certeza disso?

--Tenho, Lily.

Quando Samira metia alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém tirava, isso, somada à impertinência de Tiago...

Finalmente começou o treino. Tiago não soltou o pomo, apenas ficou observando o time jogar. Seus três ótimos artilheiros estavam uma desgraça. Lyra não olhava para Sirius e vice-versa. Samira no meio dos dois pouco podia fazer. Até mesmo as jogadas mais batidas deles estava um lixo total. Quando Susan começou a reclamar que ela não estava fazendo nada, porque a goles não chegava até ela ,Tiago interrompeu.

--Podem parar! Sirius, qual é cara, você voa muito melhor do que isso! Concentre-se no que deve fazer, e acerte esses passes, eles estão uma droga! Lyra, passe a bola para Sirius também, Samira não é a sua única parceira! Eu sei que as coisas não vão bem entre vocês, mas ou vocês se resolvem, ou então vão Ter que aprender a deixar as questões pessoais fora do campo, e eu falo sério! De volta ao jogo e vejam se façam um trabalho decente dessa vez!

O time voltou ao ar. Uma chuva gélida começou a cair. Depois de mais quinze minutos de treino Tiago parou novamente.

--Que saco! Como vocês esperam ganhar aquela porcaria da taça de quadribol voando desse jeito? Sirius e Lyra, vocês não estão jogando merda nenhuma! Caramba! Como é gente, esse time é o melhor que Hogwarts já viu, não afundem-no desse jeito. Não pretendo substituir vocês. Vocês são excelentes artilheiros. E além de tudo meus amigos. Por favor, Vamos jogar direito!

De volta aos ares, mais dez minutos de treino e Tiago viu que não era assim que os dois iam se entender. Era hora da parte drástica do Plano. Quando Grown rebateu um dos balaços, Tiago enfeitiçou-o para que a bola voasse de encontro ao rosto de Samira. Na mosca. Ou melhor no nariz. Com um ruído assombroso a bola atingiu o nariz da garota. Ela quase caiu para trás, se equilibrando na última hora. Tiago encolheu-se ao perceber que havia acertado a bola com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia. Samira pousou rapidamente. Com as duas mãos sobre o nariz e os olhos marejados de lágrimas, ela foi rapidamente cercada pelo o time todo, além de Lily, Pedro e Remo. Grown, sem entender direito como seu balaço havia acertado Samira, murmurava uma desculpa atrás da outra. Tiago ajudou-a a se levantar dizendo:

--Vem Sami, vou te levar para a enfermaria. Vocês três,--disse ele indicando a goleira e os dois batedores—Podem ir, o treino acabou. Sirius e Lyra, o treino de vocês foi deplorável, portanto tratem de recolher as bolas, e principalmente, façam as pazes!

Tiago saiu apoiando Samira, seguido por Lílian e um Remo preocupado. Assim que passaram pelas portas do estádio Tiago encarou Samira:

--Você está bem?

--Potter, prepare-se para perder as bolas.

--Ai droga! Eu achei que você estava fingindo!

--Não Tiago! Caramba isso tá doendo muito! Dói muito mais do que eu imaginava!

--Remo, você pode levar a Sami para a ala hospitalar? Eu e a Lily temos um assunto para resolver aqui.

Remo encarou Lílian, esta apenas assentiu.

--Lily, tem certeza?—Remo perguntou sem crer no que estava vendo. Que assuntos misteriosos Lílian Evans tinha para tratar com Tiago Potter?

--Vai logo Remo, a Samira está morrendo aí do seu lado.

Remo amparou Samira e os dois saíram em direção ao castelo. Rapidamente Tiago puxou Lílian pela mão e os dois pararam à porta do estádio. Lyra estava parada, parecendo desolada, e Sirius somente a observava.

--Qual é o plano afinal? Agora que estamos aqui você pode me contar não é?

--Bem Lílian, o plano é o seguinte, nós enfeitiçamos os Balaços e os dois ali terão que ficar tentando pegá-los até que façam as pazes, ou então eles vão ficar aí até de manhã.

--Isso? Potter, você chama _isso_ de plano genial?

--Lily...

--Evans para você, Potter!

--Certo Evans, que seja. De qualquer forma, o Sirius está querendo pedir desculpas para a Ly. Tu do o que precisávamos era de um pretexto para deixar os dois a sós. Eu consegui isso não consegui?

--Mas quebrou o nariz da Samira para isso!

--Evans, pare de me criticar um pouco e ajude-me.

--Acho melhor nós... hum... pegarmos os balaços não é?

Lyra apenas assentiu. Vários minutos se passaram e nenhum dos dois conseguiu pegar algum balaço (que Tiago e Lílian haviam enfeitiçado).

--Droga!—disse Lyra sentando-se no chão, sem nem ao menos se importar com a lameira que estava—o treino foi um lixo, eu estou cansada, toda molhada, morrendo de frio e essa droga de balaço não quer colaborar!

--Quer minha blusa?—ofereceu Sirius timidamente.

--Não obrigada. Vamos só terminar logo com isso para eu poder tomar um banho quente.

Ela pôs-se de pé ao lado de Sirius e voltou a tentar imobilizar as bolas "demoníacas" com um feitiço. Depois de um longo período em silêncio, Sirius decidiu tentar começar a pedir desculpas para ela... só não sabia como.

--É Lyra... parece que vamos Ter que... interagir mais se quisermos ganhar a taça de quadribol.

A garota olhou-o friamente. A raiva começou a crescer dentro dela. A discussão toda com Sirius voltou a sua mente: os gritos, as ofensas... com um arrepio ela se lembrou do beijo, as palavras rudes dele, depois os dois dias sem se falar, a esperança dela de ouvir as desculpas dele... e quando ele finalmente fala com ela ele diz aquilo? "interagir para jogar quadribol" e depois de toda aquela briga ele vinha falar de QUADRIBOL?

--Black, você é ridículo!

--o que?

Lyra saiu furiosa em direção ao castelo com sua vassoura em mãos.

--Droga a Ly tá vindo pra cá!

--Parece que seu amigo estragou tudo, Potter!

--Evans, se ela nos vir aqui, vai ficar furiosa!

--Ou pensar que estamos tendo um caso, o que é pior ainda!—falou Lílian desesperada—Temos que nos esconder!

Tiago puxou Lílian para trás de uma árvore com tudo. A ruiva topou de frente com ele. Ele fez sinal de silêncio para ela com uma mão. A outra mão dele se encontrava nas costas da ruiva. Tiago virou a cabeça para trás espiando para ver se Lyra já havia passado. Lílian estava completamente vermelha. Definitivamente, a proximidade com Tiago não estava fazendo bem para ela. O perfume do maroto pareceu invadir suas narinas, e suas mãozinhas que estavam sobre o peito do maroto, encontravam-se completamente loucas para dar uma voltinha por ali e explorar o peito forte dele. Tiago finalmente virou-se para encará-la. Até no escuro era perceptível o quanto Lílian estava vermelha. Tiago abriu um sorriso sedutor para ela. Será que estava dando certo, afinal, ele estava procurando agir exatamente como Lyra dissera, vai ver a ruivinha estava finalmente se rendendo ao seu charme!

Lílian olhou-o nos olhos, mas seu olhar imediatamente correu para os lábios do maroto. Ela sentiu a face esquentar. Empurrou Tiago levemente, encabulada.

--Potter...—murmurou ela, visivelmente constrangida.

--Acho melhor nós subirmos, Evans. Se a Lyra chegar no salão comunal e nós não estivermos lá ela pode desconfiar.

--Droga Potter, como vamos chegar antes dela sem passar por ela?

--Lílian, meu lírio, você está em companhia de um maroto. Acha mesmo que só há um caminho para o salão comunal?

--Não sou seu lírio Potter! De qualquer forma, é melhor andarmos logo.

Tiago saiu andando na frente, entrou no castelo e foi direto para um corredor em que Lílian nunca havia estado. Entrou por uma porta lateral em uma sala completamente escura. Encostou-se na parede oposta e murmurou qualquer coisa que Lílian não pôde ouvir. Uma passagem se abriu e Tiago passou, seguido por Lily. Subiram uma longa escada. Ao fim desta havia uma parede. Novamente Tiago murmurou algo que Lílian não pôde ouvir e a parede se abriu. Quando Lílian passou por ela olhou admirada. Estava quase no corredor da torre da Grifinória. Seguiram o caminho que já conheciam, Tiago disse a senha e eles entraram no salão comunal. Remo já estava lá sentado em uma poltrona em frente ao fogo. Tiago sentou-se próximo ao amigo perguntando:

--Como está a Sami?

--Com o nariz quebrado.

Tiago gemeu. Depois de um tempo em silêncio Lyra entrou emburrada na sala comunal.

--Como está a Sami?—perguntou ela

--Com o nariz quebrado.--Responderam os outros três.

Ela se jogou numa poltrona e ficou ali. O buraco do retrato tornou a se abrir e Sirius entrou. Lyra se levantou e saiu para o dormitório, e Lílian a seguiu.

Chegando no dormitório Lílian perguntou:

--Ly, aconteceu alguma coisa?

--Aconteceu Lily! Aconteceu que aquele Black é um retardado! Dois dias sem falar comigo. Quando eu penso que ele vai pedir desculpas sabe o que ele me fala? "Parece que vamos Ter que... interagir mais se quisermos ganhar a taça de quadribol". Ridículo! Olha Lis, eu vou tomar banho.

A loirinha entrou no banheiro, e logo depois que fechou a porta sentou-se na privada, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. "Droga! Saco Sirius, porque você tem que ser tão cabeça dura?" pensava ela enquanto se despia para entrar no chuveiro. Uma lágrima correu pelo rosto da garota. Ela tomou banho pensando em vários momentos que ela havia compartilhado com Sirius. Eles eram tão amigos..."não isso não vai acabar assim...não pode! Mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente vai se entender." Com esse pensamento animador ela desligou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e abriu a porta do quarto. Alice já estava dormindo, Lílian lia um livro, e, a cama de Faye, como sempre, estava vazia. Eram raras as vezes que a colega chegava no dormitório antes das 4 da manhã. Geralmente ela ficava até tarde em algum corredor escuro se agarrando com algum garoto. Para recuperar as horas perdidas de sono ela dormia nas aulas. E esse era somente um dos motivos porque as outras garotas detestavam Faye Princetean.

Lyra deitou-se na sua cama, Lílian fechou o livro e apagou a luz para dormir.

Pela manhã as duas levantaram-se cedo e foram direto para a ala hospitalar para ver como estava Samira. Assim que chegaram, viram que a amiga não estava nada bem. Além do nariz dela estar muito inchado, haviam brotoejas vermelhas por todo o seu rosto.

--Sami o que aconteceu?—perguntou Lyra preocupada.

--Bem, beu dariz tava quebrado, Aí badabi Pomfrey consertou ele, só que como tava buito inchado, ela falou que devia ficar na ala hospitalar até dibiduir o inchaço. Ela aplicou um ungüento, bas be deu alergia e eu só inchei bais. E pra ajudar fiquei com essas berebas verbelhas por todo o rosto!

--E agora?—perguntou Lily.

--Agora eu vou ficar aguí esperando as berebas passarem e beu rosto voltar ao dorbal! Se bem que dão vai ser tão ruim assim... eu dão vou Ter que encarar a fúria do Wayde tão cedo! Haha! Você vai Ter que enfrentá-lo sozinha!—riu ela olhando para Lyra.

Lyra mostrou a língua para a amiga. Em segui segurou na mão dela dizendo:

--Melhoras amiga!—em seguida virou se para sair—você vem Lily?

--Espera um pouco lá fora que eu tenho que falar umas coisas pra Samira.

--Oh céus! Minhas amigas guardando segredos de mim!

Assim que Lyra saiu, Lílian contou para Samira o fiasco que havia sido o plano genial de Tiago.

--O que? Eu quebrei beu dariz pra dada? Eu bato o Potter!

--O Potter não é gente mesmo... mas você também hein? Concordar em participar de um plano estúpido desses!

--Dem bem bocê também cocordou!

--Só porque você e aquele imprestável se recusaram a me contar QUAL era o plano!

--Porque se dós contássebos bocê dão ia querer participar dão é?

--E com razão! Afinal, essa porcaria nem ao menos deu certo!

--Escuta Lils, Bocê dão bai brigar cobigo desse jeito bai? Olha o beu estado, bocê dão acha que eu já paguei por Ter participado do plano idiota do Tiago!

--É, olhando por esse lado você tem razão Sami.

--Lils, bocê pode bandar um recado beu para o Tiago?

--Posso...

--Evans! Ei Evans!

--O que é Potter?

--Você foi ver a Sami?

--Fui.

--Como ela está?

--Mal. Ela teve uma reação alérgica ao ungüento que Madame Pomfrey aplicou nela. O rosto dela está imenso!

Tiago gemeu. Lílian olhou em volta para ver se Lyra estava prestando atenção neles. Vendo que a amiga conversava com Remo, ela disse:

--Ela mandou um recado para você.

--O que?

--Ela disse para você aproveitar bem as suas bolas, por que assim que ela sair da ala hospitalar ela vai arrancá-las.

Tiago ficou branco.

--Será que ela fala sério?

Lílian somente deu ombros.

Quinze minutos mais tarde todos os alunos estavam reunidos na sala do professor Slughorn. As conversas lentamente morreram quando o professor entrou.

--Bom Dia turma! Lúcio, Severo, como vão? Ah...Senhorita Evans! Está encantadora Lílian! Lyra Bellaqua minha querida! Espere... onde está a senhorita Urashima?

--Na ala hospitalar professor.—respondeu Lílian prontamente.

--Por quê?

--Ela quebrou o nariz no último treino de quadribol, ontem a noite. Mas ela teve uma espécie de reação alérgica a um ungüento e não pode sair da ala hospitalar. Está com o rosto todo inchado...

--Pobrezinha! Digam a ela que eu mandei melhoras assim que puderem, está bem?

--Pode deixar, professor.

Lílian era a grande favorita do professor Slughorn, por ser extremamente boa em poções. Mesmo que Lyra e Samira não fossem boas naquela matéria, ainda assim estavam entre a lista dos favoritos do professor Slughorn. Lyra pelo fato de sua família ser muito rica e respeitada, o que se dava pelo fato dos Bellaqua serem os proprietários de uma das maiores empresas do mundo bruxo, a Mentes Insanas Produções. E Samira, bem quando Slughorn lera o nome dela na chamada pela primeira vez ele parara e encarara a garota. Em seguida perguntara se ela era parente do grande goleiro Yusuke Urashima, o goleiro do atual campeão União de Pudlemere. Quando ela confirmou Slughorn só faltou Ter um treco. Disse que era fã do pai dela, que Urashima era o melhor goleiro que ele já havia visto e blá blá blá. Desde então Samira fazia parte do que era conhecido como Clube do Slugue, juntamente com Lílian e Lyra.

--Abram os livros na página 89, hoje vamos preparar a Poção do Sono. Qualquer dúvida estou aqui na frente. Os ingredientes que não estão nos seus estoques estão no armário. Vocês tem 2 horas, o que é mais que suficiente... Podem começar.

Duas horas depois e somente duas poções na sala pareciam estar cinza chumbo como o livro mandava. A de Lílian e a de Snape. A maioria dos alunos havia obtido uma poção quase perfeita, mas havia algumas aberrações. Dentre elas a poção negra com consistência de piche e cheiro de enxofre de Rabicho, que segundo o próprio Slughorn era a pior que ele já vira. Depois dos comentários do professor sobre as poções os alunos foram liberados.

Já no corredor, a turma da Grifinória parou ao escutar uma voz conhecida debochar:

--Então quer dizer que aquela japa tonta quebrou o nariz...Ela deve estar linda agora, com certeza!

Lílian sentiu o sangue ferver. Ela virou-se e encarou o sonserino loiro:

--Sabe Malfoy, a gente pode Ter uma idéia do que você está tentando dizer pelo nível das garotas que saem com você. E se você quer saber, até de nariz quebrado a Samira é infinitamente mais bonita que elas.

--Dobre a língua na minha presença, Sangue Ruim!

--Olha como fala com ela ,seu monte de bosta camuflada!—defendeu Tiago

--Ah! Que meigo! O Potter Pomo protegendo a sua namoradinha sangue ruim! Isso me dá náuseas.

--Cala a boca Malfoy!

--Não posso te ouvir sangue ruim, você está num nível muito abaixo do meu para que eu consiga escutá-la!

--Sinto muito Malfoy, mas essa foi péssima. Se eu fosse você eu saía daqui rapidinho, antes que você acabe na ala hospitalar de novo, com a cara lotada de perebas verdes pulsantes, ou você já se esqueceu do que aconteceu da última vez em que você mexeu com a gente?

--Bellaqua, Bellaqua... infelizmente para você ,eu não esqueci... Um dia, te mostro o que acontece com quem desacata Lúcio Malfoy dessa maneira...—rosnou Malfoy para Lyra. O sonserino andou na direção da garota ameaçadoramente. Malfoy era muito mais alto do que ela, mas ela não se deixou intimidar, encarando-o com igual intensidade.

--Já chega!—berrou Sirius enquanto um jorro de luz roxa saiu de sua varinha, atingindo Malfoy e fazendo-o cair no chão com o rosto cheio de perebas verdes pulsantes.

--Sirius Black!—berrou Lílian—detenção. Hoje à noite!

--Mas Lílian!

--Sou a Srta. Evans! Para você!

--Mas Evans, ele estava provocando! Chamou você de sangue ruim, ameaçou a Ly!

--Não interessa Black! Você sabe muito bem que não passavam de palavras! Deixasse ele provocar!

--Mas...

--Sem mas Black! Vocês dois—disse ela apontando autoritariamente para Crable e Goyle. Levem ele para a ala hospitalar.

Lílian saiu nervosa, seguida de Lyra, mas de repente parou.

--Ly, eu já volto!

Em seguida ela virou-se e voltou, deixando a amiga embasbacada no corredor.

--Potter! Potter, vem comigo, eu tive uma idéia!

Metade das pessoas no corredor olhavam para Lílian. Não era uma cena lá muito comum de ser ver Lílian Evans falando chamando Tiago Potter para ir com ela a algum lugar, qualquer que fosse o motivo atraiu a curiosidade de todos no corredor. Lílian corou e puxou Tiago pelo braço, para longe dos outros marotos.

--Potter, eu acabei de dar uma detenção para o Sirius, não é genial?

--Não... Você sempre dá detenções pra mim e pro Almofadinhas... Mas eu não sabia que você era doente ao ponto de achar isso genial.

--Não é isso Potter! É que a Ly tem uma detenção com o Wayne hoje à noite. A Samira também tinha, mas ela não vai poder cumprir, por que você quebrou o nariz dela. Então eu poderia dar uma desculpa para o Wayne de que estarei ocupada demais para aplicar a detenção no Black e pedir para que ele aplique para mim!

--Aí ele e a Ly vão cumprir detenções juntos! E Quem sabe fazer as pazes! Evans, você é um gênio!

Sem nem ao menos pensar Tiago deu um beijo no rosto de Lílian. A garota ficou extremamente vermelha.

--Potter, vamos comigo até a sala do Wayne pedir pra ele aplicar a detenção no Black.

--O.k.

_"Ele até que não é tão ruim quando a gente o conhece melhor"_ pensou ela _"parece até ser um bom amigo. Fazendo de tudo para o Sirius e a Lyra fazerem as pazes... mas ele não deixa de ser um canalha prepotente que exibe as garotas como troféus"_ conclui ela amarrando a cara.

Lílian bateu a porta do professor Wayne três vezes. O professor abriu a porta e piscou meio abobado para os dois alunos em sua porta. E pela cara amassada dele, ele estivera dormindo.

--Professor Wayne... A Samira não vai poder cumprir a detenção com o senhor hoje.

--Por que?

--Porque ela quebrou o nariz e teve uma reação alérgica, está toda inchada e...

--Concluindo—interrompeu Tiago—ela está na ala hospitalar.

--Ah sim... depois eu remarco a detenção dela.

--Professor, eu acabei de dar uma detenção para o Black, mas não vou poder aplica-la, estou muito ocupada. Então eu pensei... já que o senhor não vai aplicar a detenção em Samira, será que o senhor poderia aplicar a detenção de Black para mim?

--Pode ser—respondeu ele em meio à um bocejo.

--Então está bem, obrigada professor.

Wayne bateu a porta na cara dos dois.

--Educado ele ,não?—Perguntou Tiago sarcástico enquanto alisava os cabelos.

--Pelo menos deu certo—respondeu Lílian—Vem vamos pra aula.

--Onde você estava?—Sibilou Lyra quando as duas se encontraram mais tarde na aula de transfiguração.

--Por aí... Preste atenção no que a professora Minerva está falando.

--Não estou gostando nada disso Lily, quando você começa a se recusar a contar o que está fazendo é por que não é coisa boa. Tenho até medo do que está por vir.

--Lyra, meu amor porque eu estaria tramando algo contra você?

--Não sei o que se passa na sua mente obscura Lílian Evans, Sinceramente, e acho que nunca vou chegar a saber.

--Deixe de ser dramática. Eu não sei por que ainda estou te dando atenção, eu devia estar prestando atenção na aula e você também.

Lyra mostrou a língua e virou-se para a professora.

À noite, Lyra despediu-se de Lílian na sala comunal e seguiu para a sala do professor Wayne. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando abriu a porta e viu que lá dentro não estava Somente o Professor, mas também Filch e... Sirius.

--O... O que ele faz aqui, professor?

--O senhor Black irá cumprir detenção com a senhorita hoje.

--Eu mato a Lily.

--O que disse Senhorita Bellaqua?

--Nada não professor.

--Bem, o Senhor Filch irá levá-los para cumprir a detenção. Vocês vão Limpar a sala de troféus. Escutem bem, não é simplesmente polir troféus, é limpá-la inteira: o chão, as prateleiras, as janelas e é obvio, os troféus. Sem magia.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível. Filch fez sinal para que eles saíssem. Depois de andar um pouco pelos corredores escuros, eles chegaram a sala de troféus.

--Dêem-me as varinhas.

--O que?

--As varinhas, senhorita Bellaqua. Na minha mão. Mais tarde eu venho ver se vocês já terminaram.

De má vontade Lyra e Sirius entregaram as varinhas para Filch. Ele foi em direção a porta e trancou-a, Deixando Lyra e Sirius a sós, com um monte de sujeira, vassouras panos e produtos de limpeza.

Lyra tirou um elástico do bolso e amarrou os cabelos. Já que ela teria que limpar, quanto antes ela acabasse melhor. Apanhou um pano e pôs-se a Lustrar todos os troféus. Sirius imitou-a. Por meia hora eles trabalharam em silêncio. Até o momento em que Lyra virou-se para pegar outro pano para limpar as prateleiras e viu Sirius varrendo.

--O que você está fazendo?

--Varrendo ué!

--Por que raios você está varrendo se nós nem terminamos de limpar as prateleiras?

--O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?

--Black pensa!

--Não me chama de Black!

--Se eu ainda não terminei de limpar as prateleiras—continuou ela ignorando o pedido de Sirius—significa que eu ainda vou jogar pó no chão. Black, se eu ainda vou jogar pó no chão, o que adianta você varrer?

--Você tem razão. Mas quem se importa não é mesmo? Eu não faço a mínima questão de que essa bagaça fique limpa de verdade, você faz?

--Não!—respondeu Lyra rindo, esquecendo-se que estava brigada com o maroto. Ela sentou-se no chão, e logo ele sentou ao lado dela.

--Ly?

--O que é Black?

--Não me chama assim, você sabe que eu detesto meu sobrenome!

--É que, sinceramente Black, eu não me sinto nem um pouco confortável para chamar você de Sirius... Não depois do que aconteceu.

Mais um longo silêncio constrangedor. Sirius procurava as palavras certas em sua mente para pedir desculpas... mas estava difícil. Cada frase que vinha em sua cabeça parecia mais tola que anterior, e nenhuma era boa o suficiente. Depois de várias vezes abrindo e fechando a boca sem dizer nada Sirius tomou coragem e falou:

--Ly... me desculpe... por tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Lyra encarou-o abobada. Até que enfim, por Merlin, aleluia, ele estava pedindo desculpas! O cérebro da garota demorou um pouco para processar essa informação, mas assim que ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo lançou-lhe um olhar intenso, indecifrável para Sirius.

-- E exatamente o _que_ aconteceu Black? Olha pra mim...

--Aconteceu...—começou ele lentamente—que eu fui um idiota estúpido e arrogante se metendo no meio do seu encontro com o Eldwich. Eu não devia Ter feito aquilo. E depois eu lhe disse um monte de besteiras e fiz você se sentir mal. E ainda fui idiota o bastante para achar que eu estava certo, e que você era quem estava implicando comigo. E depois ainda, eu fui tão estúpido que fui até você e te beijei, como se fosse isso que você queria, e falei coisas que eu não devia ter dito, e depois eu fingi que não me importei em ouvir sua voz embargada pelo choro, quando na verdade aquilo cortou meu coração. E ainda fiquei com medo de te pedir desculpas, e só piorei as coisas entre nós... Ly, isso é o pedido de desculpas mais sincero de toda a minha vida... me perdoa?

PLAFT! Sirius sentiu a face esquerda esquentar com o tapa que havia tomado. Ele encarou Lyra confuso.. Ele estava pedindo desculpas e ela estava batendo nele?

--Você é um retardado mental Sirius... Eu chorei tanto por causa do que você fez!—Escorriam grossas lágrimas do rosto dela—VOCÊ FOI UM COMPLETO IDIOTA! Mas eu não poderia me considerar sua amiga se eu não te perdoasse Sirius!

Ela agarrou-se ao pescoço dele chorando. Definitivamente, Sirius ainda estava longe de entender aquela criatura em seus braços: num momento ela estava batendo nele e xingando-o, no outro ela estava abraçada a ele chorando e dizendo que não ia agüentar brigar com ele daquela forma de novo.

--Ei, por que você tá chorando Ly, já está tudo bem!

--Eu sou uma boba chorona mesmo!--Riu ela.

Os dois se encaram com intensidade. Ao olhar para aqueles lábios rosados Sirius lembrou-se dos segundos que passara beijando-os. Lembrou-se como pareceu a ele que os lábios dela haviam sido moldados para se encaixarem sob os seus, e sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-la novamente, mas se conteve, puxando-a para si e dando-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz, como ela costumava fazer com ele.

**Sami: Bem povo, vocês viram o que o lesado do Tiago fez comigo... não é certo isso... bem gente, façam uma Amanda feliz e cliquem no botãozinho roxo aí em baixo, e digam o que acham... Até o próximo capítulo: bendito vestiário! Ahhh Capítulo que vem, quem vai estar aqui comigo é a Lily... se quiserem dizer alguma coisa pra ela...**

**Beijos, até lá!**


	9. Bendito Vestiário

**Oi pessoas!**

**Sami: Oie povo! Como eu disse, hoje a...**

**_Lily: sai Sami, deixa que eu me apresento! Oi gente! Hoje, eu Lílian Evans estou aqui para responder os reviews de vocês..._**

**Sami: Antes de mais nada Lily, eu tenho uma coisinha para ler para você...**

**_Lily: O que?_**

**Sami: hem hem_..." Lílian estava completamente vermelha. Definitivamente, a proximidade com Tiago não estava fazendo bem para ela. O perfume do maroto pareceu invadir suas narinas, e suas mãozinhas que estavam sobre o peito do maroto, encontravam-se completamente loucas para dar uma voltinha por ali e explorar o peito forte dele_." O que me diz disto Lílian Evans? Vai continuar negando que gosta do maroto?**

**_Lily: eu não gosto dele Sami!_**

**Sami: Ah não, então o que significa isso que eu acabei de ler?**

**_Lily: ora não significa nada! Não significa nada porque, bem... eu não estava querendo explorar o peito forte dele. Aliás quem escreveu isso? Eu mato se eu descubro quem escreveu isso e..._**

**Amanda: hum... eu acho melhor nós respondermos os comentários logo de uma vez...¬¬**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: Oi Miss Jane!**

**_Lily: com licença que a atração aqui sou eu..._**

**Sami: Merlin, só tem personagens modestos nesta fic...**

**_Lily: hem hem! Miss Jane, adorei saber que sou sua heroína! E também adorei saber que você quer arrancar as bolas daquele arrogante, prepotente..._**

**Sami: Ah Miss Jane, você viu o que aquele retardado fez comigo, que maldade! Quebrou meu narizinho! **

**_Lily: Galinha, safado..._**

**Sami: Mas eu não posso arrancar as bolas, e a Outra Coisa Que Ele Presa Muito do Potter... a Lily vai usá-los um dia...**

**_Lily: Eu ouvi isso Samira!_**

**Amanda: Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando chamei essas duas para vir aqui ¬¬ Bem Miss Jane gostou do PLAFT? Foi lindo não foi? Huahua, Beijinhus!**

**Sami: beijos Miss Jane!**

**_Lily: Beijos querida, não se esqueça que eu sou sua heroína!_**

**Amanda: O.k., O.k. **

**Luci. E. Potter: xuxu, ri horrores com você contando o lance do seu serviço... você não tem noção, foi a minha vez de engasgar de tanto rir... fiquei muito feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo sete... eu também adorei esse capítulo...**

**Sami: huahua, Luci, pode deixar que eu digo pro Sirius que você perdoa ele O.k.? Bem Luci, eu resolvi não cortar as bolas do Tiago, porque, bem como eu disse para a Miss Jane, a Lily vai acabar usando aquilo um dia...**

**_Lily: Samira Urashima, não ouse repetir isso!Ei, Eu não gostei de mim abraçada com o Potter!_**

**Sami: não era isso que estava escrito no capítulo passado, trecho que eu gentilmente li para você a poucos minutos, se você quiser eu posso ler de novo... **

**_Lily: não, obrigada Samira._**

**Amanda: bem xuxu, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que você está gostando da minha fic... e também fico muito, mas muito feliz em saber que vai haver uma MP2, mal posso esperar! Huahua eu já adicionei você no msn, mal vejo a hora de te encontrar on...**

**Beijinhus xuxuuuu!**

**_Lily: Beijos_**

**Sami: huahua beijão Luci!**

**Amanda: Uhu! Gente nova por aqui!**

**Moon's Girls: Que bom que você gostou! E que bom que você quer ver o Sirius e a Ly juntos de novo! Bem... se é isso que você quer, creio eu que você vai gostar deste capítulo huahua...**

**Sami: huahua, o que você não daria pra ser a Ly... só por causa do Sirius... Sinceramente... ele não é o melhor dos marotos...**

**_Lily: ¬¬ o que você quis dizer com isso Sami? Não importa...Uma chance pro Potter? Nunca!_**

**Amanda: nunca diga nunca, Lily querida huahua! Beijos moça!**

**_Lily: beijos!_**

**Sami: huahua Beijinhos!**

**Lilys Riddle: huahua pode crer, DUAF é tudoooo! Já vou fazer a divulgação agora...**

**Gente, a Lilys Riddle bolou uma "campanha" Chamada DUAF DEIXE UM AUTOR FELIZ!**

**A campanha é a seguinte: **

_**Princípios:  
Parte 1  
**Você deixa um review pra alguém. _  
_Se você tiver uma fic esse alguém vai lhe retribuir o review,  
Você vai ficar feliz! _

_**Parte 2  
**Quando alguém passar pela fic que você deixou review, pode haver a possibilidade desse alguém passar no seu profile.  
E se você tiver uma fic e essa pessoa for adepta do DUAF, vai deixar um review para você.  
E como a pessoa educada que você é, você vai retribuir o review.  
E assim se inicia uma corrente em que todos ficam felizes e com reviews, o que é melhor!  
**  
**E tem outro detalhe! Um autor fica muito mais incentivado a postar o próximo capítulo se tiver reviews! Não é tudo? Participem! Ah não se esqueçam, se vocês colocarem o DUAF na sua fic, não deixem de colocar os créditos a Lilys Riddle, a "idealizadora" do DUAF. _

**Ahhh Eu queria agradecer a Renata, a Senhorita Black, de Entre Apostas e Amores(leiam a fic dela, muito Show!), que betou o capítulo pra mim...**

**Bem, sem mais enrolações, capítulo novo...**

**Capítulo 9: Bendito vestiário**.

--Então, a Ly e o Sirius fizeram as pazes durante a detenção que você deu pro Sirius, mas o Wayne aplicou... Parabéns Lily, pelo menos o SEU plano deu certo, e olha que você não precisou QUEBRAR o nariz de ninguém pra isso...

--Desculpa Sami, me perdoa pelo amor de Merlin!—Suplicou Tiago.

--Tudo bem, eu te perdôo. Mas é só porque estou muito feliz pelo plano da Lily Ter dado certo. Ou seja, se estou te perdoando é graças à Lily.

--Obrigada meu anjo Ruivo, meu amor, meu lírio, minha Pimentinha!—falou Tiago beijando a mão de Lílian.

--Potter, eu não sou seu anjo ruivo, não sou seu amor, nem seu lírio, E MUITO MENOS SUA PIMENTINHA!

Lílian saiu e foi sentar-se ao lado de Remo.

--Achei que você tinha parado com isso...—falou Samira com uma sobrancelha levantada.

--Eu tinha, mas eu não resisto. Além do mais Sami, se a Lílian vai me aceitar um dia, tem que ser pelo que sou, e não pelo o que ela quer que eu seja...não é Sami?

--É...—a garota deu um meio sorriso misterioso—Sabe Tiago, eu acho que um dia vocês ainda vão se entender.

--Por quê?

--Nada, só acho ué...algo me diz, só isso! (N/a: Samira vidente uhhhh)

Samira olhou para onde Lyra e Sirius estavam sentados.

--Eles formam um lindo casal, não formam?

--Realmente eles combinam.

--A Ly ama muito o Sirius. Mas acha que nunca vai conseguir nada sério com ele. Então ela prefere que as coisas não mudem entre eles. Quer que a amizade deles continue a mesma. Mas não dá. A partir do momento em que o coração dela bateu mais forte por ele, a partir do momento que ela deixou de querer o Sirius só como amigo, as coisas mudaram! A amizade deles não é mais a mesma, embora os dois neguem isso.—Samira encarou Tiago, um tanto quanto séria, mas com um sorriso estranho brincando nos lábios—Às vezes eu acho que o Sirius gosta da Ly, sabe, do jeito que ela gosta dele. O que você acha Tiago?

--Eu não sei, o Almofadinhas é esquisito, nunca dá pra saber o que ele tá pensando direito... Mas às vezes eu também acho que ele gosta da Ly. Mas se o babaca gosta dela, ainda não percebeu.

--Ah! Disso eu não duvido, Tiago! E mesmo que ele já tenha percebido, não vai admitir... acho que prefere sustentar aquela tosqueira de "Sirius Black não se apaixona! Sirius Black não namora!"—Samira fez uma careta—Babaca! De qualquer forma, espero que algum dia eles se entendam.

Samira novamente voltou o olhar para os amigos. Lyra agora colocava uma torrada cheia de geleia na boca de Sirius, enquanto esse a enlaçava pela cintura. Muitas garotas, do salão inteiro, olhavam com desdém, quase ódio, para os dois juntos.

--Sabe Sirius, eu acho que qualquer dia o seu fã clube vai me seqüestrar, me torturar, depois me matar de uma forma bem cruel e sumir com meu cadáver!—Falou Lyra depois da sexta cotovelada que ela levava de alguma garota maníaca por Sirius.

--Elas só tem ciúmes de você... Nós estamos sempre juntos, e elas tem ciúmes. Essa é uma das partes ruins de ser popular e Ter uma beleza como a minha!

--E uma modéstia...

--Vai Ly, fale sério, você ama tudo em mim, até a minha modéstia!

--Eu amo Sirius—riu ela, mas acrescentando intimamente _"você nem imagina o quanto"._

_--_Vamos pra aula?—Perguntou ele—Você já acabou de comer?

--Já! Vamos sim.—E pegando mais uma torrada com geleia ela saiu com ele.

Feitiços, uma aula para se relaxar... conversar, rir, e, não menos importante, aprender feitiços, lógico. Lyra e Sirius estavam conversando enquanto praticavam o feitiço da histeria, que o professor Flitwick havia acabado de ensinar. Um papel voou por cima deles e atingiu em cheio a cabeça ruiva de Lílian, que estava sentada com Samira na mesa da frente. Sirius e Lyra viraram-se para trás e deram de cara com Tiago rindo, enquanto Remo revirava os olhos.

Lílian abriu o papel.

_Quer sair comigo?_ Era a letra de Tiago. Ela molhou a pena e escreveu:

_Não Potter!_ Ela embrulhou o papel e jogou de volta para trás.

_Por favor Ruivinha, você sabe que eu te amo, me dá uma chance, meu lírio! --_Lílian bufou.

_Potter, primeiro, é Evans para você, não sou seu lírio, nem sua ruivinha. Segundo, não eu não vou te dar uma chance! Terceiro, SE MANDA! --_Tiago revirou os olhos e murmurou "qual é a dela?". Em seguida escreveu:

_Ruiva..._

_Meu amor por você é tanto_

_Que meu coração até uiva!_

_Meu Lírio_

_Diz que me ama, amor,_

_E me tira desse martírio!_

_Meu amor,_

_Deixa eu te dar um beijo_

_Deixa eu sentir teu sabor._

_Pimentinha_

_Me agarra e me mostra_

_O quanto você é safadinha!_

Lílian olhou para Tiago perigosamente. Tiago abriu o sorriso mais maroto que podia, e bagunçou os cabelos. Lílian virou-se para frente, pronta para dar a resposta quando o professor Flitwick pegou o papel de cima da mesa. Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram de um modo que ninguém nunca havia visto eles se arregalarem. Tiago porém, não se abalou, apenas sorriu divertido. O professor voltou para sua mesa, subiu em sua habitual pilha de livros em cima da cadeira, e pigarreou, levantou o papel na altura dos olhos e começou a ler. A medida que ele ia lendo, o rosto de Lílian ia ficando mais e mais vermelho. Quando ele chegou no poema de Tiago a ruiva apenas enterrou a cabeça na carteira, tentando ignorar as risadas e a vergonha que ela sentia. Sirius se agarrava em Lyra, sem fôlego de tanto rir do poema. Quando o professor terminou de ler, Lílian levantou-se, juntou suas coisas e saiu da sala, sem dizer nada.

--Parabéns cara—disse Sirius—dessa vez você se superou!

--Eu sei!--respondeu Tiago bagunçando os cabelos.

No final da aula Tiago parou diante da mesa do professor.

--O senhor pode me devolver o papel, professor?

--Certo Potter. Mas não quero mais gracinhas desta forma na minha aula. E eu acho que o senhor devia encerrar a carreira de poeta.

Tiago sorriu. Pegou o papel da mão do professor e saiu da sala sorridente.

--Prepare-se para enfrentar a fúria de Lílian, Pontas—Falou Sirius.

--Eu sei... mas sinceramente, valeu a pena... foi muito engraçado!

--Você não toma jeito Pontas...

--Eu sei!

--Gente, cadê o Pedro?—Falou Samira.

--Não sei... Eu não o vi hoje.—Respondeu Remo.

--Que esquisito!—Falou Samira

--Gente, se liga, capaz do tapado estar roncando no dormitório...

--Não seria a primeira vez não é Pontas?—Falou Almofadinhas.

--Com certeza!

--Mas vocês não acordam o Pedro?—Indagou Samira.

--Só às vezes.—Tiago falou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos.

Todos riram. Quando chegaram a orla da floresta, para a aula de trato de criaturas mágicas, avistaram Pedro parado.

--Rabicho!—berrou Sirius.

Pedro teve um sobressalto, virou-se assustado e começou a andar na direção dos amigos.

--Oi gente...

--Onde você estava Rabicho?—Questionou Tiago, num falso tom desconfiado.

--Er... eu... eu tava... tava dormindo Pontas!

Todos começaram a rir da cara dele, que olhou invocado para os amigos.

--Ei, qual é a graça?—perguntou ele ofendido.

--Eu não disse gente, que ele devia estar dormido?

Rabicho amarrou a cara. Um vulto Ruivo passou por eles a grande velocidade, e só parou quando chegou a orla da floresta.

--Bem gente, agora nós saímos bem depressinha... vamos ali com a Lily, que pelo jeito está uma fera...

--É—concordou Lyra—A gente vai ali com ela antes que alguma catástrofe aconteça.

As duas saíram apressadas na direção de Lílian

--Hoje é um dia mágico—começou Samira assim que chegaram perto de Lílian—Lílian Evans, abandona uma aula sem nem dar explicações ao professor... tá aí uma cena que eu nunca esperei ver em toda a minha vida.

--Nem eu!—falou Lily a beira das lágrimas.—Nem eu Sami! Mas, aquele intragável do Potter consegue me tirar do sério!

--Qual é Lils, o poeminha dele até que estava bem legal.

--Legal? Samira, o Potter é um retardado, assim como aquele poema dele!

--Lily, será que você não vê, o Tiago faz de tudo para chamar a sua atenção! Tudo que ele pede é uma chance! Por mais idiota que você ache que ele seja, todo mundo merece uma chance! Vamos Lílian, ele nunca te fez nada demais!

--Ele nasceu Samira! Nasceu para me importunar! Ele é o Potter, ele não merece uma chance!—Lílian quase gritava.

--Ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensa!—devolveu Samira no mesmo tom.

--Samira cala a boca! Agora até você vai ficar defendendo o Potter?

--Vou!

--Quietas vocês duas! O professor já chegou!

As duas se calaram, e não se falaram mais até o fim do dia. À noite, no dormitório, Lílian fazia as unhas e Samira desenhava alguma coisa em um pergaminho. Várias vezes Lyra tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas como Lílian e Samira não estavam se falando, ela desistiu e desceu para o salão comunal.

Avistou os marotos muito quietos num canto. Andou até eles. Quando estava chegando Tiago olhou-a em seguida murmurou alguma coisa. Ela debruçou-se sobre Remo para ver o que eles estavam fazendo e os encontrou reunidos sobre...

--O que vocês estão fazendo com um pergaminho em branco?—Perguntou ela.

--Oras... nada, estávamos conversando, o pergaminho só está aí em cima da mesa.—respondeu Sirius

--Olha, eu amo vocês, mas sinceramente, eu me irrito com esses segredinhos!

--Nós não temos segredinho nenhum Ly!—Falou Tiago—o que nós esconderíamos de você?

--Eu finjo o que acredito... Posso ficar aqui com vocês gente?

--Pode—Respondeu Sirius prontamente.—mas porque você saiu do dormitório?

--Porque estava horrível lá. A Lily brigou com a Sami hoje. Por que a Sami começou a encher as paciências dela para ela dar uma chance para o Pontas, aí elas discutiram, e estão sem se falar desde a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas.

--Falando em trato das criaturas mágicas—falou Tiago bagunçando os cabelos—que aula mais chata! Quem é que quer saber de murtiscos?

--Ora Pontas, a aula foi bem interessante!

--Aluado, toda aula é interessante para você! Até de história da magia você gosta!

--Mas história da magia é interessante!—exclamou Remo exasperado.

Tiago e Sirius reviraram os olhos.

--Ei será que alguma alma caridosa pode me dar um canto para sentar?—Perguntou Lyra.

--Senta aqui Ly.

Sirius foi um pouco mais para o lado e Lyra sentou-se no chão ao lado dele. Logo o braço de Sirius estava passado pela cintura dela. Até aquele simples contato provocou arrepios nela. Depois de um bom tempo conversando, Lyra começou a se sentir sonolenta.

--Pontas, quando é o próximo treino de quadribol?—perguntou ela em meio à um bocejo.

--Temos um neste Sábado, um na Terça, um na Quinta, na Sexta descansamos e jogamos no Sábado pela manhã.

--Ótimo. Que horas começa o de Sábado?

--Começamos às nove, vamos até meio dia. Aí a gente para e almoça. Duas horas a gente volta e fica até as cinco.

--O que? Pontas, você não acha um exagero não?—perguntou ela.

--Foi o que eu disse, mas ele diz que precisamos treinar muito para vencer.—falou Sirius.

--Mas nosso time está ótimo!—exclamou Lyra.

--Nosso Time está ótimo, eu sei, mas não podemos deixar ele enferrujar não é?

--Vai a merda Tiago.—falou ela sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

--Ainda bem que você e Sirius fizeram as pazes. Nossa artilharia estava uma droga com vocês brigados.

--Eu sei!—ela deu um sorrisinho meio maroto e recostou-se em Sirius—mas a gente não vai brigar de novo não é Almofadinhas?

--Não Ly—disse ele--não quero brigar com você nuca mais.

Ela deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele e levantou-se dizendo:

--Boa noite gente, eu já estou morrendo de sono.

--Boa noite Ly—responderam os marotos quase juntos. Ela Subiu para o dormitório e encontrou-o quase do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. A única diferença era que Alice estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro de herbologia.

--Oi Lice!--cumprimentou a garota.

--Oi Ly!

--Eu vou tomar banho.—falou Lily pousando o alicate de cutículas em cima do criado mudo.

Samira revirou os olhos e murmurou:

--Só porque eu ia tomar banho agora.

Foi a vez de Lílian revirar os olhos.

Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Samira levantou-se e desceu para o salão comunal com o pergaminho que ela estava desenhando em mãos.

--O que houve com elas?—perguntou Alice.

--Elas brigaram hoje cedo.

--Por quê?

--Por causa do Tiago.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha encarando a amiga.

--Ah! Não, não...elas não brigavam pelo Tiago, se bem que seria muito engraçado, elas brigaram por causa que a Samira fica insistindo que a Lily devia dar uma chance pra ele. Aí a Lily fica furiosa com isso. Hoje foi a gota d'água.

--E você, o que acha?

--Hã?

--Da Lily! Você acha que ela devia dar uma chance pro Potter?

--Eu adoro o Tiago. Sei que ele gosta da Lily, e acho que ele nunca a magoaria. Eu acho que ele merece uma chance sim. E você, Lice, O que acha?

--Eu também acho que ele merece uma chance. Desde o quarto ano ele pede pra sair com ela. A menos que ele seja um tapado masoquista, ele realmente gosta dela não é?

--Com certeza Lice! Só a Lily que não vê isso.

--Às vezes eu acho que ela finge que não vê.

--Às vezes eu tenho certeza.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Lílian saiu de lá enrolada na toalha. Fechou a porta do dormitório e vestiu a camisola vermelha. Pouco depois Samira entrou no quarto e largou o desenho em cima da cama, mas virado para baixo de modo que ninguém poderia ver do que se tratava. Pegou a sua toalha (verde), uma calcinha (verde), e sua camisola(adivinhem... verde) e entrou no banheiro. Lyra e Alice se encararam. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no quarto. Logo a porta se abriu dando passagem para uma garota com cabelos louro platinados, quase brancos: Faye Princetean. Nesse momento Samira saiu do banheiro. Piscou duas vezes meio abobada.

--Olha só... Voltou mais cedo hoje Princetean?—Provocou Samira.

--Eu entro e saio a hora que eu quiser Urashima.

--É, assim como dá pra quem quiser também não é?

--Não é da sua conta Urashima! E além do mais eu prefiro Ter um monte de caras aos meus pés do que ser uma encalhada como você!

--E eu prefiro ser uma encalhada do que uma... uma Fútil como você!—Não foi Samira quem respondeu, e sim Lílian.

--Evans, a conversa ainda não chegou aí!

--Princetean, a partir do momento em que você ofende uma amiga minha eu sinto que posso interferir, e seja lá o que você veio fazer aqui, faça rápido e de boca fechada! Depois que fizer, vá dormir com seja lá quem for que você esteja dormindo dessa vez e dê o fora.

--Ora Evans, quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?

--Princetean, vá pentear pelúcios!—Falou Samira.

--Urashima, cuidado como fala comigo ou...

--Ou o que?—riu Lyra-- você vai bater na gente?

--Tentar nos arranhar e puxar nossos cabelos?—continuou Alice.

--Vou mandar meu namorado atrás de vocês!

As outras quatro riram.

--E quem é o coitado dessa vez?

--O Chang. Ele e os amigos dele podem muito bem acabar com vocês!

As outras quatro garotas caíram na gargalhada de novo. Ficaram rindo até que Faye saiu do quarto, levando uma minúscula camisola de renda preta consigo.

--Obrigada por me defender Lily!—disse Samira para a amiga depois de todas rirem até ficarem com lágrimas nos olhos.

--De nada Sami.

As duas se abraçaram e foi como se a briga mais cedo nunca tivesse existido. Logo depois que Lyra e Alice já haviam tomado banho elas sentaram-se todas na cama de Lyra e ficaram conversando até que Lílian mandasse todas dormirem pois no dia seguinte elas teriam aula.

O resto da semana transcorreu normalmente, e no Sábado de manhã, o time da Grifinória tomava café todo junto antes de ir para o treino. Lílian dessa vez não foi assistir, ao invés disso, ela foi com Remo à biblioteca.

Quinze para as nove e o time descia pelos gramados em direção ao campo. Uma garoa fina caía, e os pingos pareciam bailar ao sabor do vento. Logo sete vassouras se erguiam aos céus. Tiago olhava admirado o seu querido time de quadribol. Voltou os olhos para a artilharia. Como eles voavam bem, que harmonia eles tinham... sentiu o peito inflar de orgulho. Não que eles jogassem bem só por causa dos treinos dele, pelo contrário, cada artilheiro ali tinha sua peculiaridade que o fazia especial. Lyra havia feito os testes sem muita certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas estava. Ela era extremamente escorregadia no ar. Por mais que os adversários tentassem marcá-la ela sempre os driblava e quando eles mal percebiam, a goles já estava em outro. Sirius por sua vez tinha o melhor passe. Sempre que a marcação chegava, a goles passava para outras mãos com uma velocidade e precisão incríveis, quando ele chegava de cara com o gol, a bola entrava com uma força tremenda. Samira era o membro mais estranho da artilharia. Ela havia aprendido a jogar com o pai, que era goleiro. Segundo ela, quando era menor, o pai lhe pedia para tentar marcar gols nele nos aros que eles tinham em casa. Mas o pai dela era um profissional, e ela era apenas uma garotinha. Um belo dia, as jogadas da garotinha começaram a passar a defesa do goleiro profissional. Bem por aí podia se Ter uma noção do que era Samira Urashima sobre uma vassoura. Agora Tiago olhava para os sua goleira, novamente inflado de orgulho. Os olhos atentos de Susan não perdiam a goles uma vez sequer! E seus batedores? Seus batedores eram perfeitos! Ele não tinha o que reclamar, o time estava ótimo!

Na hora do almoço o time fez a pausa prometida por Tiago, almoçando todos juntos e encharcados. Duas horas eles voltavam ao campo para treinar com força total. Tiago amava aquilo. Amava ver aquele time extraordinário e falar "meu Time", amava a sensação de liberdade que só se experimenta no ar, amava escutar a multidão gritar a cada gol e amava ouvir os coros de "Potter! Potter!" quando ele erguia a mão com a minúscula bolinha dourada sentindo-se vitorioso. A única coisa que lhe faltava nesse momento era ele não Ter ao seu lado a ruiva que tanto amava. Quem sabe um dia ele estaria comemorando uma vitória no quadribol com Lily nos braços, e beijando-a como sempre sonhou em fazer. Quem sabe!

Cinco horas e um time exausto, porém satisfeito pousava no campo. Lyra retirava os cabelos molhados pela chuva de seu rosto, quando Sirius aterrissou com tudo ao se lado, jogando lama nas vestes dela:

--Ops! Desculpe, Ly.

A garota olhou-o malignamente. Abaixou-se, pegou um bocado de lama nas mãos, e jogou nele com tudo, rindo-se da cara dele.

--Ah é assim é?—Sirius gritou para ela, e pegando um punhado de lama, jogou nela também. Os dois ficaram nessa batalha por um bom tempo, ao passo de que, quando entraram no vestiário, completamente enlameados, todos já estavam quase prontos. Samira e Tiago estavam sentados no banco da parte conjunta do vestiário, já prontos, e os batedores preparavam-se para sair, enquanto Susan terminava de guardar suas coisas.(N/a: eu imagino o vestiário com uma parte em que possa ficar o time todo, com acessos dois lados a uma câmara com chuveiros atrás, sendo que o acesso da direita iria para os chuveiros femininos e o da esquerda para os masculinos, mas vocês imaginem como quiser O.o ). Sirius pegou suas coisas e foi em direção aos chuveiros masculinos, assim como Lyra segui na direção oposta, indo até os chuveiros femininos. Ela se despiu e entrou debaixo da água quente. Estava lavando os cabelos quando ouviu Samira gritar:

--Ly, eu e o Tiago estamos saindo, beleza?

--O.k. Samira, vejo você mais tarde.

Logo ela saia do banho pingando e se sentindo cansada, mas extremamente feliz. Os cabelos louros caíam bagunçados até os quadris. Pegou a toalha azul turquesa felpuda e começou a secar-se. Quando ela foi pegar sua roupa...

--Droga esqueci minha roupa!—murmurou ela. A garota andou até o acesso para a parte conjunta do vestiário e espiou. Sirius estava parado ali, usando somente uma samba-canção, e secando os cabelos com uma toalha branca. Ela perdeu o fôlego: Sirius tinha um físico magnífico, não que ela não tivesse o visto sem camisa antes, mas naquele momento ele lhe pareceu ainda mais tentador.

--Sirius!—Chamou ela.—você pode pegar minhas roupas para mim, estão aí em cima!

Ele virou-se para ela. Ela mordeu o lábio, não conseguia subir o olhar para o rosto do maroto, ficou apenas olhando o tórax bem definido dele, fato que não escapou a percepção do maroto.

--Er...—começou ele—você está...

--Nua? Não de toalha!—disse ela dando um passinho para o lado, de modo que Sirius pode vê-la por inteiro. Foi a vez dele de perder o fôlego: A toalha cobria muito pouco, deixando as pernas praticamente inteiras a mostra, e também caía pelo corpo de um modo extremamente sexy. Isso somado aos cabelos molhados e bagunçados deixou Sirius muito... _Abalado, _se é que me entendemFato que também não passou despercebido pela loirinha. Ela encostou-se na parede esperando que Sirius pegasse suas roupas. Quando o maroto abaixou-se para pega-las, deu a ela uma visão muito interessante da hum.. digamos... parte traseira dele. Ela sorriu, observando-o abobada. Ele se aproximou dela com as roupas nas mãos, e ao ver o olhar dela sobre seu corpo perguntou provocativo:

--Você gosta?

O olhar de Lyra acompanhou as mãos do maroto enquanto estas faziam um gesto abrangendo todo o corpo.

--Adoro!—respondeu ela num tom sensual. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquele joguinho de provocações com Sirius. Sirius por sua vez arrepiou-se completamente ao ouvir o tom de voz que ela usou. Aproximando-se mais dela, olhando-a sedutoramente. Ele sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas sua "abalação" era tanta que ele não estava nem pensando direito. Prendeu-a na parede, apoiando os braços dos dois lados do corpo dela, de modo que ela não pudesse sair. Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto, que ela respondeu lambendo os lábios sensualmente, provocando-o. Já que ela ia jogar aquele jogo, ela jogaria direito. Ele aproximou-se mais ainda, os lábios quase se tocando. Involuntariamente a mão dela subiu para o abdômen dele, e ela deslizou as unhas de leve pela barriga firme do maroto. Ele arrepiou-se todo, e ela apenas sorriu da maneira mais provocante que conseguiu. Ele colou o corpo no dela, os lábios se roçaram, estavam quase se beijando agora. Ela sentiu os lábios de Sirius descerem, e beijarem-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a abafar um suspiro rouco. Os lábios voltaram para perto dos dela. Ela então levantou o rosto, e subitamente deu lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz, pegou suas roupas da mão de Sirius e desapareceu para a parte feminina dos vestiários, deixando-o completamente..._desnorteado._

Sem nem se importar se Lyra escutaria, ele voltou para a parte masculina do vestiário, tirou a roupa e tomou uma chuveirada fria, para ver se voltava ao seu estado normal. Para a sorte dele (porque seria extremamente constrangedor), Lyra não o ouviu ligando o chuveiro e entrando de novo na água fria. Ela não ouviu nada. Estava completamente aturdida com o que havia acontecido, e tudo o que ela escutava, era o Sangue bombeando em seus ouvidos.

**Sami: e aí, o que acharam... Gostaram do poema do Tiago? Gostaram da ceninha no vestiário, gostaram da briga com a Faye?(falem sério, vocês adoraram a gente xingando aquela grrrrrrr...)**

**Então, tem alguma coisa a dizer pra Ly? Então, cliquem no botão roxo aí em baixo, e digam! por que ela vai estar aqui capítulo que vem! Se não, podem dizer para mim, que eu agradeço hehe!**


	10. O Jogo e o Porre

**Amanda: Oieeeeee! Nooossa fiquei muito feliz com o as reviews desse capítulo gente, estou muito emocionada! **

**Sami: Oi povo! Aqui estou eu, a comentadora principal, presente em todos os capítulos...**

**_Lyra: e eu, que sou a grande "atração" por aqui né, afinal, a Sami já é rotina, eu não..._**

**Sami: blábláblá... não adianta Ly, os leitores ME amam...**

**Amanda: Chega! Respondendo as reviews...**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: Pode deixar que eu dou o seu recado para a Lily... Ahhh o seu lobinho lindo maravilhoso logo vai estar comentando aqui viu?**

**_Ly: a cena no vestiário... Ahhh, foi muito boa... digamos que aquele beijinho na nariz foi pra deixar ele com água na boca..._**

**Sami: credo amiga, como você é cruel! Deixar o pobre Sirius quase morrendo daquele jeito! Ele ficou muito abalado sabia?**

**_Ly: era essa a minha intenção..._**

**Sami: ¬¬**

**Amanda: ¬¬ meu Merlin, eu criei um monstro! Você amou o poema do Tiago! Huahuahua que bom! Eu também adorei!**

**Sami: Eu também!**

**_Ly: pena que a Lily não ¬¬_**

**Amanda: ela pensa que não gostou... hehe! Beijinhos Miss Jane!**

**_Ly: Beijinhos!_**

**Sami: Beijos!**

**Amanda: Próxima review...**

**Miss H. Granger: huahua o poeminha fez sucesso yeeee!**

**Sami: Bater na Faye? Lógico que pode, desde que me chame para ajudar...**

**_Ly: ei também quero bater nela! Agora, a cena do vestiário... bem... um Show de sedução... huahua valeu! Quase matei ele? Valeu! Eu adorei aquela parte do capítulo, não sei porque..._**

**Sami: vai ver que é porque você estava quase dando uns amassos no Sirius...**

**_Ly: ¬¬ Quieta Sami... Beijos Miss H. Granger!_**

**Amanda: Beijos linda!**

**Sami: Beijão, moça!**

**Amanda: Yeee! O próximo:**

**Lilys Riddle: oiii! Sim Eu sou má huahuahuauha! Ahhh mais uma que gostou do poeminha! Que legal, o poeminha fez sucesso! Eee! Estou muito feliz!**

**Sami: é lógico que o poema fez sucesso, ele estava perfeito!**

**_Ly: se a Lily escuta a gente falando isso ela nos mata! Beijuss Lilys!_**

**Sami: Beijo!**

**Amanda: beijão! Ahh, e continuamos com o DUAF, lógico!**

**Luci e. Potter: EEEEE! Mais um elogio pro poema! Viva! Mas realmente, se o pobre Tiago tivesse que viver de poesia, ele já estava morto! Huahua, é mesmo, se a Lily soubesse do Dom de vidente da Sami...**

**Sami: que papo é esse de Dom de vidente, nem eu sei que tenho esse Dom...**

**Amanda: quanto ao desenho da Sami... ele ainda aparecerá sossegue...**

**_Ly: vou ver o que posso fazer para desvendar o mistério do desenho da Sami... huahuahua Sim, eu provoquei o cachorrão, quase o matei, mas foi booom demais! E Sim, ele está pagando os pecados dele! Foi ele quem pediu por isso, agora eu estou me vingando!_**

**Sami: Ly, eu tenho medo de você!**

**Amanda: Somos duas, Sami, somos duas...Quanto a resposta do meu review... imagina xuxu, eu só escrevi porque achei que você não tinha visto... Hahaha você gostou do Ciro preto? Huahua outro dia, no meio da sala de aula, eu cheguei no ouvido da minha amiga e disse: "cuidado com o Ciro Preto!" ela quase enfartou de rir... huahua!**

**_Ly: voltar lá e terminar o que eu comecei... xuxu, isso fica pra outro dia...Beijão!_**

**Sami: beijos Luci!**

**Amanda: Beijooooo xuxuuuu!**

**Bia Lupin: Yeeee! Que bom que você gostou! O Tiago já respondeu Reviews xuxu, mas ele virá de novo!**

**Sami: ee gente nova por aqui vivaaaa!**

**_Ly: Sami sua criança feliz!_**

**Amanda: Huahua, todos amaram a poesia, estou tão felizzz!**

**Você adicionou a história nos seus favoritos? Nooossa, muito obrigada, você não imagina como isso me deixa feliz! Beijos Xuxu!**

**_Ly: Beijão mocinha!_**

**Sami: Beijos!**

**Agora a campanha...**

_**DUAF:**_

**_Princípios:  
Parte 1  
Você deixa um review pra alguém.  
Se você tiver uma fic esse alguém vai lhe retribuir o review,  
Você vai ficar feliz! _**

_**Parte 2  
Quando alguém passar pela fic que você deixou review, pode haver a possibilidade desse alguém passar no seu profile.  
E se você tiver uma fic e essa pessoa for adepta do DUAF, vai deixar um review para você.  
E como a pessoa educada que você é, você vai retribuir o review.  
E assim se inicia uma corrente em que todos ficam felizes e com reviews, o que é melhor!**_

E tem outro detalhe! Um autor fica muito mais incentivado a postar o próximo capítulo se tiver reviews! Não é tudo? Participem! Ah não se esqueçam, se vocês colocarem o DUAF na sua fic, não deixem de colocar os créditos a Lilys Riddle, a "idealizadora" do DUAF. 

**Gente, capítulo dedicado para Luci e. Potter, porque amanhã, Sexta feira, dia 10/02 é uma data especial pra ela...**

**BEIJÃO XUXUUUU! **

**Capítulo 10: O jogo e o Porre**

--Almofadinhas, por que você demorou tanto, e por que você está tão estranho?

Tiago perguntava ao amigo, que estava com os olhos perdidos, a feição distraída, e completamente calado. Não houve resposta. Agora Aluado e Rabicho também olhavam para Sirius.

--Almofadinhas?—perguntou Tiago cauteloso—ALMOFADINHAS!—ele berrou, fazendo o amigo dar um pulo e sair de seu transe.

--Merda! O que foi Pontas?

--Eu só queria saber, por que raios você está tão estranho.

--eu não estou estranho.

--Está sim. Primeiro, você fica aí com essa cara de palerma, segundo, você só atendeu na terceira vez que eu te chamei. E terceiro, você não me mandou ir pra aquele lugar e me xingou de tudo quanto é nome quando eu gritei com você. Isso é muito estranho! Onde você estava?

--Por aí.—respondeu ele dando ombros. Tiago revirou os olhos.

--Eu vou até as cozinhas—falou Rabicho—Estou morto de fome.

--Você só pensa em comer Rabicho!—Falou Remo.—Eu vou para a biblioteca, por que não vem comigo?

--Você só pensa em ler Aluado!—Falou Tiago enquanto Rabicho dava risadinhas bobas.

--Ler é muito mais saudável que comer em 90 do tempo!—Falou Remo e Rabicho parou de rir, abrindo a boca para reclamar, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Tiago falou:

--Ler em 90 do tempo também não é nada saudável, Aluado.

Mais risadinhas bobas da parte de Rabicho. Ele ria tanto que estava ficando vermelho.

--Rabicho, menos!—Reclamou um Sirius mal humorado e o submisso Rabicho imediatamente se calou.

Aluado e Rabicho saíram do dormitório. Assim que fecharam a porta, Tiago encarou Sirius:

--Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

--Não aconteceu nada.

--Aconteceu sim... você está estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa quando eu e Samira deixamos você e a Ly soz... Merlin! Eu não devia Ter deixado os dois sozinhos! Que vocês fizeram? Brigaram de novo? Não espera, até parece que vocês iam brigar estando sozinhos num vestiário... vocês deram uns amassos...? Meu Merlin, vocês fizeram sex...

--cala a boca Pontas, deixa de ser retardado, é obvio que nós não fizemos nada! Mas foi por pouco.

--o quê?

Sirius contou ao amigo o que acontecera no vestiário, e a cada trecho Tiago parecia mais assombrado. Quando Sirius contou que Lyra havia cortado completamente o clima dando-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz, Tiago respirou aliviado e disse:

--pelo menos _ela_ tem juízo não é Almofadinhas?

--qual é Pontas, vai me dizer, que se a tua Lily, viesse na sua direção, só de toalha e toda molhadinha, você também não ia pirar?—Tiago não respondeu, ao que Sirius continuou—E se ela te provocasse falando com uma voz tão sexy que parece ser vinda de outro mundo, você também não ia ficar louco de vontade de agarra-la?—Novamente sem resposta—E se ela corresse as unhas pela sua barriga, você também não iria perder a razão?

--Chega Almofadinhas... Eu ia, eu ia pirar, eu ia ficar com vontade de agarra-la, eu ia perder a razão... Satisfeito? Mas é diferente... Não é a mesma coisa. Você sabe, que, Por mais brega que você ache que eu sou, a Lily não é só mais um desafio para mim. É diferente, porque a Lily tem uma espécie de "efeito" sobre mim.

--Acontece que a Ly também tem um "efeito" sobre mim O.k.?

--Você está dizendo que está apaixonado, Almofadinhas?

--Não! Só que eu acho a Ly incrivelmente Sexy, na verdade, eu acho que ela é a garota mais sexy de Hogwarts. Se ela não fosse a Ly, aquela que está sempre do meu lado pra tudo, eu já tinha ficado com ela.

--Acontece Sirius, que ela é a Ly, e ela é a sua amiga, mas se você continuar agindo assim, só por que acha ela sexy, você vai acabar perdendo a amizade dela!

--Você tá certo Pontas.

--a menos que você realmente sinta algo além de amizade e atração pela Ly.

Sirius calou-se pensando no que o amigo dissera. Realmente, era bom ele parar de assediar a Ly daquele jeito, ou as coisas iam acabar mal. Ela não era qualquer uma para ele fazer aquilo com ela. Não estava certo, e ele sabia disso. Mas se ele sabia tão bem, porque ele não deixava de deseja-la intensamente? Aquilo estava lhe dando nojo dele mesmo.

Domingo! O dia da preguiça! Mas se uma de suas amigas é Lílian Evans, Domingo é dia de revisar as matérias. Por isso que quatro garotas já se encontravam tomando café da manhã, as oito horas de um belo Domingo, sendo que três delas pareciam completamente mal humoradas. Lyra, Samira e Alice olhavam feio para Lílian, que havia as acordado cedíssimo sob o pretexto de revisar as matérias.

--Sinceramente Lílian, eu acho que a gente não precisava acordar tão ceaaaado assim—falou Samira reprimindo um bocejo.

--Não seja boba Samira, não é tão cedo assim!

--Lógico que é, não tem ninguém acordado ainda!

--Larga de ser exagerada menina! Olha quanta gente já está de pé.—falou Lily observando umas quinze pessoas no salão principal. Samira revirou os olhos e concentrou-se no seu café da manhã. Assim que as garotas acabaram de comer elas subiram de volta para o salão comunal e abriram seus livros.

Quando Frank desceu para o café da manhã, Alice deu uma desculpa que iria estudar com ele e desapareceu de vista. Aos poucos o salão comunal foi se enchendo, e o barulho foi gradativamente aumentando, o que fazia Lily revirar os olhos e Samira resmungar para ela "você não espera que eles fiquem estudando quietos em pleno Domingo espera?". E assim foi por boa parte da parte da manhã, Até que o som das risadas e das palhaçadas dos marotos começaram a encher o salão comunal, fazendo Lily bufar de raiva.

--Não dá pra estudar desse jeito, vamos para o dormitório?

--Pra que?--indagou Samira. Lyra observava as amigas apreensiva, sabia o que viria a seguir, elas iam começar a discutir.

--Pra estudar ué!

--Francamente Lily, pra que estudar tanto?

--Pra que Samira? Ora não está obvio? Suas notas em transfiguração não estão nada boas.

--E o que é que você tem a ver com isso?

Lyra bateu o livro com força na mesa. As duas outras olharam assustadas para ela.

--olha, eu até que estava de bom humor, mas vocês discutindo logo cedo deixam qualquer um mal humorado!

A garota levantou-se e saiu deixando as duas amigas perplexas para trás.

--o que ha de errado com ela?—perguntou Lílian.

--eu não sei, mas ela está esquisita desde o treino de ontem.

Lyra dirigiu-se na direção dos marotos, mas foi interceptada por Andrômeda Black.

--Oi Lyra!

--Oi Andrômeda, como vai?

--Bem, mas você não pode dizer o mesmo não é? Caramba, você está estranha! Não está me parecendo muito bem... Vamos dar uma volta.—Falou Andrômeda resoluta. As duas saíram pelo buraco do retrato e Andrômeda perguntou:

--E aí, como anda sua vida?

--Bem... Ah não tem porque eu esconder isso de você Andrômeda. Sei lá... algo me diz que eu posso confiar em você... Então lá vai: Eu estou completamente apaixonada pelo seu primo, que é o meu melhor amigo. Mas seu primo é um garanhão incorrigível, então eu tenho medo de investir nele e me arrepender depois e ainda por cima perder a amizade dele. Pra ajudar nós brigamos no dia da visita a Hogsmead e ele me beijou. Aí nós ficamos um tempo sem nos falar, mas já fizemos as pazes... cada vez que ele me abraça ou sorri pra mim, eu tenho arrepios e meu coração dispara. Ontem depois do treino de quadribol, nós fizemos uma guerra de lama, e por conseqüência acabamos por ser os últimos a usar os chuveiros do vestiário. Eu saí do meu banho e tive a agradável surpresa de que havia esquecido minha roupa na parte conjunta do vestiário. Quando eu espiei para ver se não tinha ninguém ali, seu primo estava lá, só de samba canção, todo gostoso, secando os cabelos. Preciso dizer que eu fiquei sem fôlego? Não né? Bem aí eu pedi pra ele pegar a minha roupa pra mim, e ele me perguntou se eu tava nua, aí eu respondi que tava de toalha e dei um passinho pro lado, pra ele poder ver que eu tava de toalha. Aí ele se aproximou, e eu, muito tonta não consegui desviar o olhar do corpo dele. Ele percebeu isso, óbvio. Aí ele me perguntou se eu tava gostando do que tava vendo, e sabe o que eu respondi? Eu respondi que estava adorando! Aí ele deu aquele sorriso sacana e me prendeu na parede... meu Merlin eu quase morri Andrômeda! Aí eu passei a mão na barriga dele, sabe, só as unhas, eu tinha que fazer aquilo, eu não me segurei. Então ele colou aquele corpo maravilhoso no meu, e, Merlin, por que ele tinha que ser tão gostoso? Aí a gente tava quase se beijando... aí eu me controlei, beijei a ponta do nariz dele e saí! Andrômeda, eu estou alucinada! Eu não sei o que fazer! Você não imagina o que eu daria para Ter agarrado ele naquele vestiário, mas Merlin se eu agarrasse ele, imagine o que poderia Ter acontecido! Não ouse contar isso a ninguém se não quiser morrer... Ai Dô, eu to tão confusa, posso te chamar de Dô?

--Merlin! Como você fala rápido! E pode me chamar de Dô. Cara, você deve Ter deixado meu primo doidão!—Riu-se Andrômeda. Lyra deu uma risada abafada:

--Bem, não posso negar que deixei sim... ele ficou muito...

--Abalado?—Andrômeda riu com gosto.—É disso que meu primo precisa, de uma mulher que o deixe caído! Alguém que o faça de bobo! Faça-o sofrer!—Andrômeda riu mais ainda—Parece que você está conseguindo, Ly!

--Ora Andrômeda...

--É só assim que você vai conseguir prendê-lo.

Lyra riu amargamente:

--Andrômeda, já foram tantas as garotas que tentaram prendê-lo, por que você acha que eu conseguiria?

--Porque você éLyra Bellaqua! Você tem tudo para conseguir. Só não pode desistir de tê-lo. Você não vai desistir vai?

--Não sei Dô...

--Você que sabe, mas se eu fosse você não desistia. Se você quer alguma coisa, lute por ela. Não desista, isso não é atitude de uma Grifinória.

--Eu sei.

--Então não desista Oras. Vamos Ly, você não tem nada a perder.

--Como não Dô, eu posso perder a amizade dele! Se eu ficar dando em cima dele,...

--Ei—interrompeu Andrômeda—Que é que falou que você vai Ter que dar em cima dele?

--oras...

--Você não vai correr atrás dele... ele é que vai correr atrás de você compreendeu?

Lyra e Andrômeda voltaram para a sala comunal e encontraram-na fervilhando. Mal haviam entrado Sirius apareceu diante delas:

--Ei! Já estão sabendo da novidade?

--que novidade?—Perguntou Andrômeda.

--Vamos Ter um baile!

--quando?—Perguntou Andrômeda empolgada.

--Em janeiro, logo depois que voltarmos das férias de natal.

--Nossa, mas porque eles colocaram o aviso tão cedo?—Perguntou Lyra.

--Sei lá ué... Ah, não interessa o fato deles terem colocado o aviso tão cedo, o que importa é que nós vamos Ter um baile!

Sirius agarrou Lyra e começou dançar com ela pela sala comunal, rindo. Depois dos dois sentarem-se afrente da lareira, junto com os outros marotos e Andrômeda, Lyra encarou-o:

--Então, já sabe quem você vai chamar para o baile?

--Na verdade não Ly—respondeu ele—ainda estou pensando... o que você acha da Julles, da corvinal?

--Julles? Rebecca Julles? Aquela loira baixinha do quarto ano?

--é, essa mesma.

--Não sei Sirius, acho que você consegue coisa melhor—falou Andrômeda.

--certo, então a Melissa Diglle.

--Não.—respondeu Andrômeda

--Anne Mckenzie.

--Credo!

--Sue Deabourne

--De jeito nenhum...Sirius, com tanta garota bonita por aí, você só citou as feias!

--é que com as mais bonitas eu já saí, e duvido que elas queiram sair comigo de novo depois dos foras que elas levaram.

--Não, não, você não saiu com todas as bonitas ainda. Pense bem Sirius, tem tantas garotas lindas por aí—insinuou Andrômeda, e Lyra corou. Nesse momento a atenção de todos foi desviada para Samira e Lílian que sentavam-se com eles.

--E aí—perguntou Samira—já pensaram em quem vocês vão chamar para o baile?

--Não—respondeu Sirius.

--eu já—falou Tiago bagunçando os cabelos—Lily, quer ir ao baile comigo?

--é Evans para você, e NÃO, eu NÃO quero ir ao baile com você Potter.

--Qual é ruiva? Vamos, vai ser divertido, imagine, eu e você, no baile, dançando juntinhos, nossos corpos colados, sua boca na minha...

--CALA A BOCA! EU NUNCA IA SAIR COM VOCÊ SEU BABACA, ARROGANTE, PREPOTENTE, GALINHA, INÚTIL, CONQUISTADOR BARATO E...

--Calma Lily!

--Calma a bunda Samira, esse Potter não se toca não é?

--Mas Lily, querida, tudo o que eu quero é sair com você... eu te amo!

--E EU TE ODEIO!

Lílian saiu bufando.

--Devemos ir atrás dela?—perguntou Samira para Lyra, mas antes que esta pudesse responder ela mesma completou—hum... não. E você Pedro, quem vai chamar para o baile?

O Garoto mexeu os lábios sem som algum.

--O que?—perguntou Samira.

--achqvouchamrfay.

--hã?

--Acho que vou chamar a Faye.

--Ah tá. Credo, que mal gosto Pedro!

Rabicho afundou na poltrona, muito corado e todos riram.

--E você Aluado?—perguntou Sirius.

--ora, Almofadinhas, não é obvio, eu vou com a minha namorada, ia ser meio estranho se eu chamasse outra garota não é?

Todos riram. Samira pareceu aquietar-se. Acomodou-se melhor em seu lugar e passou a encarar o fogo.

--Presumo que você vá com o Eldwich, não é?—perguntou Sirius para Lyra.

--Não sei...

--Como não sabe, está na cara que ele vai ser o primeiro a te convidar!—exclamou Tiago.

--Não é isso Pontas... Eu não estou muito inclinada a sair com ele de novo.

--Por que?--Perguntou Sirius, e todos a encararam.

--Bem, vamos dizer que... bem... como eu vou dizer isso...

--o que?—perguntou Samira impaciente, saindo de seu "transe".

--é... é que ele... ele beija mal...—falou ela com uma meia careta. Os amigos explodiram em gargalhadas. Ela riu também, mas logo os olhos dela se estreitaram malignamente:

--se vocês ousarem contar isso a alguém, ou tirar sarro dele, ou qualquer coisa parecida, eu mato vocês!

--certo Ly—falou Tiago com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Um pouco depois, todos, inclusive Lily, desciam para almoçar. Depois de um almoço relativamente tranqüilo, em que Lily só xingou Tiago duas vezes, as garotas subiram ao corujal para enviarem cartas as famílias contando sobre o baile. Lily pediu para Aquiles, sua coruja cinzenta descer do poleiro, e esta o fez estalando o bico ameaçadoramente para Samira. Os dois não se davam nada bem. Samira pediu para que Lyra amarrasse sua a carta a perna de uma das corujas da escola, porque, na verdade, ela não se dava bem com coruja nenhuma... Cartas devidamente enviadas, e elas voltaram ao salão comunal e passaram a se dedicar inteiramente aos deveres. Logo Lyra fechou o pesado livro de poções que estava usando, juntou as coisas e com um aceno de varinha mandou tudo ao dormitório, e saiu resmungando um "não agüento mais", para ir jogar Snap explosivo com os marotos.

No dia seguinte, ao café da manhã três corujas pousavam diante das garotas. Lyra desdobrou a carta endereçada a ela e leu:

_Ly,_

_Que bom que está tudo bem por aí, aqui também está tudo ótimo. Adorei saber que vai haver um baile em Hogwarts, garanto que vocês vão se divertir muito! Anne Marrie estava na lareira quando sua carta chegou, bem quando eu disse a ela que haveria um baile em janeiro, ela disse que durante as férias de natal levaria você e suas amigas para comprarem os vestidos em Paris. Lembra-se de Sophie Constance, aquela amiga de sua irmã que vivia desenhando roupas? É na loja dela que sua irmã quer levar vocês... ela se tornou muito famosa no mundo da moda... já que sua irmã vai levar suas amigas também, eu já mandei corujas para os pais da Sami e da Lily (espero que eles estejam acostumados com corujas!), perguntando se elas podem ir, mas se você quiser chamar mais amigas sem problemas querida, é só me mandar a coruja depois que eu escrevo para os pais delas... _

_Eu e seu pai estamos com muitas saudades de você... esperamos sua resposta... _

_Beijos_

_Mamãe..._

_P.S.: Seu pai e Anne Marrie estão mandando beijos para você também. E não se esqueça de mandar beijos para Lily e Sami, e para aqueles seus amigos malucos... Saudades de vocês todos!_

--Mamãe mandou beijos... E vocês vão para Paris comigo?

--O que?--Perguntou Samira

--Eu vou!-- disse Lily sorridente.

--Ei alguém pode me explicar o que tem a ver paris com...

--Sua carta não fala nada?—perguntou Lily arrancando o pergaminho das mãos da amiga.

_Sami,_

_Adorei saber do baile, imagino que vocês vão se divertir muito... e sim... você vai... Pergunte para a Lyra, acho que ela vai gostar de te dar a notícia..._

_Com amor_

_Papai._

--E então, o que é que é pra você me contar... eu ouvi você dizer Paris?—indagou Sami depois que as amigas leram a carta.

--Nós vamos comprar vestidos numa loja famosa em Paris, nas férias de natal!—Exclamou Lyra enquanto Lily dava gritinhos e batia palmas.

--Uau!—exclamou Samira.

--posso saber o porque de tanta animação?—perguntou Sirius.

--Bom dia pra você também...—alfinetou Lyra.

--Bom dia, Ly, amor da minha vida, minha privada entupida... está ,melhor assim?

--muito melhor!—respondeu ela rindo, no que Sirius abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

--Eca—falou Samira—vocês são muito melosos! Isso por que são só amigos, imagine se fossem um casal de namorados...

--Samira, Samira, eu já falei para você deixar de ser mal amada... quer que eu chame o Remo para te agarrar?

Samira sentiu-se gelar.

--Por que o ele?—perguntou ela na defensiva.

--oras, por que o Pontas já é da Lily—Lily fez uma careta—Eu já sou da Ly. O Rabicho, duvido que você vá querer, então só sobrou o Aluado...

--O Remo já é da Heart.

--epa, epa, será que eu senti um ressentimento na sua voz?

--Sirius, se você não quiser perder a vida, é melhor parar de me aporrinhar.

--O.k., mas eu ainda não descobri o porque de toda aquela animação.

--é porque nós vamos comprar vestidos em Paris!

--...

--Mamãe disse para mim convidar mais gente... o que vocês acham de chamar a Dô?

--Quem?

--Andrômeda... e Alice também, o que acham?

--ótima idéia!—Lily e Samira quase berraram.

--O.k. ANDRÔMEDAAAAA!—Lyra berrou para a colega do outro lado da mesa.

--OOOI!

--VEM AQUI!

--TO INDO!

--Merlin, pra que tanto escândalo?

--Cala a boca Sirius. Dô, você quer ir com a gente comprar seu vestido pro baile em Paris?

--PARIS? É Lógico que eu quero!

--Ei, vou chamar a Lice...—A loirinha percorreu os olhos pelo salão principal e localizou a amiga sentada junto de Frank—LIIIIICE!—berrou ela.

--QUE?—respondeu a outra.

--VEM CÁ AGORA!

--TÁ!

Alice andou até as outras garotas. Quando ela chegou, cumprimentou-as com seu costumeiro sorriso bondoso.

--Lice, nós vamos comprar vestidos em Paris! Que vir com a gente?

--O que? Mas que pergunta, é lógico que eu quero!

--Certo. Vamos eu, você a Dô, a Sami e a Lily. Minha irmã vai levar a gente na loja de uma amiga dela.

--Uau! Nós vamos a Paris! Isto é, se minha mãe deixar né?

--Ah pode deixar, minha mãe vai escrever pra ela e para a mãe da Dô... Vocês só tem que me passar os nomes delas para eu mandar pra minha mãe depois.

--Certo.

--Bom Dia—cumprimentou Tiago bagunçando os cabelos.

As garotas responderam-no, menos Lily, que apenas revirou os olhos quando ele chegou.

--Posso saber o Porquê de tanto estardalhaço?—perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

--elas vão comprar vestidos em Paris—falou Sirius fazendo uma vozinha em falsete e fazendo um gesto extremamente feminino com a mão.

--Ah, que frescura, porque vocês não compram vestidos aqui mesmo?

Cinco pares de olhos fuzilaram Tiago perigosamente. Ele se encolheu um pouco, mas logo, bagunçou os cabelos e perguntou:

--Lily, voc6e quer ir ao baile comigo, minha pimentinha?

--NÃO SOU SUA PIMENTINHA Potter! E É Evans PARA O SENHOR, Evans! QUER QUE EU SOLETRE?

--calma ruivinha linda, não precisa gritar desse jeito! Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Você vai ao baile comigo?

--Nunca Potter, se enxerga, você não passa de um estúpido, tarado e arrogante, porque acha que eu iria querer sair com você?

--Porque eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito! E além disso, só tenho olhos para você meu Lírio.

Lílian bufou e saiu pisando forte do salão principal, deixando todos olhando-a abobados, e Tiago com um sorriso ligeiramente aborrecido no rosto.

Samira correu os olhos pelo salão. Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ver Remo abraçado com Patrícia Heart, então desviou o olhar, encontrando Lyra a observa-la. A amiga olhava-a de forma desconfiada.

--Ei Vamos logo se não nós vamos acabar nos atrasando...—Falou Alice. Eles levantaram-se e se dirigiram a aula de poções.

A semana transcorreu normalmente. Na Terça e na Quinta, como planejado por Tiago, fizeram os benditos treinos de quadribol. E no Sábado pela manhã, o time tomava café reunido.

Tiago parecia um tanto quanto nervoso. Sirius deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas, como para animá-lo e disse:

--Qual é cara, nosso time é o melhor, não perdemos nenhuma partida até hoje. Não tem porque você ficar nervoso.

--Eu sei Almofadas, mas eu não consigo deixar de ficar nervoso, é inevitável!

--Me chame de almofadas de novo e você terá uma razão para temer—ameaçou Sirius. Tiago deu uma risada rouca e tomou seu café. Pouco depois o time descia para o campo, acompanhando pelos muitos estudantes que iriam assistir ao jogo. Dois vultos desceram correndo até eles.

--só queríamos desejar boa sorte!—falou Andrômeda. Lílian atras dela deu um sorriso fraco.

--Boa sorte, pra vocês todos!—falou ela sorrindo.

Tiago sentiu o peito inflar; Lílian estava desejando-lhe boa sorte. E estava sorrindo! Abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas Samira sussurrou em seu ouvido:

--Não fale nada idiota agora, Potter!

Tiago fechou a boca embasbacado, e tornou a abri-la. Fechou novamente para finalmente dizer:

--obrigada, Evans!

A ruiva sorriu. Definitivamente ela estava de bom humor naquela manhã. Bom não, ótimo!

Remo e Pedro juntaram-se à eles, e também desejaram boa sorte. O time tomou um rumo, enquanto Remo, Pedro, Andrômeda e Lílian tomavam outro. No vestiário, depois de todo o time trocado, Tiago começou a dizer umas palavras de motivação, mas foi interrompido por Sirius que disse somente:

--Vamos Quebra-los!

--Esmaga-los—disse Samira.

--subjulga-los...—Completou Lyra, no que todo o time gritou e rumou para o campo com as vassouras nas mãos.

Os capitães apertaram-se as mãos (Tiago e Alana McAfrey, uma corvinal brutamontes e horrorosa que era batedora). McAfrey parecia rosnar. Fábio, que era artilheiro do time sorriu para Lyra. Esta retribuiu meio desconfortável, por um instante lembrando-se do que ela havia dito sobre ele para os colegas. Ele aproximou-se dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

--Não pense que eu vou te dar uma folga só porque você é linda.

--Não pense que eu quero uma folga Fábio. Gosto de rivalidade e de um desafio. Não que eu ache que o time de vocês será um desafio para nós.

--é o que veremos então!--Respondeu ele, enquanto Lyra sorriu perigosamente. O apito de Madame Hotch soou e as vassouras subiram ao ar. O time da corvinal começou com a goles, mas um passe de Fábio foi interceptado por Lyra, que passou para Sirius, este driblou outro artilheiro corvinal e passou para Samira. Deu-se início à uma sucessão de passes rápidos entre os artilheiros grifinórios e logo a goles passava velozmente pelo aro central, deixando o goleiro corvinal abobalhado.

--Dez pontos para a Grifinória! Belíssimo gol de Urashima!—soou a voz de Berta Jorkins, que narrava o jogo—Corvinal com a posse da goles, aí vem o Black, e Grifinória com a posse da goles, ele passa para Bellaqua, Black, Urashima, Bellaqua, Black e gol! Vinte a zero! Corvinal com a goles, aí vem Eldwich, Bones, Eldwich de novo Lockhan, Eldwich, ele arremessa e Fenwick defende! Grifinória com a goles novamente. Bellaqua, passa um, aí vem um balaço, ela desviou, deixou a goles cair para Urashima, caramba eles são muito rápidos! Black com a goles agora, belo passe para Bellaqua, ela passa por Eldwich, atira a goles, Daniels não pega e é Trinta a zero para a Grifinória, bonito jogo até agora! Eldwich com a goles, ele voa decidido e uou, que belo balaço de Grown! A Grifinória com a goles novamente, Black, Bellaqua, Urashima, Bellaqua, e Daniels defende, não foi dessa vez... Lockhan, Bones Lockhan Eldwich, Lindo Gol! Trinta a dez para a Grifinória! Black com a Bola, ele volta o passe para a goleira, ela manda para Urashima, Bellaqua, Urashima Black... Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória! A goles está com Lockhan, ele passa por Black, toca para Bones, que devolve para Lockhan e tinha uma Urashima no meio do caminho! Agora Grifinória com a posse da goles... Urashima passa para Black, que devolve para ela, passe bonito para Bellaqua e Gol! Cinqüenta a dez!

O jogo continuou nesse passo, a torcida da Grifinória urrava. Já estavam cento e vinte a cinqüenta, quando a torcida toda se calou. O Pomo havia sido avistado, e agora Tiago e a apanhadora Corvinal mergulhavam alucinados, estavam pescoço a pescoço. Tiago deitou mais o corpo na vassoura. Agora ele estava um pouco a frente da adversária. Ele esticou a mão e sentiu os dedos se fecharem sobre a bolinha de metal. Ergueu o punho vitorioso. A Grifinória inteira urrava de felicidade.

--Impressionante! Linda captura de Potter! Duzentos e setenta a cinqüenta! Vitória magnífica da Grifinória!—soou a voz de Berta.

Tiago olhou a apanhadora corvinal, que parecia desolada. Ela olhou-o raivosa, e ele jogou-lhe um beijinho, rindo-se da expressão irritadíssima que ela fez.

O time todo saía do vestiário, alguns minutos mais tarde, rindo e cantando, quase carregados pela multidão de grifinórios que os cercava. Na metade do caminho, Tiago sussurrou ao ouvido de Lyra:

--tenta despistar todo mundo, pega a Sami e vem.

Tiago virou-se e saiu, desviando da multidão de grifinórios que os cercava, juntamente com Sirius. Lyra agarrou o braço de Samira e puxou-a também.

Longe da multidão, Lyra perguntou:

--o que foi?

--Teremos uma festinha no salão comunal hoje.

--Novidade Almofadinhas—respondeu Lyra sarcasticamente.

--Só que eu e o Pontas conseguimos um carregamento que vai animar nossa pequena confraternização!

Lyra boquiabriu-se.

--Merlin, o que é?—perguntou Samira demonstrando um leve interesse.

--Só umas bebidinhas que nós encomendamos—respondeu Tiago dando uma piscadela marota.

O queixo de Samira também caiu.

--E onde está?

--Num lugarzinho secreto.—respondeu Tiago olhando para os lados ansiosamente. Ele saiu andando a frente enquanto revirava o bolso interno das vestes. Discretamente, para que nenhuma das garotas atras de si percebesse ele tirou um pergaminho em branco de dentro da capa. Dobrou um corredor. Sirius vinha logo atrás, distraindo as garotas. Tiago encostou a varinha no pergaminho e sussurrou:

--Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

O Mapa do maroto se revelou. Tiago verificou o caminho no mapa discretamente. Todos os corredores no caminho vazios. Novamente encostou a varinha no mapa e sussurrando "malfeito feito" ele guardou o segredo dos marotos no bolso interno. Ele diminuiu o passo, quando Sirius chegou com as garotas ele deu uma piscadela para o amigo e disse:

--parece que está tudo limpo!

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso. Eles continuaram andando, a curiosidade das garotas agora era imensa. Chegando à uma estátua em que havia uma bruxa de um olho só, Tiago disse "Disseniun" no que a bruxa saltou para o lado revelando uma passagem escura. Sirius conjurou algo parecido com uma enorme bandeja. Tiago tirou de dentro da passagem uma grande caixa, e pelo som que ela fez ao ser manuseada, estava cheia de garrafas. Outra caixa foi tirada, e mais outra e outra. Os olhos de Samira estavam arregalados de espanto, enquanto Lyra parecia embasbacada demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

--Agora, o mais precioso...—disse Sirius tirando de dentro da passagem outra caixa, diferente das outras, mas que também parecia estar cheia de garrafas.

--o que tem nessas aí?—perguntou Samira apontando para as quatro caixas idênticas, empilhadas por cima da bandeja conjurada por Sirius.

--Cerveja amanteigada.—respondeu Tiago. Aquilo era comum, cerveja amanteigada era uma coisa que nunca faltava nas festinhas da Grifinória.

--E nessa Outra?—perguntou Lyra olhando para a última caixa, que era diferente das outras.

--Whisky de Fogo—falou Sirius com um belo sorriso nos lábios—Seis garrafas...

--Uau!—falou Samira com um sorriso assombrado.

--Certo Gênios, como vamos levar isso tudo pro salão comunal?—perguntou Lyra.

--Ly, nós pensamos em tudo!—falou Tiago abaixando-se mais uma vez para pegar qualquer coisa no interior da passagem—Voilà!

Tiago tirou a capa da invisibilidade, fazendo-a girar diante dos olhos das garotas. Os queixos já caídos delas desceram mais alguns centímetros.

--Esse, minhas queridas, é um dos segredos dos marotos—falou Tiago—Além dos marotos, vocês são as únicas que sabem da existência dela. Isso é uma grande honra sabia? Portanto, não vão sair contando a todo mundo o que viram aqui O.k.?

--Pode deixar—falou Samira.

--o segredo de vocês está bem guardado, eu juro solenemente!

Tiago e Sirius se encararam. Foi até engraçado ouvir aquelas palavras de um "não-maroto". Tiago cobriu as caixas com a capa e Sirius as fez levitar. Chegaram diante da mulher gorda e descobriram as caixas. Tiago guardou a capa dentro das vestes, enquanto Sirius falava a senha. Entraram e foram quase ensurdecidos pelos gritos dos grifinórios. Remo, Pedro e Frank haviam trazido bastante comida das cozinhas. Tiago abriu uma das caixas de cerveja amanteigada, enquanto Sirius subia para guardar a de Whisky, descendo apenas com uma garrafa, minutos depois. Os olhos de Lílian recaíram na garrafa nas mãos do maroto, e se estreitaram perigosamente.

Ela levantou-se e estava andando na direção de Sirius furiosa, quando Lyra e Samira a detiveram.

--Calma Lily!

--Olha, até cerveja amanteigada eu não me importo que vocês contrabandeiem para cá, mas, sinceramente, Whisky de Fogo eu não posso permitir!

--Lily, menos!—falou Samira—escute, já somos quase maiores de idade, não ha problema algum em bebericarmos um pouco de whisky.

--Não mesmo, mas você está se esquecendo que há alunos mais novos festejando conosco.

--É por isso que a garrafa está nas mãos de Sirius, e Não em cima de uma mesa qualquer.—justificou Lyra.

--Qual é Lils, o que custa, o Sirius não vai deixar os mais novos nem chegarem perto do whisky!—Suplicou Samira

--É Lily, nós ajudamos a controlar!—continuou Lyra.

--é, você não vai nem Ter que se preocupara com isso!—Falou Samira.

--Por favooor!—falaram as duas suplicantes em um perfeito uníssono, os olhos arregalados implorando para que ela deixasse (n/a: algo tipo o gatinho do Shrek 2). Lily avaliou, ficou um tempo em silêncio, mas depois sentenciou:

--Tudo bem...

As outras duas gritaram alegremente.

--Mas se eu ver um calouro com uma gota que seja de whisky de fogo, vocês duas e o Black terão uma semana inteira de detenções...

--Sim General!—falou Samira batendo uma continência.

Lílian observou-as correr até onde estavam Sirius e Tiago, cercados por um bando de estudantes querendo um pouco de Whisky.

--Só do sexto ano pra cima Sirius...—Falou Samira.

--Não deixe esse pessoalzinho beber whisky, se não a Lily como nosso fígado.—Completou Lyra. Sirius Sorriu e falou:

--Eu não pretendia dividir o nosso precioso Whisky com essa turma toda mesmo...

Pouco depois, todo o sexto ano estava reunido nas poltronas em volta da lareira, Sirius sentado com a garrafa de whisky no colo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais preciosa da vida dele. Lyra sentava-se no braço da poltrona dele, dividindo um copo de whisky com ele. Samira no sofá com Tiago e Remo, Frank e Alice enroscados numa poltrona, Pedro largado no chão e Lily sentada no braço do sofá, ao lado de Samira.

--Coloca mais um pouco pra mim Sirius, fazendo o favor...—Pediu Samira estendendo o copo para o amigo. Sirius encheu o copo e devolveu para ela.

--quer um pouco Lils?—perguntou ela oferecendo o copo para a amiga.

Lily pegou o copo da mão da amiga e virou quase tudo de uma vez, engasgando-se com o gosto forte da bebida. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ela forçava o whisky garganta abaixo, meio engasgada. Todos riram da atitude dela, ficaram rindo, enquanto ela os olhava feio.

--Você é louca Evans?—perguntou Sirius—Não se vira um copo de bebida desse jeito! Whisky sobe rápido!

Todos riram da careta que ela fez ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius.

Ela não gostou nada das risadas. Encarando o resto do whisky que ainda havia no copo, ela fez mais uma careta e virou de uma vez todo o conteúdo. Em seguida virou-se para Sirius:

--isso é muito bom... eu quero mais um pouco!

Sirius olhou-a incrédulo.

--Black, me dê mais, ou eu te dou uma detenção...

--você não pode me dar uma detenção por isso...

--Mas eu posso te dar uma detenção por contrabandear Whisky de fogo para dentro da escola!

Sirius abriu a garrafa e colocou mais uma dose no copo da ruiva.

--Só não vá virar o Whisky de novo, você pode passar mal Lily—falou Lyra enquanto servia mais uma dose no copo que dividia com Sirius.

Lílian deu uma risadinha debochada e virou o copo todo de uma vez, como para mostrar que também sabia beber. Ninguém riu, apenas olharam na perplexos. No momento em que ela voltou a cabeça na posição normal, sentiu uma tontura apoderar-se dela. O que não passo despercebido por seus amigos.

--Black—falou ela rindo tolamente—me dá mais!

--Não Lily—falou Tiago com firmeza—Chega de Whisky de Fogo por hoje!

--Potter, é Evans para você! Evans! E-V-A-N-S! Entendeu? E se eu quiser tomar mais um copo de Whisky eu vou tomar!

--Não vai não!

--Ah, e? E quem vai me impedir?

--Evans, escuta—replicou Tiago—Você não está acostumada com bebida, e já sai tomando whisky. Pior, virando whisky! Não se vira assim, a menos que você esteja pedindo por um porre! Você comeu alguma coisa?

--Não, só tomei café da manhã hoje...

--Merlin! Essa garota é doida!—Falou Samira.

Lyra levantou-se e foi pegar algo para Lílian comer. Voltou com alguns pedaços de torta de frango, e mandou a ruiva comer. Lílian comeu lentamente o que Lyra lhe trouxe, em seguida acomodou-se no sofá confortavelmente e ficou olhando para o fogo. Parecia-lhe que seu estômago revirava, e sua cabeça também... ela não devia Ter virado aquelas duas doses de whisky de fogo... Merlin, ela era monitora, tinha que dar exemplo, e não se embebedar... nenhuma de suas amigas havia ficado bêbada, embora Lyra e Sirius já dividiam o sétimo copo. Vai ver o segredo estava em não virar mesmo... Ly e Sirius estavam bebendo devagar, ela não. E tanto Lyra quanto Sirius já estavam acostumados com bebida... Ela não.

Aos poucos as idéias de Lílian foram clareando, e ela foi se sentindo melhor, embora seu estômago ainda revirasse.

--Lils?—perguntou Samira.

--hum?

--Vem, você precisa vomitar.

Samira levantou-se e ajudou Lílian a se levantar também, seguida por Lyra. As duas ajudaram a ruivinha a subir as escadas para o dormitório. Lyra abriu a porta do banheiro enquanto Samira conduziu Lílian até a privada. Lílian abaixou-se e vomitou. Em seguida lavou o rosto e os pulsos, conforme Samira e Lyra mandavam. A garota sentou-se na tampa da privada e ficou encarando a parede. Ela havia melhorado após vomitar, mais ainda estava mal.

Lyra mandou-a tomar um banho fresco, e ela o fez. Quando saiu, estava se sentindo infinitamente melhor, então se trocou e caiu na cama, dormindo sem nem desejar boa noite as amigas.

**Amanda: Gente, capítulo meio de enrolação, mas é isso ae, o próximo tá melhor!**

**Sami: No próximo capítulo, eu vou responder sozinha, porque estou com vontade... quero ser o centro das atenções...**

Amanda: sozinha nada, eu vou estar junto, o coisa! 


	11. Definindo os Pares

**Oi Pessoas! Antes de vocês comerem meu fígado pela demora do capítulo deixem eu me explicar.**

**Tudo começou na sexta feira, dia 17, aniversário do Bilbo (meu cachorro), Eu havia terminado o capítulo na quinta (dia 16), e assim que acabou Alma gêmea eu resolvi postar (era o dia de postar). Quando eu Liguei o PC... ele não Ligou! Meu pc havia morrido... bem, eu, que sou muito burra, não tinha a fic salva em disquete então eu me ferrei! Meu pai só arrumou o PC hoje... por isso eu estou aqui postando o capítulo e...**

**Sami: Blábláblá... Da licença, que hoje é meu dia de brilhar!**

**Amanda: Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer essa menina... Bom, primeiro review...**

**Sami: Lilys Ridlle: Oie! Sim a Ly realmente fala, eu que o diga, Ei, Você está curiosa por causa do meu desenho? Calma, você logo vai saber o que é (não hoje...). Beijoooossss**

**Miss Jane Poltergeyst: Oi miss Jane, você viu a Lily que bebum, agora ela vai ter que agüentar a ressaca. Também bem feito pra ela...beijos!**

**Milly McMilt: Oi Milly, que bom que você gostou da nossa história... é realmente uma ótima história, porque EU estou nela...beijão!**

**Miss H. Granger: É, um porre do caramba por conta da Ruiva desmiolada... bem, o resultado disso... você vai ver agora! Beijoooosss**

**Bia Lupin: ah, que musiquinha meiga essa que você cantou eu não sei porque todo mundo acha que eu sou afim do Remo... (Amanda: ¬¬)...**

**Patrícia Rezende: Oi! Gente nova por aqui! Que bom que você gostou Patrícia, eu e Amanda ficamos muito felizes de você ter dito que estava perfeita, muito mesmo!**

**Amanda: Gente parece que a Sami surtou! Respondeu a todos os reviews, sem me deixar falar... Tudo bem... Gente, obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas, amo vocês, a cada elogio eu me sinto mais motivada a escrever... Ahhh! Para fãs de Lupin/Tonks, eu estou trabalhando numa... Logo, logo vocês verão: Paixão ao primeiro sorriso (título provisório, só tenho 1 capítulo pronto ainda)**

**Certo, chega de enrolação...**

Capítulo 11: Definindo os pares

--Acorda aí o bebum!—A voz de Samira parecia tortura para os pobres ouvidos de Lílian.

--Ai Samira, Não grita!

--Não estou gritando Lils... Você está de ressaca... Quem mandou sair bebendo Whisky feito uma alcoólatra!

--Ai minha cabeça... Droga, o que eu faço para passar isso?

--Não tem o que fazer.—respondeu Lyra saindo do banheiro secando os cabelos na toalha felpuda—A única coisa que você tem a fazer é descansar o resto do dia. Ah, e a dor de cabeça não passa tão cedo.

Lílian levantou-se para ir até o banheiro, porém parou com a mão sobre o estômago.

--Nem o enjôo—completou Samira.

--Droga!

Lílian entrou no banheiro fechando a porta, Samira se jogou na cama e pegou um pergaminho e começou a desenhar.

--Sami, o que você tanto desenha?

--Nada...

--A Sami, deixa eu ver? Vocês têm desenhado muito nesses últimos dias!

--Eu estou tentado fazer uns desenhos... Mas deixe quieto...(N/a: Ta vendo Luci, a Ly perguntou!)

--ah Sami! Mostra pra mim vai!

--Nossa! Você tem passado tempo demais com o Sirius, até a cara de cachorro molhado você já está copiando!

--mostra!

--Não!

--Ah! Menina chata!—Lyra mostrou a língua—Sabe, eu vou descer. Você vai ficar aí?

--Vou. Acho que vou fazer companhia para a Lils... Ela não vai querer descer depois do "incidente Alcoólico" dela.

--é, tem razão Sami. Eu vou indo.

A Loira virou as costas, deixando a amiga desenhando freneticamente no pergaminho.

--Ly! Bom dia minha linda! Dormiu bem querida?

--Bom dia Pontas... Dormi bem, mas porque essa amabilidade toda?

--Oras, porque você é minha amiga mais linda de todos os tempos, por que você merece esse carinho todo e...

--O que você quer Pontas?

--nada, só uma conversa com a minha amiga...

Lyra encarou-a com uma expressão incrédula, ao que ele respondeu com um dissimulado "o que foi?".

--Oras, _Potter, _quando você começa a tecer elogios assim, é porque certamente quer alguma coisa.

--É... Você venceu. Eu quero a Lily. Será que você não pode me ajudar com ela, sabe tipo, arranja-la pra mim?

--Tiago... Escuta, Vê se minhas palavras penetram essa sua cabeça dura, como diz a Lily, cheia de titica. Se você a quer, você precisa de primeiro: Parar de chamá-la de Ruivinha, anjo ruivo, amor, bebê, Meu lírio, coração e principalmente pimentinha, ela detesta isso.

--Nem ferrando Ly!

--Segundo—falou ela alteando a voz para sobrepor a do maroto—parar de convidar ela para sair de cinco em cinco minutos.

--Mas eu não a convido de cinco em cinco mi...

--terceiro: Nunca, em hipótese alguma, sair azarando as pessoas por aí nos corredores, maltratando as pessoas e humilhando o ranhoso.

--Ta pedindo demais...

--Quarto: não ficar se gabando por aí, bagunçando os cabelos a cada segundo, nem brincando com o pomo só para chamar a atenção das garotas.

--mas eu só quero chamar a atenção dela!

--quinto: não tratar as garotas como chiclete.

--Como assim?

--como Chiclete! Mascar e depois jogar fora. Em outras palavras, parar de ser galinha.

--ha! Haha! Como você é engraçada...

--E porque eu seria engraçada _Potter?—_Tiago torceu o nariz ao ouvir a amiga chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, e com tamanha censura na voz.

--Primeiro—começou ele—Porque você fica me chamando de Potter, como se tivéssemos acabado de nos conhecer, quando na verdade nós nos conhecemos há séculos, e segundo, Srta. Bellaqua, porque a Srta. Inventa de fazer uma lista de exigências absurdas, como se eu realmente precisasse disso para conquista-la, quando na verdade, tudo o que eu preciso é que você faça uma propagandinha básica de mim para ela!

--Potter! Quantas vezes eu vou Ter que vou te falar que isso não funciona?

--Bellaqua! Quantas vezes eu vou Ter que falar para você me chamar de Tiago ou de Pontas?

--Ta, mas o que interessa é: você não vai conquistar a Lily enquanto não seguir a risca o que eu te falei!

--você duvida?

--Duvido!

--então ta, você ainda vai engolir as suas palavras!

--Duvido!

--Duvida o que?—interrompeu Remo.

--Duvido que ele conquiste a Lily sem seguir meus conselhos!

--Nossos conselhos você quer dizer né, porque eu sempre digo isso pra ele.

--Ta vendo Pontas, acho melhor você começar a nos escutar!—Lyra riu gostosamente de Tiago.

--Mudando de assunto, onde está a Lily?—Disse Tiago.

--Não a deixe ate ouvir chamando-a assim, se não, já sabe "Evans para você Potter!" —Brincou Lyra—ela está no quarto, sabe como é, depois de ontem, ela não está muito bem...

--Não diga, por que será, vai ver que é porque o Almofadinhas embebedou ela ontem...

--ei, eu não embebedei ninguém!—berrou Sirius.—ela bebeu porque quis!

--Mas você não devia Ter dado tanto whisky pra ela!

--É, e se eu não desse ela me dava uma detenção... Sinto muito Pontas, mas a culpa não foi minha!

--mesmo, dessa vez o Almofadinhas não fez nada demais!

--Ei Ly, o que você quis dizer com "dessa vez"?

--É que você sempre faz alguma coisa errada, você sempre tem culpa!—Lyra beijou a ponta do nariz de Sirius—Sirius, eu não entendi nada da ultima aula de herbologia.

--Sério Ly?—Falou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha—mas foi tão simples!

--Ah já que você achou tão fácil, porque não me ajuda com o dever hein?

--O. K. mocinha... Já que você insiste não é? O que é que você me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando...

--bobo!

--Essa sala comunal ta muito barulhenta! Escuta, porque você não pega suas coisas e leva lá no dormitório masculino, a gente pode estudar lá...

--Pode ser...

Ela levantou-se e subiu a escada em direção ao dormitório. Entrando ela topou com uma cena um tanto quanto familiar. Lílian e Samira discutindo:

--Ah Sami, por que você não vai deixar eu ver o desenho?—perguntava a ruiva brava.

--Porque eu não quero que você veja ainda, não está pronto caramba... E outra, eu mostro essa porcaria só pra quem eu quiser o.k?

--Samira!

--Não!

--Mas...

--Chega Lily!

--Ei, chega as duas! Por Merlin, até por isso vocês vão brigar?

Lyra pegou as coisas e saiu do dormitório. Minutos mais tarde ela se jogava na cama de Sirius junto com o maroto. Eles abriram as coisas e começaram a estudar.

--Aonde vai Aluado—perguntou Tiago.

--Encontrar a Patrícia.

--Firme e forte com ela hein Aluado?

--nem tanto Pontas... Eu me sinto meio que a traindo por não contar... Você sabe, mas mesmo assim, eu não quero contar... Acho que ela se afastaria de mim. Sabe como é, a base de um relacionamento é a confiança e...

-- Aluado, pare de lorotas.

--Não estou falando Lorotas!

--Está sim! Agora pare com isso e vá encontrar a sua namorada, que está te esperando!

Remo revirou os olhos e saiu. Nesse momento a porta do dormitório feminino bateu e Lílian desceu enfurecida.

--nossa Evans, porque esse mau humor?

--Não estou de mau humor Potter!

--Ah não, é o que então? TPM, ou foi o porre de ontem que fez isso com você?

--E por que eu deveria justificar para você Potter?

--Simplesmente porque se for por causa do porre, eu tenho um remédio para você!

Os olhos de Lílian brilharam...

--Remédio para porre?

--Lógico, eu tenho uma hum... Certa experiência com isso.

--Ah, e qual seria o remédio Potter?

--E por que eu deveria dizer?

--Porque eu estou te pedindo..._Por favor?_

--quem Diria... Lílian Evans, a monitora CDF certinha pedindo ajuda ao seu tão odiado Tiago Potter, e tudo isso por causa de um porre! Mas eu acho que não vou te dar o remédio Evans, para você aprender a não sair bebendo como uma retardada por aí...

--Potter seu... Seu... Seu Estúpido!

--Olha quem fala! Não fui eu quem tomou um porre ontem, ruivinha!

--Ah!—Lílian saiu brava pelo buraco do retrato.

Tiago sorriu triunfante. Aquela havia sido sua vingança, por pelo menos parte das vezes em que Lílian o havia humilhado.

Lílian entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se em uma mesa. Ficou simplesmente olhando para o nada enquanto mordia os cantinhos dos dedos, estragando suas tão bem feitas unhas. E por mais que ela odiasse essa mania, sempre que ela estava nervosa, inevitavelmente, era isso que acontecia...

--Posso me sentar aqui?—perguntou uma voz masculina, meio aveludada, mas um tanto quanto metálica, uma voz tremendamente sexy. Lílian ergueu os olhos temendo que o dono da voz não fosse tão bonito quanto a mesma e teve uma surpresa. A sua frente estava um garoto maravilhoso: Alto, forte, cabelos louros escuros, jogados de um jeito maravilhoso, e olhos azuis que a deixaram sem fôlego. Além do sorriso de partir o coração... Que sorriso...

--Pode.—respondeu ela tímida. Ele sentou-se. Em seguida falou:

--Sou John Brown, Corvinal.

--Sou...

--Lílian Evans, Grifinória. Eu sei.—completou ele dando mais um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos, fazendo com que Lílian se sentisse derretida por dentro. Aquele garoto estava mexendo com ela.

--Sabe Evans, há um bom tempo que eu venho observando você... Você é muito bonita sabia?

--Obrigada—respondeu Lily ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

--Não tem porque agradecer, eu não estou simplesmente te elogiando, estou dizendo a mais pura verdade. Você é encantadora!

Se Lílian antes estava vermelha, agora ela estava... Merlin, que cor era aquela?

--Você aceitaria ir comigo a Hogsmead, no passeio que terá antes do natal?—continuou Brown, todo sedutor.

--Claro!—respondeu Lílian com um sorriso (que parecia duas vezes mais branco por conta da cor de seu rosto—vermelho mais que intenso). Além de ela realmente estar com muita vontade de sair com o bonitão do Brown, aquela também seria a vingança ideal contra Tiago.

--E ao Baile, será que a senhorita me acompanharia?

--Com todo o prazer—o sorriso de Lílian se alargou mais ainda.

Despediu-se de Brown com um beijo no rosto e saiu sorridente.

Sirius estava deitado em sua cama com Lyra estudando. Ou pelo menos tentando. E não estava nada fácil. Lyra estava deitada na cama, de bruços, com o corpo meio erguido nos braços, posição que valorizava muito seu decote, e bem, o olhar de Sirius não parava de recair adivinhem aonde? Não preciso nem dizer... Ele não queria ficar olhando para o decote da amiga... Mas bem, estava muito difícil não faze-lo... Muito mesmo.

--Sirius!—chamou ela pela terceira vez, acordando-o de seu torpor.

--O que?

--Nada, é só que eu estou te chamando faz tempo. Olha aqui, eu não entendi isso aqui!—Falou ela indicando um diagrama no livro e sentando-se. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela e pôs se a explicar. Pouco a pouco foi se sentindo estranho com o perfume dela. Uma vontade imensa de abraça-la apoderou-se dele.

--Agora entendi!—exclamou ela sorrindo quando ele terminou de explicar—você é um ótimo professor, Almofadinhas!

--Eu sei que sou!

--convencido!—falou ela rindo.

--Eu também sei que sou! Mas eu tenho motivos Não tenho? Veja só, eu sou lindo, ótimo jogador de quadribol, simpático, legal, eu sou perfeito!

--e tão modesto!

--Você ama a minha falta de modéstia confesse!—Falou ele encostando seu nariz no dela.

--O. K. Você venceu, amo sim, e daí?

--eu sabia, ninguém resiste ao meu charme! Eu sou irresistível Ly!

--Haha que engraçado... Escute aqui, eu resisto ao seu charme O.k.?(n/a mentirosa!)—Sirius torceu o nariz.

--Resiste mesmo?

--Lógico, é você que não resiste a mim!(n/a: aí ela tem razão...).

--Falou a Senhorita irresistível!

--Falou o senhor gostosão!

--Você quer brigar, quer?

--Eu quero!—Falou ela jogando uma almofada nele.

--Ah então é guerra?

--É!

Sirius pegou uma almofada e jogou nela. Após alguns minutos de batalha violenta, ela caiu da cama, estatelando-se no chão.

--você está bem Ly?—Falou Sirius, com a cabeça surgindo de cima da cama. Ela jogou uma almofada no rosto dele dizendo:

--isso responde sua pergunta?

--Ah, você me paga!

Sirius se jogou em cima de Lyra e atacou-a com consquinhas.

--Não, cosquinha não, não!—Falava ela entre risos—Você me paga Almofadinhas!

Ela levantou-se com tudo e atirou-o no chão, fazendo cócegas nele. Ficaram nessa batalha por mais alguns minutos, quando Sirius sugeriu que fossem as cozinhas, comer alguma coisa. Lyra concordou e os dois Saíram, abraçados, pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ainda rindo das palhaçadas um do outro.

--Ly!—Uma voz soou no corredor. Lyra virou-se e Viu Fábio Eldwich vindo na sua direção. Ela encarou Sirius e disse:

--Sirius, pelo amor de Merlin, me ajuda, ele vai me convidar para o baile o que eu faço?—Sussurrou ela meio desesperada. Não houve tempo de Sirius responde-la, Eldwich já estava junto deles.

--Hum... Oi Ly!

--Oi!—respondeu ela com o sorriso mais forçado do mundo.

--Hum, será que a gente pode conversar em particular...?

--Ah Eldwich, o que você tiver que falar para mim pode falar na frente do Sirius, porque eu vou contar pra ele o que a gente falar aqui.

--Certo. Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

--Er... Hum... Ã... Não!

Fábio olhou-a abobalhado, sem entender absolutamente nada. Sirius apressou-se em acrescentar:

--Na verdade, ela não pode, porque ela já tem par.

--E posso saber quem?—perguntou Fábio ameaçadoramente para Sirius.

--Eu!—respondeu Sirius.

Os dois pareciam medir-se.

--Certo então.—disse Eldwich olhando meio ofendido para Lyra—A gente se vê por aí Bellaqua.

Eldwich saiu pelo corredor. Sirius olhou para Lyra e ia balbuciar um pedido de desculpas, mas ela interveio:

--Obrigada Sirius, obrigada, nem sei como te agradecer!

--ah eu sei...

--Como?

--eu quero você a garota mais bonita daquele baile.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

--Você não perde por esperar...

Sirius prendeu-a na parede do corredor, olhando maliciosamente para ela:

--nem você Loirinha—Ele disse isso num sussurro rouco ao ouvido dela, o que fez com que as pernas da pobre garota (n/a: nem tão pobre assim, o que eu não daria para estar no lugar dela) amolecessem. Em seguida ele saiu. Por alguns segundos ela ficou estática no mesmo lugar, aparvalhada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas logo se recuperou e apressou o passo para alcança-lo.

Samira largou seu desenho e desceu para a sala comunal, encontrando Tiago sentado em uma poltrona perto do fogo, juntamente com Pedro.

--Oi pessoas.

--Oi Sami.—respondeu Tiago.

--Vocês viram a Lily e a Ly?

--A Lily saiu daqui soltando fumaça depois de bater um papinho comigo, já a Ly, ela e Sirius já saíram faz um bom tempo, acho que devíamos começar a procurá-los nos armários de vassouras.

Samira riu do comentário do amigo.

--Sabe Tiago, uma coisa começa a me preocupar... Eu ainda não tenho par praquela porcaria de baile!

--Sabe que eu também não Sami...—Tiago correu os olhos pelo salão—Hei, Melanie!

Uma garota morena, com cabelos cacheados olhou para Tiago. Ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

--quer ir ao baile comigo?—perguntou ele com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

--Claro!—respondeu Melanie também sorrindo, para depois se virar e voltar para junto de suas amigas dando risinhos.

--fácil não?—disse Tiago olhando para a amiga.

--Muito fácil... Pena que não é tão fácil assim para mim...

--ah é sim—disse Tiago correndo os olhos pelo salão.—ah não tem ninguém descente aqui. Venha Sami!

Ele puxou-a para fora da sala comunal, e saiu arrastando-a pelos corredores.

--Sami, o que você acha do Diggory?

--Amos Diggory? Ah dá pro gasto.

--ótimo. Diggory!

--Potter, o que esta fazendo?—rosnou Samira.

--Arranjando um par para você. Diggory!—Cumprimentou ele—como vai?

--Bem.—respondeu Amos.

--Amos, o que acha da minha amiga Samira?

--Hum, ela é bonita, além de uma excelente jogadora de quadribol.

--Então Diggory, porque não vai com ela ao baile.

Samira sorriu amarelo.

--ah... Você quer ir ao baile comigo, Urashima.

--Er... Pode ser!

--ótimo então!—falou Tiago rindo—obrigado por sua atenção Amos!

--De nada.—respondeu amos olhando-o perplexo.

Tiago puxou samira de volta para a sala comunal.

--Viu, resolvido, agora você tem um par Sami.

--ah...

Os dois pararam perplexos. Sentada ao lado de Rabicho estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Faye Princetean.

E aí, o que acharam...? Gostaram? Vamos lá, deixem suas opiniões... Ah capítulo que vem, Remo e Samira me ajudarão com as reviews... A sami não vai se despedir de vocês hoje, porque/ ela ainda está surtada... Beijoooosss 


	12. A vingança da Ruiva

**Oi pessoas queridas do meu coração! Gente, eu amo vocês, amo mesmo, de paixão... Capítulo passado eu recebi um número recorde de reviews, o que me deixou muuuuuuuuiiito feliz e me apressou a terminar esse capítulo, se não provavelmente vocês só estariam vendo a cor dele no próximo sábado, porque eu estou meio sem tempo...**

**Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou, fiquei muuuuuito feliz, muito mesmo... Agora...**

**Sami: agora nós vamos parar com a ladainha e deixar a sami falar... Oi gente! Tudo bem?**

_**Remo: Sami, com licença, eu vou responder hoje.**_

**Sami: nós dois Remo, não venha com egoísmo pra cima de mim...**

_**Remo: O.k., eu respondo e você me ajuda.**_

**Amanda: vocês dois estão enganados! Quem responde aqui sou EU, vocês são meus assistentes. E tenho dito!**

**Gabi Granger: OI! Amei sua review moça! Que bom que você gostou da fic**

**Sami: nós é que agradecemos né, afinal, nós somos os astros e estrelas por aqui!**

_**Remo: Apoiado, apoiado!**_

**Amanda: até tu remo, até tu?**

_**Remo: não comece você aí! Obrigada pela sua review, ela nos faz muito felizes gabi! **_

**Milly Mc Milt: ahhh milly, valeuuuu! Que bom que você gostou! Você sabe que eu sou sua fã, e receber elogio de ídolo é melhor ainda!**

**Sami: nossa como você é exagerada!**

_**Remo: nem fale sami... Ah, Milly, quanto a sua pergunta sobre a Faye e o Rabicho... Bem... A sua resposta está logo no comecinho...**_

**Amanda: Amei sua review moça!**

**Mara potter: Mara, amei sua review, amei mesmo! E o lance de como a Ly agüentou toda aquela pressão com o Sirius... Nem eu Sei.**

**Sami: a Ly é ninja!**

_**Remo: não fale merda, Samira! Obrigada pela sua review Mara!**_

**Amanda: obrigada mesmo, ela nos deixa muito felizes (autora e personagens XD)**

**Miss Jane Poltergeyst: oi Miss Jane! Você nem demorou de comentar, e de qualquer forma, o importante é que a sua review está aqui, para me deixar emocionada quando eu olho pra ela... Snif...**

**Sami: que autora exagerada!**

_**Remo: ahhh, esse é o momento que eu estava esperando, a minha fã está falando comigo! Oi miss Jane, fiquei muito feliz em saber que você é minha fã! E que você me acha perfeito, sincero, gentil, simpático, maravilhoso tudo-de-bom e...**_

**Amanda: é o remo ou é o Sirius que está aqui?**

**Lilys Riddle: Oie! Realmente, essa ruiva é uma sortuda, um monte de bonitões aos pés dela, pra ela escolher... Quem me dera viu!**

**Sami: oh nem fale! Mas meu Deus, ta todo mundo doido pra ver o meu desenho! Calma gente não é nada demais!**

_**Remo: que desenho?**_

**Amanda: aluado em todos os sentidos hein remo!**

**Mazy: EEEEEEE gente nova! Que bom que você gostou mazy!**

**Sami: bom nada, ótimo!**

**Amanda: Maravilhoso!**

**Miss H. Granger: nossa! Você não perde por esperar, a vingança da ruiva será maligna! risada maquiavélica**

**Sami: sabe remo, eu tenho medo quando a autora surta desse jeito.**

_**Remo: somos dois Samira, somos dois... Ei eu cego por que?**_

**Amanda: nada, por nada não...¬¬**

**Patrícia Rezende: aqui está o capítulo novo patrícia, espero que goste!**

**Bia Lupin: EEEEEEEEE Bia! Chegou o capítulo, o tão esperado...huahahuaha**

**Gente esse capítulo é dedicado a Bia Lupin...que realizou o meu sonho! Hauhauhauahuah beijosss Bia!**

**Agora, people, espero que gostem, aqui vai...**

Capítulo 12: A vingança da Ruiva

Faye tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de Rabicho, e este tinha o braço passado em torno do corpo magro da garota.

Tiago encarou Samira, meio que rindo, ela lhe devolveu o olhar e voltou a observar o casal que estava ali sentado.

Faye Princetean era magra, alta e tinha os cabelos louros platinados (que as garotas tinham certeza que era tingido), já Pedro era pouca coisa mais baixo que ela, gordinho, e tinha cabelos cor de rato. Aquele era um casal nada convencional.

--Ei, mas a Princetean não estava com o Chang?—perguntou Samira.

--ele terminou com ela ontem... Depois do jogo. Ela deu o maior escândalo. Aparentemente ela estava gostando do namoro mais sério.

--Dá até um pouco de dó dela... Olha lá ela está tão desesperada que está recorrendo ao Pedro!

Tiago riu silenciosamente. O buraco do retrato se abriu e por ele entraram Sirius e Lyra.

--eu estou vendo o que eu estou vendo ou meus olhos estão me enganando?

--sim, você está vendo isso mesmo.—Tiago falou, enquanto Lyra permanecia de boca aberta.

--nossa, ela deve estar realmente desesperada para correr atrás do Rabicho—falou Sirius torcendo o nariz.

--Foi o que eu acabei de falar. Que ânsia! O Pedro é gente boa e tudo mais... Peraê, ela ta beijando ele! Eca! Ver a Faye beijando já é nojento, ver a Faye beijando o Pedrinho então!

--Não seja cruel Sami!—falou Tiago—não é nojento... É só... Estranho...!

--Aca, eu vou subir... Vem comigo Ly?

--Sim, sim!

As duas saíram em direção ao dormitório feminino. Ao entrarem lá se depararam com uma Lílian sorrindo sonhadoramente.

--Meninas, já tenho um par para o baile!—falou Lílian

--eu também—responderam as outras duas juntinhas.

--Eu falo primeiro, por que o meu par é o mais impressionante.—Falou Lílian.—Ei, vocês sabem quem é John Brown?

--Sétimo ano corvinal...

--Loiro forte e sedutor.—completou Samira.

--Esse mesmo. Ele me convidou pra ir ao Baile!—Falou Lílian cantando cada Sílaba.

--Uou! Parabéns Lils, você se deu bem nessa!—falou Samira.

--Uau!

--Agora escutem começou Samira.—Quando eu desci para o salão comunal, encontrei o Tiago...Então eu reclamei do fato de não ter um par para o baile. Ele resolveu me arranjar um par e saímos andando por Hogwarts. Aí, o ser do mar me perguntou o que eu achava do Diggory, eu disse que dava pro gasto... Ele chamou o Diggory e resumindo, eu passei uma baita vergonha, porque parecia que eu estava me jogando em cima dele, e vou com ele ao baile. Ah, detalhe Lils, A faye e o Pedro estão aos beijos lá embaixo.

--Que?

--É verdade Lily, eu também vi. Foi horrível!

--Credo, não quero nem imaginar a cena.

--Não queira Lily, acho que foi a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. E olha que eu já vi muita coisa bizarra hein... Ly, você ainda não contou com quem você vai ao baile...

Agora que havia chegado a hora de Lyra contar às suas amigas quem era seu par, ela percebeu que preferia que elas não ficassem sabendo temendo os comentários que viriam delas. Mas agora já estava feito, e não ia adiantar esconder, porque logo elas ficariam sabendo de um jeito ou de outro.

--Bem... Antes de qualquer coisa, eu não quero comentários estúpidos só porque eu vou com ele.

--Merlin, você vai com o Ranhoso!—falou Samira rindo recebendo um olhar fulminante de Lílian.—O que foi? Oras pelo jeito que você falou, deu a entender que seu par é alguém estúpido... Ou seja, o Ranhoso, se bem que você não seria louca de ir ao baile com o ranhoso...

--Samira! Deixa a Ly falar!

--Ta, eu to deixando!

--Não, ele não é alguém estúpido... É só que... Merlin, como eu vou falar isso pra vocês? Eu tenho certeza de que vocês vão falar um monte na minha orelha e...

--Você vai com o Sirius. É isso não é?—Falou Samira.

--É.

Lílian soltou um assobio baixo. Samira riu gostosamente.

--será que finalmente vocês vão se acertar?

Lyra lançou um olhar meio distante para a amiga.

--Qual é Ly, se anime... Eu já disse, eu acho que vocês têm tudo para dar certo... Essa é sua chance! Você pode conquistar o maroto de uma vez por todas!

Lyra sorriu e abraçou a amiga. Mesmo que o próprio Merlin viesse até ela e lhe dissesse que ela realmente tinha chance de ter Sirius só pra si, ela não conseguiria deixar de ficar nervosa com a perspectiva de ir ao baile com Sirius. Muito nervosa.

--como assim você convidou a Ly para ir ao baile?

--eu não convidei exatamente... Eu disse ao Eldwich que ela iria comigo, para que ela pudesse se livrar dele, e bem, agora temos que ir juntos não é? Não que eu esteja reclamando...

--Almofadinhas, você tem titica na cabeça.

--merda pra você, Pontas. Não entendi, o porque desse seu súbito mau humor. Só porque eu vou com a Ly ao baile?

--Na verdade, é porque eu tenho medo de que você faça alguma cachorrada com ela.

--Relaxa Pontas, eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada...

--é bom mesmo. Se não, Almofadas, eu juro que amasso essa sua cara de cachorro sarnento.

--Blábláblá, não começa Pontas.—falou ele com um bocejo.

--Eu começo sim, Almofadinhas... É sério cara, pelo amor de Merlin, Olha lá o que você vai fazer nesse baile!

--Pontas, você ta com medo de que? Que eu agarre a Ly, arraste ela pra um armário de vassouras e a deixe grávida? Relaxa Pontas isso não vai acontecer. Um porque eu não vou agarrar minha melhor amiga e dois porque eu tenho certeza que se eu tentasse ela não iria deixar.

--Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim—murmurou Tiago, tão baixo que Sirius não ouviu.

A porta do dormitório bateu, e Remo entrou assustado:

--Ei, vocês viram o que está acontecendo lá embaixo?

--O que?

--O Rabicho... Dando uns amassos na Faye! Acho que vou ficar traumatizado depois disso!

--Cabuloso não?—Falou Sirius.

--Quando a gente viu eles estavam só nos beijinhos. É sério que eles estão se amassando agora?

--Seriíssimo. Estavam deixando o pessoazinho mais novo constrangido, se querem saber.

--Aluado, meu amigo—começou Sirius.—você é monitor! Deveria ter acabado com essa pouca vergonha em pleno salão comunal!

--Eu Sei disso, Almofadinhas. Mas é que eu não tive coragem de interrompê-los. Eles pareciam tão... Entretidos!

--nós os interrompemos por você.—falou Tiago.

--Aliás—continuou sirius, com um sorriso maroto—nós damos o recado, e mandamos eles irem se pegar num armário de vassouras qualquer.

Os dois marotos desceram até a sala comunal correndo, com sorrisos malévolos no rosto, seguidos por Remo, que parecia meio desesperado. Os dois se dirigiram para o lugar onde estavam Pedro e Faye (que também era o lugar onde se concentravam todos os olhares da sala). Tiago cutucou Pedro, que era quem estava... Hum, digamos... Por cima.

--Rabicho...

O maroto soltou-se de Faye e olhou para os amigos, visivelmente constrangido. Ele ostentava o rosto afogueado e os lábios vermelhos, assim como Faye, que chegava a estar meio ofegante.

--Rabicho, meu amigo—começou Sirius—lamento te interromper, mas é que não é nada legal para as pessoas que estão aqui na sala comunal ficarem vendo essa cena sabe...

--é, é meio constrangedor, para as pessoas que estão aqui, ver um casal tão _singular_ se agarrando desta maneira, se é que me entendem.

--É... Por isso, nós viemos gentilmente pedir a vocês...

--que se mudem para um armário de vassouras...—Tiago.

--afinal, têm tantos por aí...—Sirius.

--E vocês vão ficar melhor lá, já que não terá ninguém olhando...

--é, e poderão fazer o que quiserem...—completou Sirius com uma piscadela.

Pedro e Faye levantaram-se da poltrona em que estavam e saíram pelo buraco do retrato. Logo, todo o salão irrompeu em palmas, enquanto os marotos faziam gestos de vitória. Sirius correu os olhos pelo salão, e viu que as garotas estavam no topo da escadaria do dormitório feminino, rindo também.

--coitado do Rabicho!—falou Tiago ainda rindo—não sabia onde enfiar a cara...

--Falando sério Pontas, ainda bem que a gente veio, se não, acho que rolava sexo entre aqueles dois, bem no meio do salão comunal...

--Você quer dizer acasalamento né?

Os dois marotos riram ainda mais com as próprias piadas. Logo os marotos estavam fazendo gracejos pela sala comunal (o que a Lily insistia em chamar de "criando Tumulto").

Depois do incidente estranho no salão comunal, a notícia de que Pedro e Faye estavam juntos se espalhou anormalmente rápido, e Faye, que antes recebia olhares de desprezo de todas as garotas de Hogwarts, agora era olhada com escárnio.

Logo a visita a Hogsmead antes do natal chegou. Lílian acordou cedo naquela manhã, tomou um banho e vestiu-se com especial cuidado: uma calça jeans justa, um blusão vinho, um cachecol no pescoço, e para completar o visual, um gorrinho de lã preta, assim como o cachecol. Passou lápis nos olhos e um gloss na boca. Ao término da produção, ela deu uma volta em torno de si para que as amigas pudessem avaliar o seu visual.

--Linda!—falou Alice, que havia acabado de enfiar a cabeça pela gola da cacharrel bege.

--Maravilhosa!—falou Lyra, que passava Gloss em frente ao espelho.

--O Tiago vai amar!—completou samira enquanto abotoava o sutiã verde.

--e eu lá quero saber do Potter, Samira! Hoje, aquele babaca vai pagar por todas as vezes que ele me perturbou... Podem ter certeza de que eu vou esfregar John Brown na cara dele, meninas...

--Falando assim, parece que você só está saindo com esse tal de Brown para fazer ciuminho pro Tiago...—comentou Alice.

--Não seja boba Lice... Tem sim uma pontinha de vingança nisso, mas eu estou saindo com o Brown porque ele realmente mexe comigo... Ele é lindo...

--de novo? Você já falou isso umas 15 vezes desde que você acordou Lils!—censurou Samira. Lílian revirou os olhos. -------Andem logo vocês!

--eu já estou pronta.—Falou Lyra, que usava uma blusa de lã azul marinho e uma calça jeans, e havia prendido os cabelos em um meio rabo, com uma presilha miudinha.

--eu também!—respondeu Alice, estalando os lábios após acabar de passar batom.

--Me esperem suas salafrárias!—Berrou Samira de dentro da blusa verde que ela colocava. Ela passou lápis nos olhos e um gloss, em seguida calçou um par de botas de couro verde e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

--_Eu me amo, eu me amo, não posso maaais viver sem mim..._

Sirius cantava e dançava na frente do espelho, enquanto se arrumava.

--Almofadinhas será que você não pode mudar o repertório não?—perguntou Tiago.

--I'm too sexy for my chair, too sexy for my chair, too sexy yee!

--Almofadinhas, será que você pode parar de cantar essas músicas narcisistas?—perguntou Remo.

Sirius ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, em seguida virou-se subitamente para os amigos, segurando um microfone imaginário e cantando com a voz em falsete:

--Como uma Deusa! Você me mantém! (n/a: que música velhaaa)

--Cala a boca Almofadinhas!—Berrou Pedro!

--Ih! Ta nervosinho em Rabicho, qual que é, todo esse nervoso é por causa de que hein?

--é que... Eu vou pedir a Faye em namoro hoje... Estou muito nervoso!

--Qual é Rabicho, você é um homem ou é um rato?—após dizer isso Sirius parou, pensou um pouco e em seguida completou—Tudo bem, não precisa responder.

Os três marotos riram-se da cara de Pedro, que aparentemente não havia entendido a piada. Alguns segundos depois, Pedro começou a rir também.

Logo os quatro desciam para tomar o café da manhã, e encontraram as garotas no salão principal.

--Lily, minha pimentinha, você está mais linda do que nunca.

--Evans para você, Potter.

--Posso saber o porque de toda essa produção? Por um acaso é para mim?

--É sim Potter, após eu dizer que te odeio milhões de vezes, eu resolvi ter um encontro com você hoje, e me arrumei especialmente para isso... SE LIGA MANÉ, É OBVIO QUE NÃO É PARA VOCÊ!

--Ah, é pra quem é então?

--já que você insiste tanto em saber Potter, é para o Brown, da corvinal, ele vai me levar a hogsmead E ao baile.

O queixo de Tiago caiu. Ele ficou olhando abobalhadamente enquanto Lílian se afastava. Sirius deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Tiago, enquanto sentava-se junto com Lyra e Samira, e Tiago acabou fazendo o mesmo, ainda com o olhar abobalhado. Um garoto alto e forte veio da mesa da corvinal e sentou-se com Lílian, para pouco depois, saírem juntos para os pátios, acompanhados por olhares raivosos que Tiago lançava de longe.

--O que aquele idiota tem que eu não tenho?

--Eu acho que a pergunta é o que você tem que ele não tem.

--E o que é Sami?

--Bem, pra começar ele não tem mania de bagunçar os cabelos, ele não tem mania de chamar a Lily pra sair de cinco em cinco minutos, nem tem uma natureza exibicionista, também não tem um passado como "o cara que mais a irrita"... Ah, e ele também não é um maroto. Não que isso seja necessariamente ruim, mas é que a Lils é difícil de se entender.

--e porque ela sai com ele no primeiro convite, quando eu já devo ter feito mais de mim a ela e ela nunca aceitou?

--Sei lá, como é que nós vamos saber Pontas!—irritou-se Lyra.

--Ah se virem! Vocês duas são as melhores amigas dela, têm a obrigação de saber!

--Pontas, a Lily é um ser difícil de se entender...

--Exatamente—Samira concordou com a amiga—seis anos que nós a conhecemos, e ainda não sabemos o que ela tem na cabeça. Eu acho, que ela está saindo com o Brown para se vingar de você.

--mas o que eu fiz?

--Pontas, você ainda não entendeu?—perguntou Sirius—a Lily é um ser difícil de se entender!

--Gente, vamos indo pra Hogsmead?—perguntou samira, já se levantando.

Os outros três também levantaram, e Lyra enganchou o braço no de Samira.

--Porque vocês garotas tem mania de andar com o braço dado?—perguntou Tiago.

--por que... Ah é mania!

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, antes de saltitar até as garotas e engancharem os braços nos dela, um de cada lado, e descerem até o povoado.

Primeiro eles passaram na Zonkos, e fizeram uma compra imensa, no que as duas garotas se divertiram muito com as palhaçadas dos dois marotos. Para não carregarem as compras, os marotos usaram seus direitos de "cliente Premiun" e mandaram que as compras fossem entregues por corujas, em suas respectivas casas, já que no dia seguinte eles estariam deixando hogwarts para as férias de natal. De lá, seguiram para o Três Vassouras, para tomar alguma coisa.

Sentaram-se numa mesa nu canto do pub, de onde se tinha visão da porta. Depois de um tempo bebericando as cervejas, Sirius, que estava pensativo, falou de repente:

--Ly, sabe o que eu tava lembrando?—A garota levantou os olhos para ele—quando a gente se viu no trem, a primeira vez... Lembra?

--Claro! Como esquecer do tonto que ficou me atormentando por causa de um cartão de sapo de chocolate... E que me fez passar uma das maiores vergonhas da minha vida, quando me obrigou a falar, e ainda por cima riu do meu sotaque!

--ah foi engraçado, seu sotaque era muito carregado...

--Engraçado para vocês, pra mim foi constrangedor... Eu havia acabado de vir da França, meu inglês era péssimo, e o tonto do Sirius me atormentando pra eu falar com ele, e na hora em que eu comecei a falar, ele cair na gargalhada, e ainda chamar o Tiago para ouvir meu sotaque. Naquela época eu ainda era uma garotinha tímida e ingênua!

--Desculpe Ly, mas você já foi tímida e ingênua algum dia?—perguntou Sirius, recebendo um tapa no braço como resposta da amiga.

--Não fala assim Sirius! Eu era uma garotinha ingênua, até conhecer a Sami, foi ela que me corrompeu!

--Isso é verdade—concordou Samira—no começo do primeiro ano, a Ly era a maior santa, aí ela começou a andar comigo, e deu no que deu né...

--Aí a Lílian começou a andar com a gente também, para fugir do "retardado Potter", já que antes ela andava com o Remo, que era seu amigo.

--Lembra quando eu a perturbava?

--Pontas, você ainda a perturba. Se bem que na época você era pior ainda.

--é Almofadinhas... Lembra, eu chamava ela de foguinho, dizia que estava cheirando a queimado quando ela chegava, dizia que ela era sardenta, mas o que ela mais detestava, era quando eu chamava ela de branquela.—falou Tiago com uma expressão sonhadora.

--Ei, lembra no primeiro ano? Eu ainda não era catador! Eu era um menininho de Deus.

--Me desculpe Almofadinhas, mas você já foi um menininho de Deus algum dia?—revidou Lyra.

--Na verdade não—respondeu Sirius dando ombros e rindo—eu só era um pouquinho melhor do que eu sou hoje.

--Foi no terceiro ano que você começou a ficar com todas...

--é, foi no terceiro ano que eu me dei conta de que era irresistível... Ei Ly, foi no terceiro ano que você bateu no Ranhoso e jogou ele no lago!—lembrou Sirius, e todos ficaram com uma expressão sonhadora, quase nostálgica ao lembrar da cena.

--Bater no Ranhoso foi a melhor sensação da minha vida... Ou quase.

--Ah, e qual foi a melhor Ly?—perguntou sirius, interessado.

--nem te conto!—respondeu ela com uma piscadela, enquanto Tiago e Samira reviravam os olhos.

--Ei Ly! Lembra no terceiro anos quando nós convencemos a Lily a dar um passeio noturno com a gente?

--é, e a gata do Filch (N/a: bisavó da madame Norra) achou a gente, e chamou o Filch...

--e a gente tomou detenção...

--lembra como a Lils Chorava?

--Essa foi uma das únicas detenções da Lily...—Falou Samira, com uma expressão estranha.

--No total foram três—lembrou Lyra.

--É, essa, que foi a primeira...

--Aquela porque ela gritou com o Tiago no meio do salão principal...

--e aquela...

--Psiu Sami! _Essa_ não!

--Ei, agora vocês vão contar!—Falou Tiago—quero saber os podres da Lily!

Nesse momento os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram, e ele chutou a perna de Lyra por baixo da mesa, fazendo sinal para que ela olhasse na direção da porta. Discretamente ela virou-se para trás e viu que Lílian entrava abraçada com Brown, ostentando um sorriso nos lábios. Samira que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, levantou-se e postou-se na frente de Tiago, para que ele não visse a cena. Tiago a encarou e perguntou:

--Por que você ta de pé Sami?

-Annnn é...Porque... Porque minha perna tava doendo de ficar sentada, é isso.

--Vou fazer companhia para você Sami.—Lyra também se levantou, ficado ao lado de Samira.

Sirius começou a fazer Sinais para elas, tentando dizer que Lílian estava se aproximando. Lyra captou a mensagem e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, puxando a presilha e "deixando-a cair", para em seguida chuta-la para debaixo da mesa, e depois falou com a voz mais angelical do mundo:

--Ops! Caiu! Tiago, pega pra mim?

Tiago abaixou-se, procurando a pequena presilha no chão. Nisso Lílian passou com Brown, indo sentar algumas mesas adiante. Quando Tiago finalmente saiu de debaixo da mesa com a presilha na mão. Lyra pegou a presilha, e prendeu os cabelos de Tiago com ela.

--Estou bonito?—perguntou ele rindo.

--Lindo... Escuta, vamos na casa dos Gritos?

--Ótima idéia!—falou Samira arrastando Tiago em direção a porta do bar, sendo seguida por Lyra e Sirius.

Os quatro subiram até a casa dos gritos. Sirius observava a paisagem calmamente quando uma pelota de neve gelada o atingiu na cabeça. Ele virou-se para trás e viu Samira, preparando-se para acertar uma nova bola de neve, dessa vez em Tiago. Sirius foi mais rápido, e acertou-a antes que ela terminasse de fazer a bola, mas foi atingido por Lyra, que acabou levando uma pelotada de neve de Tiago. A batalha estava formada: Lyra e Samira x Sirius e Tiago. Várias bolas de neve depois, os dois times concordaram em uma trégua, e decretaram um empate temporário. Sentaram-se em um banco sob uma faia, ainda rindo.

--Acho melhor voltarmos—falou Lyra olhando para as roupas ensopadas—Afinal, ainda temos a festa de natal do Slugue hoje.

--Vocês têm a festa do Slugue... Afinal, eu não sou mais convidado para essas reuniões desde que eu disse ao velho Slugue que detestava minha família...

--Ora, não seja por isso!—Falou Samira—Cada uma de nós pode levar uma pessoa na festa, você querem vir com a gente?

--Claro!—falou Tiago.

--É festa? Então to dentro, não precisa nem perguntar né!

Os quatro amigos voltaram para o castelo, rindo de qualquer bobagem (o que Sirius chamava de SFE -Síndrome da Felicidade Excessiva).

Assim que Lyra e Samira chegaram a porta do quarto, as duas se entreolharam e correram para a porta do banheiro, disputando que tomaria banho primeiro. As duas colocaram a mão sobre a maçaneta ao mesmo tempo, e viraram para se encarar, como dois lutadores se encaram antes de uma luta.

--Desista Loirinha, eu cheguei primeiro.

--Engano Seu, eu cheguei primeiro!

--Já vou avisando que não vou ceder sem luta.

--se você quer assim, que assim seja! Par!—berrou Lyra erguendo a mão.

--Ímpar! Um, Dois, três e Já!

Deu par.

--Há! Ganhei!—falou Lyra apontando para a amiga.

--Nada disso, melhor de três... E dessa vez, eu Escolho o jogo, mademoiselle Bellaqua! E eu quero jankenpo.

--Certo Urashima-dono.

--Jankenpo!

Pedra com pedra. Papel com papel. Tesoura com tesoura. Papel com papel. Pedra com tesoura.

--Haha! Agora eu ganhei loirinha!

--Agora a decisão.—falou Lyra estreitando os olhos.

--E vamos decidir isso como duas mulheres honradas fazem—falou Samira muito séria.

--No pezinho...—completaram as duas juntas.

--peeeeeeezinho!

--Primeira!—berrou Samira

--Segunda—Gritou Lyra.

Samira deu um salto, tentando atingir o pé da amiga, mas Lyra foi mais rápida, tirou o pé e tentou o contra ataque, e Samira também escapou. Ficaram nessa batalha até que estivessem ofegantes.

--Acho melhor desistir, mademoiselle Bellaqua, Você nunca vai me vencer!

--eu não teria tanta certeza Urashima-dono.

Nesse momento Lílian entrou no quarto, deixou suas coisas em cima da cama e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta.

--Ei, você não pode fazer isso! Lils saia daí, eu e a Ly estamos disputando para ver quem usa o banheiro primeiro! Para entrar ai antes da gente você teria que nos vencer!

--Lily, Saia, nós somos primeiro!

As duas berraram esmurraram a porta, mas não houve resposta de Lílian. Meia hora depois, Lílian abriu a porta do banheiro, e saiu enrolada na toalha, rindo-se das duas, que estavam completamente descabeladas na porta do banheiro.

--Lils—começou Samira—você não podia ter feito isso com a gente, a gente tava disputando para ver quem iaAAAIIIII!

--Ganhei Sami!—falou Lyra ainda em cima do pé da amiga, para depois correr, pegar sua toalha e se trancar no banheiro rindo, deixando uma Samira extremamente emburrada do lado de fora.

Quando Lyra saiu, encontrou Samira implorando para que Lílian lhe contasse sobre o encontro:

--Lils, pelo amor de Merlin, conta pra mim! Como foi com o Brown!

--Ai Sami, eu já falei que só vou contar quando a Ly estiver junto, vou contar para as duas ao mesmo tempo!

--Aí, pode contar agora, a Ly saiu do banho.

--Não, de jeito nenhum! Agora você vai tomar banho Sami, se não vamos nos atrasar para a festa do Slugue.

--Pelo visto o encontro foi bom...—falou Lyra.

--ótimo Ly! Maravilhoso! Mas eu só vou contar a novidade depois que a Sami sair do banho.

--Sami, vai logo pro banho, porque quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido você sai, e mais a Lily conta pra gente como foi o encontro.

--O.k., O.k.!

Samira entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Lyra escolheu o que vestir. Optou pela saia preta que ela havia usado no encontro com o Eldwich, uma blusa também preta, de uma manga só, e seu sobretudo roxo, junto com um gorro de lã, feito no crochê, também roxo. Lílian já estava vestida, com um vestido preto, na altura dos joelhos, um casaco curto, aberto na frente por cima do vestido, os cabelos presos num pequeno coque. Samira Saiu do banheiro, e vestiu-se no mesmo estilo "verde" sempre. Saia jeans, blusão verde. Tênis verdes nós pés. As três garotas passaram lápis preto e rímel nos olhos, e gloss os lábios.

--Então Lils, vai nos contar ou não?—Falou Lyra, encarando a ruiva,

--O.k., lá vai hein... O Brown me pediu em namoro! E eu aceitei Ah!

--Parabéns Lily!—falou Lyra, rindo e abraçando a amiga.

--Viva lils! Que legal! Estou feliz por você—disse Samira sorrindo.—ele beija bem?

--Muito bem! Divinamente, se querem saber. É um pouco saidinho demais pro meu gosto... Sabe, tenta passar a mão e coisa assim, mas foi só eu pedir para ele parar e ele parou...

As três desceram as escadas, encontrando Sirius e Tiago na sala comunal.

--Lily, meu anjo ruivo, você está linda!

--Obrigada Potter.—Disse ela, e saiu, sem nem dizer um "a".

--Ah, vamos então!—falou Tiago.—Caramba, vocês precisavam de todo esse tempo para se arrumar?

--Oras, estávamos ficando bonitas para os nossos pares!—falou Lyra rindo.

Tiago e Sirius riram também, e juntos, os quatro saíram em direção a festa.

Assim que eles entraram na festa, Slughorn veio falar com as Garotas. Apresentou Samira a um olheiro de Quadribol, e Lyra a um jovem rapaz francês, que era Auror na França.

--Lyra Querida, esse é Reneé Custeau (n/a: Reneé Descartes+Jackes Custeau Reneé Custeau muahuahuahua). Reneé, essa é a aluna de quem eu lhe falei, lembra-se?

--Oui, monsenhour Slughorn. Mademoiselle Bellaqua, eu estou encantede de conhecerr te. Slughorn fala muite da Senhorrita.

--Bem, eu espero.—falou Lyra com um sorriso tímido.

--Oui, muito bam. Focê se imporrta se conferrsarrmos em francé, é que meu inglês non é muite bom, como focê pode verr.

--Ah não, de maneira alguma.

Os dois começaram a falar muito rápido em francês, é logo Sirius se sentiu deslocado. Os dois estavam rindo juntos, e Sirius se sentiu estranho (N/a cantando: mas eu me mordo de ciúme! Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes). Sirius se afastou para onde Samira e Tiago conversavam com o olheiro, e juntou-se a conversa, mas logo toda sua atenção estava voltada para Lyra e o Francês, que agora estava sentados em um sofá de canto, bebericando champanhe enquanto conversavam. "Íntimos demais". Pensava ele enquanto observava os dois. O francês passou a mão pelo cabelo de Lyra, em seguida correu os dedos pela face dela, parando nos lábios. Ele falava, e embora Sirius não pudesse ouvir ou entender o que ele estava dizendo, tinha certeza que ele estava tecendo elogios a Lyra, pois ela estava muito corada. Como na tarde no três vassouras, ele sentiu o sangue ferver, e, ao ver o rapaz segurar o queixo de Lyra, pronto para puxa-la para um beijo, ele andou pra onde os dois estavam, e sentou-se ao lado dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ainda sentia o sangue ferver dentro de si quando o rapaz tirou a mão do rosto de Lyra. Para não ser mal educado, ele cumprimentou o rapaz, ainda enlaçando Lyra pela cintura, com medo de que o francês tornasse com suas investidas.

Lyra sentiu-se protegida com aquele abraço. Na verdade ela não estava gostando muito das investidas de Custeau. Ela recostou-se em Sirius, deixando a cabeça descansar no ombro do maroto, que imediatamente se acalmou com aquele gesto, sentindo o coração aquecido. Custeau olhava envergonhado para Lyra, obviamente pensando que ela e Sirius eram um casal. Ele balbuciou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu a procura de outra garota.

--O que ele estava te dizendo Ly?—perguntou ele no ouvido da garota.

--tentando me passar a velha lábia dos franceses... Fazendo-me elogios, e coisas do tipo.

--Não gostei do jeito dele.—respondeu ele apertando-a com mais força de encontro ao peito.

--nem eu!—riu ela, e Sirius sentiu-se aliviado.

Ele levantou-se e puxou-a pela mão. Os dois deram uma volta pelo salão. Quando passaram por Lílian, que estava sozinha, Sirius perguntou:

--e o sujeito que estava com ela hoje?

--Eles estão namorando agora. Ele deve estar pegando bebidas ou algo assim.

--até imagino a reação do Pontas quando souber disso.

--É...—Lyra correu os olhos pelo salão novamente. Tiago e Samira estavam abraçados, ainda conversando com o olheiro.

--Ly, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber...

--ah Sirius valeu!

Sirius saiu e ela encostou-se em na parede, observando o movimento, enquanto esperava Sirius voltar. Ele voltou com duas cervejas amanteigadas. Entregou uma a ela, e os dois beberam juntos. Sirius olhou para cima e viu que, acima da cabeça de Lyra havia um pouco de visgo decorado para o natal.

--Olha Ly! Visgo!

--é...—respondeu a garota corada.

--Acho que agora eu vou ser obrigado a te dar um beijo.

Lyra corou furiosamente. Sirius falou:

--Se eu te beijar agora, o que você vai falar?

--Sabe, eu acho que se você me beijar agora, minha boca vai estar ocupada demais para falar qualquer coisa...

**Muahuahuahuahua como eu sou cruel!**

**Gente, para quem não entendeu, quando a Ly se referiu a Samira como Urashima-dono, ela estava usando um pronome de tratamento japonês, assim como Samira usou um pronome francês para falar com ela...**

**E o lance do visgo, é que existe uma tradição de que se um duas pessoas param embaixo de um ramo de visgo, elas tem que dar um beijo...**

**Agora, eu tenho uma novidade paras vocês, capítulo que vem eu volto a responder as reviews sozinha, e o primeiro review que eu receber, a pessoa vai ganhar uma prévia do próximo capítulo por e-mail... portanto, se o review for anônimo, deixe seu e-mail, por favor... até o próximo capítulo, espero os reviews de vocês FAÇAM UMA AUTORA CARENTE DE ATENCÃO FELIZ! Amo vocês**

**Fui**


	13. Paris

**Oi minhas pessoinhas queridas!**

**Me perdoem pela demora do capítulo! Tenho uma explicação! Eu estava proibida de mexer no pc então, deu no que deu... mas vejam pelo lado bom, o capítulo ta bem grandão!**

**Ta ok, isso não é desculpa, mas tudo bem...¬¬**

**Agota as reviews...**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: hey miss jane! Que bom que voc6e gostou... ah quanto a sua pergunta, em hogsmead, o Remo estava com a namorada dele, a patrícia...**

**E sim! Eu sou má, eu paro na melhor parte!**

**Beijosssss**

**Patrícia Rezende: Oieeee! Ahhh Pati (eu vou te chamar assim ta bom?) que bom que você gostou da cena di rabvicho e da faye, porque eu quase vomitei... hauhua brincadeira, foi muito engraçado... quanto a reação do tiago quando saber do namoro da Lils, aí está enjoy...**

**Ahhh e Antes que eu me esqueça, sim, eu sou má muahuahua (risada maquiavélica)...**

**Beijão!**

**Ninha: oie! Gente nova! Viva! Que bom que você gostou Ninha! Fiquei feliz com a sua review (review eh tudo de bom)**

**beijoooos**

**Miss h. Granger: Oie! Sim, sim, a ruiva põe cabresto no loiro, sempre! O Potter quando saber? Bem descobre aí! **

**Beijoooos!**

**Milly McMilt: ah que bom que você adorou, receber elogio dos nossos ídolos é ótimo... e sim eu sou sua fã! Não discuta, o fã sempre tem razão... nhá... meu msn, eu passei pra você na ultima review que eu te deixei, mas de qualquer forma, ta aí de novo: md(underline)pelo(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**

**Beijoooos.**

**Lilys riddle: oie Lilys! Eeee que bom que você gostou.**

**Quanto ao desenho da Sami, você vai vê-lo hoje (soam as trombetas e um coro canta: aleluia! Aleluia!)**

**Beijooooos!**

**Bia Lupin: oi bia (acabei de te avisar que estou respondendo seu review, não é mágico isso... essa tecnologia de hoje em dia...)hauhauhauahu xuxu, amei o cap que você dedicou pra mim fofa, você sabe que eu te adoro entaum... é só... Beijooooosss!**

**Mara Potter:Sim sim, a Lily realmente quer fazer ciúmes para o Tiago, mas ela também gosta do Brown... ele realmente mexeu com a ruiva. **

**Huahauhau as cenas hilárias que você elegeu... adorei...**

**Beijosssssss!**

Capítulo 13: Paris

_--se eu te beijar agora, o que você vai falar?_

_--Sabe, eu acho que se você me beijar agora, minha boca vai estar ocupada demais para falar qualquer coisa._

Lyra viu o rosto de Sirius se aproximar do seu, e fechou os olhos esperando o contato dos lábios, cada partícula de seu corpo gritando por ter os lábios do maroto sobre os seus novamente. Ela já podia sentir o hálito quente dele batendo em seu rosto quando...

--Foi ele que pediu!—berrou a voz de Samira.

--O que aconteceu?—perguntou Sirius, olhando na direção de onde havia vindo o som, onde agora estava uma rodinha de alunos. Os dois se aproximaram e viram no centro da rodinha Belatriz apontando a varinha para Samira e Tiago, Lúcio Malfoy estava caído no chão, novamente recoberto por perebas verdes pulsantes, e ao seu lado estava ajoelhada Narcisa Black, que guinchava insultos para Samira e Tiago. Rodolfo Lestrange observavam a cena com uma expressão perigosa. O professor Slughorn chegou na cena nesse momento, perguntando:

--O que está acontecendo aqui?

--Malfoy atacou Samira, professor—Falou Tiago rapidamente.

--é mentira!—guinchou Narcisa—olhe só para o Lúcio professor! Foi essa idiota da Urashima que fez isso com ele!

--Senhorita Urashima—começou Slughorn—o que houve aqui?

--Lúcio me provocou, mandei-o para aquele lugar, então ele tentou me azarar, mas eu me defendi e ataquei-o. Ele não fica lindo assim todo verdinho?

Essa era Samira. Ela nunca negava o que fazia, por mais errado que fosse. Ela se orgulhava.

--não irei dar detenções para vocês porque estou de bom humor, mas que isso não se repita. Senhorita Narcisa, pode levar o Senhor Malfoy para a ala hospitalar?

Narcisa saiu com a varinha estendida, carregando Lúcio por magia.

--Isso está uma droga.

--nem fale!—concordou Sirius—acho que seria melhor se ficássemos no salão comunal, afinal, ainda temos umas garrafas de whisky ainda... Não é mesmo, Pontas? Pontas?

Sirius olhou para Tiago, que estava com a boca aberta (lê-se escancarada), e o olhar vidrado em Lílian, que estava beijando Brown em um sofá.

--c... C... Como... c o m o e l a p ô d e? Como? Por que?

Tiago ainda abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem emitir som algum, até que Samira agarrou o braço dele e puxou-o para fora da sala, sendo seguida por Sirius e Lyra.

Chegando na torre da grifinória, os quatro subiram direto para o dormitório masculino. Sirius enfiou-se debaixo de sua cama e saiu de lá com uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo nas mãos. Ele abriu-a e tomou um gole, mas logo Tiago arrancou a garrafa de suas mão e bebeu um longo gole. Parou encarando os amigos e falou

—Porque ela aceita sair com o primeiro que aparece, no primeiro convite e comigo não?

--Tiago...

--vocês querem saber por que? Porque ela não vale a pena! Vou parar de correr atrás dela, parar de sofrer por alguém que não me dá a mínima! Cansei! Não agüento mais ela pisando em mim...DANE-SE A EVANS!

Sirius, Lyra e Samira ficaram olhando abobados para ele, enquanto ele tomava mais whisky, até ele entregar a garrafa para Samira e deitar-se em sua cama, fechando o cortinado.

Os outros três ainda olhavam meio bobos para a cena que haviam acabado de presenciar, mas logo se sentaram na cama de Sirius para conversar, vez ou outra tomando um gole de whisky. Logo os roncos de Samira juntaram-se aos de Tiago, e só restaram Sirius e Lyra acordados. Sirius brincava com a mão de Lyra enquanto conversavam entretidos, então, uma vontade imensa de continuar de onde haviam parado na festa do Slugue se apoderou dele: uma vontade inexplicável de puxar Lyra para Si e beija-la.

A garota deitou-se no colo dele, deixando que ele lhe acariciasse os cabelos louros enquanto conversavam entretidos.

Algum tempo depois, Remo entrou no quarto sorridente.

--Isso São horas Aluado?—perguntou Lyra num falso tom reprovador.

--Ah, é que eu estava com a Patrícia. O rabicho ainda está com a Faye por aí, só não me pergunte onde. Ela aceitou namorar ele.

--Olha o Rabicho que catador então mano!—Falou Sirius rindo.

--bem, acho melhor eu e Samira irmos para o nosso próprio dormitório... Samira!

A outra acordou assustada, olhando para todos os lados:

--Que? Onde?

--Sami, vamos pro nosso dormitório?

--ah é! Vamos...boa noite...

--boa noite!

--Boa noite garotas

--Noite!

As duas saíram para o dormitório feminino. Arrumaram-se e foram dormir.

--Sami?

--nhw...

--A lils ainda não voltou.

--e?

--Sei lá, eu fico meio preocupada com ela...

--Ly, você não é a mãe dela... agora me deixa dormir?

--certo... boa noite.

Quase imediatamente Samira estava dormindo. Lyra Deitou-se de bruços, e Sirius veio em sua mente. Eles quase haviam se beijado na festa. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha quando ela lembrou daquele beijo no salão comunal, após aquela maldita briga: lembrou-se de como lhe parecera que seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, e da sensação da língua de Sirius percorrendo sua boca... Ela iria com ele ao baile... E se Samira estivesse certa, se aquela fosse sua grande chance de fisgar o maroto de vez...Ela não iria conseguir dormir se continuasse daquele jeito, então levantou, vestiu o roupão e desceu para o salão comunal. Passou pelo buraco do retrato e deu de cara com...

--Onde você pensa que vai mocinha?

--Lily, sua maldita, você quase me mata do coração! Eu é que pergunto, onde a senhorita estava?

--Fazendo a ronda—mentiu Lílian descaradamente. Lyra olhou-a incrédula: as roupas amarrotadas, o cabelo despenteado, o rosto afogueado e os lábios vermelhos denunciavam o que ela nadara fazendo.

--Aham, a ronda em algum armário de vassouras, ou uma sala deserta, Só você e o Brown, ele e você, sozinhos, fazendo Sabe-se merlin o que...

--O.k., eu confesso, eu tava com o Brown Sim...

--Haha! Eu Sabia!

--E pra onde a Senhorita estava indo hein?—perguntou Lílian autoritária.

--Dar uma volta!

--a essa hora?

--é! E a senhorita vai comigo!

Lyra pegou a mão da amiga e começou a arrasta-la.

--Não, não e Não!

--Por favor Lily!

--Ta bom, ta bom!

--Ah! Obrigada Lils! Vamos até a torre de astronomia?

--Vamos né, já que esta na chuva é pra se molhar...

--Que chuva?

--nada, esquece...(n/a: ¬¬)

As duas subiram até a torre de astronomia, quando chegaram lá, sentaram-se olhando o céu estrelado.

--Lily, eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas não me censure, não me critique e não me xingue...

--Certo...

--Na festa do Slugue hoje, o Sirius quase me beijou...

--O que? Aquele safado, eu vou entortar até os ancestrais dele!

--Lily, escuta... Ele quase me beijou hoje, por que... Eu meio que... Dei permissão se é que me entende...

----Como assim? Merlin, você ficou doida?

--Doida... doidinha de amor Lily.

Lílian suspirou.

--Ly, você sabe que você tem que ser cuidadosa...Não dar mole pro Black...

--Eu sei.

--E que não importa o que você faça, a escolha que você tome, você sempre pode contar com o meu apoio.

--Obrigada Lily!

As duas amigas se abraçaram.

Na manhã seguinte, Lílian e Lyra foram acordadas por Samira:

--Vamos, Suas preguiçosas, levantem!

--O que Sami?

--Hoje é o nosso último dia em hogwarts antes do natal, temos que nos despe dir de todos, desejar feliz natal pra todo mundo...

--Eu posso fazer isso mais tarde!—Resmungou Lyra.

--Não pode não! Levante agora!

--Samira...

Samira arrancou as cobertas de Lyra, obrigando-a a se levantar.

Enquanto elas se arrumavam para tomar café, Lyra contou a Samira o que havia acontecido entre ela e Sirius na noite anterior, o que a fez ter um grande e inexplicado acesso de tosse. Quando chegaram ao Salão principal, Frank, Alice, Faye e os marotos já estavam lá. Após o café da manhã, sentaram-se todos no salão comunal, e passaram uma manhã muito agradável conversando e jogando cartas. Estranhamente, Tiago e Lílian não brigaram nenhuma vez, e estavam se tratando com uma formalidade exagerada.

As quatro horas o grupo se dirigiu para a Sala da prof.a McGonagall para usarem a lareira e voltarem para suas respectivas casas (Sirius para a de Tiago). Lílian foi primeiro. Despediu-se de Todos: abraços apertados em Lyra, Samira, Alice e Remo, um beijinho no rosto de Faye, um em Sirius, um em Pedro e outro em Frank. Então ela parou em frente a Tiago. Todos na sala viraram-se para observar a cena, esperando uma possível briga, ou grosseria. E Lílian apertou a mão de Tiago educadamente:

--Bem Potter, tenha um bom natal e se cuide.

--Certo. Você também Evans.

Lílian jogou o pó de flu no fogo e desapareceu gritando:

--Residência dos Evans!

--Até nisso ela tem que ser certinha...—falou samira adiantando-se para despedir-se de todos. Samira jogou o pó de flu no fogo e desapareceu falando:

--****Urashima-san no otakú. (n/a: a senhora residência dos senhores Urashima)

--Ela é estranha—falou Faye.

--Eu não acho. Ela é muito melhor que muita gente—cutucou Lyra, também se adiantando e despedindo-se de todos –menos de Faye- com grandes abraços. Em seguida ela também desapareceu na lareira.

Lyra acordou tarde naquela manhã. Levantou-se e se arrumou, pensando em como a vida ficava monótona fora de hogwarts. Pegou Naru, o lagarto que havia ganhado de seu pai no nata, e colocou-a no ombro, descendo as escadas para tomar café da manhã com a ligeira sensação de que sua mãe iria repreende-la pelo animal em seu ombro, mas não se importou.

--Bom dia mamãe...

--bom dia Filha. Credo Lyra, já falei para você não andar com essa...Criatura por aí, esse bicho me dá arrepios!

--Menos mãe...

--De qualquer forma, Samira lhe escreveu, diz que chega as quatro...

--Que?

--Samira... Chega as quatro hoje, ela vai dormir aqui, Não se lembra? Ela, Lílian, Andrômeda e Alice!

--é verdade, eu tinha me esquecido... Ei, hoje é dia 27 não é?

--sim...

--Mamãe, hoje é o aniversário da Sami! Mãe?

--Sim...

--Podemos fazer uma festa surpresa para a Samira hoje?

--Claro! Que idéia maravilhosa! Chame seus amigos, assim vocês podem arrumar tudo no salão...

--Serio mãe?

--Lógico!

--Então eu vou usar a lareira mamãe!

Pouco depois Lyra havia combinado com todos. Os primeiros a chegar foram os marotos, que estavam todos na casa de Tiago.

A mãe de Lyra, Christine Bellaqua, adorava os marotos, e logo estava rindo das histórias deles, que por sua vez, estavam muito à vontade chamando-a de "Tia Christine" e até mesmo "tia Cris". Então chegaram Alice e Frank, em seguida Lílian e por último Andrômeda..

Começaram a preparar as coisas para a festa de Samira. O Senhor Bellaqua foi buscar cervejas amanteigadas, e Marilyn, a Elfa doméstica da casa preparou muitos salgados e também um imenso bolo de Glacê verde. Sirius chamou Lyra e Andrômeda em um canto, com um olhar divertido, e a mão por dentro do casaco-que ele não havia deixado Marilyn guardar.

--Ei, olhem o que eu trouxe...—falou ele cantando cada silaba, e mostrando uma garrafa de whisky de fogo no bolso interno do casaco.

--Uau!

--só não deixa minha mãe ver isso, pelo amor de Merlin!

--Relaxe Ly, seremos discretos...

--é bom mesmo!

Quando marilyn apareceu com as bebidas que o senhor Bellaqua havia comprado, eles ouviram a voz de Samira gritar:

--Ly, cheguei!

Todos pararam alarmados o que estava fazendo: Pedro com um dedo lambrecado de glacê a meio caminho da boca, Lílian com um chapeuzinho de festa na cabeça e uma vassoura nas mãos, Alice ajeitando as bebidas sobre a mesa, Remo arrumando compulsivamente a toalha de mesa, Tiago e Frank estendendo um pano verde na parede atrás da mesa. Todos boquiabertos e embasbacados.

--Certo, eu enrolo a Sami lá embaixo, quando estiver tudo pronto, mandem a Marilyn me avisar discretamente que eu trago ela pra cá.

Lyra saiu correndo e berrando "já to chegando".

--Ly!

--Sami...De onde surgiu esse animal?—perguntou perplexa apontando para a gata peluda e branca nos braços de Samira.

--Ganhei do meu pai. Não é linda?

--Linda! Como é o nome dela?—perguntou Lyra acariciando o animal.

--ainda não sei...

o olhar de Samira era claramente acusador: como Lyra podia ter se esquecido de seu aniversário?

--Que dia é hoje Ly?

--vinte e sete, por que?—respondeu Lyra rindo internamente da cutucada da amiga.

--por nada, nada não.

Nesse momento, marilyn entrou na sala dizendo:

--senhorita Urashima, que bom que chegou! Deixe marilyn guardar seu casaco?

--ah, obrigada Marilyn...

--Marilyn gosta de ser útil, senhorita.

Então a elfo olhou para Lyra e arregalou os grandes olhos cor de âmbar.

-- Sami, vamos comigo pegar meu casaco lá no salão?

--Vamos sim Ly.

No corredor, Lyra viu que as luzes no salão estavam apagadas. Ela riu-se internamente, imaginando a reação da amiga. Ela entrou na frente, e Samira veio logo atrás. Então Lyra ascendeu as luzes e...

--Parabéns pra você!

--Seus filhos da mãe!

--nessa data querida...

Samira correu para abraçar os amigos, que a cercaram num poético abraço coletivo...(n/a: isso foi foda).

--Vocês não prestam!

--nossa, valeu então, beleza, a gente prepara tudo isso e ela vem dizer que nós não prestamos. Certo, eu não vou me esquecer disso.—falou Sirius fingindo ofendido, para receber um papa de Samira.

A festa foi muito animada, com direito a Frank maio "alegre" fazendo uma declaração de amor embaraçosa para Alice, Tiago e Sirius com todo o tipo de dancinhas sexys, e Samira acertando um roundhousekick (n/a: chuck norris!) em Pedro.

Tarde da noite os marotos e Frank se despediram das garotas e foram embora. As garotas, que iriam dormir na casa de Lyra pois iriam à Paris, ajeitaram-se nos quartos que Marilyn havia preparado para elas, mas aproveitando o clima, "mudaram-se"para o quarto de Lyra, levando os colchões, travesseiros e cobertores, para uma festa do pijama. Sentaram-se todas nos colchões, em círculo, então a gata branca veio para o colo de Samira ronronando.

--Sami, você precisa batizar essa gata!

--Eu sei ly, mas que nome eu ponho nela?

--que tal Dora?

--Não!

--Katilce!—falou Lílian.

--Credo!

--Shiva!—Alice.

--Não!

--Yuki! Yuki quer dizer neve em japonês, não quer? Ela é branca como a neve!

--Ah Ly, obrigada, você me deu uma idéia... O nome dela vai ser Midori.(n/a: a sílaba tônica é a última).

--E o que quer dizer Midori?

--Verde!

--Mas a gata é branca!

--Verde Colorus! Agora não é mais, satisfeita?

--Só você mesmo sami.

--Midori... Gostei, ficou bonitinho esse nome, e além do mais, verde combina com a Midori.—Falou Andrômeda.

--

Ei, ei, olhem o que eu trouxe para mostrar para vocês... Lembram-se que eu estava desenhando há um tempo atrás? Pois é... Depois de muito apagar, amassar, jogar fora e refazer...Eu terminei...—Samira levantou-se e pegou um papel cuidadosamente guardado em sua bolsa.

Ela mostrou o desenho (n/a: ohhhhhh). Nele havia uma garota que inconfundivelmente era Samira, sentada num canto pensando e no "balãozinho" de seu pensamento estava Lílian, muito corada, sendo abraçada por trás Por Tiago no canto esquerdo. Ao fundo, também a esquerda via-se algo que deveria ser o traseiro gordo de Rabicho, e nele estavam as mãos de Faye. No canto Direito estava Lyra só de toalha, sendo prensada na parede por um Sirius só de samba canção, exatamente igual ao que havia acontecido entre eles no vestiário. Ao fundo, só que na esquerda, estavam Alice e Frank, abraçados. No meio havia uma poltrona em que Remo lia um livro, e Andrômeda flutuava acima de tudo na forma de um anjinho. Todas deram boas risadas com o desenho, que estava muito bem feito...

--Ei por que eu sou um anjinho?

--Porque eu não tinha idéia pra te colocar no desenho...

Andrômeda grunhiu em resposta.

Três e meia da manhã e as cinco amigas ainda estavam acordadas, numa espécie de jogo da verdade.

--Lílian, você disse que o Brown é muito atirado... Justifique isso.—falou Lyra

--Ah... ele... ele tentou passar a mão em mim digamos... num lugar onde o sol não bate. Nem preciso dizer que eu não deixei. Andrômeda, com quantos garotos você já ficou?

--quatro! Sou uma menininha de Deus! Samira, qual a coisa mais doida que você já fez?

--deixei meu primo em coma. Lyra, qual o beijo mais gostoso que você já recebeu?

--O do Sirius. Ah! Eu não falei isso! Samira, o que você sente pelo Remo?

--Amizade!—Lyra torceu a boca ao ouvir a resposta da amiga, mas ficou quieta. Samira continuou—Lice, até onde você já foi com o Frank?

--Ah por favor, eu não vou responder isso, é muito pessoa!

--Responda!

--O.k, imagine o mais longe que você puder. Considere feito, por que mesmo que nós não tenhamos feito ainda, um dia nós faremos hehehe.

--vocês ouviram isso!—berrou Samira.

Alice estava vermelhíssima, mas não deixou a brincadeira parar:

--Lílian, você sente atração pelo Potter, por mínima que seja.

--Não! Quero dizer, ele é bonito e tudo, mas a cabeça dele é cheia de titica! Lyra, você disse que o Sirius quase te beijou na festa do Slugue... Você pretende continuar de onde vocês pararam?

--Querer não é poder, isso responde sua pergunta Lils?

--Para tudo, para tudo!—falou Andrômeda—Eu não to sabendo dessa história! Explique-se senhorita Bellaqua!

--Bem... foi assim: eu me encostei na parede e tinha um visgo em cima, mas eu não vi. Ele chegou e disse que ia ser obrigado a me beijar. Só aí que eu me toquei do visgo, Então ele perguntou o que eu diria se ele me beijasse.

--E você...

--Disse que se ele me beijasse minha boca ficaria muito ocupada pra dizer qualquer coisa.—completou ela com uma risada abafada.

Muitos Uaus e muitas risadas depois, Andrômeda perguntou:

--E porque ficaram só no quase?

--Porque a Nocauteou o malfoy e atrapalhou tudo! Ei! Vocês querem brigadeiro?

--Sim!

--Então vamos!

As cinco garotas saíram nas pontas dos pés para preparar brigadeiro na cozinha.

Oito e meia d a manhã e Lílian já estava desperta. Olhou a sua volta: esparramada na cama de Lyra estava Samira. Ela, deitada num colchão no chão, ao seu lado, deitada num colchão com lençóis muito verdes, que originalmente pertenciam a Samira, estava Lyra. Andrômeda estava deitada no chão, ao lado de seu colchão, completamente esparramada e com a boca aberta, e Alice estava encolhida no seu cantinho, dormindo sossegadamente. Lílian correu os olhos pelo quart... Almofadas espalhadas, algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada na escrivaninha, no cuidado mudo, uma panela, onde Midori, a incrível gata verde, lambia os restos do que fora brigadeiro e Vários pacotes de bolacha vazios povoavam o chão do quarto... Lílian levantou-se e andou com cuidado para não pisar em nada nem ninguém e foi ao banheiro anexo ao quarto. Saiu do banheiro e ficou observando a iguana de Lyra se movimentando preguiçosamente pelo terrário.

--Bom dia!

Lílian virou-se e viu Alice sentada, esfregando os olhos.

--Com dia—respondeu ela sorrindo.

--acho melhor acordarmos as outras—sugeriu Alice.

--O.k.—Lílian andou até Lyra e chacoalhou-a—Ly, acorda, acorda! Sua preguiçosa!

Lyra continuava dormindo come se nada estivesse acontecendo. Lílian sacudiu a cabeça e foi acordar as outras:

--Dô! Acorda Dô!

--Ahn? O que? Como? Onde?—perguntou Andrômeda com os olhos desfocados, sentando-se e olhando assustada.

--Dô, levanta pra gente ir à...

--PARIS! Paris!—De um salto Andrômeda levantou-se e correu até Samira—Sami, Sami! Acorda, acorda, Paris, PARIS!

Samira levantou-se sonolenta:

--Bom Dia. Vou acordar a Ly... Só eu consigo essa proeza mesmo.—acrescentou ela olhando para a loirinha adormecida, apesar de toda gritaria de Andrômeda. Ela andou até Lyra e arrancou-lhe a coberta:

--Lyra Christine Bellaqua! Acorde agora!

Lyra encolheu-se e resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível.

--Acorda!—berrou Samira, e Lyra sentou-se rapidamente.

--Calma! Não precisa gritar!

--não! Imagina se precisasse... Anda logo...

As cinco garotas se trocaram e desceram as escadas para tomar o café, que já estava poso na gigantesca mesa de embuia da sala de jantar. A Sra. Bellaqua tomava alguma coisa fumegante em sua xícara, vestida no seu bonito Robe de cetim bege. Lyra era muito parecida com ela: as mesmas feições, os mesmos cabelos louros, e os mesmos olhos azuis. O Sr. Bellaqua lia o _Profeta_ absorto.

--Bom dia meninas!—cumprimentou ela sorrindo.

--Bom dia Tia Christine. Bom dia Tio Edward.—falaram elas.

--Sentem-se e tomem café antes de ir...—falou a Sra. Bellaqua distraída.

Após o café da manhã, a Sra. Bellaqua guiou-as até a lareira na sala de estar, acendeu um fogo e disse:

--Bem meninas, divirtam-se—ela beijou cada uma no rosto—é só dizer Anne Marrie Bellaqua e entrar no fogo. De qualquer forma, Lyra vai primeiro.

Lyra pegou um pouco de pó de flu no pote de cristal sobre a lareira e entrou no fogo e desapareceu num rodopio de chamas.

Como sempre, Lyra aterrissou no chão com tudo, caindo esparramada. Ela ouviu então um grito muito agudo

--Ly!

--Anne Marrie!—As duas irmãs se abraçaram gostosamente.

Com um ruído de deslocamento de ar, Andrômeda apareceu na lareira do luxuoso apartamento de Anne Marrie. Piscou abobada. Será que havia batido a cabeça com tanta força assim? Ela estava vendo duas Lyras!

Uma das Lyras estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se. A Lyra que a ajudou falou:

--Dô, essa é minha irmã Anne Marrie. Anne, essa é Andr6omeda Black.

--Agora estava explicado. A "outra Lyra" era Anne marrie. Merlin, como elas eram parecidas! Olhando mais atentamente, Andrômeda viu que os cabelos de Anne marrie eram bem mais curtos que os de Lyra, ficando um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e que Anne marrie também era mais alta. Mais um barulho e um vulto verde passou correndo e agarrou Anne Marrie pelo pescoço.

--Anne! Que Saudades!

--eu tambám senti sua falta Samirra!

Mais um ruído de deslocamento e Alice juntou-se a elas, meio tímida, mas Lyra apresentou-a a irmã, e então chegou Lílian, que abraçou Anne Marrie com carinho.

Logo as garotas andavam pelas ruas de Paris, com Anne marrie, que tagarelava alegremente:

--Vocês von conhecerr a Sophie, e von adorra-la, ela é magnifique! Son tantos vestidos que vocês ficarr perrdidas, vocês verron, non saberron qual escolherr... Ly, quem é seu parr parra o baile?

--O meu amigo Sirius, acho que você o conheceu Anne...

--Non me lembrro...

--eu tenho uma foto dele aqui! Ele é meu primo!—Falou Andrômeda abrindo a bolsa e tirando a carteira de lá. Ela puxou uma foto e entregou-a para Anne Marrie.

--Ulalá! Você vai com esse deus grrego no baile Ly?—Lyra somente corou—parrabáns! Aprroveite bám... Depois eu querro vê-lo pessoalmant! Aliás, querro fotos de todes vocês e seus parres depois! Chegamos! Falou Anne Marrie parando em frente a um lindo café parisiense, com paredes rose e mesinhas com cadeiras brancas ao sol. Elas entraram no café e foram para os fundos, que davam para uma ruela ensolarada. Andaram pelo lugar até chegarem a um prédio gracioso, todo rosa bebê e dourado, com letras floreadas sobre a porta: "CONSTANCE". Anne marrie entrou na frente e logo foi agarrada por uma garota muito magra, baixinha, de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros ( o típico Chanel) e olhos castanhos por trás de delicados óculos de aros redondos.

--Olá Sophie!

--olá Anne! Oh Lyrra, como você está bonite! Linde na verrdade! Essas devam serr suas amigas... Son todes muito bonites! Muite mesmo!—Sophie corria os olhos pelas garrotas—Ulalá! Que cabeles lindes! Son ton verrmelhos, ton brrilhantes e intenses!—Sophie mexia compulsivamente os cabelos de Lílian, com os olhos brilhantes.—então ela correu na direção de Andrômeda e olhou-a nos olhos—Que olhes lindes! Son simplesmant magnifiques! E olhe esta aqui, quanta grraça e delicadeza!—dessa vez a vítima era Alice, que estava da cor dos cabelos de Lílian. Então ela simplesmente parou olhando para Samira—Merrlin, quanto estilo! Esses cabelos assim, ton diferrentes, conbinam com você...que perrfeito! quem arrumou seus cabeles?

--Eu mesma!

--Merrlin, alem de tudo ela é talentose...—Sophie batia palmas de excitacão—querro saberr o nome de todes!

--Lílian Evans.

--Andrômeda Black.

--Alice Kingstone.

--Samira Urashima.

--Ah prresumo que vocês querram verr os vestidos. Venham!

Sophie andou por um corredor comprido e entrou numa sala...vazia. As garotas olharam perplexas. Então ela acenou com a varinha e apareceram vestidos por todas as partes, eram três fileiras de vestidos, até o teto.

--Entón vamos lá. Começando porr você Lily. De que corr você querr o vestido? Prresumo verrmelho ou verrde fique bám em você...

--verde não!—berrou Samira.—verde é a minha cor! Eu vou de verde!

--verrde...verrde—Sophie estava pensativa. De repente ela deu um gritinho—já sei! Tenho o vestido ideal parra você, em algum lugarr porr aqui...

Sophie começou a correr de um lado para o outro revirando vestidos deseperadamente,

--me ajude Samirra!

--Certo!

Samira juntou-se a ela, sem nem saber o que procurava. Lílian deu ombros e passou a analizar os vestidos calmamente.

--Pode prrovarr ali atrras se quiserr querrida!—falou Sophie.

As garotas olhavam por tudo, separando os vestidos que quisessem provar. Lílian segurava quatro vestidos no braço, todos nos tons vermelho e vinho. Andrômeda mal era vista por trás da pilha de vestidos que ela carregava, Alice era outra: carregava tantos vestidos que estava com dor no braço. Lyra também carregava uma pilha considerável, enquanto Samira ainda revirava vestidos com Sophie.

Lílian foi ao provador e saiu vestida num modelo vermelho, simples, sem decote, fechado nas costas, sem nada.

--Oh, no, no! Este é discrrete demas parra uma garrota bonite como vovê!—Falou Sophie—Você é linde, e deve usarr um vestido com mais glamour!

Lílian voltou ao provador, saindo pouco depois em outro modelo sem graça, só que dessa vez, era rosa escuro.

--Chega Lílian Evans! Eu vou escolherr seu vestide!—Anne Marrie falou, obrigando Lílian a se sentar num pufe cor de rosa e virando-se para os vestidos,

--Mas...

--Sem mas, Lily! Você non está se valorrizande!

Anne marrie vasculhou os vestidos por alguns minutos, e então, com um grito de triunfo, ela ergueu um vestido vinho dizendo:

--Vamos vista esse!—e empurrou Lílian para o provador.

Minutos depois a ruiva saiu, simplesmente magnífica: as costas do vestido eram abertas, tendo as alças trançadas por elas, o decote era bonito e discreto, e a saia tinha uma fenda na perna direita.

--Você está Linde—Berrou Sophie entusiasmada, de cima de uma escadinha de madeira.

--Maravilhosa!—falou Lyra Sorrindo.

--Magnifique!—completou Anne Marrie.

--Eu não vou ao baile com esse vestido—falou Lílian acentuando cada palavra.

--por que não?—indagou Andrômeda.

--Todos vão ficar me olhando!

--Não diga ruivinha!—berrou Samira saindo do monte de vestidos em que ela estava metida—essa é a intenção!

--Mas eu não gosto de que fiquem olhando para mim! Só de imaginar a cara daquele estúpido do Potter se ele me visse assim...

--É amor mesmo hein! Nem agora você consegue parar de pensar nele Lils?—cutucou Samira.

Lílian fez uma careta pra amiga.

--Imagine que legal Lily, é a vingança perfeita—falou Andrômeda pensativa—Potter vendo você linda e maravilhosa, nas mãos do Brown! Não é o máximo?

--Sabe... até que não vai ser tão ruim assim ir ao baile com esse vestido...É, acho que vou levar esse aqui.

Lílian voltou para o provador e Andrômeda disse baixinho:

--esse é o meu poder de persuasão.

Quando Lílian voltou, Andrômeda foi provar os vestidos que ela carregava.

--Que tal esse?—perguntou ela dando uma voltinha com um modelo preto.

--Não!—falou Alice.—da a impressão de que você não tem bunda.

--O.k.!

Ela voltou para o provador.

--E esse?

--não. Quase não tem decote Dô...—falou Lyra.

--E esse?—ela perguntou cinco minutos depois, com outro vestido preto no corpo.

--Preto Dô? Mas preto é tão... Preto!

--Não diga Sami!

--Não, você não me entendeu! É que todo mundo usa preto!

--Certo! Então podemos descartar esse, esse, esse, esse, esse, esse e mais esse e... Esse aqui!—Falou Andrômeda separando os vestidos pretos e colocando-os de lado.—Uau! Vou provar esse aqui! Nem lembrava que eu tinha separado ele!—exclamou ela erguendo um modelo cinza chumbo, meio metalizado.

Andrômeda saiu do provador vestida com o vestido chumbo. O modelo era tomaraquecaia(n/a:é assim que se escreve?), justo no corpo todo, e a saia tinha um corte lateral, que deixava movimento para as pernas (além de deixa-las a mostra, claro!). Alice entrou no provador e vários vestidos depois, saiu com um modelo rose, bem decotado, com uma faixa mais escura na cintura e a saia solta. O vestido valorizava completamente a delicadeza de Alice.

--Está linde querride! Magnifique!—Falou Sophie.

--ela já e tode delicade, com esse vestido enton! Ficou perrfeita!—concluiu Anne Marrie.

--agora é minha vez.—falou Lyra saindo carregando a sua pilha de vestidos.

--Não sei... o que acha desse? Eu não gostei muito.—já era o décimo quinto vestido que Lyra provava e não gostava.

--um...—começou Andrômeda do lugar em que ela estava sentada no chão.

--Esse aí eu não sei Loirinha—interrompeu Samira—mas esse aqui vai ficar dez!

Ela segurava um vestido azul petróleo no alto. Lyra pegou-o e entrou no provador, saindo pouco depois vestida e deslumbrante.

As alças do vestido eram grossas e amarravam atrás do pescoço, deixando as costas a mostra, o depote era generoso, mas sem ser vulgar, e haviam fendas dos dois lados da saia.

As outras garotas soltaram exclamações ao ver o vestido, e Anne Marrie deu um assobio baixo e comentou:

--O tal do Sirrius Vai ficarr Louco!

--Achei Samirra! A prropósito Lyrra, você está linde! Esse aqui é o vestido que estávamos prrocurrando! É a sua carra Samirra!—falou Sophie entregando um modelo verde bandeira a Samira

Definitivamente o vestido era a cara de Samira. No estilo oriental, confeccionado em cetim, o vestido tinha todos os detalhes, como barras e acabamentos em dourado. Era fechado, não tinha decote, e não tinha mangas. Em compensação a saia se abria na frente, a partir do meio das coxas, escondendo apenas a parte de trás das pernas, e tinha um dragão chinês nas costas, bordado em dourado(n/a: eu desenhei esse vestido e me apaixonei por ele, ficou perfeito!).

--Uau—Disse Lyra.

--Perrfeite—berrou Sophie batendo palmas e dando pulinhos.

Depois de pagarem pelos vestidos e se despedirem de Sophie, Anne Marrie levou as garotas ao café gracioso que fazia a divisa entre a Paris trouxa e a paris bruxa, e insistiu para que comessem o que quisessem por conta dela.

Já era quase noite quando as meninas se despediram de Anne Marrie e deixaram a cidade Luz, voltando para Londres, com os rostos brilhando de felicidade e contentação.


	14. O baile

**Oi minhas pessoihas queridas!**

**Beeem... algumas de vocês sabe, outras não, mas eu tava com um bloqueio essas duas últimas semanas P...**

**Não estava conseguindo digitar o capítulo que já estava pronto no papel... vai entender... só pra ajudar, eu tive uma semana completamente cheia (aniversário, ficando mais velha, sabe como é né...)**

**Olha esse é meu capítulo favorito de toda a fic... eu acho ele lindo, espero, de coração que vocês gostem...**

**Respondendo as reviews agora...**

**Bia Lupin: Brown muito saidinho muito mesmo... grrr... também não gosto dele biaa...**

**E sim, Lily tem que ficar com James, se não, não haveria Harry, e titio Voldy ficaria livre leve e solto pelo mundo NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!**

**Te adoro moçaaa, beijosss**

**Patrícia Rezende:oieee... beeem eis aí o baile, espero que goste!**

**Beijoooss**

**Miss Jane Poltergeys: beeem, aha a sua história da vendedora foi muito cômica, já passei por uma situaçao assim também... mas era um gay e não uma mulher... Eu amo os vestidos delas, principalmente o da Ly e o da Sami (eu desenhei eles!)...já que você me achou no orkut, adiciona! miss Jane acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo... não vou falar mais nada...**

**Mara Potter: huahuahauahu(risada maquiavélica) você não perde por esperar! Aí está o baile... ele é o meu favorito hehe.beijinhos!**

**Lilys Riddle: ouuu... muito fofo seu sotaque frances... que bom que gostou da capítuloo! Beijooosss!**

**Bruna Black: yeeee! Que bom que você se apaixonou pela fic... Eu fico tão feliz! olhinhos brilhando ... continue lendo sim!**

**Beijoooss!**

**Luci E. Potter: Não vou nem falar nada pra você xuxu! Hauhauah zuera, vou sim... sabe moça tava sentindo falta das suas reviews pó aqui! Mas agora eu to feliz de novo... amei o capítulo que você dedicou pra mim, amei emsmo... por isso eu te deixei a amior review do mundoooo huahauahuahuahuahuahauha beijooooosssss!**

**Beeem, eu vou parar por aqui, porque eu quero que vocês leiam o capítulo logooo! Gyaahhh!**

**Ok... aí vai. Amo vocês...**

Capítulo 14: O Baile

--Tadaaaa! O.K., meus Amores, não precisam se desesperar, por que a tia Andrômeda está aqui para cuidar de vocês!

Andrômeda estava parada na porta do dormitório do sexto ano, com seu vestido e suas sandálias numa das mãos e uma maleta cheia de frascos na outra, fazendo pose de pistoleira de velho Oeste. Ela continuou:

--Ly e Sami, os marotos estão aí em baixo, pediram pra vocês descerem para falar com eles...

As duas saíram do quarto e desceram para o salão comunal, encontrando os marotos reunidos esperando-as.

--Ei, vocês querem dar uma volta com a gente?

--Não vai dar Pontas...

--Porque?—perguntou Remo.

--Porque a gente tem que se arrumar para o baile!

--Mas já?

--lógico Sirius, afinal, eu fiz um acordo com um certo garoto, e tenho que ser a garota mais bonita hoje à noite...

Sirius sorriu marotamente, e disse com uma piscadela:

--Tudo bem então, desde que você cumpra o acordo...

Elas se despediram dos marotos e subiram de volta para o dormitório, e encontraram as outras meninas um falatório animado:

--Olha só,--falava Alice—eu depilo vocês, a Andrômeda faz nossas sobrancelhas e cuida da nossa pele, Lily faz nossas unhas...

--Eu cuido da maquiagem—Falou Lyra sorrindo.

--E eu, dos cabelos!—exclamou Samira contente.

Andrômeda e Alice olharam-na incrédulas.

--o que foi? Vocês acham que eu não vou saber arrumar o cabelo de vocês por um acaso?

--Acreditem, ela vai deixar vocês maravilhosas... A Sami tem o dom...

--Exatamente!—concordou Lyra—Ela sabe o que faz.

Lyra abriu seu malão e tirou um enorme estojo de maquiagens de dentro dele.

--Comprei especialmente para o baile!

Os olhos de todas brilharam.

Elas começaram a se arrumar para o Baile. Samira fez um tremendo escândalo enquanto Alice a depilava, fez um escândalo quando Andrômeda tirou-lhe as sobrancelhas e fez escândalo quando Lílian tirou-lhe as cutículas, só não fez escândalo para fazer a maquiagem porque não havia do que reclamar, mas tirando isso, não houveram incidentes.

Oito e meia da noite e todas já estavam prontas para ir ao baile, uma mais linda do que a outra: Alice no seu vestido Rose, as unhas do mesmo tom do vestido e os cabelos castanhos presos numa trança graciosa, a Maquiagem toda em tons de rosa e perola, combinando com o vestido e realçando a delicadeza dela. Andrômeda com as unhas combinando com o vestido chumbo, os cabelos presos num rabo alto, seus cabelos cacheados balançando, os olhos em tons de preto e chumbo, além do batom marrom na boca. Lílian com os cabelos presos num coque elegante, de onde escapavam várias mechas, as unhas no mesmo tom de vinho do vestido e a maquiagem nos olhos dourada, combinando com a pulseira, os brincos e a gargantilha que ela usava. Samira com os cabelos do mesmo modo que ela sempre usava, as pontas verdes arrebitadas, Maquiagem verde nos olhos, acessórios dourados, como os detalhes do vestido verde que ela usava. Lyra com o vestido azul petróleo que lhe assentava perfeitamente, os cabelos caindo soltos pelas costas, com as pontinhas encaracoladas, os olhos com uma maquiagem num degrade de tons de azul e detalhes perolados, e as unhas pintadas da mesma cor do vestido.

Alas ainda enrolaram um pouco no dormitório, para fazer suspense, como insistia em acrescentar Andrômeda. Quinze para as nove elas desceram para o salão comunal. Andrômeda saiu acenando com seu par, Beijo Fenwinck. Melanie já estava agarrada em Tiago, que olhava boquiaberto para as amigas:

--Caramba, vocês estão lindas!

Sirius olhava bobamente para Lyra. Ele aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

--Então, sirius, o que achou?

--Ah Ly, pelo amor de merlin, não precisa nem perguntar, olha aí, o Almofadinhas ta babando mais que cachorro magro em ceia de natal!

--Eu não estou babando, Pontas!

--Ah não!

--Não fale nada Pontas! Não responda!

Nesse momento Tiago viu Lílian e seu queixo caiu (leia despencou).

--Vamos Ly?—perguntou Sirius meio sem jeito.

--Vamos.—ela respondeu enganchando o braço no dele.

--Fecha a boca seu veado—sussurrou Sirius ao passar por Tiago ainda boquiaberto. Tiago fechou a boca e puxou Melanie e sussurrou ao passar por Sirius:

--é cervo!

Todos saíram do salão comunal e tomaram o caminho para o salão principal.

--Quando eu disse que queria você a mais bonita do baile, não imaginei que seria tanto.

--Oras, eu tenho que fazer jus ao meu par não tenho?

Sirius realmente estava lindo. As vestes cinza azuladas eram muito bonitas, e os cabelos negros caídos na frente de seus olhos cinzentos, pareciam ainda mais sexy, se é que isso era possível, e além disso, Sirius estava extremamente cheiroso, mais do que o habitual, se é que isso era possível.

Tiago também estava lindo: vestes verde garrafa, cabelo bagunçados como sempre. Remo de vestes marrons, também muito bonito, com seus cabelos arrumados e seu sorriso bondoso. Pedro de Azul bebê, fazendo um "par perfeito"com Faye, que usava um vestido vulgar rosa pink (n/a: merlin! Esse casal é uma desgraça!).

Quando chegaram ao salão, Brown veio em direção a Lílian, com vestes chumbo. Tiago desviou o olhar e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Melanie para não ver a cena que se passava.

Amos Diggory veio até Samira, e, ao invés de dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, como se esperava, deu lhe um beijo na boca. E ela correspondeu. Remo ficou olhando para a cena, completamente pasmo e estupidificado (N/a: eu amo essa palavra!). Quando os dois finalmente se soltaram, Amos puxou Samira pela mão, que se despediu dos amigos e saiu com ele. Remo ainda ficou ali, bobamente, sem saber por que aquela cena o afetara tanto. Até que ele avistou Patrícia, chacoalhou a cabeça e foi até ela. Pedro e Faye também haviam saído, então ficaram apenas Tiago, Melanie, Sirius e Lyra.

--Vamos procurar uma mesa?—sugeriu Tiago.

Sirius concordou e ambos saíram puxando as duas garotas pela mão. Lyra e Sirius pareciam estar recebendo uma imensa quantidade de olhares estranhos, como se o fato dele ter levado-a ao baile fosse a coisa mais inconcebível do mundo. Sirius abraçou-a pela cintura, como que para protege-la dos olhares tortos que recebiam. Os quatro sentaram-se em uma mesinha redonda.

--quer beber alguma coisa Ly?—perguntou Sirius, muito gentil.

--Hum... Não sei...

--Como não sabe? Eu to indo lá, o que você quer?

--ah, me traz um copo de ponche então.

--Eu também quero ponche Titi!—pediu melanie com a voz aguda e melada.

Os dois saíram, deixando as garotas sozinhas na mesa.

--Então—começou melanie—Você e Black estão juntos?

--Não.

--ah, qual é, todo mundo sabe que vocês têm um caso.

--nós não temos um caso.

--mas todo mundo diz...

--Olha, não importa o que todo mundo diz, eu estou dizendo agora que nós não temos um caso!

--mas vocês são tão íntimos, tão próximos...

--nós somos só amigos—respondeu Lyra suspirando pesadamente.

--mas...

--escuta! Eu já falei pra você! Eu e Sirius somos _só amigos!_

--certo, me desculpe...

Silencio constrangedor.

--Por que vocês vieram juntos ao baile?

Lyra controlou a vontade de pular no pescoço da menina e respondeu:

--Nós viemos juntos, por que somos AMIGOS!

--Mas eu fiquei sabendo que vocês se beijaram um dia desses...

Lyra arregalou os olhos. Como ela poderia saber só se Tiago tivesse contado para ela e... Não... Isso estava fora de cogitação. A garota estava inventando.

--Quem lhe disse isso é um idiota fofoqueiro.—respondeu Lyra ríspida.

Melanie ficou calada sem saber o que dizer: estava óbvio que ela havia inventado o boato.

--Você nunca nem sentiu atração por ele, quero dizer, todas as garotas o querem, ele é tão bonito, e vocês são tão íntimos, já deve ter rolado alguma coisinha entre vocês sim... Vamos me conte! (n/a: sabem aquele tapinha na perna ou no braço, que toda fofoqueira dá quando que saber de alguma coisa... Então... Hehe)

Lyra simplesmente não respondeu. Já estava de saco cheio daquela Melanie. Sirius e Tiago voltaram com as bebidas, e sentaram-se ao lado de seus respectivos pares. Sirius reparou na animosidade entre as duas, então apoiou o braço nas costas da cadeira de Lyra aproximando-se dela e cochichando ao seu ouvido:

--aconteceu alguma coisa?

--essa Melanie é um saco.

--Sim, eu sei... Daqui a pouco a gente vaza daqui.

--ufa, é bom mesmo!

Sirius deu uma risada abafada. Nesse momento, Dumbledore se levantou, de sua cadeira alta, na mesa onde se sentavam todos os professores e sorriu:

--Meus queridos alunos! Hoje teremos o nosso baile... Sei que muitos de vocês mal conseguem se conter para que o baile comece, portanto, vou poupá-los das palavras chatas de um velho caduco... Que comece o baile! Aproveitem!

Luzes começaram a dançar pelo palco improvisado, revelando a banda contratada por Dumbledore para animar a festa. O queixo de Lyra caiu:

--Oh! Não creio que o Dumby conseguiu trazer "Os Makanbúzio's para tocar no baile!".

--O tio Dumby é o cara... Vem Ly, vamos dançar! O que acontece entre você e a _Mel?_—Sirius pronunciou o nome com a voz anazalada e cheia de frescura.

--Ai Sirius, aquela menina é uma estúpida! Ficou fazendo perguntas e insinuações sobre nós dois acredita?

--Sobre nós?

--é! Dizendo que todo mundo sabia que nós tínhamos um caso e coisas assim...

Sirius deu aquela risada parecida com um latido:

--nós dois? Um caso? De onde ela tirou essa idéia ridícula?

Ele riu mais uma vez, e Lyra riu junto, embora o comentário lhe tivesse doído fundo no peito: Seria tão absurdo assim pensar que eles pudessem ficar juntos?

Sirius puxou Lyra para si dançando com ela. Ela resolveu esquecer o comentário idiota do amigo e tentar se divertir.

Tiago puxou Melanie para dançar também. Logo ele se viu dançando ao lado de Lílian e Brown, a partir daí ele manteve um olho em melanie e outro no casal ao lado, sentindo o sangue martelar em seus ouvidos cada vez Brown a beijava. Quando Lílian voltou o olhar para ele, Tiago puxou Melanie para si e beijou-a, deixando-a completamente sem fôlego. Em seguida ele olhou para Lílian, desafiador. A ruiva pôs a mão na nuca de Brown e o puxou para um beijo avassalador. Quando finalmente pararam, ela encarou Tiago malignamente, que puxou Melanie para um beijo que não podia ser definido por outra palavra que não... Selvagem (n/a: cafona, eu sei, mas fazer o que se foi a única palavra que eu achei?). Ele separou-se dela, que revirou os olhos de prazer e riu tolamente. Ele encarava Lílian triunfante quando Melanie o puxou para um novo beijo. Quando ele e melanie se soltaram, ele procurou Lílian com o olhar, mas não achou. Ficou imaginando onde ela teria ido: talvez estivesse pegando bebidas ou então, ela poderia ter ido dar uns amassos nos jardins... Ao pensar nessa possibilidade, Tiago sentiu-se gelar por dentro. "Oras vamos Pontas seu idiota, esqueça a Evans e divirta-se!" —era o que dizia a voz em sua cabeça. E assim ele fez... Ou pelo menos tentou.

Enquanto isso, Remo estava sentado com Patrícia, embora observasse Amos e Samira com os olhos apertados.

--Sabe, eu acho que Dumbledore dá muito valor a essas bobagens que estão acontecendo lá fora sabe, todo aquele papo de Lorde das trevas e poder maligno para mim é pura lorota...—Falava Patrícia animadamente—Acho que logo tudo volta ao normal... Dumbledore está caducando, isso sim, fazendo tempestade num caldeirão, não acha amor?

Patrícia esperou a resposta do namorado, que não veio.

--Amor? Amor! Me responda! Remo! Estou falando com você!

--Ãh? O que foi amor?

--Eu estava dizendo, que Dumbledore exagera co esse papo de "um mal que vem se levantando"... Você não acha Remo?

--Ah, acho sim Pat, óbvio...—concordou Remo sem nem ao menos saber do que estava falando.

--Reminho, você está estranho hoje!

--não estou não, amor, impressão sua...

--não é não Remo, você está estranho... Meio desligado...

--Imagine Pat, isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

--Remo, vamos dançar?

--ãh? Ah, agora não amor.

--Mas Remo, eu amo essa música!

--ah Pat, eu não estou afim de dançar agora...

--Remo, qual o problema com você—explodi Patrícia.

--Nenhum...

--Remo, você está tão estranho comigo!

--Eu só não estou a fim de dançar Pat!

Patrícia cruzou os braços e virou-se para o outro lado, brava com o namorado, observando os outros casais que dançavam felizes a sua volta. Ela segurou a mão de Remo e alisou-a entre as suas, e em seguida aproximou-se dele para beija-lo. Distraidamente Remo virou o rosto, sem nem ao menos perceber o que havia feito... Ele estava observando Samira beijando Amos.

--Isso não é certo! Remo, você não está sendo legal comigo!—falou Patrícia meio chorosa.

--Tem razão Patrícia, você é uma menina legal demais para eu engana-la dessa forma—respondeu Remo, com um suspiro, referindo-se ao fato dele ser um lobisomem e não ter contado a ela.

--Remo... O que...?

--Não é justo eu fazer isso com você.

--Remo, você me traiu?

--Encare como quiser Pat, mas eu não posso ficar te enganando mais. Eu não consigo.

--Mas Remo, eu te amo!—lágrimas grossas brotavam no rosto da garota.

--A base de um relacionamento é a confiança Patrícia, como poderemos manter um relacionamento sólido comigo mentindo descaradamente para você?—Remo falava de um modo desesperado, sem nem ao menos notar que Patrícia não entendia nada de nada—não posso ficar escondendo de você esse fato da minha natureza... Pelo menos estou sendo sincero agora... Ah Pat, você é uma menina tão legal, eu não queria perder a sua amizade... Sinto-me péssimo de tê-la enganado dessa maneira. Vamos acabar com essa farsa agora, e ser amigos.

Remo estendeu a mão para ela apertar, ela o encarou boquiaberta e indignada por alguns segundos, mas logo se recuperou do choque e, ao invés de apertar a mão do maroto, jogou todo o conteúdo de seu copo no rosto dele, e saiu furiosa.

Remo enterrou o rosto nas palmas das mãos e pouco depois, subiu de volta para a torre da grifinória.

Lyra e Sirius dançavam animadamente, pertinho do palco, onde a vocalista aloprada do conjunto brincava com a platéia. A música acabou, e Sirius e Lyra ficaram rindo bobamente um para o outro completamente ofegantes de tanto que pularam. Assim que começou a próxima música, Lyra deu um gritinho histérico, fazendo Sirius rir-se dela e puxa-la para dançar cantando junto com a música.

_You doing that thing you do (Você, fazendo aquilo que você faz...) _

_Breakin my heart into a million pieces (partindo meu coração em milhões de pedaços)  
Like you always do (como você sempre faz)  
And you, don't mean to be cruel (e você, não seja tão cruel)  
You never even knew, about the heartache (Você nunca soube sobre a dor no coração)  
I've been going through (Que eu venho tendo)  
_Lyra cantava animadamente, como se estivesse cantando para Sirius, como se aquela musica tivesse sido feita por ela mesma, falando de tudo o que ela sentia...

_And I tried and tried to forget you boy (Bem, eu tentei e tentei te esquecer, garoto)   
Nesse momento ela apontou para ele, cantando alto e dançando ao mesmo tempo. _

_But it's just so hard to do (mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)  
Everytime you do that thing you do (todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz)  
I, know all the games you play (Eu sei todos os jogos que você joga)  
And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that, (E eu vou achar um caminho para fazer você saber que)  
You'll be mine someday (você será meu um dia)_

Sirius puxou-a para si, também cantando e olhando nos olhos dela, o que a deixou arrepiada...  
_'Cause we, could be happy can't you see (porque nós podemos ser felizes você não vê?)  
If you'd only let me be the one to hold you (se você apenas me fizer ser aquela que para te abraçar)  
Keep you here with me (e manter você aqui comigo)  
Cause I try and try to forget you boy (porque eu tentei e tentei te esquecer, cara)  
But it's just so hard to do (mas isto é muito difícil de fazer)  
Everytime you do that thing you do (todo tempo que você faz aquilo que você faz)  
_Sirius Girou-a e puxou novamente, ambos sem parar de cantar um minuto sequer...

_I don't ask a lot (I don't ask a lot) (Eu não pedi uma muita coisa)  
But I know one thing for sure (Know one thing for sure) (Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza)  
It's the love that I haven't got boy (esse é o amor que eu nunca consegui, garoto)  
And I just can't take it anymore (e eu apenas não posso agüentar isso mais)  
_Ela pôs a mão no peito, e em seguida jogou um beijinho pra ele.

_Cause we, could be happy can't you see (porque nós podemos ser felizes você não vê?)  
If you'd only let me be the one to hold you (se você apenas me fizer ser aquela que para te abraçar)  
Keep you here with me (e manter você aqui comigo)  
Cause it hurts me so just to see you go (porque me dói tanto apenas de ver você partir)  
Around with someone new (junto com alguém novo)  
And if I know you you're doing that thing (e se eu soubesse que você está fazendo aquilo)  
Everyday just doing that thing (todo dia apenas fazendo aquilo)  
I can't take you doing that thing you do (Eu não posso ficar com você fazendo aquilo que você faz!)_

A música acabou, e-- talvez pelo efeito dos copos de ponche, talvez a euforia do baile, ou até mesmo efeito da música—Sirius puxou Lyra e colou seus lábios aos dela, dando-lhe um selinho demorado, que demorou com estralo engraçado. --Desculpa, mas eu não resisti Ly... --Sem problemas...—ela respondeu meio sem entender, meio ofegante pelo susto. Ela o abraçou e beijou-lhe o pescoço—to com sede!

--Ta bom, vamos lá pegar alguma coisa.—respondeu Sirius soltando-se do abraço e puxando-a pela mão até uma mesinha que continha bebidas. Logo depois chegaram Samira com Amos.

--E aí, estão aproveitando?—perguntou Lyra dando uma piscadela para Sami.

--muito—respondeu Samira beijando Amos... Beijando, beijando...Beijando...

--hum... começo a achar que estamos atrapalhando por aqui...—falou Sirius.

--Começo a ter certeza...

--Vamos tirar a prova...—Sirius cutucou Samira, que se soltou de Amos e o encarou—estamos atrapalhando em alguma coisa Sami?

--Você quer que eu seja sincera ou quer que eu seja legal?

--Ei, aquela ali enchendo a cara não é a namorada do Remo?—perguntou Lyra de repente, apontando para Patrícia, que se acabava no ponche "adulterado".

--É ela mesma... mas cadê o Aluado?—perguntou Sirius.

Como ninguém respondeu Sirius foi perguntar à própria Patrícia.

--Heart, cadê o Remo?

--Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe!(n/a: minha mãe fala isso hehe)—respondeu a garota com a fala mole e os olhos vermelhos—eu quero mais é que ele morra! Aquele traidor idiota! Lobo em pele de cordeiro!

Ela gritava em alguns trechos e em outros resmungava para si mesma (n/a: claramente inspirada no monstro e no smeagol). Sirius ficou olhando-a bobamente, assustado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Foi quando Patrícia o agarrou pelas vestes e falou:

--Me beija Black! Me beija! Eu quero provar para aquele retardado que ele não significa mais nada pra mim!

--Eu acho melhor não Patrícia, você vai acabar se arrependendo disso mais tarde...

Ela soltou-se de e agarrou o primeiro que passou—Mundungo Fletcher—e o beijou. Mundungo arregalou os olhos e espanou as mãos num gesto que dizia muito claramente: que raios essa doida está fazendo comigo? Mas obvio que não deixou de aproveitar o beijo por causa disso (ele não é besta né?).

Sirius voltou, para junto dos outros, que riam-se da cena. Uma música bem mais lenta começou a tocar, Amos puxou Samira (leia arrastou) para a pista de dança, e começou a dançar abraçado com ela, o que deixou claro para todos que aquela não era a especialidade dela, já que há todo momento ela pisava no pé dele ou dava passos em falso para o lado contrário.

Tiago Saiu com Melanie para os jardins enluarados, já procurando um lugar para sentar-se com ela. Achou um banquinho sob uma faia e puxou a garota para seu colo, beijando-a calorosamente.

--Ai Ti, eu te amo sabia?

--é? Eu também Mel!

--Também me ama?

--Nããããão! Também ME amo... Se liga!

Melanie piscou tolamente antes de rir muito e dizer:

--Ai Ti, como você é engraçado!

Ela riu mais ainda, acompanhada por Tiago, que de repente ficou sério e disse:

--Eu to falando sério, por que você ta rindo?

Ela riu agudamente mais uma vez, e Tiago apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Nesse momento ele viu Lílian passar com Brown, em busca de um lugar afastado, e sentiu as entranhas ferverem...

Tiago levantou-se, e puxou Melanie para dar uma volta, seguindo a trilha de Lília, afinal, ele não poderia deixar a SUA ruivinha desprotegida.

Parou, recostando-se numa árvore próxima ao local onde a ruiva estava, e calou Melanie com um beijo, apurando os ouvidos para ouvir o que acontecia na "arvore ao lado".

--John, para! Tira a mão!

--Qual é Lily, nós somos namorados, acho que eu tenho direito a certas liberdades não?—perguntou John sorrindo maliciosamente, prendendo a ruiva a si.

--John, pára, por favor!

--Lily, fala baixo!

--por que?

--porque podem pensar que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa que você não queira!—respondeu ele deslizando a mão pela fenda da saia de lily.

--Mas você está! Já falei pra você tirar a mão daí!

John prendeu-a com força junto à seu corpo:

--qual é Lily, você não vai se arrepender...

--ME SOLTA!

--já disse pra você não gritar!

--Se você não me soltar agora eu grito!—rosnou ela perigosamente. Ela já estava enchendo os pulmões de ar, preparando-se para gritar, quando Brown colou a boca na dela, impedindo-a de gritar. Lílian estava desesperada, ela não conseguia se livrar daqueles braços que a prendiam, muito menos gritar por ajuda, e a mão de Brown corria pela coxa dela, quando Brown foi arrancado violentamente de junto dela com um...

Soco na cara...?

Dado por... Tiago Potter...?

Ilusão ou não, era isso que Lílian estava vendo... Agora Brown se lançava contra ele, e acertou-lhe um soco na face esquerda, mas Tiago recuperou-se rápido, acertando-lhe um soco no estômago, e o derrubou com uma pancada na nuca. Lílian estava com as mãos na boca, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tremendo de susto e medo. Tiago correu até ela e abraçou-a perguntando:

--você está bem Evans?

Ela somente chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente e pôs-se a chorar mais do que nunca, e deixou-se levar de volta para o castelo, com Tiago abraçando-a e consolando-a. Ele tomou o mesmo caminho que havia tomado com ela na noite em que tentaram obrigar Sirius e Lyra a fazerem as pazes, para que ninguém a visse naquele estado.

Chegando na sala comunal, ele sentou-se com ela no sofá, e deixou que ela chorasse em seu colo o tempo que fosse preciso...

Quando os primeiros acordes da música tocaram, Lyra sorriu deliciada...

_Only you, can make this world seem right (Somente você, pode fazer este mundo parecer certo)  
_Sirius estendeu a mão para ela:

--me dá a honra?

--Claro—ela respondeu sorrindo docemente

_Only you, can make the darkness bright (Somente você, pode fazê-lo a escuridão brilhar)_

Ele puxou-a para junto de seu corpo, enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela passava os braços pelo pescoço dele, descançando a cabeça em se ombro.  
_Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do (Somente você, e você só o, pode excitar-me como você faz)  
And fill my heart with love for only you (E encher meu coração com o amor, somente para você)_

Conduzindo-a lentamente, os corpos colados um no outro, os corações batendo de encontro um ao outro... Ninguém além deles dois poderia entender a complexidade e a ternura presentes naquele momento.  
_Only you, can make this change in me (Somente você, pode fazer esta mudança em mim.)_

Com ela, Sirius sentia-se completo, perfeito, cheio de um sentimento profundo demais para ser compreendido ou mencionado.  
_For it's true, you are my destiny (Na verdade, você é meu destino.)_

E ambos desejavam que aquele momento durasse para sempre._  
When you hold my hand, I understand (Quando você segura minha mão, Eu compreendo.)  
the magic that you do (A mágica que você faz)_

A voz dele cantava sussurrada no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a, inebriando-a..._  
You're my dream come true (Você é meu sonho verdadeiro)_

A face dele estava colada a dela, e o mundo podia acabar ali, por que eles morreriam felizes  
_my one and only you (Meu único, e somente você)  
Only you, can make this change in me (Somente você, pode fazer esta mudança em mim)  
_Sirius veio trazendo sua boca para junto da dela...

_For it's true, you are my destiny (E na verdade, você é meu destino)_

E então os lábios já estavam colados_  
When you hold my hand, I understand (Quando você prende minha mão, Eu compreendo)  
_O beijo foi se aprofundando, tornando-se apaixonado, com uma urgência, e ao mesmo tempo uma ternura...

_the magic that you do (A mágica que você faz)  
_Lyra sentia-se tão feliz, tão leve que poderia voar...

_You're my dream come true (Você é meu sonho verdadeiro)  
my one and only you (Meu único, e somente você)  
_E eles poderiam ficar assim para sempre...

_One and only you... (unicamente, e só você...)_

Já sem fôlego, Sirius separou os lábios dos dela, olhando –a nos olhos. Ela Sorriu para ele em resposta, e ele tomou os lábios dela, nu novo beijo, reparando nas sensações que somente ela trazia para ele, e em como as bocas pareciam terem feitas para se encaixarem perfeitamente...

E eles poderiam ficar assim para sempre.

**Uou! Amo esse capítulo, amo, amo, amo, amo, amo...**

**As músicas são "that thing you do" do filme the wonders... e eu amo essa música...ouvi muito essa música na minha viagem de formatura da oitava serie... snif**

**A outra é "Only you", do the platters... eu amo a letra dessa música... aiai...**

**Certo, tenho uma proposta para vocês... Eu vou dedicar o capítulo que vem pra quem acertar por que o nome do próximo capítulo vai ser "A vez dela".**

**Só uma dica: vocês vão querer me matar depois do capítulo que vem...**

**Beijos, amo vocês!**


	15. A vez dela

**HAO!**

**E eis que, quando todos acharam que ela estava sumida, morta e enterrada, ela ressurge das cinzas com mais um capítulo de Irresistível pra vocês... O.k, eu sei que eu demorei, e não vou nem contar a vocês porque, porque foram uma série de coisas, e não uma só, e levaria muito tempo contar tudo mais whreverrs...**

**Hmmm... eu fiz uma capa pra fic, e assim que eu conseguir, ela vai estar no meu profile do fanfiction, mas por enquanto, ela ta só no meu álbum do orkut... sintam-se avontade para me add se quiserem ok? É Amanda Ly black Murcia, e pra quem quiser o msn, pode também ele ta no meu profile do fanfiction...****Eu prometi que ia dedicar o capítulo pra quem acertasse o porque de o nome do capítulo seria a vez dela, então, lá no final, estarão as respostas das reviews e as dedicatórias...**

**Amo vocês...**

**Agora, sem mais delongas...**

**Capítulo 15: A vez dela**

Tiago acariciava os cabelos ruivos de Lília, com cuidado e ternura, enquanto ela se acabava de chorar em seu colo por causa de outro... Merlin precisava judiar tanto assim?

--Ai Potter...

--me chame de Tiago, Lílian.

--Tiago... Você tem um nome bonito...—respondeu ela com um sorriso envolto em lágrimas.

--Obrigada.

Lílian sentou-se e encarou Tiago. Ele deslizou a mão pela face dela suavemente, numa carícia suave e despida de segundas intenções.

--Ai Pot... Tiago, eu não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer... Foi um baque para mim. Sabe, pode ser que ele só estivesse interessado em... Mas eu, eu não, eu realmente gostava dele Tiago. De verdade! Ele... Ele mexia comigo com aquele jeito sedutor...—Lílian suspirou—Eu simplesmente não esperava por isso.

Mais lágrimas escorreram dos orbes verdes da ruiva. Tiago abraçou-a novamente, com ternura. Pela primeira vez na vida, Lílian não se incomodou com o toque de Tiago, nem gritou com ele... Pelo contrario, aquele toque suave e terno aqueceu-a e consolou-a. Ela secou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto e deixou-se aproveitar a sensação de segurança que aqueles braços (n/a: e que braços) lhe traziam.

Levantou-se, encarando os olhos castanhos do maroto.

--Obrigada por ter me ajudado hoje... Se não fosse você eu...

--De nada...—respondeu Tiago de cabeça baixa, mas a mão de Lílian levantou seu rosto com ternura. Ela correu os dedos finos e delicados pela face dele, parando no feio hematoma que havia onde Brown o acertara.

--Desculpa... Se eu tivesse sido menos tonta, você não precisaria ter me defendido... Eu não estaria nesse estado—ela fez um gesto abrangendo a si mesma—e você não estaria com esse hematoma no rosto... Ta doendo?

--Não muito, no memento, tem certas coisas que doem mais em mim...

--O que?—Lílian arriscou perguntar.

--Sério que você não sabe Evans? Eu te amo, e não é nada fácil pra eu ficar aqui ouvindo você falar de outro...—respondeu ele com um sorriso tristonho.

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou o olhar (n/a: bateu a culpa hein Lilyzoca).

--Desculpe.—ela levantou-se de súbito, deixando o abraço do maroto, sentindo-se culpada demais para ficar ali. Eu vou dormir... Boa noite.— beijou o rosto dele com leveza, sentindo-se corar e saindo rapidamente. Ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino, ela parou e virou-se para o maroto, extremamente vermelha:

--hum... Potter?—Tiago levantou o rosto para ela—Você subiu no meu conceito... --E muito mais vermelha que seus cabelos, Lílian subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e só parou no dormitório, encostada na porta fechada, respirando rápido, já não pensava mais em Brown, mas em como Tiago havia sido gentil com ela, mesmo depois de todas a "patadas" que ela lhe dera... Como ele a havia consolado, e dito que a amava... Será que o maroto estava realmente sendo sincero? Não podia ser verdade... Lentamente a ruiva se despiu e foi para o banho, caindo em sua cama quente, e adormecendo quase imediatamente.

Tiago subiu para o dormitório, e encontrou Remo sentado ali sozinho, com um livro no colo, olhando vagamente para o nada.

--Aluado, você não sabe o que acabou de me acontecer...

--Eu terminei com a Patrícia...

Tiago parou no meio do quarto e olhou abobado para Remo.

--Por que cara?

--não sei... Eu estava cansado de mentir pra ela...

--Mentir o que, criatura de Deus?

--que eu sou um... Você sabe... E eu sei que se eu contasse pra ela, ela se afastaria de mim, então achei melhor terminar mesmo. Você viu a Samira, com o Amos?

--uhum... Bonito casal eles formam não?

--é, é... Bonita... Muito bonita, linda na verdade...

--Aluado você está bem?

--Eu? Ótimo... Então, o que você ia dizendo mesmo, sobre o que te aconteceu?

--ah! Eu salvei a Lily daquele maníaco sexual que ela chamava de namorado, a consolei, subi no conceito dela, e de brinde, ainda ganhei um beijo no rosto!

--Ah, ótimo, legal. E a Ly e o Sirius?—perguntou Remo ainda meio perdido.

-- Não os vi depois que levantei pra dançar com a Melanie.

--hum... E a Samira com o Amos? Estavam se divertindo?

--creio eu que sim né...

--hum, ela parecia muito feliz...?

--Aluado, que é que você andou fazendo aqui? Comeu cogumelos alucinógenos, cheirou bosta de dragão? Por que, por Merlin, você ta muito esquisito!

--hum... To é?

Tiago chacoalhou a cabeça e se dirigiu para o banheiro, querendo tomar um banho.

O baile havia praticamente acabado, a vocalista da banda cantava desanimadamente, sentada na beira do palco, para as poucas pessoas que ainda restavam no salão: Dumbledore, Slughorn, O professor Wayne, de DCAT que dançava com a professora Briefs (n/a: Brendinha!), alguns alunos bêbados e alguns casais - dentre eles, Sirius e Lyra, que dançavam abraçados.

Sirius correu os dedos pela face de Lyra e segurou-a pelo queixo, trazendo-a para outro beijo quando...

--Oho! Olhe que belo casal temos aqui! A Srta. Bellaqua e o Sr. Black!—exclamou Slughorn alegremente, parado diante do casal—eu sempre soube que a relação de vocês iria além da amizade!—Sirius sentiu Lyra afundar atrás dele e apertou a mão dela gentilmente. Slughorn continuou: Sr. Black, trate de cuidar muito bem dela, Lyra é uma jóia rara!

--eu sei professor—respondeu Sirius sorrindo para Lyra – que corou violentamente e saiu dizendo que ia beber alguma coisa.

--Isso me lembra os meus tempos de hogwarts—comentou Slughorn sonhador—eu fazia bastante sucesso com as garotas sabia meu rapaz?

Sirius concordou com a cabeça segurando-se para não rir, ao imaginar Slughorn arrasando corações nos tempos de escola.

--é... Bons tempos... Quando eu tinha a sua idade, namorei uma moreninha chamada... Como era o nome dela mesmo... Ah, Catterine... hum... Doce Catterine… --Slughorn ficou parado com um olhar sonhador, e Sirius aproveitou a deixa para se juntar a Lyra. Desviou das pessoas na pista de dança, passando perto do placo, onde a vocalista da banda tentava decidir com os outros integrantes que música eles tocariam agora.

--Vocês formam um bonito casal...

Sirius virou-se e encarou a moça no palco, sem entender.

--você e a loirinha... Formam um lindo casal—repetiu ela sorrindo enigmaticamente.

--hum, na verdade, nós não somos um casal...

--não?—a moça indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha

--bem, tecnicamente não... Somos amigos...

--eu não teria tanta certeza...—respondeu ela novamente com uma nota enigmática na voz—o jeito que vocês se olham... Eu te aconselho a repensar a sua 'amizade' com ela...

Então a mulher levantou-se e começou a puxar outra música, deixando Sirius ainda perplexo. Ele voltou o olhar para Lyra. Será que eles realmente formavam um bonito casal? E a amizade deles para onde iria, depois que aquele baile acabasse? Será que tudo voltaria ao normal? Ou será que eles continuariam assim, juntos... Será que eles deveriam continuar juntos? Sirius chacoalhou a cabeça mais uma vez, afastando as perguntas que não paravam de pulular em sua mente (n/a: eu falo pulular ta?). E a resposta para todas elas era... Deixar fluir... Deixar acontecer (n/a: deixa acontecer naturalmente... hauahuah pagodinho tosco), E ver aonde tudo aquilo iria dar...

--Vamos subir?

--hum... Que? Ah, vamos... Cansou aqui já...—Ela respondeu distraidamente.

Sirius pegou na mão dela e saiu puxando-a pelos corredores, rindo bobamente, parando vez ou outra para se beijarem pelo caminho. Chegaram ao salão comunal, que estava vazio e silencioso, exceto pelos sons abafados que vinham do salão principal lá em baixo.

Ainda rindo tolamente, Lyra se jogou no sofá de frente para a lareira, toda esparramada.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela e aproximou-se beijando-a docemente... Mal havia se afastado dela e ela já o havia puxado para outro beijo.

Lyra sentia o corpo de Sirius pesando sobre o seu, os beijos quentes do maroto em seus lábios, pescoço... sua mente estava a mil... Ao invés da felicidade que ela supostamente deveria sentir, havia uma angústia crescente: o que seria quando esse dia acabasse? Ela e Sirius teriam um romântico "felizes para sempre", ou simplesmente agiriam como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ou então eles acabassem pagando com a amizade deles por esse "deslize"?

Com uma angústia crescente no peito, ela levantou-se com tudo, deixando Sirius perplexo no sofá:

--Eu vou deitar Sirius...

--já linda?—perguntou ele levantando-se e pegando na mão dela—por que? Você não ta com medo de mim ta?-- Perguntou ele com o conhecido sorriso maroto nos lábios.

--não Sirius, eu não to com medo de você...—respondeu ela com um meio sorriso—eu só...Só estou cansada! Quero dormir...

--tudo bem então. Boa noite, linda!

--boa noite...

Lyra já estava saindo quando Sirius a trouxe de volta pela mão:

--e o meu beijo de boa noite?—ele a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais junto de si, e reclinando-se para beija-la ternamente.

--Boa noite amor...—ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, quando afastaram-se sem fôlego.

--boa noite—respondeu Lyra quando seu coração voltou a bater (n/a:eu me sinto assim ta?), saindo rapidamente em direção ao dormitório feminino.

--Bom dia!—berrou Samira para Lílian e Lyra adormecidas.

--Filha da mãe!—xingou Lílian sentando-se rapidamente na cama—E a maldita da Ly continua dormindo... Como ela consegue?

--Ah Lils esse é um dos grandes mistérios que envolvem a nossa existência...Ly acorda!—Samira puxou as cobertas da amiga, que se encolheu na cama e grunhiu—anda mocinha, Agora!

--mas é muito cedo ainda Sami!

--são dez horas da manhã Lyra!

--mas eu to com sono ainda!

--quem manda ficar acordada até tarde? Anda levanta! Temos muito que conversar!—falou Samira animada.

--muito mesmo!—completou Lílian um pouco pesarosa.

Pouco depois as três amigas desciam em direção às cozinhas, com Samira tagarelando alegremente sobre Amos Diggory:

--vocês não têm noção, ele é extremamente atencioso, ele é demais, muito carinhoso... Ai, ontem no baile foi incrível, ele me ensinou a dançar... Quero dizer tentou, vocês sabem como eu sou desengonçada para músicas lentas... Mas o numero de vezes que eu pisei no pé dele diminuiu consideravelmente depois da "aulinha prática" dele... Ele beija muito bem sabiam?

--Moral da história, você amou seu encontro com o Diggory... O.k., posso contar como foi o meu baile agora?—perguntou Lílian.

--pode... Mas é só que eu amei o jeitinho do Amos, tão atencioso e meigo... Ai meu merlin... A propósito, ele me pediu em namoro ontem...

As reações foram variadas: Lyra parou pasma e abriu a boca incrédula; Lílian engasgou-se, e tentava rir e falar enquanto tossia.

--e eu aceitei!—completou Samira sorridente.

O choque passou um pouco, e Lílian tentava voltar à sua cor normal, enquanto Lyra fechou a boca e comentou calmamente:

--falando em namoro, o Remo terminou com a Heart ontem...

--bom pra ele—retrucou samira com uma certa violência e amarrando a cara para as amigas.

Lília e Lyra se entreolharam, enquanto uma Samira, ainda de cara amarrada fazia cócegas na pêra. As três adentraram na cozinha cavernosa de Hogwarts e foram cercadas imediatamente por uma multidão de elfos domésticos oferecendo toda sorte de comidas para elas. Saíram das cozinhas 15 minutos mais tarde com torradas, biscoitos de gengibre (n/a:eu amo biscoitos de gengibre), empadinhas, bolinhos de chocolate e tortinhas de limão, além de três grandes copos de suco de abóbora.

--então Lílian Evans, o que você tem para contar de tão maravilhoso assim?—perguntou Samira.

--bem, na verdade, o que eu tenho para contar não é nada maravilhoso... Muito pelo contrário, é péssimo, meu baile foi horrível!

Lílian embarcou numa narrativa de seu baile, e do ocorrido com Brown, ao passo que quando as três se sentaram sob a faia na beira do lago, Lílian contava como ele a tinha agarrado, e Tiago a havia salvado. As outras duas ficaram boquiabertas com a história, pasmas, completamente sem fala.

--então, ele te agarrou, achou que ia dar uns 'fight' com você ali?—falou Samira quando finalmente se recompôs.

--que nojo!—completou Lyra.

--E o Potter me salvou meninas... Ele foi tão legal comigo, me ajudou tanto...

--Lily, quando você diz "o Potter me salvou", qual exatamente o sentido disso?

--que o Potter deu um soco no Brown e fez ele me soltar...

--Merlin!—falou Samira ainda meio boba.

Os marotos pararam ali ao lado delas, e Sirius adiantou-se, dando bom dia para as três garotas e cumprimentando Lyra com um selinho, sentando-se ao lado dela. As outras duas viraram a cabeça e inclinaram-se para olhar, perplexas, Sirius e Lyra, que agora se beijavam. Lílian olhou para os outros três marotos, e pelo olhar... Hum... Pasmo deles, Sirius também não havia lhes contado nada.

--Vamos dar uma volta Ly?—perguntou Sirius sorrindo para ela.

--uhum!

Os dois levantaram-se e saíram, deixando Lílian, Samira, e três marotos abobalhados.

Lyra e Sirius tomaram o rumo do campo de quadribol, e sentaram-se nas arquibancadas, de mãos dadas, conversando e rindo muito, até que o assunto acabou (n/a: sabem aquele silêncio chato, em que um fala "pois é né?" então o outro responde "é... pois é!" então tipo assim hehe). Então Sirius puxou-a para seu colo, fazendo-a se deitar sobre suas pernas e a beijou. Novamente uma angústia sem sentido começou a invadi-la. Na noite anterior ela havia se decidido a não pensar no que poderia acontecer com os dois, e simplesmente, deixar que as coisas acontecessem. Mas agora que estava ali com ele, tudo era mais difícil. Ela separou-se dele e o encarou, séria:

--Sirius...

--Oi amor.

--hum... Eu sei que... Que você não é do tipo que gosta de se envolver... Bem eu te conheço, melhor do que qualquer outra garota de Hogwarts, devo acrescentar... E Seria... Hum... Como eu posso dizer? Muita Pretensão minha eu achar que você iria querer alguma coisa séria comigo, só por causa da nossa amizade sabe... Eu tenho medo de que você se sinta na obrigação de namorar comigo por conta da nossa amizade, mas eu sei que você não é assim, você não namora! Eu tenho medo que isso possa estragar a nossa amizade! Você ta entendendo o que eu quero dizer?

--Você ta terminando comigo, é isso?

--Terminar o que Sirius? Nós nem chegamos a começar não e mesmo?

--é...

--bem, se a gente tentar forçar uma relação, a gente pode acabar se magoando um com o outro, sabe, e eu não quero isso...

--Você ta certa...

--que bom que você entendeu.—ela inclinou-se e deu um beijo no nariz dele—eu vou pro dormitório, O.k.?

--O.k.—Sirius até pensou em subir com ela, mas no momento tudo que ele queria era ficar sozinho. Observou Lyra descer pelas arquibancadas e sair andando pelo campo de quadribol, os longos cabelos louros dançando nas costas, contrastando com o suéter vermelho que ela usava. Naquele momento ele se sentiu estranho, como se houvesse algum animal revolto em sua barriga, e seu cérebro estivesse cheio de névoa, uma sensação esquisita, mas muito familiar.

Lyra passou reto por onde seus amigos estavam, e fingiu não ouvi-los chamando-a, subindo direto para a torre da grifinória. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, e seu coração estava dolorido, pelo fato de saber que ela tinha feito a coisa certa, de que, por mais que doesse, doeria muito mais se deixasse as coisas acontecerem, e se envolvesse - mais do que já estava envolvida - com aquele maroto.

Lílian, Samira, Tiago, Remo e Pedro conversavam animadamente sob a faia, quando Viram Sirius passar por eles, de cabeça baixa. Os outros marotos berraram e acenaram, mas Sirius nem olhou, continuou seu caminho até... bem, ele não estava muito ciente de aonde estava indo. Quando se deu conta de onde seus pés o haviam levado, Sirius se viu na sala de troféus. A Sala estava vazia. Ele sentou-se no chão, exatamente onde ele e Lyra haviam se sentado na noite em que fizeram as pazes durante uma detenção. Tudo começou a voltar na mente de Sirius, a briga com Lyra, o quanto fora difícil para ele engolir seu orgulho (que não era nenhum pouco pequeno)

_I've been here before a few times (eu estive aqui antes, algumas vezes)  
And I'm quite aware we're dying (e estou ciente de que estamos morrendo)  
_O pedido de desculpas, o tapa... Depois o baile, os momentos maravilhosos que ele havia passado com ela nos braços

_And your hands they shake with goodbyes (e suas mãos se moveram num adeus)_

O recente for a que ele havia tomado dela (o primeiro for a que ele havia levado na sua vida)_  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me ( E eu traria você de volta se você me tivesse)  
So here I am I'm trying (então aqui estou eu, estou tentando)  
So here I am are you ready (então aqui estou eu, você está pronta)_

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you (vamos, deixe me te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir)  
Always (sempre)  
Kiss you taste you all night (te beijar, te provar, toda noite)  
Always (sempre)_

Queria que ela estivesse ali com ele, como amiga, e algo mais. Queria poder beijar aquela boca, que parecia ter sido moldada a partir da sua. Segurar sua mão...

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile (e eu sentirei falta da sua risada, do seu sorriso)  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me (eu admitirei que estou errado, se você me disser)  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them (estou tão cansado de brigas, eu as odeio)  
Let's start this again for real (Vamos começar isso de novo, pra valer)_

Rir com ela, como eles riam antes de tudo ficar tão confuso, e ao mesmo tempo, não perder o que eles tinham conseguido até ali… Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Sirius pensava seriamente na possibilidade de namorar sério. E se alguém tivesse lhe dito, meses antes, que a pessoa que o faria se sentir assim seria Lyra Bellaqua, sua melhor amiga, ele teria dado risada cara da pessoa… incrível como as coisas haviam mudado. Mudado tão depressa!_  
So here I am I'm trying (então aqui estou eu, estou tentando)  
So here I am are you ready (então aqui estou eu, você está pronta)  
So here I am I'm trying (então aqui estou eu, estou tentando)_

_So here I am are you ready (então aqui estou eu, você está pronta)  
_Ele pretendia mudar se fosse para ficar com ela, tentar de verdade, porque, ele sabia, que ela valia realmente a pena...

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you (vamos deixe me te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir)  
Always (sempre)  
Kiss you taste you all night (te beijar, te provar, toda noite)  
Always (sempre)  
(Come on let me) hold you touch you feel you(te segurar, te tocar, te sentir)  
Always (sempre)  
Kiss you taste you all night (te beijar te provar, toda noite)  
Always (sempre) _

I've been here before a few times (eu estive aqui antes, algumas vezes)  
And I'm quite aware we're dying( e estou ciente, de que estamos morrendo)

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you (vamos deixe me te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir)  
Always(sempre)  
Kiss you taste you all night (te beijar, te provar, toda noite)  
Always (sempre)  
(Come on let me) hold you touch you feel you (vamos deixe me te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir)  
Always (sempre)  
Kiss you taste you all night (te beijar, te provar, toda noite)  
Always (sempre)

Então Sirius deu-se conta do que era aquela sensação estranha que havia sentido nas arquibancadas: Era a mesma sensação que ele tivera quando quase a beijara no começo do ano, a mesma de quando ele a viu no três vassouras com Eldwich, a mesma sensação que ele havia tido quando brigara com ela e a deixara chorando na sala comunal, a mesma sensação de quando ela saíra normalmente depois de provoca-lo no vestiário, a mesmíssima sensação que ele havia tido na noite anterior, quando ela se despedira dele na sala comunal... a sensação de que ela estava levando todo o calor do mundo junto consigo, a sensação de que sem ela, tudo estava completamente vazio... Nesse momento ele se deu conta de que com ela, tudo valeria a pena... Deu as costas para a sala de troféus e saiu desabalado pelos corredores. Iria achar Lyra e falar com ela agora._  
_

**He! A musica é Aways, do Blink 182... eu amo Blink .**

**Agora, o cap ficou dedicado paraaaa: Miss Jane Poltergeist, Bia Lupin, Lilys Ridle (na segunda alternativa mais acertou!), Luci E. Potter! Bem ,eu achei que ninguém fosse acertar ¬¬**

**Agora as reviews...**

**Miss Jane Poltergeist: hey moça! Sabia que a sua review me abriu os olhos pra uma coisa que eu não tinha percebido! O capítulo pode se chamar a vez dela por dois motivos! Um é o da Ly, outro é o da Sami, que você falou! Que mágico, eu juro que eu não tinha percebido isso ¬¬'...rá o escândalo da Sami também me lembra a mim mesma... ¬¬ huahua! Meu, eu acho muito fofa essa sua paixão pelo Remo... é igualzinha minha paixão pelo Sirius! Hehe beijos moçaa!**

**Patrícia Rezende:Canalha do Brown, canalha do Brown, canalha! Ele tem que morrer morrer morrer¬¬ Autora com instintos assassinos altamente perigosos... hehe que bom que gostou moça...**

**Beijos**

**Nezinha: que bom que gostou nezinha, é sempre bom ver gente nova comentando aqui . (olhinhos brilhando)**

**Bia Lupin: rá! Hey bia! Olha o cap novo ae! Sim bia, sim, você acertou huehuehue! E nossa song ficou muito foda! Amei amei amei! Muito bom escrever com você lindaaa!**

**Beijosss**

**Mara Potter: ai ai moça eu me divirto com as suas reviews, sempre se lembrando de situações pelas quais você já passou huehue... Rá, que bom que você gostou do beijo da Ly e do Sirius... se você soubesse quantas vezes eu escrevi e reescrevi aquela cena ... Gostou do capítulo novo? Hehe o que foi que você se identificou dessa vez huehueheu**

**Beijooossss!**

**Lilys riddle: hey! Huauhuahua amei sua review moçaaa! Hehehe que achou do capitulo dessa vez hã?**

**Beijos!**

**Luci E. Potter: huahua, eu aqui respondendo as reviews, na ordem em que elas chegam né, entaum, tava lá, acabei de ler a review da Lilys, e cinco anos depois apertando o botãozinho pra subir, aparece o começo da sua... ai xuxu, você sabe que eu amo as suas reviews, me divirto muito com elas, me mato de rir... huahua então você está com vontade de me matar... huahuahua agora você sabe como eu me sinto quando acabo de ler um capítulo particularmente "curiosante"(palavra de minha própria autoria, que, no meu dialeto, significa: aquilo que enche de curiosidade. Profundo não?) das suas fics muahuahuahua (risada maquiavélica). Huahuahua e se prepara xuxu, porque a sua review elefantesca de 3662 caractéres surtiu efeito, e próximo capítulo é só seu! Ok, o próximo capítulo não tem nome ainda, se não eu já contava pra você qual é huehue... mas geralmente, eu só decido o nome do capítulo na hora de postar... PLAFT e " a vez dela" foram raras exceções... huehuehue**

**Beijooss Xuxu, volte sempre (huahua parece aquelas plaquinhas que tem nas lojinhas de conveniência de posto de gasolina)**

**Kmillosk: muahuahuahua acho que vocês vão querer matar no fim desse também... mas é tão legal terminar um capítulo com um suspensezinho básico... huahuahua moça, eu to lendo sua fic "divas" só não to deixando reviews, porque meu pc paia não abre mais as janelinhas de review sniif, não foca brava comigo não, saiba que eu to amando sua fic!**

**Lara: hey moça! Valeu pela review! Hauhaua mas não foi dessa vez que tu acertou huehuehue**

**Beijooos!**

**Beatrice Drake: nhaa sangue novo por aqui! Hauahuah hey beatrice, que bom que você gostou da fic moça! Você não tem noção do quanto eu fico feliz quando vejo alguém dizendo que amou a fic (pra você ter uma noção geralmente eu pulo pela casa toda recitando trechos das reviews, graças a merlin que eu não moro em apartamento)... huahua que mágico, você vai pintar o cabelo mais ou menos que nem o da Sami .!**

**Hehe moça, add você no msn ok?**

**Beijos!**

**hum, eu escrevi uma song com a Bia lupin, chamada Ela vai voltar, que é J/L, passem lá e digam op que acharam, plz! eu e a Bia ficamos gratas por sua compreenção, e muito felizes se vocês deixarem reviews huahua!**

**Hey, apertem aquele botãozinho roxo escrito "go" lá embaixo e me digam o que acharam!**

**Sou uma pessoa carente de opiniões! Huahauha ok ok, chega de drama...**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Fui**


	16. Nada convencional

**HAO!**

**Antes de mais nada, esse capítulo é dedicado à minha querida Franciane Luci E. Potter Xuxu, que escreveu uma elefantesca review de 3662 caracteres para me convencer de que este capítulo seria dedicado a ela... Xuxu, eu te ai love you tu much!**

**Então... respondendo às reviews...**

**Miss Jane Poltergeyst: calminha calminha, seu lobinho não vai sofrer muito não... e antes de mais nada quem mais sofre com essa história toda é a Sami, e não o remo... você vai ver por que ainda... eu ainda amo a sua paixão pelo lobinho... é tudo de bom... é que nem a minha paixão pelo Sirius... .**

**Bia Lupin: minha leitora querida... você sabe que as suas opiniões são sempre bem vindas... e sempre escutadas também não sabe? Acho que no fim desse capítulo tem uma surpresa pra você...**

**Lilys riddle: Lilys, que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz com esses elogios (ou talvez saiba, mas whrevers)... haha deixa acontecer naturalmente... afff hauhauhau tadinho do Lupin, você quer uma vingança da Samira? Pobre lobinho! Mas pode deixar... não exatemente uma vingança, mas não posso dizer que o lobinho vai ficar feliz com o namoro dela...**

**Monique: sumiu do msn moça! Well amei sua review, você leu dez capítulos num dia... isso foi mágico, emocionante pra mim... hehehe e sim, realmente foi ótimo ver o Sirius Deprê total... vai ser melhor ainda ver o sirius hoje... não vou falar mais nada aqui...**

**Beatrice drake: nhaaa! Que lindo você disse que o capítulo estava perfeito como sempre . aiai... que fofo, um dia vocês ainda me matam do coração sabia?**

**Mara Potter: passando pela mesma situação do Sirius? Eu to passando pela mesma situação da Ly... ou quase P... O Remo realmente foi muito lerdo pra perceber que gosta da Sami, precisou ver ela com outro... mas agora já foi né... huehuehe**

**Sir Andrew Steppking: que bom que você gostou da fic, a sua também ta ótima! Ahhh o merchan básico neah... faço no fim dos comentarios O.k?**

**Luci E. Potter: soem as trombetas e os coros angelicais... hauahuahua Xuxu xuxu... nem sei o que falar pra você viu... como sempre a sua review ta linda... rolei de rir na parte que você falou do petter... meu merlin amado eu fiquei olhando pro computador com a maior cara de tacho... tipo... "o que ela quis dizer com ratinho lindo maravilhoso e gostoso"? realmente essa foi a piada do século hauhauha ei, sabia que existe uma comunidade chamada "adoramos o rabicho"? tem dez membros...¬¬ afff**

**Xuxu, curte bastante, porque esse capítulo é SEU!**

**Beem... leiam a fic do Sir Andrew stepking, férias marotas... ta bem legal a fic dele, embora ainda esteja no comecinho, ela promete...**

**Beem2... gente esse capítulo se tornou um dos meus favoritos depois que eu terminei ele... espero que gostem também...**

**Amo vocês... **

Capítulo 16: Nada convencional

Lyra largou-sena sua cama, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo rosto, mas com a sensação de que havia feito a coisa certa... Por que ele? Por que raios ela tinha que se apaixonar logo por ele, o maior garanhão de hogwarts, seu melhor amigo? Se ela se apaixonasse por qualquer outro não sofreria tanto, então porque _ele?_

O que será que aconteceu?—perguntou Lílian—primeiro a Ly passa pela gente, e finge que não ouve a gente chamando ela, depois, o Black faz o mesmo...

--Acho que ela e o Almofadinhas brigaram—Tiago.

--O que será que aquele cachorro fez dessa vez?—perguntou Remo.

--Conhecendo o Almofadinhas pode ser... Qualquer coisa!—Rabicho em uma de suas brilhante conclusões.

--Jura? Não diga Rabicho!—Falou Tiago sarcástico.

--Vê se pode, nem bem se acertaram e já estão brigando...

--Eu acho—manifestou-se Samira pela primeira vez—que eles não se acertaram...

--o que você quer dizer com isso?

--Bem eu acho que a Ly terminou com o Sirius.

--ta louca?—berrou Tiago, para em seguida baixar a voz—ela é louca por ele, porque ela terminaria?

Samira deu ombros.

--Eu acho que é muito mais provável que o Sirius tenha dado alguma mancada...—Remo comentou.

--Não adianta nada a gente ficar procurando suposições, por isso eu vou procurar a Ly... Você vem Lily?

--olha porque não fazemos assim: vocês perguntam pra Ly, e nós para o Sirius?

--Boa!

Os cinco subiram correndo para a torre da Grifinória. As garotas para o dormitório feminino, e os garotos, para o masculino, e decepcionaram-se: Sirius não estava lá. Já as garotas...

--Ly?—Chamou samira entrando no quarto. A Loirinha abriu o cortinado, encarando as duas amigas com um sorriso forçado nos lábios, e os olhos vermelhos.

--o que aconteceu—perguntou Lílian cheia de preocupação ao perceber que sua amiga estivera chorando.

--Nada...

--Ah então certamente você estava chorando de besta!—retrucou Samira;

--eu não estava chorando!

--Ah não, e eu sou um trasgo bailarino!

Lyra riu do comentário de Samira.

--Só você mesmo Sami...

--Então...-Falou a morena enquanto sentava-se ao lado da amiga na cama, e Lílian sentava-se no chão—Vai nos contar o que houve eu não?

--O que o Black aprontou dessa vez?—interrompeu a ruiva.

--Nada... É só que...

--Você terminou com ele.—sentenciou Samira.

--exatamente.

Samira não pode deixar de lançar um olhar vitorioso para Lílian.

--Você tem problemas Lyra?—perguntou Lílian—Quando você consegue sair com o Black, que por sinal, você está apaixonada, você da o fora nele? Como assim?

--eu fiquei com Medo!—exasperou-se Lyra.

--Medo de que criatura?—Lília também exasperada.

--Medo de quebrar a cara, de me envolver e me apaixonar mais ainda, me arriscar, e acabar me machucando!

As lágrimas correram dos olhos azuis da garota. Samira abraçou-a de um lado e Lílian de outro.

--Sabe...—começou Lílian num fiapinho de voz—o Black parecia realmente arrasado quando passou pela gente.

--é lógico, esse deve ter sido o primeiro pé na bunda que ele tomou na vida!—retorquiu Lyra fazendo bico.

--Eu acho que não era isso não...

--Lily, não tenta me fazer ficar arrependida de ter dado o fora nele. Já não chega o estado em que está minha cabeça...

--O curso do verdadeiro amor nunca flui com facilidade.—Samira e mais uma de suas gloriosas citações—essa história ainda não acabou loirinha, escreve o que eu estou te falando.

--Bem, acabada ou não, eu tenho que continuar vivendo não é?—Lyra levantou-se, secando as lágrimas com violência—Eu amo vocês duas... São as melhores amigas que eu poderia ter.

Ela saiu do quarto. Assim que a porta bateu, samira encarou Lília, com uma sobrancelha levantada:

--Eu disse que ela tinha terminado com ele. Vocês deviam me escutar mais, afinal, eu sempre tenho razão.

--Sami, a julgar pela sua modéstia, eu diria que você tem andado demais com os marotos.

--Ah, isso é despeito porque _eu_ acertei. Agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho que me encontrar com o Amos.

--Ly!—exclamou Tiago ao vê-la.—sente-se aqui comigo...

Ele fez sinal indicando o lugar vago ao lado dele, no sofá em frente a lareira. Lyra se jogou com tudo no sofá, deixando o corpo cair para cima dele.

--O que quer, criatura?

--nada, só saber como anda minha pseudo-cunhada... (n/a: pseudofalso, tipo pseudópodes pés falsos sabe? Haha que coisa inútil).

--hã?

--Pseudo-cunhada! Se Sirius é o meu pseudo-irmão, você é minha pseudo-cunhada!

--Brilhante raciocínio pontas, mas eu não sou sua pseudo-cunhada.

--O que? Você está insinuando que o Sirius não é o meu Pseudo-irmão?

--Não pontas, eu estou dizendo que eu terminei com ele. Peraí eu disse terminei? Hum... Acho que esse não é o termo certo, visto que nós nem começamos direito não é?

--mas... Mas... Você não estava afim dele, criatura de Merlin?

--estava não, estou.

--Então por que raios você terminou com ele?

--Porque eu sou apaixonada por um cafajeste! É melhor eu não me dar esperanças. Sabe como é né, quanto maior a altura, maior é a queda!

--credo! Vocês mulheres são muito complicadas!

--nós não somos complicadas Pontas, vocês é que são burros demais pra entender a gente.

--Merlin, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já ouvi isso.

--Ta vendo como vocês são burros! Até hoje você ainda não entendeu que cada vez que você falar que mulheres são complicadas, eu vou te responder isso.

--Não fala nada pra você. Falando sério agora, como você está?

--ah... Bem, na medida do possível.

--se eu não te conhecesse há seis anos, eu até acreditaria nisso. Você não consegue me enganar.

--eu não estou mal!

--ah qual é Ly! Você não precisava nem dos olhos vermelhos pra eu saber que você andou chorando.

--Eu não estava chorando!

--ah não, e esses olhos vermelhos aí são por que então? Você fumou maconha?

Lyra cruzou os braços e o encarou:

--e se eu te disser que sim?

--Ah Ly, sai dessa vida! Isso só prejudica as pessoas!

--Besta!

--Sério Ly. Eu sei que você não está bem. Ta escrito na sua testa.

--Eu sou tão obvia assim?

--não, mas é que bem... Você está obvia nesse momento.

--certo você venceu. Eu não estou bem. Mas também não to totalmente mal. Sabe come é né_ daquele jeito_. Mas eu não posso parar minha vida por causa disso posso?

--Ah! Essa é a minha garota! Guerreira que nem eu!—falou Tiago bagunçando os cabelos dela.

--Você é muito tonto Pontas!

--Eu sei!

--Sami! Sami! SAMIRA!—Sirius vinha correndo e berrando pelo corredor. Samira parou e virou-se para ele, que parou ofegante diante dela.

--Cadê a Ly?

--No salão comunal com o Tiago, porque?

--Obrigada!

Sirius saiu desembestado. Quando estava chegando ao retrato da mulher gorda, berrou a senha – manticora Albina – pro quadro, de modo que não precisou nem parar, apenas atirou-se direto pelo buraco. Imediatamente avistou Lyra e Tiago rindo em um canto. Não conseguiu evitar a pontada de ciúmes. Aproximou-se dos dois, e parou com um sorriso forçado nos lábios. As risadas imediatamente morreram, e Tiago saiu, balbuciando alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela, e um silêncio chato reinou entre eles.

--ta... Ta tudo bem?—perguntou ele (n/a: e falta do que falar hein?)

--ta... E você?

--bem também...

Silêncio novamente.

--Ly... Sobre o que aconteceu... Sabe... Entre nós... Eu...

--Shh...—ela encostou o indicador sobre os lábios dele—não fala nada... só... Esquece.

Então, levantando-se e atirando um sorriso tristonho para ele, ela saiu. De novo Sirius sentiu aquela horrível sensação de perda vendo ela se afastar.

Lyra andava pelo Castela há uns quinze minutos quando sentiu uma mão segura-la:

--Ly!—Andrômeda estava segurando no pulso da garota e encarando-a sorridente—Safadona! Eu vi você com o meu primo ontem! Ligeira hã ! Mas porque você ta desse jeito assim... Toda borocoxô?

--Ai Dô! Eu terminei com o Sirius...

--O que? Você é louca?

--Não é só que...

--não quero saber! Foi idiotice o que você fez... ou não! Ly você é um Gênio!

--hã?

--você é um gênio! Terminando com ele, você vai fazer com que ele se de conta do quanto ele te ama! Nunca percebeu, que, a maioria das pessoas só se da conta que ama alguém, quando perde o ser amado?—nossa, meu momento filosófico de hoje... Preciso anotar isso mais tarde! Então, logo, logo, o Sirius vai vir falar com você!

--Dô chega pelo amor de merlin! Vamos mudar de assunto que eu já não agüento mais!

--ta, ta bom! Vamos mudar de assunto...

-- como foi o seu baile?

--ah... Razoável.

--porque hein?

--hum... Porque o Fenwick me largou lá sozinha para ficar lambendo aquela Vance...

--ai Dô, mas todo mundo sabe que ele é doido pela Vance!

--tivesse convidado ela, e não eu! Ainda bem que tinha aquele amigo dele comigo, o Ted Tonks... Ele me fez companhia a noite toda... Uma companhia muito agradável, devo dizer.

--Hum... Senti um romancezinho aí hein Dô?

--não fala besteira Lyra!

A hora do almoço veio, e passou, e as duas acabaram por almoçar nas cozinhas, lá pelas três horas da tarde. Andaram mais, até que começou a escurecer, e Andrômeda voltou para o salão comunal, para fazer os deveres, já que as aulas começariam no dia seguinte. Lyra, na falta de algo melhor para fazer, continuou andando pelo castelo.

Depois que Lyra lhe disse para esquecer, Sirius levantou-se e subiu para o dormitório masculino, onde os outros marotos estavam. Jogou-se em sua cama e deixou escapar um urro de frustração.

--o que foi Almofadinhas?—perguntou Remo de trás do livro que ele estava lendo.

--nada!—respondeu Sirius bufando.

--Ele ta chateado porque e ly deu um pé na bunda dele—falou Rabicho imitando um chute no ar, e levando uma sapatada de Sirius.

--cala a boca seu rato estúpido!

--Ta bom! Não fica bravo Almofadinhas!—falou Rabicho se encolhendo de medo.

--Então cala a boca!—Calma Sirius! E aí, falou com ela?—Tiago.

--e...?

--Ela me mandou esquecer.

--então esqueça!—provocou Tiago—deixa quieto! Pelo menos não foi você que terminou com ela não é?

--é...

--você ia dar o fora nela mais cedo ou mais tarde não ia?—Tiago continuou a provocar.

--na verdade... Eu acho que não...

Pedro caiu sentado, Remo tossiu um "o que?" E Tiago sorriu triunfante.

--não sei... Eu acho... Que a Ly não ia ser que nem as outras. Ia ser diferente, por que ela é a Ly! Ia ser...—Sirius não completou, apenas baixou os olhos e depois continuou—ela é a garota que mais me conhece... Conhece de verdade! Todos os meus podres, minhas cagadas... e ainda assim ela gosta de mim, mesmo que como amigo. Não é que nem as outras, que ficam por aí, babando pelo que elas acham que eu sou. Ela não é "oca" ela é interessante, ela tem papo... ela é a Ly. E ela ficou comigo pelo o que eu sou, e não pelo que ela acha que eu sou...

--E terminou com você pelo que você é... Ai!—outra sapatada para Rabicho.

--continuando...—falou sirius olhando torto para Rabicho—quando eu estava com ela, eu tava tão feliz! Sirius parou e coçou a testa, enquanto Remo e Tiago o encaravam boquiabertos—Ela parecia feliz também...

--Se ela estivesse feliz, não tinha terminado contigo.—falou Rabicho rindo.

--eu juro que eu queria muito ter três pernas, só para ter um terceiro sapato pra jogar em você Rabicho.—falou Sirius—nossa... Que beijo tem aquela garota...Parecia que encaixava certinho sabe, como se tivesse sido feito pra ficar daquele jeito pra sempre! E o perfume dela... só de lembrar...

--Eu acho que o Almofadinhas ta apaixonado!—cantarolou Tiago—Quem diria!

--é cara, eu acho que é isso mesmo... Você está completamente apaixonado...—falou Remo

--pela Ly—terminou Pedro.

--Chega, chega com esse papo! Sai rabicho! Eu não to apaixonado, só acho que talvez eu devesse tentar algo sério sabe... e quem melhor pra isso do que a minha melhor amiga?

Tiago e Remo trocaram um olhar, mas na falaram nada.

--To com fome! Vamos almoçar!—Rabicho com a mão sobre o estômago.

--Vamos! Assim eu aproveito e já falo com a Ly.

Sirius Levantou-se de um saiu na frente, enquanto Tiago fazia uma imitação cômica de Sirius saltitando.

Chegaram ao salão principal. Sirius correu os olhos por tudo, mas nem sinal da cabeleira loira de Lyra.

--Oi Evans!

--Oi Potter...—a julgar pela frieza da ruiva, ela não pretendia comentar o ocorrido na noite passada. O.k. Tiago não iria forçar nada...

--cadê aquela maluca da sua amiga?

--qual delas?

--A Lyra—respondeu Tiago, rindo.

--não sei... Não a vejo desde que ela saiu do dormitório hoje mais cedo. Provavelmente ela deve estar zanzando com a Andrômeda. Mas o que você quer com ela?

--Eu nada. É o Almofadinhas quem quer falar com ela.

--Eu devia ter imaginado.

--Cara, o que ela fez para o Almofadinhas? Eu nunca o vi desse jeito! Nem parece o Almofadinhas que eu conheço! Ele ta muito mal! Já tentou falar com ela, mas ela mandou ele esquecer.

Lílian olhou para onde Sirius estava sentado, entre Remo e Pedro. Os olhos cinzentos do rapaz estavam vidrados, procurando Lyra pelo salão.

--Ele parece realmente deplorável. Bem, é a vida não? Ele fez tantas garotas sofrerem, agora é a vez dele. Irônico não é?

--Credo Evans, que lógica cruel!

--não se preocupe, a sua vez de sofrer chega também Potter.

--creio que ela já chegou.—respondeu o maroto encarando a ruiva, cujo sorrisinho irônico imediatamente foi substituído por um queixo meio caído. Ela tornou a fechar a boca:

--Eu vou subir Potter.

E sem nem esperar resposta ou sobremesa, a ruiva saiu.

De volta a sala comunal, Tiago e Remo jogavam xadrez, sendo observados por Sirius. Ou quase, visto que o maroto "olhava sem ver" (n/a: sabe quando você olha, mas não ta prestando atenção no que ta olhando? Então, olhar sem ver). Cada vez que o retrato se abria, Sirius levantava o olhar para ver quem entrava, mas ao ver que não era Lyra, ele tornava a baixar os olhos.

Quando Andrômeda entrou no salão comunal, sirius levantou-se de um salto e foi até ela:

--cadê a Ly?

--por aí...Andando.—respondeu ela sorrindo.

--Obrigada Andie.—Sirius deu um beijo estralado na bochecha da prima, e saiu, deixando-a esfregar o local beijado como se quisesse limpa-lo. Quando Sirius voltou, trazia um pergaminho apertado na mão. Ele passou direto pelo buraco do retrato, parando no corredor para tocar o pergaminho e sussurrar "juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom". As linhas foram se espalhando pelo pergaminho. Naquele momento Sirius abençoou mais do que nunca a "melhor invenção marota". Não demorou a localizar um pontinho solitário no quarto andar. Saiu desabalado, pegando todas as passagens secretas que conhecia, sempre verificando o mapa. Saiu da última passagem para dentro de uma sala de aula escura. Olhou no mapa. Lyra passava no corredor lá fora. Sem nem pensar, Sirius a puxou para dentro da sala.

--O que...? Sirius!

O maroto havia prendido-a no espaço entre seus braços e a parede.

--Que raios você está preten...

Não houve tempo para ela terminar a frase, pois Sirius a havia calado com um beijo. Ela simplesmente correspondeu. Era impossível raciocinar com a boca dele sobre a sua, o cheiro dele, o calor dele o corpo dele colado ao seu...

Ele se separou dela ofegante.

--Ly... Eu... Eu te...

--Não termina! Não completa essa frase! Não brinca comigo desse jeito Sirius. Comigo não.

--Mas Lyra, eu te amo!

--Não! Pra quantas antes de mim você já disse isso? Quantas você já enganou hein? A mim você não engana.

--eu não estou te enganando! Ly, volta!

Tarde demais, ela já havia saído porta afora, deixando o maroto encarando o vazio. Sirius encostou a testa na pedra fria da parede, e deixou seus pensamentos voarem na direção daquela figura loira. "Não brinca comigo desse jeito Sirius"... "Pra quantas antes de mim você já disse isso?"

Nenhuma...

A resposta surgiu cheia de luz na cabeça de Sirius. Ele nunca havia dito eu te amo para nenhuma garota... Ela havia sido a única! Certamente que houve muitos "eu te adoro" e "te quero", mas nunca "eu te amo". Aquilo fora realmente sincero. Ele realmente a amava... Amava demais. (n/a: eu vou chorar!).

Assustado, e ele levou a mão ao bolso interno do casaco e pegou o espelho de dois sentidos. Tiago estava chamando-o

--O que você fez?

--Por que?

--porque ela passou por aqui completamente "em alfa"!

--O rosto claro e sardento de Lílian surgiu aonde estivera o de Tiago.

--Black, ela subiu direto pro dormitório e se trancou no banheiro, e não respondeu quando eu chamei! O que você fez pra ela?

--Eu a beijei e disse que a amava!

--E ela ficou daquele jeito por isso?—Tiago reapareceu—credo, vocês são complicadas demais!

--vocês é que são burros demais Potter!—soou a voz de Lília, Sirius só viu Tiago revirar os olhos e murmurar "duas vezes no mesmo dia!", e então Lílian empurrou-o, aparecendo no espelhinho:

--Você não devia ter dito isso, ela acha que você ta brincando com ela!

--E eu ia saber? Eu ali, sendo Sincero co ela, ia adivinhar que ela ia achar que eu to brincando com ela? O que eu deveria ter dito então Evans? Atenção todo mundo, olha o palhaço Boing-boing?

--não!

--O que então Evans?

--Sei lá, o sedutor aqui é você e não eu! Mas O.K., você precisa falar com ela.

--Como, se ela está no dormitório feminino criatura?

--Sei lá, o maroto é você, se vira?

--Você não ajuda em nada também hein ruiva?

Ele atirou o espelho de volta no bolso e correu para a torre da grifinória. Quando adentrou o salão comunal, ainda correndo, Lílian se aproximou dele para tentar lhe falar, mas o maroto já havia subido correndo para o dormitório masculino. Ele voltou com sua vassoura nas mãos. Ele montou e voou escada acima.

O dormitório feminino... Por quanto tempo ele e os marotos sonharam, em entrar naquele aposento, mas, agora que ele estava ali, só tinha um pensamento em mente. Falar com Lyra. _ Sua Lyra_.

--Ly, abre a porta!—o maroto esmurrava a pobre porta.

Lyra sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do maroto do lado de fora. Ela estivera se preparando para tomar banho. Não respondeu.

--Abre Lyra, eu preciso falar com você!

Mais uma vez ela não respondeu, apenas pegou sua toalha em cima da privada e se enrolou.

--já que você não abre, eu vou arrombar a porta... É bom que esteja vestida...

Lyra apertou o pano contra o corpo.

A porta explodiu. Pedacinhos espalhados pelo chão, uma Lyra enrolada na toalha, completamente confusa, de olhos arregalados, e um Sirius desesperado, com a varinha em punho e a vassoura jogada aos seus pés.

--eu preciso falar com você!—falou Sirius com urgência na voz.

--Você explodiu a porta!

--isso porque você não quis abrir!

--Estou no meu direito! Você que não deveria estar aqui!

--Se você parasse de fugir cada vez que eu tento falar com você, eu não precisaria vir até aqui e explodir a porta!

--eu estou só de toalha!

--Se você tivesse me respondido quando eu chamei, eu teria esperado para falar com você! Mas você não disse nada!

--E você só pensa em si mesmo! É um arrogante, um hipócrita!—berrou Lyra.

--Hipócrita? O hipócrita aqui não sou eu! Eu fui sincero, enquanto você preferiu fugir do que me encarar—retorquiu Sirius na mesma intensidade.

Enquanto isso, no salão comunal... (n/a: enquanto isso, no lustre do castelo...), ouvia-se os gritos abafados de Sirius e Lyra.

--A discussão ta feia.—falou Tiago.

--Acho que devemos interromper.—Lílian falou, preocupada.

--nem pensar—retorquiu Samira que havia acabado de chegar—eles tem que se resolver!

--Ah, e com certeza eles vão se resolver muito berrando um com o outro desse jeito.

--Vão!—falou Samira.

--Ah, aposto 10 galeões como eles vão ficar sem se falar.

--Eu ponho sete... que eles vão fingir que nada aconteceu.

Samira tirou uma carteira do bolso interno e abriu-a despejando todo o conteúdo e contando rapidamente:

--11 galeões, 10 sicles e 8 nuques, que eles vão se acertar lá em cima. _E_ começar a namorar.

Tiago e Lílian só trocaram um olhar de descrença.

De volta ao dormitório...

--Hipócrita sim! Você foi realmente hipócrita, dizendo... dizendo aquelas coisas para mim—falou Lyra ressentida.

--Pelo menos eu fui sincero!

Lyra deu um muxoxo de impaciência:

--Sincero? Vamos Sirius, pare de mentir! Para quantas você já disse isso, fez elas ficarem caidinhas por você, pra fazer o que bem entende com elas e depois dar um pé na bunda bem dado? Brincou com todas elas, para depois descarta-las, apenas mais um troféu nas suas estantes... E Seria assim comigo também não é? Se eu acreditasse em você, caísse nas suas ladainhas, nas suas palavras... Palavras Ocas! E eu que achei que pelo menos nossa amizade valia alguma coisa para você... Mas pelo jeito, você não preza nem isso, visto que você preferiu brincar comigo e INFLAR O SEU EGO! Você é um Típico Black mesmo, não se apega a nada! NADA! Devia ganhar um prêmio: "O Maior cafajeste que já pisou em Hogwarts! Nem as amigas ele perdoa!". Com Licença Black, tem coisas mais importantes para eu fazer do que ficar escutando você falar.

Sirius observou boquiaberto enquanto ela apanhava a varinha em cima da pia do banheiro e consertava a porta. Ela entrou no banheiro e já ia batendo a porta na cara de Sirius, que, saindo de seu transe, segurou a porta e encarou-a, muito sério.

--Me escuta Lyra—falou ele num tom baixo.

--saia Sirius—ela sibilou, com raiva no olhar.

--Não. Você falou tudo o que queria, e eu escutei. Agora você vai me escutar. Eu posso _ter sido_ o maior cafajeste que essa escola já viu... Mas ninguém, nem mesmo você pode me acusar de não ser um bom amigo. Você sabe o quanto eu prezo a nossa amizade. Ter você como amiga, é, e sempre foi, uma das coisas que eu mais gosto na minha vida! E eu não arriscaria a nossa amizade se o que eu sentisse por você não fosse maior que a razão. É tão forte, tão forte, que... eu não sei nem como explicar... Quando você terminou comigo, e saiu, me deixou ali sozinho, foi como se você tivesse levado junto todo o calor e a alegria do dia... Tudo parecia silencioso, sem graça. Uma sensação tão...—Sirius não completou, apenas colocou a mão no peito, como que para demonstrar o que havia sentido--Eu nunca disse "eu te amo" pra nenhuma outra garota. Você foi a primeira e a única a ouvir isso da minha boca. E eu nunca fui tão sincero... eu sei que eu fui um cafajeste todos esses anos, mas o que eu sinto por você é o suficiente para me fazer mudar... Me da uma chance, pra eu provar isso pra você.

Boquiaberta, Lyra se sentou na privada... Suas pernas não a sustentavam mais. Sirius abaixou-se, para olha-la nos olhos. Pegou uma das mãos dela entre as suas, alisando-as suavemente:

--Lyra, você aceita namorar comigo?

Dentre todas as reações possíveis e imagináveis de uma pessoa à um pedido desses, a de Lyra foi a mais bizarra: ela riu. Gargalhou, na verdade. Gargalhou até ficar sem ar e precisar se abanar com as mãos para se acalmar um pouco. Sirius só observava, com a maior cara de tonto do mundo.

--do que você está rindo?—ele perguntou para ela, sentindo-se corar.

E ao ver a cara de tonto dele, ela riu mais ainda. Quando ela finalmente parou, Sirius ainda a encarava sem nada entender.

--Lembra no expresso de hogwarts, no começo do ano letivo? Lembra o que eu falei pra você?

Sirius franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar da cena. Então tudo voltou à sua mente...

**_Flashback:_**

_--Ahhh Sirius, responda decentemente vai... Você não tem um pingo de remorso?_

_--Até tenho, mas a Ashley mereceu Ly. Imagine, a gente fica uma vez e ela vem com aquele papo de "estamos namorando" Que bobinha... Imagine só Ly... Eu... Namorando!_

_Sirius ficou rindo-se feito bobo. Quando ele finalmente parou, Lyra olhou-o e disse:_

_--Sabe Almofadinhas, você ainda vai me pedir em namoro, e eu vou rir da sua cara... Guarde minhas palavras..._

_Sirius parou perplexo e a encarou, ela riu e deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. Em seguida ela se sentou no banco da cabine e recostou-se com as costas apoiadas no braço dele e jogou os pés para cima do banco._

_**Fim do Flashback...**_

Ao lembrar-se das palavras da amiga, Sirius pôs se a rir também, escorregando pela parede e sentando-se no chão. Logo Lyra sentou-se ao lado dele ainda rindo. Quando finalmente as risadas cessaram, Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Lyra não havia respondido à sua pergunta. Pairou um silêncio chato.

--Sirius?

--hum?

--Eu aceito... Namorar você...

Sirius encarou a loirinha sorrindo radiante. Ela, por sua vez, estava completamente vermelha, olhando para baixo. Sirius segurou o queixo dela delicadamente, fazendo-a olhar para ele e aproximou-se lentamente.

--Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou feliz de ouvir isso...

E vencendo a pouca distância entre eles, Sirius a beijou suavemente. Os dois sentiam-se inundados de felicidade, como nunca haviam se sentido. Lyra correu a mão pelas costas do maroto, permitindo-se experimentar de sensações contido naquele beijo.

Sirius separou-se dela, ainda sorrindo:

--Acho que você precisa se vestir amor...

--eu tenho que tomar meu banho ainda...

--O.k, eu te espero lá embaixo.—Sirius piscou para ela e levantou-se. Quando estava na porta do banheiro Lyra chamou-o:

--Sirius?

--Sim?-- respondeu ele virando-se para olha-la.

--Eu também te amo.

O maroto sorriu de orelha à orelha e desceu para o salão, largando-se em uma poltrona perto de onde estavam seus amigos.

--O que houve perguntou Tiago.

--Estamos namorando!—respondeu Sirius, dando um sorriso "eu tenho 32 dentes perfeitos". Os queixos de Lília, Tiago e Remo caíram. Samira, porém, só estendeu a mão, esperando o seu pagamento.

--Pronto! Mais essa agora!—falou Tiago indicando a mão estendida de Samira.

--Vocês me devem dezessete galeões!—Falou Samira rindo.

--depois eu pago...

--o.k, mas fique sabendo que eu vou cobrar juros.

--Vocês estavam apostando?

--Estávamos... e como você pode ver, Samira ganhou—respondeu Lílian displicentemente—então, como foi?

--como foi o que?—Sirius.

--O pedido de namoro!

--hum... Nada convencional...—respondeu Sirius, lembrando-se da cena no banheiro e sorrindo.

**Hum... o que acharam? Eu pessoalmente amei esse capítulo demais...**

**E bia... eu disse pra você no msn: não perca as esperanças com esses dois... pois é... ta aí o motivo...**

**Amo vocês (de novo)**

**Fui**


	17. uma pontinha de esperança

**Oi gente!**

**Well, eu sei que eu demorei muuuito para aprontar esse capítulo, mas foi devido a uma série de problemas, incluindo semana de provas, fechamento semestral (milhões de trabalhos!) irmãos chatos jogando joguinhos tontos no computador, sem me deixar mexer, praia, mais irmãos chatos e até uma proibição da minha mãe, uma boa parte desse capítulo foi digitado clandestinamente, quando minha mãe saía, mas ele foi escrito na praia! Em quatro dias de praia eu escrevi esse capítulo, no papel, sentada na areia, olhando para o mar...**

**Wel, non interessa agora que o capitulo está aqui...**

**Reviews...**

**Sir Andrew Stepking: e é bom muita honra que eu respondo teu review… obrigada pelos elogios, obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Beeem, você sabe que eu amo tua fic, e adoro tuas reviews... e adoro cunversar cuntigo no msn, sorry pela dispensada que te dei ontem a noite, é que eu tava de saída, naum deu pra falar contigo mesmo...**

**Ahhh e da-lhe azurri! É "nóis" na final! E da-lhe Ivan gattuso abaixando as calças no meio do campo hsuahsuahs**

**Beeeeijoooss**

**Miss Jane poltergeist: nhaaa . que bom que você gostou! Well miss Jane, agora uma coisa vai te deixar mais feliz, esse capítulo, é meio que um capítulo de transição para a segunda fase da fic, já que a primeira já está concluída (S/L) agora, a segunda fase, eu acho que tu vai gostar, já que o seu lobinho vai ter muito mais destaque, a partir do próximo capítulo...**

**Beeeijooosss**

**Nezinha: muuuito romântico meesmo, Amanda adora um romantismo, adora coisinhas melosas, adora filminhos e histórias água com açúcar... já deu pra perceber neh? Entón, brigada pelos parabéns, aqui está o capítulo novo, sorry pela demora...**

**Beijinhuuusss**

**Bia Lupin: hey Bia, leitora VIP, querida amiguinha du meu coraçaum hsuahsuah aqui ta o capítulo novo, de tanto tu me encher o saco no msn, (junto com o Andrew) eu resolvi tirar o dia hoje para a fic, nem entrei no msn, só pra ficar digitando... mmmm olha o poder que tu tem hein? Hsuahsuahsua**

**Beeeijoooss**

**Te adorooo **

**Mara Potter: mmm quer dizer que a fic te ajudou a relaxar antes das provas! Espero que tenha ido beeem...**

**Que bom que você gostou, eu fico tão feliz com isso...**

**Beijooosss**

**Lucy E. Potter:rá o capítulo mais lindo até agora foi dedicado a você xuxu, que é minha leitora VIP, minha leitora e miguinha querida do coração Fran! Xuxu, eu entendo que você naum tenha tempo de deixar um reviwe quilométrico, mas se você só deixar um "adorei" pra mim já é o suficiente! Naum que eu naum goste das suas reviews quilométricas, lógicooo...**

**Beijooos xuxu, te adorooo**

**Bellatrix Black: que bom que você gostou! E a propósito, porque eu iria te odiar, só por causa de vc ser a Bellatrix? Nooon, apesaaar de tuuudo a Bella é minha comensal favorita, porque além dela ser fodona, ela é má e naum nega...huashauhsa eu ainda gosto dela, apesar dela ter matado o meu amooorrr... snif snif... hasuahsuah continue acompanhando a fic dessa autora doida hsuahsuah**

**Beeeijooosss**

**Monique: hey mocinha, sumida você hein! Faz tempo que non aparece nu msn... mas vamos a review que é o que interessa... realmente foi fofo o pedido de namoro, eu queria ter um namorado assim...¬¬ queeem não queria non é mesmo? Nhaaa desculpa a demora do capítulooo!... **

**Espero te encontrar on em breve... **

**Beeeijooosss**

**Natália Regina Souza: yeeey, que bom que você gostou! E dessa vez eu naum fui cruel e naum deixei para o próximo capítulo hsauhsuahsa mas eu naum sou boazinha assim sempre... muahuahuahua taí o próximo capítulo, espero que goste!**

**Ahh, vou te add mo msn sim viu?**

**Bjooosss**

**Lara Potter: yey! Samira na veia, Diggory fede e Remus é a solução huahsuahusa eu amo o Sirius tbm... mmm... agilizar o Aluado é meio complicado, mas eu diria que a Samira é bastante agilizada pelos dooiss...**

**Beeeijoooosss**

**Lilys Riddle: eu naum podia deixar de te responder aqui, mesmo que você naum tenho conseguido mandar review, eu vi o email que você mandou, e adorei sua consideração, brigada messsmo! Qu bom que você gostou, que bom que bom que bom mesmoo!**

**Beeeijooosss!**

**Beeem, vamos ao capítulo, finalmente...**

Capítulo 17: Uma pontinha de esperança

Lyra abriu os olhos azuis, encarando o dossel da cama. Pelos sons do quarto, suas amigas já deveriam estar de pé. Ela virou-se na cama, dividida entre a preguiça de levantar e a consciência de que tinha de faze-lo, mas acabou sorrindo, ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite passada... Agora eles estavam _namorando_.

--Levanta—falou Samira escancarando o cortinado da cama e acabando com oi momento ternura da loirinha—Ué, você já ta acordada?

--To...—resmungou Lyra virando-se de novo, como que para escapar de Samira.

--Isso é o que eu chamo de efeito Sirius Black—soou a voz da ruiva, abafada por causa do suéter que ela passava pela cabeça—Antes nem acordar essa encrenca acordava!

--cala boca lily—falou Lyra rindo um pouco do comentário da amiga e abrindo o malão. Ela vestiu o uniforme e tirou dois suéteres de lá, um azul turquesa e outro azul marinho. Ela levantou os dois para as amigas verem:

--qual eu visto?

--O turquesa—falou Lily.

Lyra vestiu,e em seguida analisou-se no espelho:

--hum não sei não Lils, eu acho que vou por o azul marinho, porque ele me emagrece mais.

Ela vestiu o outro e olhou-se no espelho novamente:

--não sei, eu acho que esse me deixa pálida, não deixa Lils?

--hum...

--É deixa.—sentenciou ela tirando um suéter roxo do malão e provando.—e esse me deixa com cara de doente! Então eu vou por esse—Ela tirou o roxo e vestiu um vermelho—não também...

--Criatura de Merlin!—exclamou Samira—Você convive com o Sirius há seis anos, ele já te viu de tudo quanto é jeito, até de toalha, não precisa ficar demorando esse tempo todo pra se arrumar _só porque_ agora vocês estão namorando!

--mas...

--se você quer chamar atenção dele, saia pelada!

--não!

Samira revirou os olhos:

--é óbvio que não! Então veste logo alguma coisa!

--Ah eu vou com o turquesa mesmo.

Samira fez cara de empáfia e revirou os olhos novamente:

--já reparou que toda vez que você fica 30 anos escolhendo o que vestir, você sempre acaba usando a primeira roupa que você provou?

--é verdade...—falou Lyra franzindo a testa.

--ta, ta, agora vamos tomar café, falou Lílian empurrando as duas amigas na direção da porta.

--Bom Dia amor!—falou Sirius quando Lyra se sentou ao lado dele à mesa do café da manhã.

-bom dia!—ela respondeu dando um selinho nele e sorrindo.

Várias cabeças no salão se viraram para olhar o casal, que agora colocavam torradas com geléia na boca um do outro.

Lily engolia a comida rapidamente.

--Porque você está "engolindo" sua comida Lils? —perguntou Samira.

--Eu tenho que ir à biblioteca. Quer ir comigo?

--porque eu iria à biblioteca agora Lils?—respondeu Samira dando uma risadinha debochada. Lílian revirou os olhos. Nesse momento, Amos Diggory se sentou ao lado de Samira e beijou o rosto dela:

--bom dia, minha linda!

--Bom dia Amos—respondeu Samira sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

--Eu vou à biblioteca com você Lils—falou Remo, desviando os olhos castanhos do casal.

--você vai comera mais alguma coisa ou podemos ir?

--já podemos ir, eu estou sem fome...

Os dois saíram do salão principal. Samira despediu-se de Amos, que tinha aula de Aritmância, e seguiu com a sua turma para a aula de transfiguração.

--Esse povo não tem nada melhor pra fazer da vida não?—perguntou Samira a Sirius e Lyra—será que eles não percebem que é ridículo ficar falando assim da vida dos outros?

--não mesmo... Até parece que o meu namoro com a ly é a coisa mais bombástica do ano!

--Amorzinho, nosso namoro é a notícia mais bombástica do ano...

--não é não!

--é sim!

--E por que?

--porqueeee hããããã...—Samira fingindo pensar—1, você está namorando! 2, você está namorando a sua melhor amiga. 3, nós não tivemos muitas notícias bombásticas nos últimos tempos.

--Ok, mas eu juro que esses cochichos estão me irritando muito!

--Se fossem só os cochichos ainda estava bom, mas olha a cara do seu fã clube Sirius... Elas estão me matando com o olhar!—falou Lyra encarando uma gordinha cujas narinas até tremiam de raiva.

--Oi Sirius!—exclamaram duas garotas, uma morena e alta, e outra loura e magra como um palito, parando em frente aos três.

--Olá Juliet, oi Kelly... Hum… essa aqui é a...

--Lyra Bellaqua—completou a morena—sou Juliet.

A morena estendeu a mão para Lyra, que a apertou. A garota Palito adiantou-se.

--eu sou Kelly, vocês estão juntos não estão—perguntou ela com uma voz extremamente aguda e insossa, apontando para as mãos dadas do casal.

--é sim—respondeu Lyra com um risinho pertinente no canto da boca—nós estamos namorando.

Ela abraçou Sirius pela cintura, trazendo-o mais perto de si.

--Que pena! Lamentou Kelly, levando uma cotovelada de Juliet. Lyra apertou Sirius junto de si com mais força.

--hum... Vocês formam um bonito casal—falou Juliet, olhando Lyra de cima abaixo com desprezo.

--Eu sei disso—o sorriso de Lyra agora se alargou—nós fomos feitos um para o outro não é amor?

--é sim, a Ly --e a garota mais perfeita dessa escola, pelo menos para mim.

--hum...—grunhiu Juliet ainda olhando Lyra com desprezo.

--é realmente uma pena—falou Kelly dando uma piscadela para Sirius, que teve certeza que mais algum comentário estúpido daquelas duas e Lyra o partiria no meio de tanto aperta-lo junto a si.

--nós já vamos—falou Juliet com cara de desprezo.

--é, tchauzinho—Kelly se despediu com cara de decepcionada.

--Há... ha ha! Hahahaa... Quem é a Fodona por aqui hein? Eu sou a fodona, eu, eu! Morram! Pontas! Pontas—Tiago parou e esperou ela alcança-lo—você viu? A cara daquelas duas palermas?

--que palermas?

--Duas palermas, mas bem que você ficou toda enciumada não é?—falou Sirius para Lyra.

--que duas palermas—Perguntou Tiago

--Enciumada mesmo! Quem ama cuida sabia?—respondeu Lyra.

--Duas palermas quem?

--ai que bonitinho... Ela me ama!—falou Sirius beijando Lyra.

--pronto, vai começar a melação—falou Samira fingindo uma ânsia de vômito.

--QUE DUAS PALERMAS, SACO?

--Ai pontas, não precisava gritar!—falou Lyra.

--é chifrudo ninguém aqui é surdo (n/a: ¬¬ não?).

Tiago revirou os olhos.

--Que... duas... Palermas?

--Juliet e Kelly.—respondeu Sirius.

--é, mas a foda aqui deixou elas com cara de bobocas…

--O que elas fizeram?—perguntou Tiago.

--Vieram com papinho pra cima do MEU namorado.

--e você ficou com ciuminho.

--é lógico, tenho que cuidar do que é meu!

--ainda mais se o que é seu é alvo da cobiça coletiva...-acrescentou Sirius(n/a: Repararam que a modéstia passa bem longe do pessoal dessa fic não?).

Eles continuaram andando. Nesse momento, John Brown e sua turma vinham passando na direção oposta. Tiago reparou que, apesar do hematoma roxo que trazia na face, o estado de Brown estava muito pior que o dele, com um galo na testa, um olho roxo e o lábio inchado.

--Aquele Potter—Começou ele em voz alta—pensa que é o bom, mas não teve nem a decência de me enfrentar com uma varinha, partiu para cima de mim no braço, como um trouxa! Garanto que lê só não tentou me enfrentar num duelo porque sabia que iria perder.

Brown arrancou risadas da sua turminha débil. Tiago sentiu o sangue subir.

--Quer valer então Brown? Puxa sua varinha, vem duelar comigo!

--Você não pode comigo Potter, e sabe disso.

--já que você tem tanta certeza, me enfrenta como um bruxo! Anda, eu não tenho o dai todo!

--Imobilus!

Tiago só acenou a varinha, fazendo com que o feitiço de Brown ricocheteasse. No próximo aceno, Brown estava no chão.

--Quem é o melhor agora Brown?—Tiago provocou—você é patético! Vem pra duelar comigo debilmente, como um novato, lançando uma azaração simples, sem nem usar a forma não verbal... sabia que feitiços não verbais são ótimos nessas ocasiões?—então Tiago bateu na própria testa—Ah é né, me esqueci, é obvio que você não sabe... você é um ridículo que só sabe agarrar garotas mais fracas que você...

--Ricktusempra!

Tiago acenou a varinha novamente, fazendo com que a azaração apenas ricocheteasse.

--Você é patético Brown, conforme-se com isso!—mais um aceno da varinha do maroto e Brown estava desarmado. Tiago deu as costas para ele e continuou seu caminho. Pouco depois ele sentiu alguma coisa colidir com a sua cabeça, sabendo do que se tratava imediatamente. Virou-se atacando Brown com selvageria. Sirius aproximou-se gritando para Tiago parar, e tentando apartar a briga, mas antes que tentasse qualquer coisa, foi atingido por um dos amigos de Brown. Um outro, alto e loiro, com cara de alemão, já ia entrando no meio da briga de Tiago com Brown, quando foi interceptado por uma voadora de Samira (n/a?) bem na lateral da cabeça e caiu no chão, já com Samira imobilizando-o e acertando-lhe murros no rosto (n/a: Samira em um momento ?Jackie Chan) Lyra só observava tudo horrorizada, com as mãos na frente da boca. De repente uma garota morena e gorda empurrou-a, com pose de quem quer briga:

--Qual é o loira, não vai ajudar seus amiguinhos?

Lyra baixou os olhos, olhando para suas mãos sem saber o que fazer... Tirando o dia em que ela estapiou Snape, ela nunca havia brigado com ninguém. Ela fechou a mão direita e afastou-a para trás, em seguida empurrando-a contra a face da gorda, fechando os olhos e fazendo cara de nojo no impacto. Quando ela reabriu os olhos, a gorda segurava o nariz com uma expressão de dor. Sem nem esperar ela agarrou as maçãs do rosto balofo da menina e enterrou as unhas. A gorda guinchou e agarrou o cabelo de Lyra e puxou com força. Uma multidão se formou em volta da briga: Tiago ainda estava embolado com Brown no chão, Sirius e o outro garoto trocavam socos e pontapés, Lyra e a gorda ainda estavam na mesma situação:quanto mais Lyra apertava, mais a gorda lhe puxava os cabelos, e Samira ainda esmurrava o "alemão".

--O que está acontecendo aqui? Soou a voz da professora Minerva.

Tiago parou a meio caminho de um soco, Sirius segurando o punho do outro garoto, Lyra descravou as unhas do rosto da balofa, e Samira... bem, Samira continuou a socar o alemão.

--Senhorita Urashima, faça-me o favor de largar o senhor Sewaybricker!—esgoelou-se a professora Minerva.

--Ok!—samira ainda deu um ultimo soco antes de largar o "alemão"

--vocês na minha sala agora. Kingston e Longbotton,--falou ela virando-se para Alice e Frank—por favor, avisem o resto da turma que a aula de vocês foi cancelada.

A professora conduziu-os até sua sala, conjurando cadeiras desconfortáveis para todos os presentes assim que chegaram. Ela sentou-se em sua própria cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha e encarou os oito de forma severa pr trás dos óculos quadrados:

--Sr. Brown, Sr. Sewaybricker, Sr. McLaggen e Srta. Parkinson. Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Srta. Urashima e Srta. Bellaqua. Acho bom os Srs se explicarem.

Um falatório intenso começou imediatamente.

--um de cada vez!—fez se ouvir Minerva McGonagal.

--Bem professora—começou Brown, fazendo cara de santo.—Tudo começou naquele baile. A senhora deve saber que eu estou namorando a Lily...

--estava Brown, estava, porque depois do que você fez, eu duvido que ela volte a olhar na sua cara!

--Ora Potter, só porque _eu_ fiz com a lily tudo o que você sonha em fazer você se encheu de ciúmes e me agrediu!

--Cala a boca seu retardado, você agarrou a Lílian, você foi ridículo, você é um idiota que não tem nada melhor pra fazer da vida, e não tem escrúpulos!—bradou Lyra.

--é você deveria ser jogado no meio de um bando de homens necessitados que não vem mulher ha anos, se as calças, só pra sentir o que é bom pra tosse!—Samira revoltou-se.

--eu não fiz nada demais! Eu estava lá com a minha namorada, numa boa, fazendo o que eu tenho direito como namorado dela, porque, afinal, ela é minha namorada, e o Potter me agrediu!

--Cala essa merda dessa sua boca!—irritou-se Tiago—eu só te agredi...

--Você me agrediu porque você tem ciúmes da Lília, e porque você morre de inveja de mim, que sou o _namorad_o dela.

--Ele só te agrediu porque você agarrou a Lílian!—falou Lyra com impaciência.

--eu estou namorando com ela, eu posso agarra-la, ou você pensa que eu não vi vocês dois se agarrando no baile?

--eu não agarrei minha namorada à força, Brown.—replicou sirius com uma sobrancelha levantada.

A professora acompanhava a discussão como se acompanhasse uma partida de Tênis;

--Sabe o que eu acho mais engraçado?—falou samira entre falsas gargalhadas—você ainda achar que está namorando a Lily depois do que você fez!

Samira ficou rindo dele, que olhou para a professora e disse com a voz mais dissimulada do mundo:

--Bem professora, a senhora já conhece os fatos, agora só lhe resta julgar... em que a senhora acreditárá, porque, está óbvio que potter e seus amiguinhos estão inventando, para salvar o potter, e escapar do castigo. Então, em que a senhora vai acreditar, em mim, ou nos dois marotos e suas amiguinhas?

Lílian e remo estavam a caminho da sala de transfiguração quando encontraram Alice e Frank, voltando.

--A aula foi cancelada lils...—falou Alice.

--Por que?

--Eu não entendi direito, eu só sei que numa hora, tava tudo normal, na outra, o Potter e aquele seu namorado estavam embolados no chão, o Black também tava brigando, ai a Lyra grudou numa gorda lá e a Sami deu uma voadora num grandão e... A professora Minerva chegou e acabou com a briga...

Lílian estava extremamente pálida.

--Merlin...

Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de sair correndo em direção a sala da professora Minerva. Sem nem bater na porta, ela entrou ofegante, encontrando a professora ralhando com Tiago.

--hum... professora... com licença, mas por mais estranho que possa parecer, o Potter é o mais inocente dessa vez.

--como Srta. Evans?

--Bem...—Lílian encheu-se de coragem—desde que eu e Brown começamos a namorar, ele sempre foi muito abusado, e no baile, eu acho que ele queria... Queria...

--Te comer.—ajudou samira, recebendo um olhar reprovador da professora Minerva.

--é... Porque ele... Ele tentou passar a mão por debaixo da minha saia, eu não deixei, pedi pra ele parar, mas ele não parou—os olhos da ruiva agora estavam marejados de lágrimas, sinalizando sua fragilidade—eu tentei gritar, mas ele me beijou pra me impedir... Se não fosse o Potter eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

Lílian olhou para Tiago tristonha. Minerva parecia horrorizada:

--isso é verdade?

--é isso que nós estávamos tentando explicar para a senhora desde que chegamos aqui!—exclamou Sirius com impaciência. Brown escondeu o rosto com as mãos.—Acho bom o senhor se Explicar, Sr. Brown se é que há uma explicação plausível para isso.

--já fazia tempo que nos estávamos juntos, e não tínhamos a mínima liberdade!

--E você devia ter respeitado a vontade dela—exasperou-se a professora.—O que o senhor fez foi muito grave. Não vou poder deixar de dar detenções a todos, porque vocês brigaram, mas a sua será bem mais severa, Sr. Brown. S´p me digam como isso desencadeou essa verdadeira batalha de hoje...

--Brown provocou!—responderam, Lyra, Sirius, Samira e Tiago juntos.

--Estávamos andando quando Brown me provocou, nós duelamos e eu o desarmei, aí ele me atacou pelas costas e nós começamos a brigar...

--E aí eu tentei apartar a briga, mas o McLaggen me bateu, e nós saímos no braço.

--O alemãozão aí ia entrar no meio, mas eu voei na cabeça dele antes—falou Samira com um sorriso maléfico.

--Ela grudou no meu rosto!—choramingou a balofa, apontando para Lyra.

--nem vem, você chegou me emburrando e procurando briga!

--Basta! Duas noites de detenção para cada um. E você, Sr Brown, um mês inteiro de detenções as terças, quintas e sábados. Você não precisará cumprir detenções Senhorita Evans, está claro para todos aqui que a senhorita é a vítima dessa história toda.

--Hum... com licença professora...

Lílian andou até Brown, e este levantou o rosto para encara-la. Lily afastou a mão direita, tomando impulso, e deu um soco bem dado no nariz de Brown, que caiu pra trás com cadeira e tudo.

--bem professora, eu acho que algumas detenções são um preço justo a se pagar por um momento como esse.—falou Lílian com dignidade.

Os queixos dos presentes estavam caídos. Na verdade, "despencados" seria o termo mais correto.

Pouco depois os cinco grifinórios seguiam para a ala hospitalar, um pouco atrás do grupinho de Brown, que apertava o nariz tentando inutilmente estacar o sangue do nariz.

--Ah Lily, você acabou tomando detenção também! Você não precisava ter batido no Brown, eu bati nele o suficiente por você.

--se quer saber Potter, se eu voltasse no tempo, bater8ia nele de novo... e de novo... e de novo... E quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Aquele soco foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz na vida. Duas noites de detenção não são nada comparadas ao meu contentamento

--e o seu contentamento não é nada comparado com o meu nojo... Tem pedacinhos de gorda debaixo das minhas unhas!—choramingou Lyra.

--Esse é mais um daqueles episódios que deveriam ficar eternizados—falou Sirius.—primeiro, a Sami dá aquela voadora perfeita no Alemão. Depois, a Ly gruda na cara nojenta daquela gorada, e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, o soco magnífico da Evans naquele retardado do Brown. Isso é pra ficar na história!

Todos riram alto, atraindo a atenção de Brown, que olhou para trás invocado, ainda tentando estancar o sangue no nariz.

Na ala hospitalar, madame Pomfrey havia acabado de dar um jeito no nariz de Brown, que, por sinal, estava quebrado, e ocupava-se com a Parkinson, quando Brown se aproximou de Lílian com a cabeça baixa.

--Hum, Lily, eu posso falar com você?

--é Evans. Fale!

--É... em particular.

--o que quer que seja que você tenha pra me falar pode me falar na frente dos meus amigos.—Lílian fez um gesto abrangendo os quatro grifinórios sentados com ela. Brown suspirou e disse.:

--sabe Lils...

--Evans, Brown.

--Evans, que seja, eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu estou arrependido do que eu fiz com você... e se você quiser reatar o namoro comigo, eu estou disposto a esquecer o soco que você me deu...

--mas eu não estou disposta a esquecer...

--o que?

--é isso mesmo Brown. Eu não estou disposta a esquecer aquele soco. Foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz na minha vida. Por que eu esqueceria? E além disso, eu também não quero reatar o namoro com você. Pra ser mais sincera, eu estou muito mais inclinada a esquecer que eu já namorei com você algum dia.

Brown abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, para depois simplesmente sair. Lílian executava uma dancinha da vitória, para comemorar, orgulhosa do que tinha feito.

Na hora do almoço, Andrômeda veio e se sentou entre Sirius e Lyra, buscando saber as novidades.

--Com Licença que meu bumbum não cabe direito aqui ainda, vai mais pra lá Sirius... isso... Lyra, chega mais pra lá você também. Pronto agora coube. Então... Que você e meu ilustríssimo primo estão namorando eu já sei, mas o que eu quero saber é como vocês começaram a namorar, como foi o pedido de namoro?

--andie larga mão de ser curiosa!

--priminho mais querido desse mundo, da licença que eu estou falando com a sua namorada! Então Ly—ela virou-se para Lyra—comece!

--Bem... basicamente, depois que você saiu eu fiquei andando sozinha, o Sirius me puxou pra dentro de uma sala e me beijou, depois disse que me amava, eu falei pra ele calar a boca e corri pro dormitório feminino. Resolvi tomar um banho. Quando eu tava nua já, ele explodiu a porta, e graças ao Merlin eu tinha me enrolado na toalha. Nós discutimos feio, ele me pediu em namoro, eu ri muito, aí ele riu também, e eu aceitei o pedido de namoro dele e nós nos beijamos.—terminou Lyra com um sorriso nos lábios.

--bem... diferente não? Eu até perguntaria mais, mas tem uma coisa que está me perturbando, que treta é essa que deu com o ex da Lily?

--ah eu te contei que o Tiago bateu nele no baile, porque ele agarrou a Lily... Mas hoje ele chegou provocando, ele e o Pontas brigaram, e nós acabamos entrando no meio e deu no que deu.

--credo, aquele Brown é um bosta.

--Dô, e você e o Tonks... eu vi você conversando com ele antes de vir pra cá...

--que é que tem?

--ah, você sabe!

--eu já falei pra você tirar essas idéias da sua cabeça fantasiosa, Lyra Bellaqua! Não tem nada a ver!

--Ta, ta! É, ta, eu acredito!

--ah, calada. Agora licença que eu quero saber as novidades da Sami.--Falou Andrômeda saindo e indo se sentar entre Samira e Amos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

--Eu acho que na verdade, tudo o que ela quer é atrapalhar os casais.—falou Sirius.

--a Andrômeda é louca.

--Agora, é aula vaga!

--não amor, agora é história da magia—corrigiu Lyra com o cenho franzido.

--você faz alguma coisa naquela aula?

--não.

--então, aula vaga!

--Amor, vamos matar a aula de história da magia?

Sirius encarou Lyra sorrindo:

--Agora você falou a minha língua...

Os dois acabaram de almoçar e saíram, cochichando para Tiago

--Não nos espere em história da magia...

Pouco depois eles entraram no salão comunal, encontrando-o lotado.

--nossa, que galera aqui não?—Sirius.

--ah amor, vamos para um lugar mais reservado—pediu Lyra.

--ta Bom, vem comigo.

Sirius puxou-a para o dormitório masculino, e já ia pegar a capa no malão de Tiago, quando Lyra o trouxe de volta para um beijo.

Sirius foi puxando-a sem descolar os lábios dos dela, até que os dois caíssem sentados sobre a cama do maroto (n/a: safadão hein?). sirius interrompeu o beijo, olhando-a nos olhos, os narizes encostados. Ele desceu o olhar para o sorriso que brincava nos lábios dela e sussurrou:

--Eu te amo Ly...

--não mais que eu!—respondeu ela segurando-o pela nuca e puxando de volta, recomeçando a beija-lo. Sirius a puxou para junto de si, e aos poucos a garota foi pendendo o corpo para trás, sem descolar os lábios dos dele, até que ela estivesse deitada, com o maroto sobre si.

A porta do banheiro anexo ao quarto se abriu. Um Rabicho só com a toalha amarrada na cintura saiu(n/a: ARH visão do inferno!), e ficou olhando para o casal.

--hemhem!

Sirius separou-se de Lyra e encarou Pedro com um olhar malévolo.

--o que você está fazendo aqui?

--acabei de acordar... Fui tomar banho, pra me arrumar pras aulas da tarde, e quando eu saí, vocês estavam aí.

--ah...—Sirius pegou um pergaminho em cima do criado mudo e olhou para Lyra, que mordia o lábio inferior, extremamente constrangida. Sirius pegou sua capa de frio, além da capa da invisibilidade de Tiago, e puxou a loirinha pela mão. Eles saíram do salão comunal e Sirius parou de frente para ela.

--Amor, o que eu vou te mostrar agora é segredo de estado dos marotos. Você não pode comentar com ninguém, além de mim e dos outros três, O.k?

--Sirius, você ta viajando! Eu já conheço a capa do Tiago, vocês me mostraram no dia daquela festinha, lembra?

--não é a capa, Ly, é isso.—sirius tirou o pergaminho do bolso. Lyra, experiente demais em "marotologia" não perguntou nada, apenas observou enquanto Sirius tocava o pergaminho com a varinha murmurando "juro solenemente que não irei fazer nada de bom".As linhas se espalharam de onde a varinha de Sirius havia tocado, e Lyra olhou-o boquiaberta. Sirius colocou o dedo indicando onde haviam dois pontinhos: Sirius Black e Lyra Bellaqua.. o queixo de Lyra Bellaqua. O queixo dela caiu mais ainda. Ela arrancou o mapa da mão do maroto e olhou-o espantada.

--mas isso é um mapa de hogwarts... mostra toda hogwarts e...

--e seus habitantes, isso mesmo. É o mapa do maroto. Fomos nós quem o fizemos.

--uau!

--ta, agora vem comigo.

Ele foi guiando-a até a passagem da bruxa de um olho só, cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade.

--dissenium—sussurrou ele—pronto, agora entra aí...

Lyra hesitou por um momento, segurando o namorado pelo braço.

--Onde isso vai dar Sirius?

--Surpresa.

--Sirius...

--confia em mim?

--confio mas...

--vem, você não vai se arrepender.

Lyra entrou junto com ele, e dentro da passagem, eles tiraram a capa da invisibilidade.

--pronto, agora vem.—falou Sirius desaparecendo na escuridão, e Lyra o seguiu.

Durante a monótona aula de história da magia, Tiago empurrou um bilhete para a mão de Lílian.

T:_Evans?_

A ruiva leu, e lançou um olhar de censura a Tiago antes de responder:

L: _O que foi Potter, seja breve que eu estou tentando prestar atenção na aula!_

_T: sabe o que é... você tem dito que eu tenho sido legal com você, disse que eu subi no seu conceito, lembra?_

_L: Lembro..._

_T: e hoje cedo você se referiu a mim como seu amigo, e até conversou normalmente comigo...nós estamos nos dando bem agora não é?_

_L: Aonde quer chegar Potter?_

_T: Bem, você quer sair comigo, me dar uma chance, agora que sabe que eu não sou tão ruim como você pensava?_

_L: vou pensar Potter, prometo que vou pensar no seu caso..._

Ao ler as últimas palavras da ruiva, Tiago sorriu de orelha a orelha, e recostou-se na cadeira, sentindo um pontinha de esperança tomar conta de seu ser...

**Yey! Personas queridas, aqui está o capítulo...**

**Como eu já falei pra alguém lá em cima, ele é um capítulo de transição entre a primeira e a segunda fase, e daqui pra frente, o Shipper central muda **

**Muahuahuyahuahua**

**Well, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo, que também vai ser escrito na praia yeeey!**

**Beeeijooosss**

**Fui**


	18. Esquece!

**HAO! Não, eu não morri! Shaushauhsaushas**

**Como vocês devem querer um capítulo, e não comentários de uma demente, eu vou responder isso bem rápido hoje.**

**Sir Andrew Stepking: hsauhsaush você adora Brigas… que legal, eu também! Eu (com meu humilde 1,5 metro), me meto em várias... shaushauhs viuuu...v c reparou que na review que vc deixou rpa mim, vc acertou? Vc disse que seria 2x0 na França... ok, foi 1 a 1, mas vc acertou o gol do matterazzi! Hsauhsuasha**

**Bjoosss**

**Miss Jane: rá! Olha só Miss jane! Essa briga tbm me surgiu num soinho! Soh que eu sonho em Marotês... hsuahsuahs**

**Uma vez eu sonhei que tinha que tirar o Sirius do armário... e a Luci E. Potter tava junto cumigo... ela tbm tinha q tirar ele de lá pq o Tiago queria usar o armário... sonhos sem noção... shaiuhsu**

**bjooos**

**Lilys Ridle: valeu pela review! Ainda bem que você gostou do capítuloo!**

**Bjosss**

**Mara Potter:Rá, então eu te salvei do marasmo! Yey! Dancinhas na frente do PC sempreee! Inclusive em cima da cadeira ( Eu danço O.K?)**

**Bjoooss**

**Ciccy Black: valeu pela review! E desculpa pela demora d novo, eu voei pra atualizar esse capítulo, mas é que minha vida tah de cabeça para baixo... agora por exemplo, eu tenho que atualizar e limpar a cozinha... até minha mãe chegar daqui à... 15 minutos...¬¬**

**Bjooosss**

**Bia Lupin: A garota que mais espera o encontro L/J... nunca vi... hsausuah soh uma coisa a te dizer... não me mate!**

**Bjooosss**

**Luci E. Potter: Xuxu! Eu toh voando agora, nem voh responder seu review direitooo...**

**Ainda tenho que limpar a porcaria da cozina... ainda hoje review em copa mundial...O.K.? não me mate, pleasee!**

**Bjooossss**

**Adoro vocês todooossss**

Capítulo 18: Esquece!

--falaram com ela?—disparou Tiago assim que Lyra e Samira entraram no dormitório masculino.

--falamos—respondeu Lyra se jogando na cama de Sirius e sendo abraçada por ele. Samira deitou na cama de Tiago se esticando toda:

--Ela ainda está pensando.—disse ela—e não chegou a conclusão nenhuma.

--Caracas, já faz mais de um mês que ela ta pensando nisso!

--calma Pontas!—falou Remo de seu canto no chão.

--Imagine só pontas... não é fácil pra ela...

--Como não? É só dizer sim ou não!

--não me interrompa—Lyra—como eu ia dizendo, não é fácil pra ela. Numa hora você é um cafajeste, que a chama para sair de cinco em cinco minutos e só a irrita. Na outra, você está salvando-a de um tarado e consolando-a. Você mudou da água para o vinho, e agora ela começa a pensar seriamente em aceitar um de seus convites, mas ela não consegue esquecer o Tiago cafajeste que pega todas e a vê como um troféu, e não me interrompa!—avisou ela quando Tiago fez menção de falar—ta entendendo? Ela está balançada, não é uma decisão que se toma da noite para o dia.

--mas um mês não é da noite para o d... Peraí você falou que ela está balançada?

--Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Parece que você finalmente convenceu a ruiva de que não é um traste completo.—falou sirius.

--eu só queria que ela me respondesse logo, eu não agüento mais esperar!

--Sem drama Tiago. Ela disse que ia pensar, e isso já é um tremendo avanço considerando os "nãos", tapas, gritos e insultos de antes, não?

--é... é Sami, você tem razão.

--querido, eu sempre tenho razão.

--O espírito almofadinhas baixou em todos por aqui não?—falou Remo.

--Não _Reminho_ tem uma pequena diferença. O Sirius se acha sem motivos... Eu tenho vários. Agora com licença que eu vou ver o Amos.

--Olhe lá heim Samira! Quero você na cama cedo, porque o jogo de amanhã é muito importante!

--Tempo Tiago, Tempo... eu nunca dei vexame em jogo dei?

--não mas...

--então não enche.

Samira saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

--Tem gente que não acordou de bom humor hoje hein?—falou Tiago. Remo ficou olhando para a porta fechada, aparentemente imerso em pensamentos. Então ele deu um suspiro cansado e voltou a atenção para o seu livro. Lyra trocou um olhar com Sirius. Desde que Samira começara a namorar amos eles haviam notado certas atitudes estranhas no lobinho.

Ouviu-se um baque do lado de fora da porta.

Os Quatro sobressaltaram-se. Tiago levantou-se indo abrir a porta para ver o que havia acontecido, mas esta foi escancarada antes que ele chegasse. A mão gorda de Rabicho e seu bumbum flácido (N/a: que nojo!) foram as primeiras coisas a serem visualizadas, já que ele vinha entrando de "ré" no quarto. Logo os outros quatro puderam ver que Faye estava agarrada ao colarinho dele, beijando-o vorazmente. Assim que ele percebeu os amigos estavam ali ele largou Faye, olhando assustado para os quatro ali sentados com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de... bem essa humilde narradora não sabe que expressão era aquela. Faye novamente agarrou Pedro e o guiou até o banheiro, fechando a porta ao passar.

--Ah não, olha o que essa escola ta virando... ninguém merece!—exclamou Sirius enojado.

--Medo!—Lyra—vamos sair daqui, porque eu não quero ouvir nenhum som desagradável, se é que me entendem...

--Eu vou procurar a Lils na biblioteca.—remus falou e foi saindo, enquanto Tiago, Sirius e Lyra desciam para o salão comunal.

Assim que Samira saiu pelo buraco do retrato, viu que Amos a esperava no corredor. Ele pegou na mão dela e a puxou, abraçando-a e beijando-a.

--tudo bom com você, minha linda?

--Tudo sim, e você Amos?

--Bem... melhor agora que estou com você...

Samira sorriu e corou, abraçando Amos.

--Vem Sami, vamos andar por aí.

De mãos dadas eles foram até o pátio, sentindo o sol invernal tocar-lhes a pele. Sentaram-se de frente um para o outro em um banco ficaram conversando abraçados, vez ou outra se beijando. Até que os assuntos todos acabaram, e os dois ficaram em silêncio.

--Samira?

--hum?

--eu te amo...

Samira ficou sem ação. Em 1 mês de namoro, Amos nunca havia dito "eu te amo". Era sempre "eu te adoro", ou coisas do gênero... Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o "eu também te amo" não saía, entalava na garganta... Ela gostava de Amos... adorava estar com ele, mas não o amava, era por isso que não saía... "Eu te amo" só sairia para uma pessoa...

--Eu... Eu te adoro Amos... Adoro estar com você.

Os olhos castanhos de Amos olharam fundo nos dela, e ela sentiu como se ele vasculhasse a sua alma e desviou o olhar.

--olha pra mim...—ele pediu—você tem os olhos mais lindos do mundo, assim, puxadinhos... Você é perfeita para mim Samira, e eu te amo muito.

--Amos ta ficando tarde, e eu ainda tenho dever de transfiguração para fazer, e amanhã tem jogo... então, eu vou subir, o.k.?

--O.k. linda, boa sorte amanhã... se bem que um pouquinho de azar não seria nada mal para nós hein?

--Bobo, é só um jogo!

--eu sei...

--não vá me acertar um balaço na cabeça amanhã hein?

--nunca! Que vença o melhor...

--obrigada, mas eu já sei que nós vamos ganhar.

--não tenha tanta certeza assim...

Amos deu um ultimo beijo em Samira para se despedir dela.

Quando Samira entrou no dormitório feminino, Lílian estava fazendo as unhas e Andrômeda tirava a sobrancelha de Lyra. Ela se jogou na cama e não abriu a boca, pensando no que tinha acontecido. Porque raios ela não conseguia dizer a Amos que o amava. _"Resposta óbvia, Samira, você não o ama... e não consegue ser falsa...". _chacoalhou a cabeça. Não podia ficar com esses pensamentos anuviando-lhe a mente. Não antes de um jogo importante... Ainda sem dizer palavra as amigas, levantou-se e foi tomar banho.

Já estava tarde, Lyra e Samira já haviam dormido, só Lílian estava acordada. Tinha que fazer uma ronda noturna hoje, mesmo não sendo seu dia, porque Filch estava doente. Ela vestiu o robe rosa , a pantufa verde (presente de Samira), e saiu pelo castelo. Mal prestava atenção em aonde estava indo. Virou num corredor no quarto andar e trombou com algo, ou melhor, alguém, porque "aquilo" tinha textura de gente. Como estava muito distraída, ela caiu sentada no chão. Vermelhíssima, ela levantou os olhos para ralhar com o "ser em questão, mas tudo o que saiu foi... (n/a: dez pontos para quem acertar quem é...)

--Potter?

--hum... oi Lílian, quer dizer, Evans...—falou o maroto estendendo-lhe a mão e ajudando-a a se levantar.

--O que você está fazendo fora da cama a essa hora Potter?

--Estou sem sono...

--Sabe, usualmente, eu ralharia com você até suas orelhas ficarem doendo, e então eu te mandaria de volta para cama, com uma detenção... mas eu estou de bom humor hoje.

--Quer dizer que eu não vou ganhar uma detenção?—perguntou o maroto esperançoso.

--não, quer dizer que eu não vou ralhar com você, não vou te dar uma detenção e nem te mandar de volta para a cama. Aliás, potter, parece que você finalmente terá o seu encontro.

--O que?

--Oras, estamos só você e eu, numa noite linda como essa com hogwarts inteira a nossa disposição... parece um encontro, não parece?

--parece mas... e o Filch?

--Filch está doente.

Tiago sorriu:

--não é exatamente o que eu imaginava para o nosso primeiro encontro, mas já que é assim, eu não vou reclamar.

--Então, aonde vai me levar Potter?

--Em primeiro lugar, é Tiago.

--Certo Tiago, me chame de Lílian...

Tiago puxou a mão dela e a guiou até a torre de astronomia. Sentaram-se os dois na borda de uma das grandes janelas e ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos, e Lílian descobriu que era muito fácil conversar com Tiago. Ele era divertido, inteligente, engraçado... bonito... "_e está louquinho por você" _ Lílian chacoalhou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos.

--Evans? Você ta bem?—perguntou Tiago apreensivo.

--To... to sim, porque?

--nada, é só que você ficou séria de repente... Você vai ao jogo amanhã?—ele perguntou sorrindo.

--Claro que sim, Pot... Tiago.

--Então, a minha captura do pomo vai ser dedicada a você.

--Não!

--Vai sim!

--Ah não, Tiago!

--Está decidido, não quero saber.

Tiago bagunçou os cabelos. "_Merlin, eu nunca tinha reparado em como essa bagunçadinha é sexy e... Lily querida, esse encontro não está te fazendo bem... acho que é hora de fugir!"._

--Já está tarde, Tiago, acho melhor eu ir deitar, e você também, afinal, tem que manter a honra do time amanhã.

Lílian levantou-se e deu um beijo rápido no rosto do maroto, que ainda estava sentado na janela e virou-se para sair., sendo impedida pela mão de Tiago, que segurava delicadamente a sua. Ela virou-se para encara-lo. Ela levantou-se. Andou lentamente até ela. Segurou-a pela cintura. Deslizou a outra mão pelo rosto dela, e parou segurando-lhe a nuca. Aproximou-se até ficar milímetros da boca dela. A ruiva fez menção de que iria corresponder, mas Tiago se afastou. Olhou-a nos olhos, e colou os lábios aos dela. Agora Lílian estava sem ação. O momento parecia ter alguma coisa mágica. A ruiva estava sem ação, estática, e tudo o que ela tinha consciência era de que ela estava beijando Tiago Potter e que aquilo era tremendamente bom... Tudo naquele momento era bom: os corpos colados, a mão dele trazendo-a para mais junto de si, os lábios roçando uns aos outros, as línguas se tocando... Ela estava beijando Tiago Potter...

O encanto se quebrou, ela percebeu o que estava fazendo, empurrou o maroto e saiu desenfreada pelos corredores, trêmula. Tiago vinha em seu encalço, com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo nos lábios. Agora era só ele alcança-la, beija-la de novo e dizer que a amava, que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele segurou o braço dela, que se virou para ele numa fúria chorosa:

--Esquece Potter!

--Lily...

--Esquece!

--Impossível!

--Es que ce... Isso não aconteceu. Nada disso... Não aconteceu o.k.?

--Mas Lily...

--Evans para você Potter. E eu já falei para esquecer. _ Me _esquecer. Não vai se repetir.

Lílian puxou o braço com violência e saiu pisando duro. Tiago ficou parado com cara de bobo (n/a: cara de pasqué, como eu prefiro dizer, tadinho...). Só depois que ela sumiu de vista que Tiago tomou o rumo de volta para a torre da grifinória lentamente. De volta ao dormitório, ele se jogou na cama e ficou ali pensando até o amanhecer, até os amigos começarem a se levantar.

--Pontas!—Sirius abriu o cortinado com tudo—Ué, já ta acordado?

--já... na verdade, eu nem dormi, Almofadinhas.

--O que? Você quer entregar nosso time à derrota? Como você quer que o nosso time ganhe com um apanhador que não dormiu a noite toda? Nós vamos perder, vamos nos ferrar, vamos perder todas as glórias que já ganhamos até hoje e...

--Hei Almofadinhas, seu bicha, cala essa boca!—Interpôs-se Remo.—é obvio que ele não dormiu porque aconteceu alguma coisa! Pontas, cara, o que houve? Sua cara ta um lixo.

--Valeu pela parte que me toca. Eu saí com a Lily ontem.

--O que?—Sirius.

--Como é que é?—Remo.

--Cuma?—Pedro

--é, é, eu saí com a Evans ontem!

--E não avisou a gente?—Sirius indignado—Cara eu achei que fôssemos seus amigos!

--Ai Sirius, dá um tempo, não foi uma coisa planejada, foi... Um imprevisto!

--mas se você saiu com a Evans—Começou Rabicho lentamente, como se estivesse pensando—Você deveria estar feliz!

--Rabicho, seu energúmeno Roxo e sem cérebro, se ele saiu com a Evans e não está feliz, o que será que aconteceu?—perguntou sirius se fingindo de burro, e abraçando Rabicho.—Pensa, ratinho, eu sei que você sabe...

--Ele tomou um fora?—perguntou Pedro inseguro.

--Exatamente, O mane—Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça de Rabicho.

--Ta bom, chega gente, vamos deixar o Pontas contar o que aconteceu.—falou Remo.

Rapidamente, Tiago contou aos amigos o que havia acontecido, Sirius ficou abobalhado, Remo pensativo e Pedro ainda fazia força para entender a história toda. Remo coçou a testa e disse:

--você não devia ter beijado ela.

--Isso eu já percebi, Remo, mas muito obrigado pela sua dedução incrível.—Falo Tiago sarcástico, bagunçando os cabelos.—Mas como é que eu ia saber?

--Cara—Sirius pôs a mão no ombro do amigo—Não adianta chorar pela poção derramada. Anda, goles pra frente cara, ânimo.

Tiago Levantou-se e Sirius deu-lhe palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas.

Logo os quatro desciam para o café da manha. Assim que viu Lílian andando na direção da mesa, Tiago se encolheu mais em seu lugar entre Sirius e Remo.

--Bom Dia, Paixão!—Lyra sentou-se sorridente ao lado de Sirius e o cumprimentou com um caloroso beijo de bom dia. Tiago desviou os olhos enjoado – porque ele não poderia ser feliz com a Evans do mesmo jeito que Sirius era com Lyra?

--Bom Dia Amor—respondeu Sirius.

--Dia, garotos!—cumprimentou Lyra animada os outros marotos.

--Bom Dia todo mundo.—Samira falou, sentando-se ao lado de Lyra. Ao lado dela, sentou-se sem cumprimentar ninguém uma ruiva com cara de poucos amigos.

--Bom Dia Lily!—tentou Tiago.

"_Só se for para você, porque o meu dia está arruinado"_ pensou Lily, mas se controlou e disse

--Evans para você Potter...

Lyra arregalou os olhos, e Samira arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem nada entender... os dois estavam se dando tão bem nos últimos tempos! Lílian terminou de comer rapidamente e saiu apressada, resmungando que estaria no dormitório, e que logo desceria para o jogo. Ou pelo menos tentou, visto que Tiago gritou:

--Lily, será que podemos conversar?

Lílian virou-se furiosa, praticamente soltando fumaça.

--É Evans para você, Potter, e não, nós não podemos conversar, eu não tenho nada para falar com você, agora me deixa EM PAZ!

Virando-se de volta, Lílian saiu, atraindo olhares de metade das pessoas que estavam no salão.

--Parece que voltamos a estaca zero!—falou Samira.

--Pontas, aconteceu alguma coisa?—Lyra perguntou cautelosamente.

--Bora pro campo galera.—falou Tiago, levantando-se e saindo sem esperar os companheiros de time.

--Educado ele não?—falou Lyra para Sirius.—Então, amor, o que aconteceu?_ E não minta para mim!_ --Frisou Lyra quando o maroto fez menção de negar que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

--Lílian não lhes contou nada?—perguntou Sirius nervoso.

--não Sirius, se ela tivesse contado, nós não estaríamos perguntando!—falou Samira.

--é que... eu não sei se devo contar...—falou Sirius. Lyra lhe lançou um olhar malévolo:

_--Agora Sirius Black._

--ta, ta bem... olha,--ele baixou a voz—o Pontas saiu com a Evans ontem.

--O que?—Lyra.

--Certo, isso foi realmente inesperado—Samira.

--é, falem baixo, foi uma desgraça total. Ele a beijou.

--Como?—Lyra

--Não creio!—Samira

--A coisa toda é que eles estavam se beijando quando aquela ruiva maluca empurrou ele e saiu correndo , mandando ele esquecer tudo.

--Jereba.—Samira falou (n/a: sim, jereba é uma palavra que existe, dessa vez eu não inventei!)—E ela acha que ele vai conseguir esquecer ela depois disso?

----Agora, olha só o estado do Pontas, pobrezinho!—falou Lyra.

--Pobrezinhos de nós também, como nós vamos vencer um jogo com um apanhador nesse estado?—desesperou-se Sirius.

--Merlin eu não tinha pensado nisso!—Samira desesperou-se e começou a murmurar inúmeras coisas sem o menor sentido para si mesma.

--Calma gente, calma—falou Lyra—é_ só _ a gente abrir cento e sessenta pontos de vantagem, e manter... nós somos a melhor artilharia dessa escola, nós temos que conseguir!

--Só, _só_! Você fala como se fosse muito fácil!

--E que outra solução nós temos, Samira?

--Sei lá, quem sabe se a gente der uma surra no Potter, e colocar outro apanhador no lugar, ou então, pedirmos o adiamento do jogo...

--não viaja Samira!

--Ah é, Bellaqua, eu é que não devo viajar! Não viaja você!

--Hei, meninas, chega, tudo o que nós precisamos agora e de outra briga, com certeza, desequilibrar mais ainda o time!—Sirius sarcástico.

--Você tem razão, Sirius...—Samira respirou fundo—e se nós não conseguirmos?

--Bem...—começou Lyra solenemente—pelo menos iremos "morrer" tentando, não? E outra, se perdermos por uma diferença pequena, perdemos o status de "time imbatível", mas ainda teremos chance de ganhar a copa das casas!

----é, mas se querem saber, eu acho que nós conseguimos a vantagem...—falou Sirius, um pouquinho mais animado.

--nada de acho, amor, nós vamos conseguir.

Eles chegaram ao vestiário, e se arrumaram para o jogo. O time todo pronto, reunido, esperando o Discurso "Tiago-Potter-vamos-acabar-com-eles-time!", que sempre vinha antes dos jogos, mas dessa vez, não veio. Vendo que o amigo não estava para motivar ninguém, sirius levantou-se, pigarreou e disse:

--Aê, povo, o jogo hoje é importante, nosso time ta ótimo como sempre, tem plenas condições de escorçar os amarelinhos lá fora, e mostrar pra eles que quem manda aqui em hogwarts, são os Leões. Nós não podemos vacilar, temos que dar todo o nosso sangue e mais um pouco, vamos fazer o melhor resultado que essa Hogwarts já viu!

Tiago pareceu ter levado uma injeção de ânimo.

--Vocês ouviram!—disse ele—vamos lá, temos amarelinhos para esmagar!—e em seguida acrescentou em tom mais baixo, para somente Sirius ouvir--Valeu cara!

--que é isso Pontas, você não tava em condições de motivar ninguém, então, eu, como seu _irmão,_ tomei a liberdade de fazer isso por você.

Tiago sorriu para Sirius e dirigiu-se para o início da fila que o Time formava.

--Precisando desesperadamente de uma vitória—soou a voz de Berta Jorkins—Midgeon, Flint e Crockford na artilharia, Diggory e Stratford como batedores, Emellina Vance, a apanhadora, e o goleiro e capitão Johnny Vecky, o time da Lufa-Lufa!—O time amarelo entrou sob os aplausos da arquibancada. O característico frio na barriga encheu os jogadores grifinórios—E agora, o time que não sofre derrotas, o time imbatível: Lyra Bellaqua, Sirius Black e Samira Urashima na artilharia, Susan Fenwick no gol, John Finigan e Edward Grown contra os balaços, e o capitão e apanhador Tiago Potter, esse é o time da grifinória!

O estádio quase veio abaixo quando os grifinórios entraram. Os capitães se cumprimentaram, e ao soar do apito, os dois times subiram aos céus. Berta recomeçou sua narração:

--Grifinória sai com a goles, Black, passa para Bellaqua, Urashima, volta para Black, Urashima de novo e uou, o Vecky nem viu por onde essa passou. 10 a zero para os leões. Midgeon sai, crockford, belo balaço de finigan e a goles sobra para black, que estava bem embaixo. Ele tabela com Bellaqua, e sai mais um gol, dessa vez de Bellaqua! 20 a zero! Flint avança, toca para Midgeon, de volta para Flint, ele lança e Susan defende, mas que goleira essa garota! Ela lança para Black, ele já está bem a frente, tenta de longe e 30 a zero!

--Boa gente, agora só mais 130 pontos e ta tudo bem!—disse Lyra a guisa de incentivo. Samira revirou os olhos

--_Só_... isto é, se Susan não tomar um gol.

--Ai, vira essa boca pra lá Samira!

Tiago tentava se concentrar no jogo, mas estava difícil, além do fato de que Vance o seguia por toda parte. Ainda assim ele tentava, seus olhos castanhos vasculhavam todo o campo em busca da minúscula bolinha dourada. Então ele viu o rosto de Lílian na arquibancada, Ela vibrava para as amigas que seguiam na direção do gol fazendo tabelinha, sentada entre Remo e Alice. Desse momento em diante, o jogo fugiu de sua mente, tudo o que ele lembrava era da noite anterior...

--Essa artilharia está mesmo empenhada hoje!—falava Berta animada, que além de narrar botava as fofocas de hogwarts em dia—Bem, hoje, depois de muito tempo presenciamos mais uma das famosas brigas Tiago Potter x Lílian Evans. Incrivel, eu achei que eles tinham parado, e até cheguei a considerar o fato deles se acertarem. Boba eu!

--Berta narre o jogo—soou a voz da professora Minerva.

--Ah sim, o jogo. 80 a zero, grifinória está muito bem hoje, E Bellaqua avança sozinha, passa por Flint, deixa Vecky no vácuo e marca mais um. 90 a zero. Isso é incrível. A bola começa com Midgeon, dribla Bellaqua, passa para Flint, para Crockford e crockford marca o primeiro gol da Lufa-lufa no jogo. 90 a 10. A bola começa com Black, ele passa para Bellaqua e Ui, essa deve ter doído! Bellaqua leva um tremendo balaço nas costelas!

--Ly, você ta bem?

--To Sirius! Marca o Flint!

Lyra fechou os olhos, tentando recobrar o ar, e quando os reabriu, fui Emellina avançando em alta velocidade. Ela havia visto o pomo. Tudo ficou em câmera lenta... Vance vinha por onde Tiago estava, e Tiago? Bem,ele estava parado com uma cara de boboca, enquanto isso, Flint avançava para marcar outro gol...

"_ Ah se aquela ruiva não fosse tão teimosa... ela bem que poderia confessar que me ama... faria muito bem pra ela... e pra mim também e..."_

--Pontas, Acorda!

_Voosh!_

Emellina passou feito um foguete.

--Pontas, o Pomo!—tornou a gritar Lyra.

Tiago disparou feito atrás de Emellina. A distância não era tão grande, a vassoura dele era melhor, e a bolinha acabara de fazer uma curva favorecendo-o, mas ainda assim, Emellina certamente pegaria o pomo antes que ele a alcançasse.

Samira desistiu da marcação ao ver o que estava acontecendo, e, aparentemente, Flint também esquecera-se do jogo, já que arremessara a goles fracamente bem na mão de Susan. Que a agarrou e também olhou para a corrida atrás do pomo dourado. Um balaço vinha vindo na direção do grupo...

--Grown, mira na vance!—Sirius subitamente berrou, quebrando o encanto que pairava sobre todos... Susan arremessou a goles com tudo, nas mãos de Samira, que era a mais adiantada. Grown ergueu o bastão e golpeou a bola preta com força. Samira arriscou de longe. A goles viajava na direção do aro central, enquanto o balaço ia em direção à Vance. O balaço acertou Emellina, que quase caiu da vassoura. Gol, samira havia feito mais um, mas Berta não narrou aquele, Berta não falava nada. Tiago ergueu a mão e capturou o pomo. Acabou. 250 a 10. O melhor placar que eles já fizeram...

--Duzentos e cinqüenta a dez!—berrou Berta de repente.—o melhor placar da história dos leões!

O time todo se reuniu em torno de Grown, abraçando-o.

--Ganhamos!—suspirou Tiago aliviado.

--não graças a você!—alfinetou Samira.

--é tem razão...—ele virou-se e se afastou lentamente do time.

--Por que você fez isso?—Lyra perguntou de olhos arregalados.

--Fiz o que?

--falou aquelas coisas pra ele, Samira?

--Eu apenas fui franca!

--Pois eu acho que é melhor você começar a engolir um pouco dessa sua franqueza!—Lyra deu as costas para a amiga e correu até Tiago.—não liga para a Samira!—disse ela—ela só está nervosa!

--não, não, ela tem razão! Eu joguei muito mal hoje, se não fosse o Grown...

--não interessa Pontas!

--é cara!—Sirius acabara de se juntar a eles—nós não podemos festejar sem você, afinal, você é nosso capitão.

--é, e se a gente conseguiu ganha hoje, foi graças aos seus treinos, táticas e tudo o mais.

--Valeu, gente... vocês são...

--Ah não, Pontas, nada de sentimentalismos, viadinho!

--Cala a boca, seu cachorro sarnento!

--uhm... Tiago?—falou Samira insegura.

--Sim?

--Foi mal... eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você.

--Sami, larga quieto.—Ele passou a mão por cima do ombro dela. Nesse instante, remo chegou, junto com Lílian que parabenizou as amigas e ficou meio afastada.

--Caracas, o jogo hoje foi emocionante! Eu cheguei a achar que nós íamos perder! Samira, o seu último gol foi lindo!—falou Remo sorridente. Samira riu de volta para ele.

--ah, nem foi tão bonito assim, Remo! (n/a: falsa modéstia huasuash)

--é lógico que foi, foi fantástico!

--hum... Sami?—Amos chegou perto de Samira.—parabéns pelo jogo!

Samira afastou-se dos amigos, lançando um olhar mal-humorado para Amos, e um pesaroso para Remus, que desviou o olhar, e foi falar com o namorado.

--eu to falando que tem coisa com esses dois—cochichou Lyra para Sirius.

--Tem mesmo, você viu a cara que a Samira fez para o Amos? Tipo "ai, você tinha que aparecer logo agora que o Aluadinho tava me elogiando!".—Sirius cochichou em falsete. Lyra desatou a rir, até que ela se engasgasse e risse mais ainda.

--Ly, calma amor, respira...

--Ta, ta, ainda tem daquele whisky de fogo para animar nossa festinha hoje?

--Tem, tem, sim...—Sirius riu-se da namorada, e eles acompanharam a grande massa grifinória até o salão comunal.

**Nhaa... ficou curto né?mas é que pra mim colocar a próxima parte da história aqui, ele ficaria gigante, então eu tive que quebrar ele aqui mesmo! **

**Ahhh! Gente, previsto para Domingo, o trayler da minha nova Fic, Vida Louca... se der, passem lá o.k?**

**Ela é U.A, com os mesmos personagens que vocês encontram aqui em Irresistível...**

**Beijoooooossss**

**Fui**


	19. Terapia em grupo

E eis que ressurge uma autora das cinzas! Shuahsuahs no coments já que graças a um maldito vírus eu perdi a fic inteira... ¬¬ graças ao bom merlin existem disquetes, mas graças a idiota da autora o capítulo novo não estava no disquete, e para digita-lo de novo essa humilde autora levou muito tempo... peço –lhes mil perdões... e por favor, guardem os ovos... só os tomates, plz!

Ok... respondendo as reviews...

Miss Jane: mana! Yay! Afffff review enorme e linda como sempre! Maninha, como eu, tem pavor de eu te amo... eu travo na hora de eu te amo... e fico paralisada, mas vocês não querem saber disso querem?

Bia Lupin: leitora VIP! Saudades de ti! Tempos q não nos falamos! Hsauhsuashua que lindo gente, Lea chorou...

Aii! Merda de Lílian FDP...¬¬

Sir Andrew: yey! Sumidoo (olha quem falaaa¬¬) sim, eu cortei o seu barato shuashuasha alias,eu acho que cortei todo mundo!

Beatrice Drake: yey! Eca, realmente bumbum flácido de rato realmente não é nada agradável...

E siiim! Rabicho é um energúmeno roxo sem cérebro!

Monique: hey moça! Ra, sami dar um pé na bunda do Amos, infelizmente, demora um pouco, mas o jamesitcho não vai sofrer tanto assim, prometo!

Mummys: xuxu! Hsuahsuahsuahsau review pela metade, esse ff é mesmo loco hsuahsuahsuahs mas mesmo assim mummys, amei sua review... haushausha

Lily ridle: haushuash enfim, uma alam caridosa que teve pena do Amos, achei que isso não fosse acontecer hsuahsuahs

Mara Potter: heeey! Mocinha anda ocupada com a facu agoraa! Ah brigada pelo seu carinho, de, mesmo ocupada, deixar uma review pra mim

Ra, as reviews respondidas a pressa, mas eu adoro vocês, não se sintam mal, eu só to fazendo isso pro capítulo chegar até vocês mais rápido.

Bjosss até lá embaixo!

Capítulo 19: Terapia em grupo

Todos Subiram alegres para o salão comunal, enquanto Sirius, Lyra e Tiago foram buscar o usual carregamento de bebidas para a festa, e Pedro, Remo e Frank foram para as cozinhas buscar os comes.

--O mais estúpido de tudo—falava Tiago para os amigos—é que eu disse que capturaria o pomo para ela ontem... e o que eu fiz hoje? Capturei o Pomo pra ela! Ridículo!

--Relaxa Pontas, já foi, já passou!—sirius.

--Não fala assim, Sirius, deixa ele por pra fora!

--Obrigado, Ly. Eu não sei o que deu nela ontem. Ficou cheia de nananã. Meiguices, até parecia que ela me considerava gente!

--você não devia ter beijado ela!

Agora eu já sei disso! Mas como eu ia saber na hora?

Lyra deu ombros

--Vocês mulheres deveriam vir com manual de instruções—falou Sirius recebendo um olhar de censura da namorada.

--Não adiantaria nada, porque vocês homens nunca lêem o manual de instruções algum.

--Então deveria ter legendas sabe? Tipo..."não me beije agora senão eu vou sair correndo feito uma maluca gritando para você me esquecer".—falou Tiago agitando as mãos acima da cabeça.

--Na verdade nós temos essa legenda... vocês é que não sabem ler. Por exemplo... qualquer garota que assistisse a cena saberia que você não deveria beijar a Lily naquela hora.

--Como?

--Porque ela já estava confusa antes!

--mas o beijo deveria servir para desconfundi-la.—Sirius.

--não naquele momento. E essa palavra não existe Sirius.

--E qual seria o momento—Tiago começara a se descontrolar.

--Outro momento que não aquele—Lyra veemente.

--E como eu saberia o momento?—Tiago passou as duas mãos nos cabelos.

--A legenda! Vocês não sabem ler!

Tiago bagunçou os cabelos nervosamente de novo.

--Quer saber? Eu vou largar mão... Esquecer, que nem ela mandou, sabe? Ta cheio de menina por aí que faria de tudo para ficar comigo... eu não vou ficar me estrepando por causa dela.

--Ih, esse papo ficou velho já, Pontas... perdi a conta de quantas vezes te ouvi falando isso...—Cutucou Sirius.

--não cara, mas dessa vez é para valer.

--Duvido!

--Quer apostar?

--Quero... Se você não conseguir, você vai ter que se declarar para a Evans... Diante de toda a escola... Tem até o dia dos namorados pra provar que esqueceu ela.

--e se eu conseguir, você fica uma semana... sem beijar a Ly.

--Ei!

--Feito!—Sirius apertou a mão de Tiago, apesar do protesto da namorada, que fechou a cara para ele na mesma hora.

Os três voltaram para a festa no salão comunal com o usual carregamento de cervejas amanteigadas. No meio da muvuca não foi difícil localizar Samira: a única na multidão sentada numa poltrona. Os olhos dela estavam vidrados em algum ponto distante, e as mãos apertavam tanto o braço da poltrona, que os nós dos dedos chegavam a estar brancos. Sirius sentou-se no sofá ao lado dela, e puxou Lyra para seu colo, mas a loirinha imediatamente se desvencilhou das mãos do maroto, e ela se sentou no braço do sofá?

--desenbucha, criatura.

--Briguei com o Amos.

--ai, ele ficou com ciúmes de você estar conversando com o Remo?

--não, Amos não é ciumento.

--Então ele ficou com doce por causa do jogo.

--não.—samira Bateu com a mão no colo

--Então o que aconteceu?

--Exatamente isso. Ele não ficou bravo com o jogo! Que tipo de pessoa é assim? Onde está o Orgulho, o Amor Próprio de uma pessoa dessas?

--Espera, deixa eu ver se eu entendi...—Faliu Lyra coçando a cabeça—você brigou com o Amos porque ele soube perder e não deu chilique?

--É...

--Você se lembra aquela época que eu estava namorando o Terry Willians, da Sonserina?

--Pra que lembrar do willians agora?—bufou Sirius cruzando os braços, Lyra o ignorou?

--Lembra, Samira?

--Lembro...

--E lembra que ele ficou bravo e terminou comigo por causa do jogo que a gente ganhou?

--Lembro mas...

--E Você achou ridículo?

--Lembro, mas...

--Você não acha que está reclamando de caldeirão cheio?

--Ai, Ly, eu não to reclamando porque o caldeirão está cheio, e sim porque ele está transbordando! Por que raios ele tinha que ser tão perfeito.

--Essa é nova pra mim—debochou Sirius, Reclamando porque o namorado é perfeito. Imagine se a Ly fosse assim... Era reclamação em cima de reclamação e...

--Cala a boca Sirius! Continue Sami.

--É horrível, ele não tem ciúmes, ele nunca diz "não faça isso" ou "não vá a tal lugar"...Fica toda hora me dizendo que eu sou perfeita demais... nós nunca discutimos, nunca brigamos... é tão monótono!

--Samira, Você está reclamando porque você e seu namorado têm a relação perfeita?

--Não! Ah... quer dizer, Estou, mas não!

Sirius começou a rir da garota. Ela o encarou com um olhar mortífero. Ele não parou. Lyra o encarou com um olhar mortífero. E ele não parou. Samira bufou e saiu frustrada, subindo a escada do dormitório.

--ah, você está aí!—Falou Samira para Lílian, que estava deitada encarando o dossel de sua cama.

--to.

--Feliz?

--Feliz com o que Samira? Com o jogo?

--Não, com o que você fez ao Tiago.

Lílian sentou-se e passou a olhar a amiga nos olhos.

--Eu? Eu não fiz nada!

--Nããão... Você deixa o garoto cheio de esperança, sai com ele, deixa ele te beijar e depois sai correndo feito uma maluca, mandando ele esquecer tudo o que ele sempre quis. Realmente, você não fez nada, eu é que estou enganada.

--Ah, e com toda certeza você pode sair me julgando, você ouviu a história pelos dois pontos de vista pode me julgar, lógico que pode... Além disso, você é perfeita, pode julgar quem você quiser...

--o que você quer dizer com isso, Evans?

--Que você não tem condições de me julgar, já que o que você está fazendo com o Amos é bem pior.

--O que?

--Você não gosta do Amos... ta com ele só porque ta tentando enganar a si mesma. Ta usando ele!

--Eu GOSTO do Amos!

--mas não ama!

--E você, que ama o Tiago, e apesar de todas as declarações dele não quer admitir! Só por causa desse seu orgulho besta!

Agora as duas berravam uma com a outra, com a cama de Lílian interpondo-as.

--Olha aqui urashima! Você não tem condições de me criticar. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer só diz respeito a mim mesma!

--Ama! Ama! Ama o Potter e não quer admitir! Ama!

--Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Ah é né, eu me esqueci, você é a fantástica Urashima, que sabe tudo o que os outros pensam e sentem... a única coisa que você não sabe é o que você sente, e precisa utilizar o Amos para fugir dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos!

--Você tem problemas mentais?—Perguntou Lyra cruzando os braços e encarando o namorado assi que Samira saiu.

--Oi meu bem, o que você disse?

--Definitivamente você tem problemas mentais.

--Ta brava comigo, docinho?—perguntou Sirius de mansinho.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram:

--não, imagina, Black

--Por que? Olha, Mô, se é por causa da Aposta, relaxa, eu não vou perder...

--Como pode ter tanta certeza? E ainda me meteu no meio dessa história! E não é só isso... você tinha que ficar rindo da Samira?

--mas é que foi engraçado!

--Engraçado? Engraçado, Black? A minha amiga confusa, querendo a minha ajuda é engraçado para você?

--foi engraçado!

Lyra estreitou os olhos mais ainda.

--Pois para mim não foi nada engraçado... Aliás , foi extremamente desagradável você ficar rindo da minha amiga daquela forma.

--desculpa, ok?

--não adianta se desculpar agora...—Lyra saiu furiosa e subiu para o dormitório.

Assim que ela entrou, deparou-se com Lílian e Samira, interpostas pela cama de Alice gritando uma com a outra:

--Você só magoa o Tiago, ele não merece isso!

--E você engana o Diggory o tempo todo! Engana o Diggory e a si mesma!

--Calem a boca!—Berrou Lyra olhando lívida para as duas—o que está acontecendo aqui?

Uma cacofonia de berros começou quando as duas tentaram se explicar, mas Lyra não precisou nem ao menos entender o que elas estavam falando para saber o que tinha acontecido.

--Chega! Lílian , o que você fez com o Tiago foi ridículo, mas você, Samira, não tinha por que vir aqui tirar satisfações com ela, afinal, ela deve ter tido os motivos dela. E você não tem nada a ver com o namoro da Samira, Lílian!

As duas se entreolharam culpadas.

--Eu briguei com o Sirius...—sussurrou Lyra antes de sair batendo a porta do quarto.

Sirius ficou observando Lyra sair indignado e boquiaberto...

--Desculpe a minha intromissão, _Si, _mas eu vi a sua briga com a Bellaqua...

Sirius virou a cabeça e deu de cara com Faye Princetean.

--Da um tempo, Princetean.

--Pra que tantas formalidades, Si, nós fomos bem íntimos, já, caso você não se lembre...

--Lembrar eu lembro, mas eu prefiro esquecer...

Faye sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Sirius e ajeitou os cachos louro platinados (n/a: no mais perfeito estilo Marilyn Monroe).

--Si, você acha certo estar com ela?

--Porque a pergunta, Princetean?

--Ah, todos conhecem a sua fama... até parece que você é fiel a ela... não precisa mentir pra mim...

--e sou fiel a ela... eu a amo.

--Até parece...

--não sei nem porque estou te respondendo, eu não devo dar satisfações a você.

--Você é feliz com ela?

Sirius bufou e não respondeu.

--Ela é melhor do que eu?

Sirius deu uma risada abafada e olhou para Faye:

--lógico que é. Você é uma qualquer, ela é a mulher da minha vida, Princetean.

Ela bufou e ajeitou os cachos novamente, jogando-se mais para cima de Sirius, que por sua vez afastou-se dela.

--Princetean, por que você não vai tostar a paciência do Rabicho?

--O Bibicho está comendo. Você sabe... Eu gosto dele mas...

--otimo que você gosta dele...

--as vezes eu sinto a sua falta.

--Eu não sinto sua falta. Hora qual é Faye? Nós ficamos um dia!

--Eu sei! Mas depois que a gente prova do melhor, a gente não se contenta mais o que é de segunda mão.

--Eu sei. Exatamente por isso que eu não quero nada com você. Você é de segunda mão. E a Lyra é a melhor de todas. Agora me da licença.

--Sirius empurrou Faye para o lado, mas assim que o fez, conseguiu ver que Lyra observava toda a cena. E agora será que ela ia pensar que ele estava dando mole para a Faye (vadia)?

--O que está acontc...

Antes que Lyra pudesse completar a frase, Andrômeda a arrastou pelo braço:

--Vamos conversar...

--Não, espera Dô, eu tenho que saber o que estava acontecendo ali!

--É por isso que temos que conversar... eu ouvi tudo, foi Lindo!—disse Andrômeda com os olhos brilhando.

--o que foi lindo? Você é louca Andrômeda?

--Foi perfeito! Aquela vadia se jogando pra cima dele e ele tecendo declarações de amor para ti...

--Jura Dô?

--Juro.

Os olhos de Lyra se encheram de lágrimas:

--Ai! Eu não acredito! Eu briguei com ele pelos motivos mais idiotas do mundo e ainda assim ele fez lindas declarações de amor pra mim! O que ele disse Dô?

--Ai, foi perfeito, ele falou coisas tão bonitas! Disse que você era a mulher da vida dele e coisas assim, além de dar um tremendo passa fora naquela Faye-osa. (n/a: Faye-osa, feiosa hushaushausha entenderam? Ok voltando ao normal).

-Ah!—Lyra começou a chorar—o dia ta horrível hoje! O pontas ta super pra baixo, A lily e a Sami brigaram, a Sami brigou com o Amos, eu briguei com o sirius e pra ajudar mais ainda aquela Faye vem arrastando a asa pra cima do meu Sirius!

--Não chora Ly, não chora se não eu choro também!—Andrômeda também começou a chorar—ta vendo o que você fez sua besta, agora eu também to chorando! Como eu sou idiota, não posso ver ninguém chorar que choro também!

Andrômeda e Lyra se abraçaram.

--Eu não consigo acreditar que m-mesmo depois das coisas horríveis q-que eu f-falei o Sirius ainda d-disse que eu sua a mulher d-da vida d-dele!

--O Ted nunca vai olhar para mim, porque eu sou uma pirralha sem graça do quinto ano!

--Você ta a fim do Tonks então! Eu sabia, desde aquela sua história do baile!

--Completamente apaixonada!

--Rá! Eu sabia!

--mas isso não muda o fato de que ele nunca olhará para mim porque eu sou uma pirralha!

--Não fale besteiras Andrômeda. Você é linda, não tem porque ele não olhar para você!

--lógico que tem, ele está no sétimo ano e eu no quinto!

--E o que tem?

--Olha a diferença!

--olha, eu nunca lhe contei? Não reparou que minha mãe é bem nova? É que ela conheceu meu pai aos 17 anos. Ele tinha 24, e era professor dela em Beauxbetons. Ele se apaixonou por ela...

--Ah, pensando assim, 2 anos não são nada!

--ta vendo sua tonta... depois a gente vê o que faz pra te ajudar...

Andrômeda sorriu e correu os olhos pelo salão: sirius sentado numa poltrona olhava fixamente para o nada, Tiago bagunçava compulsivamente os cabelos enquanto brincava com o pomo de ouro, Remo olhava para a escadaria do dormitório feminino, onde encontrava-se Samira, sentada parecendo muito culpada; um pouco mais abaixo estava Lílian, que mordia as cutículas dos dedos desesperadamente.

--ja sei como resolver isso. Ly, vai pro dormitório masculino e me espera lá.

Sem esperar a resposta da amiga, Andrômeda saiu. Lyra subiu para o dormitório masculino e jogou-se na cama do canto, que era a de Sirius, abraçando o travesseiro e aspirando o perfume dele impregnado nas fibras do tecido. O olhar dela recaiu numa gaveta aberta no criado mudo. Lyra sentiu os dedos coçarem na lombriga de abrir a gaveta, e sem nem pensar, abriu-a examinando o ocnteúdo: uma caixa vazia de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, cartões de sapos de chocolate velhos espalhados, alguns instrumentos da zonkos, um pergaminho velho que ela reconheceu como o mapa do maroto e uma pequena foto em que se viam ela e Sirius abraçados, três anos antes, no terceiro ano deles. Estavam sorridentes, e tudo atrás recoberto de neve. Ela virou a foto e viu que sirius havia escrito ali. Primeiro, numa caligrafia ligeiramente diferente da atual havia uma data: "Janeiro de 73, terceiro ano, Eu e Lyra". E depois, havia algo que parecia ter sido acrescentado recentemente: "Amor e eu, nossa primeira foto juntos".Ela sorriu internamente, lembrando-se do dia em que a foto fora tirada. Sem tirar os olhos da imagem, ela fechou a gaveta, em seguida, virou-se para a cabeceira da cama de Sirius, onde achou mais fotos: Sirius e Andrômeda, aparentando ter 5 ou 6 anos; Toda turma deles num vagão do expresso de hogwarts, tirada no ano passado; Os quatro marotos no dormitório masculino; Tiago com a mãe e o pai; Ele e Tiago; ela, Lílian e Samira; ela e Sirius no baile e por último, uma foto trouxa dos dois se beijando, que Lily havia tirado alguns dias atrás. Ela deslizou os dedos pela foto e em seguida tirou-a do lugar.

--Hem hem!

--Sirius!—Ela enfiou as duas fotos no bolso e encarou o namorado—eu estava... olhando as suas fotos...

Sirius caminhou até ela: aí estão as fotos das pessoas que eu mais amo. Não há nenhuma Faye Princetean aí, se é o que está procurando...

--não... Adrômeda já me contou o que houve, ela ouviu tudo.

--E você chegou a suspeitar de mim?

--não de verdade... só fiquei chateada. Mais com raiva daquela loira aguada do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu confio em você.

--Nós brigamos por motivos idiotas hoje...

--Eu sei—o lábio inferior dela começou a tremer.

--E ainda por cima teve aquela vaca da Princetean...

--é...—a voz dela saiu embargada, o que fez Sirius encara-la e copnstatar que ela estava quase chorando.

--me desculpa! Eu comprei briga por motivos tão bestas hoje, amor!

--não chora Ly! Não seja boba, foi só uma briguinha tonta! Não é pra tanto!

--eu sei, é que eu estou sensível hoje, Ok?

Sirius trouxe-a para mais junto de si e a abraçou ternamente, cuidando para que ela não visse que ele sufocava o riso. De repente ela começou a rir também:

--Ah, como eu sou besta! Choro por qualquer coisa!

--O estranho não é você chorar por tudo... É você estar rindo cinco segundos depois de chorar...

--é... Desculpem atrapalhar mas... –Andrômeda estava na porta, seguida por Lílian, Samira, Remo, Tiago, Pedro e Faye—Terapia em grupo!—anunciou ela batendo palmas. Em seguida, sacudiu a varinha e fez com que as camas se afastassem, deixando o meio do dormitório vazio.

--Sentem-se!--disse ela sentando-se chão de pernas cruzadas—no chão, de preferência!—acrescentou ela ao ver que Faye sentara-se no colo de Rabicho. A loira deu um olhar de desdém para Andrômeda e sentou-se no chão.

Andrômeda terminou de cortar uns papeizinhos e enfiou-os dentro do gorro preto que tirara da cabeça, deixando os cachos negros um pouco despenteadas. Ela encarou os presentes:

--terapia em grupo... acreditem-me vai acalmar os ânimos de vocês.—ela chacoalhou o gorro—vamos fazer trios, por sorteio, e testar a nossa confiança no próximo... falei bonito agora! Mas bem... será assim... dois do trio ficaram dispostos um de frente para o outro, e o terceiro membro do trio no meio. A pessoa que está no meio, deverá fechar os olhos e confiar nos companheiros, soltando completamente o peso para eles... eles deverão apanha-la e "joga-la de um para o outro delicadamente... vamos lá. Primeiro trio...—ela enfiou a mão no saco e tirou três papeis.—Lílian, Potter e Sirius. Segundo trio...Lyra eu e Pettigrew... terceiro trio... obvio, que sobrou, Samira, Lupin e Princetean. Vamos lá...

Todos se organizaram em seus trios, e começaram a decidir-se quem ficaria no meio primeiro. Andrômeda, Sirius e Faye candidataram-se.

Faye posicionou-se entre remo e Samira, ficando de frente para a oriental, ajeitou os cachos e deixou-se cair para trás. Remo a levantou e a atirou para Samira e

POF!

Faye estava estatelada de cara grudada no chão e todos, menos rabicho e Andrômeda tentavam conter o riso.

--Ui Princetean, escapou, foi mal!—falou Samira sorrindo cinicamente. Andrômeda fuzilou-a com o olhar.

Faye levantou-se, ajeitando as vestes e esfregando o nariz.—não foi nada, Urashima!—Faye devolveu o mesmo sorriso e voltou a se jogar para Remo. Agora o exercício corria normalmente, ou quase, já que Samira fazia questão de apanhar faye sempre de mal jeito. Andrômeda mandou que trocassem a pessoa do meio, e assim o fizeram. Dessa vez Lyra, Tiago e Remo.

--Você não vai ficar de frente para mim, Potter!—Lílian avisou assim que o maroto passou a encara-la. Tiago bufou e virou-se de frente para Sirius. Soltou o peso para trás, caindo na ruiva, que o atirou para Sirius e assim por diante. Tudo estava correndo bem, e os "Uh!" e "oh" de Lyra enchiam o dormitório. Até que, num de seus "lançamentos", Tiago virou-se no ar e caiu de frente em Lílian... adivinhem onde...

--Peitos macios, Evans!

Sirius, que já estava rindo passou a ter um acesso, e Lílian, vermelha de raiva empurrou Tiago para Sirius, que por estar rindo, não conseguiu aparar o amigo e foram os dois ao chão:

--ei Pontas, não arrocha não que eu sou é homem, eu sei que é meio difícil resistir a mim, mas cara, eu tenho namorada! Nunca daria certo entre nós, vamos só ser amigos...

Todos, menos Lílian explodiram em gargalhadas. Assim que tinham se recomposto, Andrômeda falou para que trocassem novamente. Agora Samira, Lílian e Pedro no meio.

--E nada de brigas vocês duas!—advertiu ela para Samira e Faye.

Samira se jogou para Remo, que a atirou para Faye que a deixou passar direto. Ou quase, já que Samira a agarrou pelos cabelos e a levou ao chão.

--vocês duas!—começou a ralhar Andrômeda, mas não pôde terminar, já que Pedro havia soltado o peso para cima dela e o inevitável aconteceu. Andr6omeda comprimida no chão por um gigantesco traseiro flácido.

--Sai Pedro, Sai!

--não consigo levantar! Alguém me ajude!

--Saia Pedro! Eu não consigo respirar!

--eu to tentando, eu to tentando!

--Alguém _me _ajuda e tira esse monte de banha de cima de mim!

--ei, não fale assim com o Bibicho!—repreendeu Faye.

--então tira o sei _Bibicho_ de cima de mim!

Faye bufou e foi ajudar Pedro a se levantar. Assim que estava livre, Andrômeda levantou-se e disse:

--Bem, acho que já chega dessa dinâmica de grupo... vamos passar para a próxima... e ultima, porque eu já estou de saco cheio. A hora do abraço... ok, isso é brega, mas ok, você tem que abraçar a todos... Todos, sem exceção! Vamos lá?

Todos levantaram-se e começaram a se abraçar. Sirius abraçava Lyra calorosamente, quando Faye se aproximou dos dois, deixando Rabicho no vácuo:

--Si me dá um abraço?

--Agora não, Princetean, to ocupado abraçando meu amor.

Pouco depois Sirius soltou-se de Lyra e Faye estava ali esperando para abraça-lo. Sirius deu um abraço frouxo nela e esperou que Lyra fizesse o mesmo e os dois saíram para abraçar o resto do povo.

Lília e Samira choravam abraçadas:

--Ah, eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis pra você, Lils!

--que é isso Sami, eu é que não devia ter discutido com você!

--Ah Lils, nós nunca mais vamos brigar!

--Ta, e eu acredito...—falou Lyra sorrindo para as duas e as abraçando também. As três se separaram e partiram para novos abraços (n/a: coisa poética!)

Lílian deparou-se com Tiago e não teve outra escolha, abraçou-o também.

O maroto sentiu-se até tonto, e seu cérebro devia ter virado geléia.

--Desculpe... -- murmurou Tiago—Eu não sei ler a legenda...

Lílian soltou-se dele:

--o que?

--A legenda... eu não sei ler... Um dia eu aprendo... Pelo menos a sua...

Tiago deu ombros e saiu deixando-a com cara de tonta.

Samira já havia abraçado a todos, só faltava Remo. Lentamente ela se aproximou dele, sentindo o coração acelerar ao abraça-lo. Remo enterrou o rosto nos cabelos lisos dela e os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, curtindo um ao outro.

--é... Se vocês dois já terminaram de se abraçar, a gente pode descer, mas se ainda não deu, a gente espera mais um pouco!—Andrômeda falou sorrindo.

Samira e remo se soltaram, dando sorrisinhos amarelos.

--Ah, que bom que não atrapalhamos nada, né?—Andrômeda completou rindo.—vamos comemorar? Afinal, vocês ganharam o jogo, e tem uma festa lá embaixo.

--Vamos Samira?—perguntou Remo, ainda enlaçando-a pela cintura.

--é... Não vai dar—respondeu ela se esquivando—eu tenho que fazer as pazes com o Amos. Depois me junto à vocês.

A garota virou as costas e saiu, deixando um Remo parecendo arrasado para trás.

Hão! Eu de novooo! Eee capítulo não muito comprido, mas como eu expliquei cap passado, ele fazia parte do dezoito, mas o dezoito ia ficar elefantesco, então, deu no que deu, o próximo ta maior, promess...

Semana que vem Tem Vida Louca!

Passem lá!

Bjoooossss

Fui


	20. Operação Andrômeda

Demorou, eu sei, mas não me mate, por favor... prometo tirar o atraso agora nas ferias...

Beeem, agradecimentos rápidos hoje, porque eu estou ansiosa para postar:

**Sir Andrew stepking**(eu também não acho os diggory perfeitos, se você quer saber... alias, acho Am,os um chato), **Nick Hanako**(filhinha linda, desculpe a demora tah, mamãe te lova), **Miss Sophie Melia**(Sim, samira muito chata cortando o Remo... você neem imagina o quanto...¬¬), **Assuero racsama**(sorry, eu sei que te prometi ha mil anos ler a sua fiic, mas não é que eu esquci não, é falte de tempo mesmo! Mas agora eu estou de férias), **Miss Jane**(Maninha, acabei de dedicar musica pra ti no rádio, pena que non dah pra você ouvir aí...), **Mara Potter**(sempre fiel você hein!! Muito obrigada pela sua review), **Yufuu**(maninha linda! Você por aqui! Que linda! Leu tudinho! Emoção ), **The sisters Dias**(hey, muito thank you! Sim, Samira muito gorssa¬¬), **Luci E. Potter**(xuxu mãe! Você não é mummys desnaturada, você demora mas sempre vem... tal mãe tal filha né...)

Espero que gosteeem

Capítulo 20: Operação Andrômeda

--eu não acredito que o Pontas ta dando em cima daquela nojo de novo!—falou Lyra...

--credo, que mau gosto do Pontas!—completou Sirius.

--quem é aquela?—Samira.

--Melanie Ferguson. A insuportável que foi com ele ao baile. Também, depois da aposta que meu excelentíssimo namorado fez, o Pontas vai fazer de tudo para provar que não está nem aí para a Lílian. Besta!

--agora a culpa é minha?—perguntou Sirius ofendido.

--parcialmente sim, por que amor?

--minha?

--sim, sim, sua!

--então também é sua! Que ficou falando aquelas bobagens de legenda pro Pontas...

--Ah, então me explique a relação das "legendas" com o fato dele estar dando em cima da nojo.

--você deixou ele nervoso!

--ele podia estar nervoso o quanto fosse, se você não tivesse feitio a maldita aposta, ele não estaria dando em cima da _Mel_.

--Eeee! Vamos bater palmas!—samira interrompeu—parem de brigar os dois! Eu vou tomar café da manhã com o meu namorado. Com licença... Ah, eu vou levar a geléia de Damasco pra ele, vocês não se importam, não é mesmo?

Samira saiu sem esperar resposta

--quem disse que estávamos brigando?—berrou Sirius para ela, que não deu atenção.

--Bom Dia Amos!—Ela sentou-se ao lado do namorado—eu trouxe a geléia pra você... nunca mandam dessa pra sua mesa, não é mesmo?

--Uau! Um lindo dia de domingo, um delicioso bom dia da mulher que eu amo e geléia de Damasco... Meu dia já está completo, e olha que ele nem começou!

Samira sorriu. _"Babaca, se contenta com um bom dia e geléia de damasco"_

Amos abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a face. "_Abracinho frouxo, beijinho sem sal...não é aconchegante como o..." _ Samira chacoalhou a cabeça para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos.

--você está bem, docinho?

"_Docinho? Que merda é essa?"_

_--_estou, só fiquei meio tonta—mentiu ela.

--você deve estar fraca, não comeu direito ainda... Você é tão magrinha, princesa, tem certeza de que está se alimentando direito?

_"É claro que tenho, eu sempre fui assim... e que papo é esse de princesa? Meu avô deveria flertar assim no tempo dele!_'"

Dessa vez ela não consegui conter uma careta.

--Não, não estou dizendo que te prefiro mais gorda, benzinho, eu só estou preocupado com a sua saúde, gatinha!

_"Benzinho? Gatinha? Quantos apelidos idiotas você tem pra mim?"_

--Olha, Amos, eu acabei de lembrar, eu tenho dever de transfiguração para fazer, tenho que ir...

--quer ajuda, minha flor?

"_minha flor? Céus, onde isso vai parar?"_

--não, não, obrigada.—sorriso amarelo.

--Ok então fofucha... até mais.

"_fofucha? Você por um acaso é gay?_(n/a:Rá! Essa é pra quem lê Vida Louca)

--Ta... te vejo mais tarde... Amo-te.

--Obrigada. (Ò.ó)

Samira subiu para o salão comunal, refugiando-se num canto com sua pena de desenho e um pergaminho.

"_Que saco! Por que esses pensamentos? Eu estou bem com ele... ótima! Muito bem...realmente muito, muito bem, e..._

--a quem eu estou tentando enganar...

--você está bem?

Samira abriu os olhos e deparou-se com os belos olhos cor de mel de Remo encarando-a.

--Estou... Só... Coisas demais na cabeça...

Remo pegou na mão dela docemente:

--você sabe que sempre que precisar pode contar comigo não sabe?

Samira não pôde deixar de pensar em como ele era fofo... Não fofo chato como Amos, um fofo meigo, de um jeito que só ele sabia ser.

--obrigada, Remo.

--Amigo é pra essas coisas!—remo acariciava a mão dela entre as suas...

--Samira, por Merlin, você caiu do céu!

Andrômeda chacoalhava Samira com uma expressão de desespero no rosto.

--Eu preciso da sua ajuda, da ajuda da lily e da ly, da ajuda de Merlin! Eu preciso de ajuda!

--Ta, mas me solta! O que aconteceu?

--eu fiz merda! Cadê a Ly? A Lils? Por Merlin, onde elas estão?

--Ta! Se acalma! Fica lá no meu dormitório que eu vou chamar as duas!

Andrômeda saiu dando soquinhos na própria cabeça.

--O que será que aconteceu pra ela ficar desse jeito?—Perguntou Remo, ainda segurando a mão de Samira.

--não sei... bem, é melhor eu ir chamar as meninas. Até mais Remo.

Logo estavam as três diante de Andrômeda, esperando que ela falasse. Essa, por sua vez, ficava evocando todos os deuses e santos possíveis e imagináveis, fazendo micagens. Quando ela começou a implorar ajuda para sua falecida bisavó Violetta, Lyra concluiu que ela havia passado dos limites e chacoalhou-a:

--Pelo amor de merlin, por obséquio, você pode me dizer que raios está acontecendo?

--sendo bem direta... sem muitos rodeios... começando pelo começo... e sem enrolar... é... o Tonks falou comigo hoje.

As três levantaram uma sobrancelha.

--Eeeee?—Samira.

--E, que eu tenho certeza de que foi um flerte!

--Bom pra você!

--Não, péssimo pra mim, eu burra, eu idiota eu babaca, eu não sabe de nada!—Andrômeda batia de novo na própria cabeça, lembrando muito um elfo doméstico.

--Para!—Berrou Lílian.—fala logo, criatura de Merlin.

--Tá... eu estava tomando café, quando o Tonks tava passando com a turma dele. Eu fiquei olhando aquele Deus Grego, e para minha surpresa ele sorriu pra mim! Aí, pra eu ficar mais surpresa ainda, ele mandou os amigos continuarem e se sentou do meu lado, e disse 'Oi Andie!'—Andrômeda agora imitou o que ela julgava ser uma voz masculina, olhando para a direita, em seguida, olhou para a esquerda e falou com a voz normal—'oi Ted!' 'tudo bem com você, Andie?'—de novo para a direita com voz esquisita. Ela parecia estar fazendo um teatrinho do que havia acontecido—'tudo e com você Ted?' 'Ah comigo tudo bem também! E aí, você tem planos para a visita a hogsmead, no sábado?' 'o dia dos namorados?é... hum...' "você já tem um... acompanhante?' 'ah tenho!' 'então ta, a gente se vê'.

Andrômeda se jogou no chão e começou a se debater.

--Eu burra, eu estraguei tudo! Eu idiota!

--Andrômeda senta! Fica!—gritou samira.

--ei eu não sou cachorro!—falou Andrômeda sentando e abraçando os joelhos.

--ta, vamos raciocinar...—começou Lyra bem lentamente—você disse a ele que tinha um par?

--Disse!

--e você tem um par?—Lily.

--não!

--então por que você disse a ele que tinha?—Lily.

--pra ele não me achar criança!

--mas não passou pela sua cabeça que ele poderia estar te convidando?—Lily.

--não!

--Você ta ligada que, tecnicamente, isso foi um fora?—Lyra, arqueando a sobrancelha.

--uhum...

--e você está a fim dele não é?—Samira.

--Uhum...

--concluindo, você está a fim dele, e acaba de chuta-lo! Que burra!

--Samira, querida, você tem a sensibilidade de uma pedra!—falou lily com um olhar de censura.

--Calma, Dô... a situação não é irremediável! Vamos dar um jeito nisso!

--Como?—perguntou Andrômeda, que parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso.

--O que precisamos é de uma ajudinha marota—concluiu Lyra com um sorrisinho—Com certeza eles vão dar um jeito. Eu vou falar com o Sirius.

--Você está louca? Nem ferrando que o meu primo vai ajudar... ciumento do jeito que ele é, não vai me deixar nem chegar perto do Ted!

--Relaxa Do! Pior que ta não fica... e você sabe que eu tenho meus meios de convence-lo!—Lyra deu uma piscadela marota e saiu.

Assim que entrou no salão comunal, localizou Sirius, que observava Tiago e Remo jogarem xadrez com uma expressão entediada.

--Amor... o que você ta fazendo?—perguntou ela alisando os cabelos dele.

--esperando pra jogar...

--só isso?

--Só...

--Eu queria falar com você—ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele, provocando um arrepio involuntário no maroto.

--Bom, o dever me chama!—falou ele com um suspiro, levantando-se a abraçando-a por trás.

--onde a gente vai conversar?—perguntou ele no ouvido dela.

--no seu quarto, pode ser?

Os dois subiram para o dormitório masculino, e assim que entraram, sirius fechou a porta e avançou para ela, beijando-a. Lyra se deixou empurrar até sentir suas costas tocarem a parede oposta.

--ei!—murmurou ela entre um beijo e outro, mas desistiu de falar, embriagada pelos beijos do namorado.

--ah, desculpem-nos, não sabíamos que o dormitório estava ocupado... vamos para outro lugar...

Sirius e Lyra se viraram e depararam com Faye e rabicho na porta do dormitório.

Momento de silêncio...

--Vamos, Bibicho...

Ela puxou rabicho para fora do dormitório, e assim que Sirius se viu sozinho com a namorada novamente, virou-se para ela e disse:

--já reparou que toda vez que a gente ta aqui aqueles dois aparecem?

--dessa vez até que foi normal... geralmente eles estão em momentos nem um pouco ortodoxos...

Sirius deu uma risada abafada.

--agora é sério, Sirius, eu tenho que falar com você.

--Han?

--conversar! Não foi pra isso que eu te chamei aqui?

--ué, mas eu pensei que a gente ia "conversar"!—Sirius fez sinal de aspas com os dedos.

--não amor! Conversar de verdade!

--você me enganou!

--não enganei não!

--enganou sim! Me encheu de esperanças!

--não seja tonto! Agora escute... Sua prima está doente de amores pelo Ted Tonks... Ele ia a chamar para sair ma...

--o que? Eu pego aquele filha da mãe desgraçado e...

--não pega nada... escuta! Ele ia chamar ela para sair, mas ela disse que já tinha alguém pra ir com ela a hogsmead e...

--que é o filho da mãe?

--não tem nenhum filho da mãe!

--ué mas se ela ta caindo de amores pelo Ted, e não tem ninguém para ir co ela a hogsmead, por que ela disse pra ele que tinha? Como ela é burra!

--fica quieto! Ela é boba, acha que ele vai achar ela muito criança pra ele!

--mas ela é muito criança pra ele!

--Sirius fica quieto! Não é criança! Chega! O Ted Tonks é um bom rapaz...

--vai lá com ele então...

Lyra revirou os olhos.

--eu não quero ir lá com ele, quem quer é a sua prima, e você vai ajudar...

--o que? Entregar ela aos lobos? Você ta é louca!

--não to louca coisíssima nenhuma. Você vai ajudar.

--ta, suponhamos que eu vá ajudar, como você pretende que eu faça isso?

--sei lá, o maroto aqui é você, e não eu.

--tá... eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer... mas não garanto nada...

--Ta!—Lyra deu um beijo nele—é por isso que eu te amo! Vou contar pra Dô.

Lyra foi correndo para o dormitório feminino, onde  
Andrômeda ainda parecia que iria ter um ataque nervoso.

--Dô, eu falei com o Sirius... ele vai ajudar!

--peraí, você falou com ele?

--falei!

--e ele concordou em ajudar?

--uhum! Eu disse que eu conseguia!

--nossa, você tem o dom.

--Lyra!—a voz de Sirius chamou lá de baixo.

--oi!

--desce aqui! Sozinha!

--ta, licença Dô, já volto.

Lyra desceu e encontrou Sirius ao pé da escada.

--não avisa nada pra Dô, do jeito que ela é afobada, vai acabar estragando tudo. E outra, pala o plano que nós bolamos—teatralmente, Tiago e Remo se aproximaram.—é melhor que ela fique as cegas.

--e qual é o plano?

--encontro às cegas!—respondeu ?Tiago dando seu melhor sorriso.

--uau!

--nós...—Sirius sinalizou os marotos—ficamos com a árdua tarefa de convencer o Ted Tonks a comparecer ao encontro. E você—apontando para Lyra—vai ter a missão de domesticar a Andrômeda, fazer com que ela apareça no encontro, e que ela esteja completamente, totalmente deslumbrante.

--o que você quis dizer com "domesticada"?

--Comportada, sem falar merda de cinco em cinco minutos nem se portar feito um elfo doméstico arrependido.—você acha que dá conta?

--Amorzinho, por um acaso você se esqueceu de com quem você está falando? Claro que eu dou cont, apesar da minha parte ser bem mais complicada.

--Ly, a minha parte é mais complicada, eu estou entregando minha priminha aos lobos!

--calem a boca!—pediu Tiago rindo.

--mas é sério Ly, você acha que você consegue?

--meu bem, eu consigo tudo... até você eu consegui, isso daí é fichinha!—Lyra deu uma piscadela marota.

--então ta né... bem... Operação Andrômeda, fase um em ação...

Os marotos saíram pelo buraco do retrato com o mapa do maroto em mãos. Lyra subiu para o dormitório... já sabia exatamente como convencer Andrômeda a ir ao encontro sem dizer que era Ted que estaria lá.

--Dô, desista.

--o que?

--desista! Esse fim de semana não tem condições... mas, se você passar o dia dos namorados sem um par, o Ted vai ter certeza de que você é muito criança pra ele... portanto, é o seguinte... nós vamos arranjar alguém pra você, um encontro às cegas, e ao mesmo tempo, fazer com que o Tonks tenha ciúmes, e corra um pouquinho mais atrás de você.

--tem certeza?

--lógico que tenho.

--Dô, relaxa, ciúmes sempre da certo—ajudou Lílian, que havia recebido uma piscadela de Lyra.

Andrômeda olhou indecisa para samira, que acenava vigorosamente com a cabeça, encorajando-a.

--ta, eu topo, mas quem vai ser o meu par?

--Andrômeda, larga a mão de ser estúpida, se é encontro às cegas, você não pode saber quem é!

--mas eu achei que fosse às cegas para ele!

--achou errado, agora vá, e fantasie sobre o seu príncipe ande!

Assim que Andrômeda estava longe, Lílian e Samira se aproximaram para ouvir o verdadeiro plano.

--Tonks! Amigão!—Sirius acenou para ele, que estava na biblioteca.

Ted Tonks era um garoto bonito, de pele clara, rosto bem desenhado, com o queixo fino e inteligentes olhos negros. Ele era nascido Trouxa, o que com certeza, traria comentários bem desagradáveis ao ninho dos Black, o que com certeza, nem Sirius nem Andrômeda se importariam, já que eram as "ovelhas brancas" da família.

--Ted Tonks—começou Sirius para o garoto, que o olhava perplexo.—nós temos uma proposta para você.

--o que?

--um encontro às cegas. Nesse dia dos namorados... quem sabe a sua alma gêmea não te espera hein?—falou Tiago, como se fosse apresentador de programa de TV.

--é sabe como é né, o dia dos namorados está aí—falou Remo.

--e você não vai querer ficar sozinho vai?

--bem, eu convidei uma garota hoje de manhã—ele deu um olhar de esguelha para Sirius—mas ela já tinha um par então... acho que não faria mal nenhum...

--Perfeito, você irá sair com a nossa garota...—falou sirius todo animado.

-- o material é de qualidade!—falou Tiago, recebendo uma dolorosa cotovelada na costela.

--Não vai haver arrependimento—falou Sirius dando uma sorriso "tenho trinta e dois dentes brancos e perfeitos na boca por que?"

--Feito.—falou Ted Tonks, estendendo a mão para que Sirius apertasse.

Os três saíram sorrindo.

--agora resta saber se a Ly conseguiu convencer a Andrômeda a participar do encontro.

--você ainda duvida disso?é claro que ela conseguiu, ela é minha namorada!

--cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

Enquanto isso, samira decidia-se sobre contar ou não contar às amigas sobre o momento "saco cheio" que, por sinal, ainda perdurava.

--O que é que você está tão inquieta, Samira?—perguntou Lílian detrás do livro de transfiguração.

--não sei... hoje de manhã eu tive um momento "saco cheio".

--com o Amos?

--é... ele ta me irritando! Sabe, aquela viscosidade toda, me da náuseas!

--o que aconteceu?

Samira suspirou e contou as amigas, omitindo, claro, os pensamentos insistentes em sua cabeça.

Quando ela terminou, Lyra e Lílian se encararam e caíram na gargalhada.

--não tem graça!—falou ela fazendo biquinho.

--aaai neném! Agora é sério Sami... você tem certeza que gosta dele?

Samira ficou muda, e Lyra trocou um rápido olhar com Lílian.

--é Sami, nós queremos dizer, nunca vai dar certo você estar com ele pensando em outra pessoa não é mesmo?

--O que você quer dizer com isso, Lílian?—vociferou samira, fuzilando a ruiva com o olhar.

--Ah... não sei... As vezes você gosta de outro e nem sabe!

--Você está insinuando que eu gosto de quem, Lílian?

--Ninguém Samira! Foi só uma suposição da Lily!—interrompeu Lyra, pressentindo que ia sair briga.

--Olha, eu não to com saco pra suposições idiotas... eu vou ver o meu namorado, que eu gosto muito, embora minhas amigas duvidem disso.

Samira lançou um último olhar fuzilante para as duas antes de sair.

--arriscou bem a vida agora hein, Lils?

--Por que ela continua com o Amos? Eu não entendo... você viu, há cinco minutos ela tava dizendo que tava de saco cheio dele, aí porque a gente falou, pronto, agora ama ele... ela me irrita muito com isso sabia? Quero dizer, ta completamente na cara dela que ela tah apaixonada pelo...

Lílian parou de falar.

--Você também acha—perguntou Lyra arregalando os olhos.

--que ela ta a fim do Remo? Tenho certeza!

--eu também! E o Sirius Também... e o Pontas também! E ela ainda acha que engana! Coitada!

Lílian riu:

--por quanto tempo será que ela ainda agüenta o Amos Diggory?

--acho que não muito... o cara é mesmo muito chato!

--vamos dar tempo ao tempo, Ly... uma hora ela cansa do Amos... e aí, nós agimos por ela...

As duas sorriram malevolamente.

A medida que a semana passava, mais ela parecia se arrastar... Principalmente para Lyra, que estava ansiosa para o fim de semana, primeiro dia dos namorados dela e de Sirius, dia em que eles conheceriam o resultado da aposta de Sirius e Tiago, e, ao que tudo indicava, Tiago iria ganhar, por que ele parecia pó perfeito apaixonado correndo atrás de Melanie, sem contar a "operação Andrômeda", e os iminentes testes marcados pelos professores para "prepara-los para os N.I.E.M.S. ("mais ainda falta um ano para prestarmos os N.I.E.M.S.!" choramingava Sirius.), além das maquinações constantes para juntar Samira e Remo (todas descartadas).

Na sexta feira à noite, quem entrasse no dormitório, veria uma Lyra com a creme verde ácido por todo o rosto, falando sem parar.

--merlin! O que será que o Sirius vai me dar de dia dos namorados? Será que ele vai gostar do que eu comprei pra ele?

--será que dá pra você parar de mexer a mão feito uma demente, antes que eu tire um bife do seu dedo?—perguntou Lily arqueando uma sobrancelha.

--o que será que eu vou ganhar do Amos?—perguntou samira, que estava cortando os próprios cabelos com uma navalha.

--não sei, fofucha!—respondeu Lílian rindo tolamente.

--pelo menos o meu namorado não me agarra a força...

Silêncio chato.

--Agora eu vou tomar um banho.—falou Samira, chacoalhando os cabelos para que os fios cortados caíssem no chão.

Assim que ela fechou a porta do banheiro, Lílian soltou um pesado suspiro.

--porque ela tem que por o dedo na ferida?

--não liga, Lily... você conhece ela. Quando ta irritada com alguma coisa, desconta em tudo e em todos. E aí, Lils, como você vai passar o dia dos namorados?

--Vou dar umas voltas por hogsmead com o Remo, já que somos os únicos solteiros...

--Ih! As más línguas vão falar! E você não são os únicos solteiros... Tiago também é solteiro, quero dizer o lance com a Ferguson não é sério...

--Lyra, em que planeta você vive? A escola toda ta comentando o namoro dos dois! Ela parece um cachorrinho atrás daquela _Melanie_.

--ih! Senti um certo ressentimento no modo como você cuspiu o nome dela.

Lílian deu um peteleco na testa de Lyra, em seguida limpando os dedos melados de creme no suéter puído que ela usava.

--mas se quer saber, eu achei estranho sim... muito estranho... sabe, numa hora ele me ama... na outra, ta anunciando aos quatro ventos que está apaixonado por ela...

--ai lily, meu dedo!

--desculpe!

--Lily, eu já volto... preciso falar com o Sirius...

--mas...

Tarde demais, Lyra já estava descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, para logo em seguida, subir a escadaria ao lado, para o dormitório masculino.

--Sirius!—berrou ela—precisamos conversar—o olhar dela aprecia incandescente, e até seria bem assustador, se não fosse cômico... visto que havia uma enorme quantidade de creme verde ácido em seu rosto.

Os quatro marotos explodiram em gargalhadas...

--o que? Ah, o creme... dane-se... Sirius, no banheiro, agora!

Ela arrastou o namorado, ainda rindo e fechou a porta do banheiro.

--Sirius... O Pontas ta namorando a nojo!

--é to sabendo já...

Lyra começou a dar soquinhos no braço do namorado:

--eu não acredito que você fez uma aposta idiota dessas! Eu vou te matar seu idiota!

--calma! Ainda não acabou... você vai ver... eu vou ganhar a aposta... eu sempre ganho as apostas!

--por seu bem, o bom que você realmente ganhe!

--ta! Ta! Você ta linda assim amor!

Lyra mostrou a língua para ele e saiu do banheiro, apontando acusadoramente para Tiago:

--e você, seu vadio! Nem me conta que está namorando! Morra!

Assim, ela voltou para o dormitório, onde agora também estava Andrômeda. Então começou a segunda fase da operação Andrômeda... deixa-la deslumbrante.

Naquela noite, Andrômeda aproveitou a ausência de Faye e dormiu ali mesmo, para, no dia seguinte, ser arrumada pelas amigas. Logo cedo, Samira tirou todas da cama, tendo, como sempre, muito trabalho com Lyra. Mas esta, depois de acordada, parecia ter sido "ligada no 220" como disse Lílian, o que quer que isso significasse.

Estava muito frio lá fora, portanto, elas fizeram com que Andrômeda vestisse um vestido de inverno marrom, que pertencia a Lílian, calçasse suas botas de couro de dragão, e colocasse um casaco curto por cima. depois de vestida, Lily deu uma última checada nas unhas dela, para ver se ela não havia lascado nenhuma da unhas que Lily havia tão caprichosamente manicurado na noite anterior. Lyra fez uma maquiagem delicada em Andrômeda, nada muito carregado, e Samira arrumou os cabelos dela, que, como já eram perfeitos, não deram muito trabalho. Quando Andrômeda estava pronta, as outras três começaram a se arrumar. Lily vestiu-se de maneira bem simples, com uma calça jeans, botas e uma blusa azul grande e fofa, que lhe dava a impressão de "porpetinha". Samira vestiu uma calça jeans escura, seus tênis verdes e uma blusa cinturada verde, com um casaco jeans escuro por cima. Lyra pôs uma saia preta que batia nas canelas e botas de cano longo, cheia de fivelas, que sua irmã havia lhe mandado de Paris, uma blusa roxa, e por cima de tudo, seu amado sobretudo roxo.

As quatro desceram para o salão comunal, onde Sirius já esperava Lyra.

--uhm...Linda hein?

--Você também...

Sirius estava realmente muito bonito, de calça jeans e blusão preto. James estava parado, ao lado de Melanie Ferguson, que olhava triunfante para Lily. Lyra reparou que o olhar de Remo não saía de cima de Samira.

--Vamos?—perguntou Lyra.

O grupo todo se dirigiu para a saída do salão comunal, e assim que saíram, deram de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Amos Diggory.

--Sami! Eu estava te esperando!

--Oi Amos!

--Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor!

--pra você também...

Samira estava visivelmente constrangida.

--Sirius, acho melhor nós irmos atrás do acompanhante da Dô, não acha?—Perguntou Lyra, dando pequenos apertõezinhos na mão dele... não estava agüentando nem o perfume da _Mel_.

--certo...

Os dois saíram, e se dirigiram para a passagem da bruxa de um olho só, pois Ted estaria esperando-os na dedos de mel.

Quando chegaram, viram que Tonks já estava lá parecendo realmente muito nervoso.

--operação Andrômeda, parte três—sussurrou Sirius no ouvido de Lyra, indo cumprimentar Tonks.

--Ah, você está aí... achei que não viria mais, Black...

--ah minha namorada se atrasou... aliás, Tonks, essa é Lyra Bellaqua, minha namorada.

Tonks apertou a mão de Lyra.

--Vamos?

--para onde?

--para o madame poodfoot... você não acha que vai se encontrar com a garota aqui, acha?

--Tiago, para onde vocês estão me levando?

--Para o madame Poodfoot Dô... Você vai se encontrar com o seu príncipe lá...

--Será que ela demora?—perguntou Tonks apertando as mãos nervosamente.

--já deve estar chegando—falou Lyra sorrindo. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa no fundo da casa de chá, onde dava para ver a porta perfeitamente. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e entraram Tiago e Melanie de mãos dadas, e, logo atrás, Andrômeda. A Garota olhou para Ted Tonks, que a essa altura já tinha até se levantado, sorrindo. Tudo que Andrômeda fazia era boquiabrir-se. Andrômeda foi andando na direção de Ted, enquanto Lyra puxava (arrastava) sirius para longe dali. Quando ela passou ao lado de Andrômeda, essa sussurrou:

--eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso.

--ta, agora fecha a boca, querida.

Andrômeda sorriu...

--eu pensei que você já tivesse outro par...

--é porque eles já tinham me arranjado esse encontro...

--no fim deu tudo certo, quero dizer, para mim... eu queria vir aqui com você hoje, e...

--eu também queria vir a hogsmead com você hoje, Ted...

**Ufa... eu digitei tudo em um dia, porque o pequeno pedaço que eu já tinha digitado sumiu, então, o capítulo é inteiro fresquinho...**

**ufa demorei mas acabei**

**beijos a todos, **

**Em breve tem Vida Louca...**

**Beijoooossss**

**Fui**


	21. Cedrico

**Hey... sim, eu ressussitei!**

**Não vou nem explicar... oi eu vou, meio por cima.. o que aconteceu foi: férias, praia, ano novo, praia, volta as aulas, depressão, depressão, e depressão... mas to de volta.**

**Não 100 mas estou... entãããão, muito rapidamente, pq eu ainda vou digitar VL, agradecimentos:**

**Thanx to: Assuero Racsama, miss Sophie Melia, Lilys Ridle, Nick Hanako (filha), Caroool, Andrew stepking, Yufuu (mana), Carol Lair, J hillstone, Jane (mana), Luci E. Potter (mummys)**

**Love you!**

Capítulo 21: Cedrico

Lyra e Sirius saíram triunfantes do madame poodfoot, junto com Tiago e melanie, e encontraram-se com Samira e Amos em frente ao Três Vassouras, conforme haviam combinado.

Escolheram uma mesa no fundo do bar em que cabiam os três casais e sentaram-se.

--Titi—começou melanie com a voz pastosa e melada como sempre—aonde você vai me levar depois?

Lyra revirou os olhos.

--não sei ainda, Mel...

Eles pediram algumas porções e cervejas amanteigadas ("para mim água mineral irlandesa" pediu Melanie), e pouco depois estavam todos rindo e conversando, menos Melanie que só sabia perguntar a Tiago se eles iriam demorar. Como sempre, Sirius e Tiago conseguiam animar qualquer ambiente, e o clima estava muito descontraído.

--Titi, quando nós vamos dar uma voltinha à sós?—Perguntou Melanie pela sexta vez.

--Ora _Melzinha_, se você quiser, a gente se retira—falou Sirius com uma irritante cordialidade exagerada.

--não precisa—murmurou Melanie para ela mesma.

Samira sorriu sonsamente:

--Acho que nós devíamos realmente deixar o casalzinho a sós... Vamos amos?

Tiago nem mesmo esboçou reação pela atitude irritante de sua namorada para com os seus amigos, o que deixou Sirius e Lyra muito irritados. Iriam perder a maldita aposta. Aproveitando a deixa de Amos e Samira, eles saíram também.

À porta do bar, eles deram de cara com Lílian e Remo.

--Lils, porque você não dá uns pegas no Tiago logo de uma vez hein? Aí nós não seríamos obrigados a aturar a _Mel_.

--E ainda tem a maldita aposta—comentou Lyra em voz baixa.

--Que aposta?—perguntou a ruiva confusa.

--Ly, sempre tem armários de vassouras ocultos por aí—disse Sirius dando ombros.

--que aposta?—perguntou Lily novamente.

--Vocês vão entrar no bar?—Lyra desviou do assunto

--Vamos—respondeu Remo, sem tirar os olhos de Samira e Amos.

--Pois bem, nosso caminho se separa aqui—Lyra foi saindo com Sirius, enquanto Samira puxava Amos na direção contrária

--que aposta?—tentou Lily uma última vez, sem obter resposta.

Samira e Amos caminharam tranqüilamente pela vila, até encontrarem um lugar calmo sob uma arvore, em que havia uma grande pedra, em que eles se sentaram, olhando o céu branco perolado de mãos dadas.

--Sami, eu tenho um presente pra você...

--outro:--perguntou ela surpresa, Amos já havia lhe dado um kit de manutenção de vassouras pelo qual ela havia o atormentado.

--Outro. Na verdade, esse é para nós dois.

Ele tirou uma pequena caixinha preta do bolso, e Samira prendeu a respiração. Ele abriu a caixinha mostrando duas alianças de prata. Ele tirou um dos anéis da caixinha e puxou a mão dela, colocando o anel no dedo dela.

--Gostou?

--go... gostei.—falou Samira sem idéia do que fazer.

Amos estendeu a mão para que ela colocasse o outro anel na mão dele.

Por alguns segundos ela ficou parada mirando a própria mão aturdida, mil coisas passando pela cabeça. Então muito lentamente ela apanhou o outro anel e colocou no dedo dele, um peso enorme no coração, tentando a todo custo sorris.

--e então?—perguntou ele.

--não se o que dizer—respondeu ela finalmente conseguindo produzir uma sombra de sorriso, que pelo jeito havia sido aceita por amos, que a puxou rapidamente para si e a beijou ternamente.

--Sabe, Sami, quando nós casarmos, eu quero que os nossos filhos nasçam com os seus olhos.

Samira, aturdida demais, não respondeu. Amos continuou:

--eu quero ter vários filhos, mas gostaria que o primeiro se chamasse Cedrico... era o nome do meu Avô. É um bonito nome, não acha?

--é... olha, eu tenho que ir.

--Por que?

--detenção.—mentiu ela.

--porque?

--azarei o Malfoy—dessa vez era verdade.

Ela beijou Amos rapidamente e saiu correndo

Sirius e Lyra pareciam grudados pelos lábios, recostados em uma arvore, num ponto mais afastado na cidade, e nem viram quando samira passou correndo.

--Caramba, isso que é fôlego hein?

Lyra separou-se de Sirius, ofegante e vermelha e se deparou com Lílian e Remo, observando-os com um ar divertido. Lyra mostrou o dedo do meio para a ruiva.

--Agora é seio, vocês viram a Samira?—perguntou Lílian.

--Evans, porque eu estaria prestando atenção na Urashima, quando eu tenho coisa muito melhor para fazer—falou Sirius muito sério apontando para Lyra.

Lílian revirou os olhos impacientemente.

--Ela passou correndo por aqui.

--parecia bastante perturbada—completou Remo.

--Credo, será que ela brigou com o Amos?

--Em pleno dia dos namorados? Ia ser uma tremenda mancada!—falou Sirius... E outra, é meio estranho ele brigar com ela... o cara olha pra ela como se ela fosse algum tipo de divindade!

Lílian e Lyra trocaram olhares cúmplices.

--Eu não disse que ele tinha brigado com ela disse? O amos está bobo por causa dela... já está se imaginando casado com Samirinhas e Amosinhos pulando pela casa.—falou Lílian.

--coitado—Lyra completou.

--coitado porque?—perguntou Remo curioso.

--Porque ela gosta de...

--outra pessoa—terminou Lílian lançando um olhar mortífero para Lyra

De repente um grito cortou o ar. Os cabelos castanhos de Melanie apareceram no topo da estrada.

--hey, não é a _Melzinha_—perguntou Lyra.

--Sabe Ly, isso está me dando um ótimo pressentimento.

--Credo, Sirius, tudo bem que a menina é chata, mas rir da desgraça dos outros é muito feio! Você vai pro inferno, Sabia?

--não, cabeção, a aposta!

Lyra abriu um sorriso maldoso e gritou:

--Melanie! O que aconteceu?

A garota levantou o rosto e olhou raivosa para Lília. Grossas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Em seguida ela olhou de volta para Lyra

--imagine que eu estava com o seu amiguinho Potter, que dizia que me amava—ela parou e deu uma fungada—nós estávamos à sós, num momento romântico, e sabe o que ele me disse? Sabe?

--não—disse Lyra.

--Ele disse: Lily, eu te amo!

Por um momento a cena congelou, e todos ficaram parados, processando a informação, para depois, caírem na risada, menos Lily, que estava confusa demais para falar qualquer coisa, e Melanie, que bufou e deu um gritinho histérico, o que só fez atacarem mais as risadas, e saiu correndo.

Lílian logo conseguiu tirar Remo dali, e os dois rumaram para hogwarts, a fim de estudar um pouco, deixando Sirius e Lyra entretidos em sua ávida troca de bactérias.

Já estava ficando escuro, quando Jake Bulstrode, monitor chefe, apareceu, com a namorada, e mandou Sirius e Lyra voltarem para hogwarts. Sirius gentilmente comentou que um monitor chefe deveria dar exemplo, e não ser pego a essas horas com a namorada em hogsmead, e acabou levando uma detenção.

Por sorte, Sirius estava de tão bom humor que nem ligou.

Samira passeava distraidamente pelos corredores de hogwarts. Tão distraída que trombou com alguém.

--Sami?

--Potter!

--não, o Papai Noel.

--ha ha ha. Muito engraçado.

--o que você faz aqui? Deveria estar lá fora em hogsmead com seu namorado!

--digo o mesmo para você.

--só que eu perguntei primeiro.

--só que eu não respondo se você não responder.

--tudo bem. Jura que não vai rir?

--olha pra minha cara, Tiago, to com cara de alguém que vai rir?

--uhm... não. Ok, mas não ria. Eu estava com a Melanie num momento íntimo e chamei ela de Lily.

Samira caiu na gargalhada.

--você disse que não ia rir!

--você não disse que seria tão engraçado!—falou ela entre risos.—ok, me desculpe. Que tremenda mancada, cara!

--é... agora eu sou um cara solteiro de novo.

--antes só do que mal acompanhado!

--o que você quer dizer com isso?

--Ah, qual é, Tiago, aquela melanie era um porre. E além disso, eu adoraria ser a solteira da história.

--a solução é simples, sami, duas palavras: pé na bunda.

--na verdade, são três palavras, Tiago. E não é tão simples assim.

--como não... é só dizer coisas do tipo, "não é você, sou eu!", e "a gente nunca daria certo, somos muito diferentes", ou "um namoro sério não é minha atual perspectiva de vida" e se as coisas estiverem ficando muito complicadas, dê uma choradinha... sempre ficam com dó de você.

--não, Tiago! Não é tão simples assim!—Samira tirou a mão do bolso da capa e ergueu-a para que Tiago visse a aliança reluzindo.

--Caraca! Ele não é meio precipitado não?

--ahh, nem um pouco, imagine!—comentou Samira sarcástica—impressão sua... ele só me deu uma aliança e falou que quer que nosso primeiro filho se chame Cedrico.

Foi a vez de Tiago cair no riso.

--que roubada você se meteu hein? Além de precipitado, ainda quer botar o nome do filho de cedrico... isso é nome de viado, não é não?

--sei lá!

--sabe o que eu lembrei? Que fui eu que arranjei ele pra você. Lembra? Antes do baile?

--como esquecer... Olha, você me pôs nessa, por que não me ajuda a sair?—falou Samira mal humorada.

--pode ser...

--ótimo. Ótimo mesmo... porque eu não agüento mais.

--Posso saber qual é a graça?—perguntou uma Andrômeda sorridente, para o grupinho que ria da imitação que Sirius fazia de Tiago errando o nome de melanie.

--O Tiago chamou a Melzinha de lily!—exclamou Lyra rindo.

--eu disse pra você, Ly, que eu não ia perder a aposta. Eu disse!

--que aposta?—perguntou Lily novamente desconfiada.

--nada não. Então, Andie, como foi com o Tonks?—perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

--ótimo—respondeu ela sentando-se no chão.—perfeito.

--ele não foi abusado com você foi?

--Sirius, dá um tempo!—falou Lyra impacientemente.

O buraco do retrato se abriu e entraram Tiago e Samira, ambos parecendo arrasados.

--parece que você perdeu a aposta, Pontas!

--vai. Se. foder.

Sirius riu como uma hiena.

--eu vou me deitar—falou Samira olhando significativamente para as amigas.—vocês vem?

--Sim, vamos—falou Lílian levantando-se de um salto.

Lyra demorou-se despedindo-se de Sirius, mas logo seguiu as amigas até o dormitório.

--que cara de bunda é essa, Samira?—perguntou Lílian. Samira tirou a mão do bolso, mostrando a aliança reluzente para as amigas. Lílian soltou um assovio baixo, Andrômeda gritou um 'Uau', e Lyra arregalou os olhos azuis.

--ele me deu hoje... e começou a falar de "quando nós casarmos" e " nossos filhos." To ferrada.

Lyra teve um vislumbre das Samirinhas batendo em Amosinhos bocós, e teve que segurar a risada.

Samira sentou-se derrotada:

--o que é que eu vou fazer da minha vida?

--Sami, você devia...

--terminar com ele, eu sei, eu sei! O Tiago já me disse, mas toda vez que eu penso em dar o golpe fatal, esse trambolho parece que pesa na minha mão.

Andrômeda ajoelhou-se no chão, e segurou a mão em que a aliança brilhava.

--calma, tudo se resolve.

--bem... você devia ter escutado a gente e terminado antes. Eu bem que t...

--Lílian, não me venha com "eu bem que te falei" porque eu não to com saco pra sermão!—exclamou Samira ríspida.

--acontece que é esse tipo de atitude que você tem toda vez que a gente tenta conversar e te ajudar. Você repele a gente!

--é Lília, quem sabe se eu escutasse você, eu fosse mais bem sucedida, não é, Srta. Perfeição?Afinal, a Srta. É tão bem resolvida na sua vida amorosa!

--ah, qual é? Não era isso que nós estávamos discutindo! É isso o que sempre acontece, eu começo a falar, te dar conselhos e você me ataca!

--vai ver é porquê é meio estranho receber conselhos de alguém que se recusa e enxergar o amor da sua vida, mesmo que ele esteja dançando a macarena pelado com uma tanguinha feita de pimentas e ujm colar de carambolas verdes piscantes bem na sua frente!

--eu queria saber porque é que você tem tanta certeza de que o Tiago é o amor da minha vida?—berrou Lílian a plenos pulmões.

--você devia conversar com ele, dar uma chance, aí você iria entender.

--se ele é tão legal, porque você não casa com ele e desaparecem os dois da minha vida?

--eu tenho uma idéia melhor—berrou Lyra—porque as duas não calam as malditas bocas e param de idiotice?

Andrômeda olhava assustada. Lílian e Samira ficaram ambas de boca aberta, assustadas demais para reagir.

--que merda vocês duas! Toda vez é a mesma coisa! Não podem respeitar as escolhas umas das outras, e se apoiarem, invés de brigar? Que lixo! Se eu pegar vocês brigando assim de novo vocês vão ver só!

Lyra trocou um olhar com Samira. Lyra estava vermelha por causa dos gritos.

--Ta bom, mamãe!—brincou Samira. Todas começaram a rir.

--Me desculpe—sussurrou Lily para samira, quando todas haviam parado com os acessos de riso.—eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas pra você.

--não, Lils, me desculpe, eu tenho sido grossa com vocês esses dias... é que vocês sabem como eu sou, odeio que tentem me dizer o que fazer, mesmo que sejam conselhos sinceros... É que eu tenho estado tão nervosa!

--Esquece isso!

--ótimo!—falou Lyra com modos enérgicos pouco característicos.—Sami, a cagada já ta feita, agora é tentar limpar. Você tem que terminar com ele, ou vai morrer de desespero!

--com certeza ele supera e arranja outra pra mimar e chamar de princesa! Pense em você, e não nele, sami!—falou Andrômeda.

--ta certo. Vamos ver o que vai dar. Agora... Como foi o _seu_ dia, Dô?—Perguntou Samira.

--Perfeito!

--então conte, ué! Com detalhe!—pediu Lyra largando-se na cama.

--Bem, depois que vocês deixaram a gente lá, o Ted pediu dois chocolates quentes, e disse que estava realmente querendo muito vir a hogsmead comigo, que só tinha aceitado essa parafernália de encontro às cegas porque eu disse que já tinha alguém. Aí eu disse que queria vir com ele também, e só disse que não porque já tinham me arranjado esse encontro...mentirinha básica, mas necessária. Aí ele me disse que estava a fim de mim há um tempão, que só não tinha me chamado pra sair porque eu era uma Black, e ele ficou com medo de eu dar o fora nele por ele ser nascido trouxa... mas aí os amigos dele garantiram que eu não era assim e tals... eu sei que a conclusão foi que antes dos nossos chocolates chegarem, a gente já tava aos beijos.—nesse ponto ela sorriu marota, o que acentuou sua semelhança com o primo—e ao que tudo indica, ainda estamos juntos. Conclusão, perfeito, Rá!

--que lindo—falou Lílian com um gritinho agudo.

--Então, Pontas, parece que eu ganhei a aposta...—disse Sirius triunfante assim que as garotas saíram.

--Ganhou, Ganhou, Black!

--Cara, como você pôde cometer uma gafe dessas! Chamar a menina de Lily!

--eu só conseguia pensar na ruivinha, aí acabou saindo, e deu no que deu né.

--Ponta, você é um cervo apaixonado—falou Remo.

--Viado, isso é o que ele é...—falou Sirius.—um viadinho apaixonada.

--cala a boca, pulguento!

--eu estou em vantagem aqui! Nunca troquei o nome de ninguém...

--principalmente porque quando você não lembrava o nome de alguma garota, você a chamava de gostosa...

--exatamente, eu sou esperto! Escuta, você sabe o que deu naquela louca da Urashima?

De repente Remo se sentou muito reto.

--sei. Ela está meio traumatizada com o diggory...

--Porque?—perguntou Remo.

--Porque o cara já deu uma aliança pra ela, fala de casamento e filhos... isso que tem pouco mais de um mês que eles estão juntos... isso assusta qualquer um, cara!

--Pelo jeito o cara ta completamente apaixonado por ela! Só que ela não, e agora, ta com peso na consciência.—completou Tiago.

--que dizer que ela realmente não gosta dele?

--não, porque, interessado, Aluado?

Remo ficou extremamente vermelho.

--ela devia terminar então.—falou ele muito baixo.

--com certeza—falou sirius—mas imagina: o cara da uma aliança pra ela e ela devolve... "desculpe, mas não tem mais nada entre a gente".

--com certeza, Almofada, e é por isso, que ela está desse jeito. Agora, escute só o nome que o cara quer por no filho dele: Cedrico! Que nome escroto meu!

Os três marotos caíram na risada.

--olha, Rabicho!

O maroto gordinho vinha andando com o rosto corado e os olhos brilhando.

--como você passou o seu dia dos namorados, caro amigo?

--ótimo. Faye é realmente incrível. Incrível!

Os outros três marotos não responderam, tentando não imaginar as coisas bizonhas que o casalzinho bizonho estivera fazendo.

**Vou digitar VL!!!!!!!!!! Yay!**

**Kisses, Reviews (podem me xingar pela demora, eu deixo.)**


End file.
